


【all空】SIN

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 130,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift
Summary: 为了日猴开的坑，一路飙车，现代paro，全员日猴，各种play。没有下限。





	1. Chapter 1

顶楼的空间不大，门窗都封闭着，使室内情欲的味道格外浓郁。肉体拍打声，喘息声，黏腻的水声混杂着，更增添了淫靡的气息。  
“宝贝……呼……你今天……这么热情？”男人大手掐揉着掌中滑腻的臀肉，往两边使劲掰开好让自己的肉棒捅得更深，一边喘息一边色眯眯盯着在自己身上剧烈起伏的人。  
孙悟空不理会他，撑着男人硬邦邦的腹肌起伏，抬眼看了看墙上的表，看清时间后微微皱眉，立刻加快了摆腰吞吐的频率。  
男人本来就已经强弩之末，被他突然变快的频率一激，不由抬起上半身，手往上移掐住那把细腰，配合着他快速挺腰撞击。  
“哈……啊嗯——”孙悟空扶着他的肩，十指掐入鼓胀的肌肉中，猛地仰起头急喘一声，一溜汗顺着修长绷紧的脖颈滑落。  
“宝贝……宝贝你真棒……”男人胡乱在他胸前啃着，发狠顶了几下，低吼一声绷紧了浑身肌肉，两人一起达到顶峰。  
孙悟空抬眼看了看时间，还有半分多钟，伸手摸来一根烟点上，深吸了一口缓缓吐出，这才斜叼着烟，撑着男人的肩膀慢慢抬起身子让两人分开。  
“别急，”男人按住他的腰，坏笑道，“马上就能再来一次。”  
孙悟空垂眼看着他一笑，开口嗓音微哑，还带着情欲的余韵，语调懒懒的像是撒娇：“不行了，时间到了……”  
男人刚想开口，忽然听见窗外一声巨响传来，急忙提起裤腰起身，跑到窗边往下一看，见几个手下慌忙逃出大楼，没跑几步就被两旁蹲守的一群穿着制服的人按到在地。  
“坏了宝贝，咱们……”男人慌忙转过身来，话音戛然而止，因为上一刻还和他热情欢好的人，不知何时穿好了裤子站在他面前，手里举着一把枪，黑洞洞的枪口指着他眉心。  
“就跟你说时间到了。”孙悟空一手拿枪，另一手捏着香烟吸了一口。  
“你……你是条子？！”男人也不知是气的还是吓的，声音颤抖。  
这时房门被一脚踹开，一小队全副武装的人涌进来，把原本就不大的地方挤了个满满当当。  
领队的男人双手端枪，眼神凌厉的扫视一圈，看见扔在地上用过的安全套忍不住皱起眉。空气中浓郁的气息和两人半裸的状态昭示着这房间刚刚发生的事。  
“杨二你好慢啊，我以为一到点你就撞门进来了呢，害我着急忙慌地……”孙悟空扭着头跟来人抱怨，被控制住的罪犯忽然做困兽之斗，扑过去抢他的手枪。  
杨戬眼神一凛，急忙上前几步，还未靠近就听见那罪犯口中发出一声撕心裂肺的惨叫，其人已经被孙悟空拧住手腕压着跪在地上，看样子胳膊八成是折了。  
杨戬做个手势，上来两个人把罪犯铐起来押了出去，其余人也跟着离开，顺便还带上了门。  
孙悟空拉开窗户通风，靠在窗台上笑眯眯看着杨戬：“收网了，都逮住没有？”  
“应该没有漏网之鱼，除了有两个在外边跑货的，小角色。”杨戬说话间走到他跟前，伸手把他唇间的烟拽走从窗口扔下去。  
孙悟空朝他脸上喷了一口白雾，手搭上杨戬的腰带，笑道：“你穿这身可真他妈帅。”  
杨戬抓住他的手，冷着脸：“挨操没挨够么。”  
“他没你好看，没你大……”孙悟空凑近他的唇索吻，被杨戬捏住脸颊。  
“回去洗澡。”  
“嘁。”孙悟空被他捏着嘟着嘴，翻个白眼，一把推开他朝门口走。  
“孙悟空！”杨戬叫住他，“你上衣呢？”  
“被那牲口撕成片了。”  
杨戬一阵头痛，这家伙就打算光着上半身露着一片吻痕归队？那低腰牛仔裤腰带也不知去哪了，松松垮垮的连他妈沟都遮不住！  
只好脱下外套把他包起来。  
嗯，这件外套回去就烧了扔了。  
孙悟空裹着杨戬的外套，空荡荡的显得身材更瘦削了。  
根本就欲盖弥彰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猴猴是刑侦那边的，杨戬也属于侦查但偏特警


	2. Chapter 2

罪犯被点清楚了，由警员们押着往着往车里塞。  
负责警戒的一小队队员都有些无聊，他们不管冲锋逮人，只是在警戒线站岗，防着无关人员误入或者有漏网之鱼。  
现在罪犯都清点完了，基本上就算收工了。  
队员们放松神经小声交谈着。  
“又出来白溜一圈，还得等人家都收队了咱最后才能走。”  
“啥事没有不就最好？别抱怨啦。”  
_  
小队里一个年轻人看着从大楼走出来的杨戬和孙悟空，悄声问旁边队友：“杨队身边那个是不是人质啊？”  
“什么人质，”他旁边一个稍稍年长的队友低声回答，“你新来的，没听过孙队……孙悟空。他一直在鲶鱼内部卧底，这次抓捕任务成功，全都是靠他往外……”  
新人没认真听队友说什么，他凭着自己的好视力可以看清远处孙悟空和杨戬走到自己顶头上司跟前，几人交谈着什么。  
那个孙悟空穿着牛仔裤，上身裹着一件不合身的警服，乍一看好像前几日他们从某个卖淫窝点救出来的姑娘们，被救的时候光着身子，只能随便裹一件罪犯的衣服或者床单桌布什么的。  
也难怪他会以为孙悟空是人质。  
队友还在滔滔不绝的描述：“……这次不知道又会给他什么表彰呢。不过这个孙队，也立了不知多少功了，还停在队长职位上，据说是因为之前犯过什么事……”  
新人心不在焉地听着，眼睛盯着孙悟空，忽然见他眼神朝这边扫来，下意识急忙错开视线。  
再悄悄抬头，见孙悟空又在跟别人说话了。  
新人皱了皱眉：“孙队长的这么好看，怎么当卧底，容易被人记住。”  
滔滔不绝的队友一顿，笑了笑：“所以咱不能让漏网之鱼跑出去，给他们指认孙队的机会啊。”  
新人神色一凛，站姿更加挺拔了些。  
_  
大太阳当头烤着，水泥地上温度灼人。  
孙悟空看着面前的中年人面色不耐：“我都完成任务了，就不能放个一天半天的小假喘口气？”  
“你先回组里把报告写了，之后自然会安排假期。”  
“报告我可以回家写……”  
“资料都在组里，你回家写什么？上边急着要，你赶紧跟我回去！”  
“你起码让我洗个澡收拾收拾吧？我这连件像样衣服都没有呢。”孙悟空说着，为了证实还把上衣敞开让他看。  
杨戬眼疾手快的一把裹住他，沉着脸对惊愕的同事开口：“李队，我会跟上边请求推迟报告的，你先带他们收队吧，大家都累了。”  
李队长张了张嘴，挤出个“……好的。”  
反正杨戬开口，上边肯定会给他面子的。  
_  
孙悟空钻进车里，立刻脱了厚重的警服外套。刚在外边大太阳晒着都快给他热晕过去了，一想那些还在处理后续工作的兄弟们他就在心里摇头感叹，干这行太不容易了。  
驾驶位上坐着一个俊俏的卷毛小青年，看见孙悟空钻进车里，狗狗眼立刻睁大了露出喜色，刚扭过头就见孙悟空脱了衣服露出布满暧昧痕迹的上身。  
小青年嗷的一声捂着眼扭过头去：“艾玛辣眼睛！辣眼睛！死猴子你太放荡了！”  
“傻狗你是太久没见爸爸缺少疼爱了是吧？”孙悟空扑上去手臂勒住小青年的脖子邪笑。  
“哥！哥你管管他！救命啊！”小青年双手胡乱扑腾，抓着方向盘挣扎。  
“孙悟空！”杨戬上车后就看见这一幕，忍住头疼拽回孙悟空。  
“阿啸，回家。”  
“回家？”杨啸狗狗眼一睁，“不回组里吗？”  
“费几把什么话，赶紧开车你哥要憋坏了~”孙悟空用力推了他后脑勺一把，促狭笑道。  
_  
杨啸一边开车，一边不经意地去瞥后视镜。  
死猴子这趟任务出了小四个月，说实话还怪想他的。  
车后座空间挺大，杨啸看见那死猴子翘着二郎腿躺着，头枕在他哥大腿上，把杨戬整整齐齐扎进腰带的衬衣拽出个角来，爪子从下面伸进去不安分的乱摸。  
“流氓！”杨啸忍不住红了脸低低的骂一句。  
“阿啸，专心开车。”杨戬抓住作乱的猴爪子拽出来，开口提醒了一句，杨啸才回过神来发现自己油门踩的太重，已经超速行驶了。  
“傻狗，你脑瓜子里想什么呢？”  
杨啸猛地一踩刹车，孙悟空没有防备，因着惯性从车后座滚下来咚的一声摔到座位下。  
“想怎么摔死你呢，死猴子！”  
“杨戬你松开我！我他妈弄不死这狗崽子我孙悟空仨字儿倒着写！”孙悟空被杨戬箍在怀里张牙舞爪地扑腾。  
_  
车里一路没有安生，杨啸和孙悟空好几次差点打起来，总算没出车祸安安全全的到家了。  
“阿啸，孙悟空今天刚回来，让他好好休息一下。”杨戬看见跟进来的小青年愣了一下，开口道。  
“嗯？嗯好。”杨啸点点头，“知道了哥，我不跟他打架了。”  
杨戬：“……”  
孙悟空已经坐在沙发上了啃果子了，噗嗤一笑：“傻狗，你哥意思让你滚蛋呢！”  
杨啸一愣，狗狗眼立刻湿润了：“哥？”  
杨戬撇开视线：“你今天先去你康哥那住一晚吧。”  
杨啸身后仿佛有个狗尾巴耷拉下来，撇撇嘴垂头丧气地转身离开。  
_  
等杨啸走了，杨戬吐出一口浊气，转身朝沙发上正在啃果子的人走去。  
“洗澡去。”杨戬把孙悟空叼着的桃子扔进垃圾桶，拽着他的胳膊起身。  
“唔……我一大天啥没吃呢。”孙悟空不吃东西还没什么感觉，吞了一口桃肉刺激得胃壁蠕动起来，饥饿感立刻占据了大脑。  
“吃什么，”杨戬拖着孙悟空往浴室走，“我这里存粮多得很，一会儿两张嘴都喂饱你。”  
到时候吃不下都不成，杨戬发狠地想。


	3. Chapter 3

孙悟空进了浴室就自觉地开始脱裤子，杨戬从柜子里找出浣肠器和浣肠液，转过身看见孙悟空正弯着腰，一手撑着浴缸去放水，尾椎的地方一小片青。  
走进了细看，发现那是一条鱼的纹身，拇指大小。不算大，但位置太惹眼，就好像要游进那片秘地似的。  
杨戬伸手抚上那块皮肤，孙悟空尾椎那片是敏感带，被他毫无预兆的一摸，一股微小的电流顺着脊髓窜上去，光滑的皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“这是什么？”杨戬抚摸着那块皮肤，眼神发暗。  
“啊？”  
“这条鱼是什么？”  
“什么鱼……哦，你说那个啊，就是当时那鲶鱼老大，喝醉了发神经，非让我选穿环还是纹身，说什么要在我身上留下他的标记，真他妈中二。他喝多了乱几把掏枪，没法哄，我当时又不能暴露，就只好为了组织忍辱负重受点皮肉罪了。”  
孙悟空无所谓地耍贫嘴，没注意身后人的脸色越来越难看。  
他都不能在孙悟空身上留下标记，年有余那个畜生怎么敢！还有那个给孙悟空纹这条鱼的纹身师……杨戬眼里杀意郁积，最终开口语气还是淡淡的：“明天去洗了。”  
“算了吧，听说洗纹身挺疼的……额呜！”后口突然被硬物捅进来，浣肠器头部细长光滑，并不会伤到他，但那滋味实在不好受。  
“杨戬！你打声招呼行不行！”  
“明天我陪你去把这个洗了。”  
“神经……啊！好……洗洗洗……别、别插了……”被杨戬用细长的塑胶头往敏感点上捅了几下后孙悟空哆嗦着腰连声答应。  
杨戬暂时放过他，把软管往外抽了抽开始打入浣肠液。  
“嗯……”孙悟空闷哼一声，液体流过肠壁的刺激不算难受，但他不喜欢腹部坠胀的感觉。忍不住抱怨：“他们做都戴了套了……”  
“否则我给你灌的就是消毒液。”杨戬在他屁股上拍一巴掌，“进去。”  
孙悟空长腿一抬跨进浴缸里：“你嫌我脏你别上我呀~”  
说者无心听者有意，孙悟空牙尖嘴利惯了，也不管别人听来扎不扎心。  
杨戬有洁癖，就算没有，他也受不了孙悟空身上有别人的痕迹。可他和孙悟空，又不是情人的关系，顶多……算是炮友。  
都说是炮友了，哪有嫌不嫌脏这一说。  
杨戬不言语，拿着浴花细致的给他打沐浴露，用了些力气揉搓。  
等揉到肚子，孙悟空抓住他的手，皱着眉：“憋不住了。”  
“再忍一会儿。”杨戬把孙悟空按住，继续擦洗。  
“不行、你让我上厕所……杨戬！我拉浴缸里了啊！”  
“你敢就试试，我会把你的肉棍锁起来操一晚上，让你一滴都射不出来。”杨戬面无表情的低声警告。  
孙悟空还真不敢，因为杨戬这人从不开玩笑。  
“你，你怎么脸皮变这么厚了……”孙悟空讪讪地笑了笑，心想他不在的时候杨戬受刺激了？原来根正苗红的好青年现在怎么张口就是流氓话。  
等杨戬给孙悟空擦洗完一遍，才放他去排了浣肠液，然后又灌上继续洗，到家的时候还是下午，折腾完天都擦黑了。  
杨戬耐力还真是强悍，胯下那玩意从他脱裤子就敬着礼，愣是忍着给他洗澡，也不知道想憋死他自己还是憋死他自己。  
孙悟空被他折腾的昏昏欲睡，被抱回卧室沾了床这才清醒了些，仰面看着杨戬咧嘴一笑：“杨队，不是说让我回来好好休息吗，饭都不给吃……”  
“这就给你。”杨戬久不开口，一开口嗓音喑哑地自己都吓了一跳。俯身压在孙悟空上方，用力亲上那两瓣薄唇。  
孙悟空也毫不客气地热情回应着，可能真是饥饿的原因，他把杨戬的唇舌当成冒出汁儿的烤肉使劲吮吸撕咬。  
理智的火药线一下子就被引爆了，杨戬手重重地揉捏着对方的身体，抬起孙悟空一条腿架在臂弯里，另一只手顺着股缝找到入口捅进两根手指，略显粗暴地扩张。  
好在刚刚清洗的时候入口已经弄软了，这一下倒也不算遭罪。等三指进出阻力不太大的时候，杨戬抽出手指，两手掐着孙悟空的大腿掰开，换上自己的阳物猛地顶入。  
“唔——呃啊……”孙悟空腰猛地弹起来，绷紧脖子头往后仰，停了一秒才落回床上，皱着的眉颤巍巍试图展平，眼里泪花闪闪，咬着嘴唇勉强咧出个笑来：“操，爽……”  
杨戬摸了摸两人交合的地方，手上没有血，于是不再留情，发狠地干了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

孙悟空梦见自己身份暴露了，被抓住之后扔给一群流氓混混，他被干的受不了，正要豁出去鱼死网破，一抬头发现压在他身上的小混皮变成个五官俊美毕正的男人……  
杨戬。  
孙悟空睁开眼，双目无神，面无表情的盯了一会儿天花板，又把眼闭上，脑内回顾了一下昨晚的混乱激烈。  
操，什么刺激才能让他做出被轮的梦……杨戬那个畜生……孙悟空心里暗骂。  
依稀记得做到后面他都射不出来了，杨戬还压着他不放，不知从哪摸来一副手铐把他锁起来干……他妈的警察睡觉都随身带手铐吗！  
杨戬恐怕真攒了三个多月的量，跟刚开荤的老和尚似的。开始他还能欣赏着美色愉快配合，后来受不住开始抗拒挣扎，最后被干的崩溃了哭着求饶……从傍晚干到凌晨，孙悟空意识断片，不知道杨戬什么时候才泄完了火给他去清理的身子。  
这场久别重逢真是一点都不愉快。早知道他收队了就该回组里，真他妈色迷心窍了，上赶着往狼嘴里钻……  
_  
“醒了么。”杨戬坐在阳台看新闻，见他睁眼，起身拉开厚重的窗帘，昏暗压抑的室内立刻亮堂起来。  
孙悟空手背搭在眼皮上遮住明媚的日光，哑着嗓子骂了声操。  
杨戬走到床边，手里拿着干净衣服，碰了碰孙悟空：“起来吃点东西。”  
“滚蛋。”  
胃拧巴着难受，毕竟快两天没进一点水食了——除了昨晚给杨戬口那一次——但是孙悟空实在一丝都不想动弹，翻了个身背对着他。  
杨戬的视线划过光裸脊背上的每一处痕迹，停留在纹着鱼纹身的尾椎处，嘴角一沉：“起来吃点东西，出去把纹身洗了。”  
孙悟空懒得理他。  
忽然屁股一疼，昨晚被蹂躏惨了的地方又被强硬撑开，孙悟空痛叫一声，躲着杨戬的手拧过身子来骂：“操你妈杨戬！你他妈能不……呃啊……手拿开，疼！”  
“起来把那个纹身洗了去，否则我见一次操你一次。”杨戬俯身撑在他上方，低沉的声音搔得他耳朵发痒。  
“别弄了……嗯……我操……起！我起！你他妈……手……拿开！”孙悟空没力气反抗他，不得不服软。  
跟个丧尸似的慢腾腾爬起来，杨戬把衣服递到他眼前，孙悟空抬头给了他一个阴怨的眼神，接过衣服往身上套。  
杨戬看着他穿好T恤，把衣服放在床上出了卧室。  
过了好一会儿，孙悟空行尸走肉一般从卧室挪出来，闻见空气中的食物香味后眼神才动了动有了点光亮。  
杨戬正端着一盘糯米糖藕往桌上放，见他出来看了一眼，又回到厨房端其余温着的饭菜。  
孙悟空颓废地往椅子上一坐，顿时眉毛一挑手指抠着桌布吸了一口凉气。  
屁股疼……  
操他妈杨二这个杀千刀的傻逼……  
孙悟空跟着那些大哥的时候都是鱼肉酒水，吃些奇奇怪怪价格吓人的菜肴。很久没吃过这些家常小菜了。  
肉末菜粥的香味让他食指大动，喝了一碗粥唤醒僵尸状态的胃后，开始扫荡桌上其他的食物。  
杨戬看着他一阵暴风吸入，心情也跟着莫名愉快了些。  
等一顿饭吃完，孙悟空七魂八魄也仿佛都归位了，整个人又散发出那种惹人亲近的生气。  
_  
杨戬本来要带他去医院洗纹身，但孙悟空见到穿白大褂的人拿着器械就发怵，争辩说街上那些纹身店里的洗纹身也一样，技术还好。杨戬就由着他，开车去了小区附近的一家纹身店。  
恰巧那店主认识杨戬，一见他进来急忙迎上来，满脸堆笑：“杨警官！诶警官好，您来咱这儿是想纹个啥玩玩吗？”  
杨戬看他一眼，指了指孙悟空：“洗纹身。”  
店主眼神快速从两人身上打量一遍，脸上露出些暧昧来：“行，没问题！这位小帅哥想洗哪处？多大块？来您来我们这边稍等一下我这就去准备……”  
店主殷勤的引着孙悟空坐到一张躺椅上，把手头的活交给助手吩咐了一下，摆好机器清点药品，一边戴手套一边问孙悟空：“小帅哥洗哪里？”  
孙悟空翻身把裤子褪下一截，店主一愣，不知怎么下意识的就偏头看了杨戬一眼，发现后者脸色冷的掉霜。  
“这鱼纹的挺好看啊……”店主打着哈哈。  
不过惹人注目的不是鱼纹身，是孙悟空腰臀上青紫的痕迹，明眼人一看就知道是怎么弄的。  
店主心说会玩，这杨警官看起来不近荤色刀枪不入的，原来是口味太叼了，这下手重的，床上得多禽兽啊。  
他这边想谄媚一句，见杨戬脸色不好，就识时务地闭了嘴。  
店主把孙悟空的裤子往下扒了扒，顿时觉得一道目光仿佛实体化成了刀子扎在他手上，鬓角不由得沁出了汗。  
皮肤消毒的时候传来凉意，孙悟空趴在那忍不住回头看：“怎么洗，疼吗？”  
“比纹的时候疼点，不会特别疼，咱这都最先进的激光技术，从前那些涂酸啊，刮皮什么的早都不用了，您这处小，没事，分分钟就洗完了，您无聊就看看手边的杂志……”  
孙悟空拿来旁边的杂志随意翻看，心思却全在身后启动发出声响的机器上。  
刺痛传来的时候孙悟空捏皱杂志爆了句粗，恶狠狠的抬头瞪着杨戬。  
杨戬摸了摸他的脑袋：“乖，等弄完了带你去买冰淇淋。”  
“买你妈批！”  
“别乱动。”  
“不行！凭什么光老子疼啊！”孙悟空扭头朝店主喊，“给他也纹一次！给他胸上纹个猴！”  
店主假装耳聋，盯着操作屏幕擦了擦额上的汗。


	5. Chapter 5

本来孙悟空一觉睡到下午，出来洗个纹身，这一天就又快过去了。  
杨戬还真没开玩笑，洗完就带他去冷饮店里买冰淇淋了。  
杨戬启动车子的时候，孙悟空在旁冷不丁开口：“送我回队里吧。”  
杨戬朝他投来质问的眼神。  
孙悟空面色颇为难道：“再跟你睡我就该废了。”  
杨戬表情顿时有点复杂，显然是把他的话当了真。  
孙悟空欣赏了一会儿他那语噎的表情，没忍住笑道：“我得回去写报告呢。”  
“这次是合作任务，报告我可以帮你写。”  
孙悟空挖了一大勺奶油送进嘴里：“合作屁啊，你又没跟我一起在罪犯老巢蹲三个月，你知道我要报告什么……况且，回来之后还没见我师父呢。”  
说到合作，只不过是收网的时候西区人手不够，从东区那边借了人——孙悟空是雷音这边的，杨戬是凌霄那边的，俩人辖区都不挨着。  
“下班之后我去接你？”  
“唔，别了吧。都这么忙，没时间来回跑。”  
杨戬抿了嘴，稳稳的握着方向盘，目视前方面无表情。  
可周身气压一下就低了。  
这才跟他待了一晚上就等不及离开，也是，西区那么多妖魔鬼怪等着他呢。  
“诶？”孙悟空叫他，杨戬板着脸不搭理。  
“怎么啦。”孙悟空笑眯眯的伸手去戳杨戬下沉的嘴角，被后者躲开，冷声道：“别闹我，开车呢。”  
孙悟空撇撇嘴，杨二这几个月脾气很见长啊。  
“我任务完了都没歇一下就跟你折腾一晚上，还不够意思啊？”  
孙悟空就想贫个嘴，没料到一下子点着了杨戬的引火线。  
孙悟空执行任务的时候，他整日里担心他会不会暴露有没有危险，天天跑西区打听他的情况。思念担忧煎熬了几个月，个中苦楚谁尝了谁知道。  
现在终于等着了，睡一晚上就把他打发了，这个混蛋当真以为他等几个月就是为了睡他一晚上吗！  
杨戬捏着方向盘的手用力，猛地踩下刹车。  
孙悟空送到嘴边的冰淇淋因着惯性飞出去掉在裤子上。  
“诶你搞什么……”  
孙悟空一边扯纸巾擦拭一边埋怨，杨戬忽然就拉上手刹解开安全带朝他压过来，动作一气呵成。孙悟空反应过来的时候他的座位已经被放倒了，而自己被杨戬整个禁锢在身下。  
杨二这个眼神……不太妙……  
孙悟空喉结上下滚动，推了推杨戬撑在他头侧的手腕：“……冰、冰淇淋洒了……你的车……”  
杨戬瞥了一眼融化了流在车垫上的奶油。  
“反正也是会弄脏的。”  
孙悟空：“！！你怎么！你别他妈突然就发情啊啊……住手、杨二！”  
车窗被敲了几下。  
“有人……有人啊我操、你先等等……”  
车窗又被重重地敲了几下。  
杨戬额角青筋突突直跳，总算放过孙悟空，稍微调整了一下狰狞的表情转过头去。  
孙悟空松了口气坐起来，手还不放心地拽着裤腰。  
一个穿着橙色背心戴墨镜的小交警在外打手势，车窗放下来后，小交警严肃开口：“这里不准停车，口头警告一次，请您立刻驶离。”  
小交警估计是看清了他们刚刚在做什么，大盖帽下露出的耳尖红红的。  
杨戬冷冷的瞥了他一眼，拉上安全带开始启动车子。  
小交警被他那眼神看得脊背一凉，也没敢多教育他态度不端正诚恳，在车子挪动的时候后退了一步，反应过来对方已经扬长而去。  
“靠，我一执法警察怕他干什么……”小交警懊恼嘟哝一句，“交警都干不好，真没用！”  
_  
杨戬的兽行被打断之后就一直冷着脸散发低气压，气氛一度尴尬。  
偏偏还遇上堵车。  
孙悟空抻着脖子看了看前后这一条长龙，又看了看杨戬。  
强奸未遂他还委屈上了，什么人哪。  
心里叹了口气，解开安全带凑过去拉杨戬的裤链。  
“你干什么。”杨戬抓住他的手。  
“帮你泄泄火呗。”孙悟空一脸无辜。  
“不用。”  
“那你别气了。”  
杨戬看了他一眼，脸色稍稍缓和了些：“我没气，绿灯了，你赶紧坐好。”  
杨戬说完不气胸腔的火真的就熄灭了，只剩下一腔烟气呛得他眼酸。  
不能怨孙悟空，本来一开始就说好的，只走肾不走心。  
孙悟空说过，他大概永远都理解不了爱一个人是什么感觉——他不愿意把自己的心束缚在谁身上，离了谁就活不了了。  
这个人当兄弟肯为你两肋插刀，当爱人却不能许诺你长久而忠贞。  
嘴唇总是上扬着一副笑模样，其实薄凉又无情。  
杨戬早就清楚了，只是不甘心就此放弃，毕竟……日子还有那么长。  
_  
把孙悟空送到西区警方办公楼下，杨戬没停留就离开了。  
孙悟空目送他的车消失在转角处，转身迈上台阶。  
电梯一路升到十层，孙悟空所在的办公室里只有几个人，但翻文件点鼠标走路谈话的声音匆匆忙忙，一点都不显冷清。门一打开，立刻有个粗犷的声音喊：“怎么这么慢啊，大家等你都饿死了！”  
“等谁呢？”孙悟空笑着开口。  
办公室里一静，所有人都抬眼看过来。  
“我操老大你回来了！”刚刚说话的青年飞扑过来给了孙悟空一个熊抱，“我们可想死你了！”  
孙悟空眉毛一挑，忍着腰酸拍了拍对方的胸脯，佯装冷笑：“死猪你蹄子不想要了是吧？”  
朱蓬天讪讪一笑，不舍地把手从孙悟空臀上拿开。  
孙悟空推开他走到自己办公桌前，跟对面的男人打了声招呼：“师父我回来了。”  
男人姓陈名玄奘，相貌很英俊，只是气色不太好。孙悟空刚进组的时候就是他带着的，也曾经是西区的主力干将，不过因为一次意外受了伤，身子就一直虚弱着养不好，现在只能做些整理资料，类似文职的工作。  
玄奘摘下眼镜朝他点点头，眼里满是温柔的笑意：“没有受伤吧？”  
“没！我这么……”  
“老大！”从热水间出来的白发青年一愣，惊喜的叫了一声朝他扑过来。  
“小白……咖啡洒了！”孙悟空无奈的揉了揉他的脑袋，点点头跟剩下的一个人打招呼：“老沙。”  
“老大，你的表彰通知。”沙卷帘眼里也闪着喜色，但他放不开做些又搂又抱的，连喜悦的表情都压抑着，递给孙悟空一张纸。  
孙悟空接过来看了看，眉头揪起来，最后忍不住爆粗：“我操，没升职没假期，就一句口头表扬？五千块奖金打发谁呢？我找他们评理去！”  
“悟空！”陈玄奘叫住他，“这都给你抵消之前的处分了。”  
“我就犯那么一次事儿，还想让我白打几年工啊！”  
陈玄奘看着他无奈笑笑。  
“老大，你犯那一次事儿可抵过别人犯一百次了，能让你将功补过已经算大赦了……”  
“滚，用特么你教育我。”孙悟空佯装踹他，朱蓬天连忙闭嘴讪笑，眼珠子一转，忽然想到什么，“老大，收队的时候怎么没见你啊？”  
“额……”孙悟空心里一虚，当时他先和杨戬走了，确实没等着和他们碰面。  
“小白找了你一大圈没找着，后来听说你上杨戬的车走了，都快气哭了，怨你不先回家。”  
朱蓬天一提这事，白泷又鼓起腮帮子来瞪着孙悟空。  
“啊，我跟他那边有点事要交接一下……”孙悟空揉了揉白泷的头，“抱歉啊小白。”  
“哦，原来是去交、接、一下啊。”朱蓬天在孙悟空威胁的眼神下闭了嘴。  
孙悟空假咳一声：“说起来，你们打算给我办个什么庆功洗尘宴啊？”  
“哪有时间给你办宴，咱们本来人就不够，你走了这活就没干完过，还好几件案子没看，天天加班呢。”朱蓬天抱怨。  
“管他什么案子都给我放一晚上，今晚放假，把这操蛋的五千块造了去！”  
“老大万岁！！”小白欢呼一声。  
门忽然被推开，一个小青年急匆匆闯进来：“对不起我回来晚了！今天堵车，换班的时候耽搁了一下，楼下餐厅没开门，我没买到朱哥说的……”  
小青年看到孙悟空的时候愣了一下，这不是今天……那个违规停车的……  
因为那件事刺激挺大而且孙悟空长的又好看，他就记住了这张脸。  
而对方显然没认出他来，上下打量了一眼，问朱蓬天：“这谁啊？”  
“新调来的咱们队的，小六。关音非塞进来的，孩子有点愣，帮不上忙还老添乱，我就先让他去交警队混一阵。”朱蓬天跟小六招手，“傻站着干嘛呢，这是咱老大，孙悟空。”  
小青年急忙开口：“老、老大好，不是、队长好！我是新来的，我叫弥、弥六耳，您叫我小六就成。”  
“小、小六啊。”孙悟空学他结巴，“你去买饭了？”  
弥六耳脸颊通红地点了点头。  
“买了几份？”  
“五份，队长。”  
“诶，这有六个人呢，你吃过了？”孙悟空故意逗他。  
小六一愣，犹豫片刻，小声道：“吃、吃过了，队长。”  
孙悟空捂住脸忍笑到内伤，拿下手来面色严肃地问朱蓬天：“咱队有小白就够了，怎么又来一个吉祥物？”  
小六：“？？？”


	6. Chapter 6

西区妖魔鬼怪多，警部少有闲下来的时候。  
孙悟空十指交叉放在桌子上撑着下巴，眼珠一动不动地盯着监控录像。  
卧底时尽日里白天睡觉晚上浪，懒散了几个月，归队后作息时间一下子调整不过来，手头案子又多，连续几天加班让他眼底有了淡淡的淤青。  
快进着看完了那段录像，没什么更进一步的收获。  
孙悟空低声骂了一句，闭上眼揉了揉额角，伸手去摸烟盒，抽出一支叼进嘴里刚按下打火机，对面就传来玄奘的声音。  
“悟空！”  
略带埋怨，略带教训。  
孙悟空叼着没来及点燃的烟深吸了一口气，把烟扔进垃圾桶里，这才抬眼看向玄奘，露出个无奈妥协的笑：“我想提提神嘛。”  
“热水间里有咖啡，你喝不惯还有茶，吸烟对身子伤害多大……”  
“知道了，知道了师父！”孙悟空赶紧举手投降，陈玄奘摇摇头停了唠叨。  
他没有烟瘾，只是前几个月抽的狠了，嘴里没东西一时有点不习惯。  
白泷刚好去热水间，听见他们说话，帮孙悟空捎了杯浓茶过来。  
孙悟空接过杯子双手捧着，放松身子靠进椅背里，两条长腿交叉往桌上一搭，跟对面的人抱怨：“师父你说我这一天天跟负刑打工似的，还不如当初在五行狱里天天睡大觉。”  
“胡说什么。”玄奘皱皱眉，“你好不容易走上正路，别又乱动什么念头……”  
“师父我就发几句牢骚，那监狱那么无聊，我怎么可能还想回去……”  
朱蓬天插嘴：“就是，咱老大就算不当警察，也是出去重立山头做大哥。”  
“滚，死猪头。”  
几人正开小差，六耳推门进来：“我买宵夜回来了。”  
孙悟空扭头看着六耳给大家递宵夜，这小孩白日里不在办公室晃悠，他回来几天也没跟他说上几句话。  
可毕竟是自己手下的。  
六耳走到孙悟空跟前把快餐盒递给他：“队长你要的馄饨。”  
也是孙悟空惹人亲近，六耳现在跟他说话不会那么紧张了。  
“小六，你这整天就管着给我们跑腿买饭？”  
“不是啊，我、我在交警队里……”  
孙悟空笑：“你是刑侦科的，要学着动脑子，不是整天跑来跑去啊。”  
“可是朱哥说我……”  
“你听他扯淡！他刚进组的时候比你还怂呢……咳，我不是说你怂……额，这样，今晚你跟我出去一趟，我好好教教你！”  
白泷咬下一颗章鱼丸子脸颊鼓鼓的：“老大去哪玩，我也要去！”  
“玩什么，我是带小六熟悉工作。本来这些你们早该教会他了！”  
朱蓬天笑嘻嘻的开口：“老大我帮你助教啊？”  
“助个屁，你去跟交队那边说一声，明天小六不过去了。”孙悟空交代完，起身拍了拍六耳的肩，“走吧。”  
六耳急忙跟上，走到门口突然想起：“队长你还没吃宵夜……”  
孙悟空一把搂过他的脖子，低声笑道：“吃什么宵夜，带你消遣去。”  
热气打在耳朵里，六耳脸上一热。

_

“队长，我们来这里干什么？”六耳万万没想到孙悟空会带他来夜店，看着下面舞池里伴着鼓噪音乐群魔乱舞，手足无措。  
孙悟空接过调酒师递来的酒，抿了一口，微微皱了皱眉，递给他：“新口味，尝尝吗？”  
六耳摇摇头：“队长，我们不是出来学习……”  
“啧，别急啊。”孙悟空晃着酒杯，“这个地方龙蛇混杂，随便抓一把就有犯事的。比如小毒贩子，最近挺多举报这里有人交易毒品……”  
六耳紧张起来：“我们今晚要抓毒贩子吗？”  
“别激动，又不是逮大毒枭，”孙悟空鄙夷一把，“你知道吸毒的人都怎么认吗？”  
“吸毒的人一般都面黄肌瘦，皮包骨头的，眼窝深陷，发作时涕泗横流，神志不清……”  
“不傻啊？”孙悟空笑，“但不能光凭外表，看着枯灯吊油的可能是打炮多了肾虚，神志不清的可能是喝高了，主要还是观察他们的神态动作，毕竟人不会非等到瘾犯了才来买药……“  
六耳虚心听着，认真记下。“嗯，嗯。”  
”你看那种神色紧张，行为鬼祟的……啧，我不会描述，总之你见多了，一眼就能看出来。”  
六耳一边听着一边打量人群。  
忽然孙悟空胳膊肘戳了戳他，眉毛一挑。  
六耳顺着他视线看去，见一个人靠在角落里，一边吸鼻子一边张望四周。果然是面黄肌瘦，眼神涣散。  
“那就是吗？那我们……我们现在去抓他？”六耳手去摸腰间的警棍。  
“不急，他是等着买呢。你抓他价值不大，等毒贩子出来，抓那个。”  
两人正耳语间，一个长相英俊的男人朝他们走过来。  
“过去凑一桌么，一起玩？”男人笑着问孙悟空。  
孙悟空看了看他指的那一桌俊男靓女，一挑眉：“你没看到我身边有人？”  
男人打量六耳一眼，笑道：“这个小朋友吗？一起吧，请你喝果汁。”  
六耳脸颊红红的蹙着眉看着别处，这个男人看孙悟空的眼神让他很不舒服。  
“好啊。”孙悟空一笑，“不过他就别过去了，小孩子什么都不懂。小六，你在这儿等我一下。”  
六耳惊讶地看着孙悟空离开：“队……”  
孙悟空回头给他打了个手势，指指双眼又指指角落里那个人。  
六耳又坐回高台的凳子上，盯着那个人，眼神却时不时飘向孙悟空——和那桌人谈笑愉乐。  
六耳看了一会儿，不快的把眼神移回角落，却发现那人正在跟另一个穿夹克戴连衣帽的人讲话，两人握手时好像好交换了什么。  
毒贩子！  
六耳心脏狂跳，低声叫了声队长，扭头发现孙悟空不见了。  
再看那边，发现那俩人像是快交易完了。  
六耳找不着孙悟空急的不行，等不住了摸了摸腰间警棍追过去。  
眼看着那毒贩子就要混入人群消失不见了，六耳情急之下喊了一声：“站住！你别跑！”  
没想到他这一喊，人群里十数个人慌了神要跑，本来就拥挤的场所更加混乱闹嚷起来。  
孙悟空傻眼了，他真没想到这小子能……能这么愣。他这边就快从身后拧住那小毒贩子了，这人群一闹，毒贩子一下溜进人堆里被淹没了。  
孙悟空爆了句粗，看见几个人往外跑，也不管他们犯了什么事，想着不能白出来一趟，空手回去再让死猪头笑话。  
追上去一脚踹倒一个拧着胳膊压倒在地，那人同伴们听见惨叫声回头，见对方只是一个人，也不高壮，便壮了胆子回来救自己兄弟。  
_

六耳追出门来的时候，刚好见孙悟空一个腿鞭干脆地撂倒想从背后偷袭他的人。扭头看向他，眼神凌厉。  
六耳与他视线对上，心里一空，僵住身子呆呆的站在那儿。他头一次在这个玩世不羁的人身上感受到一种摄人的魄力。  
孙悟空收了势站直，站在一群倒地呻吟的人中间，傲然睥睨的姿态。  
也只是一瞬，孙悟空拍了拍身上不存在的灰尘，又恢复原样，朝六耳勾勾手，“走啦，回去。”  
六耳反应过来，急忙跑过去：“队长，这些人……”  
“今晚的作业。”  
“可是那毒贩子……”  
“没事，西区苍蝇老鼠多着呢，明天再来抓，咱们把这几个先送进附近所里。”  
“队长对不起。”  
孙悟空揉了揉他的脑袋：“你才刚开始学，失手很正常，别灰心。”  
六耳看着他笑的弯弯的眼睛，垂下头抿紧了嘴唇。  
_

孙悟空有机会就带六耳跑外勤，说是锻炼新人，其实是想自己偷懒透气——办公室里憋着实在不适合他。  
他教的心不在焉，总是把小孩扔在个角落让他蹲点，自己就不知跑到哪里去浪了。有一次在酒吧被一个帅哥搭讪，撩骚几句对了胃口就跟人家上车走了。  
等快活一夜神清气爽地回了组里，见六耳还没回来，白泷冷脸看着他：“打电话问过，小六说没等着你，不肯回来。老大你去哪了，难不成让人家等了一晚上？”  
孙悟空骂了句卧槽急忙出去找他，发现小孩还在原处蹲着，揣着手满脸疲乏的模样。孙悟空百年难得一遇的给他整出了点愧疚感，六耳见他跑过来丝毫没有埋怨，脸上露出个开心的笑来：“队长，我拍到一些照片！”  
“你这孩子是不是傻！”这句话在孙悟空喉咙里滚了滚没说出来，扬起的手本来打算拍后脑勺也轻轻落在了六耳肩膀上，接过照片随意看了看揣进兜里：“很好很好！这些照片特别有用！咳……小六你看我昨天晚上有点事，没来及跟你说，这一晚上让你辛苦了……”  
“不辛苦，队长我没事！是队长比较辛苦，还要加班来训练我，我心里特别感激。”六耳笑着回答。  
孙悟空看着小孩的满脸倦意还笑得特别真诚，一时间更无地自容：“那啥你还没吃早饭吧，走带你吃东西去。”  
_

枯燥忙碌的生活走了两个月，旧案子常有新案子不断，但都没什么大件儿。孙悟空正牢骚自己大好年华就在这所里发霉腐朽的时候，上边下来一个大任务。

北区是工业重地，少见人烟。东区作为经贸门面，内里藏污纳垢表面却还是光鲜繁华。西区自古妖精多，可势力又小又分散，蛇虫鼠蚁掀不起什么风浪。  
而南区——  
南区长久以来处于治安盲区，各种势力盘曲错杂根深蒂固，警方根本无能为力。而近来一个大帮派换了一把手之后，开始吞并其他小帮小众，势力扩张的速度可怕，已经成长到其他三区无法坐视不管的程度。  
于是三区商议调一些警力过去，期望能彻底铲掉这个帮派，也趁此机会肃平南区。调去的主要是东区警队，西北两区本来就人手不够，只各调了一队过去。  
西区调去的就是孙悟空他们。  
孙悟空看着任务通知上“卧底”两字不可谓不满意，这种无聊的日子他可过够了，总算又能借机会吃香喝辣打架嫖赌了


	7. Chapter 7

南区警力早就被架空了，很多人觉得在这儿当值危险还没出路，纷纷递交辞呈离开。

南区警监听说其他三区调人过来的时候，就好像重灾区见到了救援队，忙在当地最好的五星酒店定了一个大包间，把南区区长政委一众领导，各警署队长都叫来，给三区调来的各队长接风，也是为了让各部门之间互相认识，以后工作联系会更加方便。

大家在酒桌上各自介绍了身份，便开始跟即将合作的人聊天熟络。

“诶，西区调来的孙队呢？孙悟空队长？还有……东区的杨戬杨队长？”南区刑侦支队长挨个默点桌上的人，发现少了两个。

北区来的裘海队长扭头看了看，“诶？刚刚还在呢。”

_

包间的阳台被从外边锁上了，喘圛息声散在夜色里，模模糊糊几乎无法捕捉。

“张昊天……竟然肯让你来南区……嗯……我听说哪吒也会过来？”

“对，他手头一个案子马上收尾了，估计过两天就到。东区有李靖看着足够了，这次任务上边很重视，派来的都是主力……地上冷不冷？”

“咱们这么溜出来还行吧……我就算了……你可是代表着……嗯……东区的脸面呢……不得饭桌上客套几句认识认识？”

“二队三队都有人在。”

“那哪能一样呢……人家不得见见张总督的亲外甥……啊嘶……杨戬！”

“专心，”杨戬摸出一个小包装塞进孙悟空手心，“给我戴上。”

孙悟空一看气笑了：“你他妈……你早知道我也会调来南区是吧？”

“嗯。”

所以杨戬才态度强硬地跟张昊天要了这个艰巨的任务——本来他舅舅是不肯的，南区离得太远，水又太深，谁都不能保证没个万一——可他不想在不知道孙悟空身处何地，安危与否的担忧里煎熬等待了。

“那你也知道今晚的饭局会碰上？还他妈带着这个。”孙悟空用牙叼开包装，挤出里边的小气球，摸到顶着他腿根的炽热物件套上去，顺手握了一把。

“这个没想到，只是觉得总会遇见，就随身带着了……弄到里面不好收拾。”杨戬抽出扩张的手指，扶着性器缓缓插入湿软的甬道。

“唔……啊……那你、知道我这次什么任务吗？”孙悟空搂着他的脖子，努力放松身体接纳入侵的异物。

“知道。”杨戬再他胸前亲吻着，闷声回答。

“这次任务危险系数挺大，我要是……呃！我操、你慢点慢点……”

“再乌鸦嘴我就操哭你。”杨戬狠撞了几下，听着他叫痛声还是不忍，放轻了力度。

“我没要立flag……哎呦……你想疼死我啊……”孙悟空皱眉咧嘴的，“我是想说……算了不说了……你别太久……散场之前……咱们……啊……还是得去露个面的……”

_

 

宴席上只是互相熟络认识，真正也谈不了什么正事。

等散了席，杨戬开车送孙悟空回早已给他们分配好的公寓。

孙悟空看了看和他并肩等电梯的杨戬，犹豫片刻还是开口：“你就别送我上去了吧？”

杨戬看了他一眼：“我也住这里。”

“啊？”孙悟空啊了一声，回过头来。不自觉的往旁边挪了挪，悄悄和杨戬拉开距离。

杨戬余光撇着他的小动作，不做反应。

孙悟空还是忍不住问：“那……你住几层呀？”

“四层。”

孙悟空立刻露出“还好还好”的表情，刚想说什么电梯门就打开了，杨戬先迈步进去，孙悟空闭上嘴跟上。

俩人沉默着看着数字变化，四楼到了，门从中间分开。杨戬转头问孙悟空：“来坐坐吗？”

“不了不了，太晚了。”孙悟空笑着摇摇头，手背在身后抓紧了横杠扶手。

杨戬没说什么就出去了。

孙悟空松了口气，电梯又往上一层，到了分给他的住处。打开电梯门就听见走廊里的吵嚷声。

“登记写的我住这间！”

“可是我抽签抽中了，我已经搬进去了。”

“不就是两个箱子，扔出来就好了！”

“你……”

“干嘛呢！”孙悟空走过去，见对着电梯的那间房门口白泷和朱蓬天推推搡搡的。

朱蓬天把门口挡的死死的，白泷就一定要进去。

“这么晚了，大家都休息了，你们在这儿吵吵多扰民……”

旁边门开了，六耳探出脑袋来，看见孙悟空的时候开心道：“队长你回来啦！”

孙悟空嗯了一声，又训这两人：“看把孩子都吵醒了。”

六耳急忙摆手：“没有没有，我还没睡呢！”

“老大，我想住这间~~~”白泷瞪大眼撅着小嘴，晃着孙悟空的胳膊央告。

“那老猪你就让……”

“人家也喜欢这间嘛~~~~”朱蓬天一米八几的糙汉子也学着白泷拉长调子撒娇，孙悟空被他激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，忍住打人的欲望：“行行行，那你们俩住这间，让开，我把箱子拿出来。”

“老大……”“不是……”俩人傻眼了。

本来几个人搬过来，孙悟空随便挑了一间放下行李就去赴邀了。这层只住了他们几个，三间房，陈玄奘身子不好，沙卷帘早就默默养成了照顾他的习惯，两人住了一间。白泷和朱蓬天都想和孙悟空一间，这才明争暗抢的。

两个人眼巴巴看着六耳把孙悟空的箱子接过来拎回房间，互相埋怨地瞪着。

“早点睡，明天得有一堆事要忙，再闹腾我削你们啊。”孙悟空警告了两人一句，转身进了旁边门里。

白泷和朱蓬天也吵不起来了，垂头丧气的进了门。

“小六你先睡吧，我洗个澡。”孙悟空进了门也不管行李，找着浴室一边走过去一边把衣服一件件脱下来扔在地板上。

“队长我帮你找一下睡衣……”六耳抬头刚好看见孙悟空光圛裸圛的背影，脸腾地烧起来，急忙撇过头，“那那那那、那我先去睡了，队长晚安！”


	8. Chapter 8

第二天所有人都起了个大早，默契的挤到陈玄奘和沙卷帘他们屋吃了早餐，而后赶到警署办公楼开始忙活。   
他们刚来南区，必须快速掌握这里的环境，各势力的信息和关系网，尤其是他们的目标帮会——万妖会。   
“万妖会，这名字也太中二了吧？最近帮会们取名都这么没创意吗？”朱蓬天一边转笔一边看着文件吐槽，“现任头领……通臂……通臂……这个不是真名吧？”   
孙悟空一本文件砸在他头上：“你特么给我认真点！看不完那摞资料别吃饭！”   
“好好好，认真认真……”朱蓬天夸张的清清嗓子，朗诵道：“通臂，男，年龄二十加，具体不明。血型不明。籍贯不明。一年零六个月前对外正式承认为……”   
孙悟空把手头的笔筒，夹子，鼠标噼里啪啦朝他砸过去。   
朱蓬天慌忙招架躲闪，口中求饶：“老大饶命饶命……我认真看、认真看认真看……”   
_   
也不怪他们这么着急，孙悟空想混入黑道帮会内部，不是什么时候想进都行，得有个既巧又理所当然的机会。   
这个机会不是什么时候能等来，也许很快，而他们要在此之前掌握一切必须的信息。   
孙悟空脑子里已经装下了大量的有关万妖会的资料，他们的人员，势力分布，关系，动态……万妖会换了通臂这个新头领之后，扩张迅速，换血剧烈。   
据资料上看，万妖会前任头领是一个叫做佘万尧的男人，大概是初代首领，以自己的名字命名了帮会。后佘万尧车祸意外死亡，万妖会一直由其情妇沈清鹂代管。   
通臂出现的不清不楚。有消息说他是沈清鹂的情人，吃软饭上位。通臂掌管万妖会后，裁处了一大批质疑反对他的前任首领的老手下，手段不可谓不狠厉，如今全帮上下没有人敢质疑忤逆他。同时他又在招收新人，不断的扩大帮派势力范围，吞并其他小帮小众。   
此时潜入万妖会内部，是最好的时机。   
孙悟空一手撑着下巴，一手拿着通臂的照片沉思。   
_   
万妖会最近购入的一个大件儿是煌水，这个星级酒店装潢华丽精致，处于南区最繁华的地段，龙蛇混杂的地方。   
是通臂最近常来的一个点。   
通臂坐在二楼栏杆旁一个屏风隔开的雅间，观察着下面活动的人们。   
餐区忽然像是有什么骚动，通臂朝那边看过去。   
原来是一个穿着黑色连帽短袖衫的青年，大大的帽子完全遮掩了面貌。他进来之后快速点了几份菜，然后找了个不起眼的角落等着。   
这时候门口又进来几个人，带着棒球棍，铁管匕首之类的。门卫询问被粗暴的推开了，很多人见状立刻给他们让开路。   
“我让人去处理……”通臂旁边一个黄色短发眼睛狭长的男子开口。   
通臂摆了摆手：“别急。”   
他挺好奇，是什么人敢在他的地界挑事。   
_   
那几个人进来之后扫视片刻，就径直朝穿连帽衫的青年走去，停在他跟前像是说了什么，为首一个人忽然抡起棒球棍朝那青年砸去。   
那青年反应迅速，往旁边一闪躲过攻击同时一手抓住那人手腕一手凌厉快速地给了他脸上一拳。   
那个人被打得往后趔趄几步，同伴们见状愣了片刻，反应过来便举起武器利刃一拥而上。青年掀起桌子挡下众人，找了个薄弱点冲出来。对方几人开始围追堵截，青年一边逃一边打，他手无寸铁，试着搬了搬椅子太沉，只能顺手抓一些桌上的餐具朝追他的人乱砸，对方铁棍子抡来他躲不过也只能竖起手臂来挡。眼看着一楼就餐区被群人搅得鸡飞狗跳。   
青年总算被他们围住，包围圈一点点缩小，青年一步步后退，手碰到楼梯扶手，忽然猛地发力，撑着扶手翻过栏杆朝二楼跑去。   
通臂一挑眉，越往上跑岂不是离门口越远？   
那几人见他上楼，也骂骂咧咧地追上来。青年上来之后慌忙环视一圈，径直朝通臂这边跑来，后面一群人边喊叫边追。   
通臂有些惊讶，青年却是略过了他们，一直跑到栏杆处，转过身来背靠着护栏，看着朝他逼近的人。   
追他的人看见他到了绝路，也放慢速度，边喘边骂：“你再跑啊，小王八羔子，看他妈……”   
青年盯着靠近的人，不时扭头往栏杆下面看，似乎在估计什么。   
通臂皱眉，这小子难不成想跳下去？   
煌水宽敞大气，虽是二楼，也要超过普通楼层三层的高度。   
见那青年忽然转过身子果真要跳了，通臂叫了声“黄眉”，他身旁立着的那个黄发狭眸的男子立刻扬声道：“你们是什么人？”   
那群人愣了一下，朝他们看来，为首的骂骂咧咧道：“少他妈乱管闲事！”   
他忽然脸色巨变，看着黄眉身后那群人齐刷刷掏出抢来，不禁身子一软掉了铁管举起手来：“大哥，您您您……”   
“你们是干什么的？不知道这里谁的场子？”黄眉又问一遍，声色俱厉。   
那群人吓得俱都腿软躬身，为首之人哆哆嗦嗦强笑道：“我们是黑风会的，我、我们要抓这小子，不知道这是您的地界……”   
“黑风会，”通臂沉吟片刻，眼神转向二楼边缘处的青年，“他是谁？为什么抓他？”   
“这小子害死我们金爷，我们抓他回去处理了。”领头那人看通臂像是地位不低的，不敢迟疑急忙回答。   
通臂淡淡开口：“你们抓他我没意见，你们抓他砸坏了我多少桌椅物件，吓走了多少客人，弄脏的地板墙面，还有声誉影响……这些，怎么算？”   
黄眉道：“我看要你们老大亲自过来赔礼道歉，清算补偿了这些损失！”   
“这……”那群人为难。   
“难办？嗯……”通臂思索片刻，指了指那青年，“我万妖会不欲树敌。你们把这个人留下来，让他替你们还债，这事就算抵了。”   
“可是……”   
“可是什么？”黄眉厉声道。   
那几人不敢再言，慌忙推抢着下楼朝门口逃去。   
_   
通臂这才把身子转向那扶着栏杆欲往下跳的青年：“过来。”   
青年犹豫片刻，松开栏杆走过去，站在他跟前不远处。   
“帽子摘了。”   
青年依他的话摘下帽子，露出眉眼张扬的不俗长相。   
通臂眼神里光色又多了些，语气里不掩饰兴趣：“你叫什么？”   
“李飞。”青年不经思考立刻回答，声音和本人气质一样，透露着主人不驯的性子。   
通臂挑眉，又道：“刚刚说的你也听到了，我救你一命，你留下来给我干活，直到把损失全部补偿清楚。”   
青年沉默片刻，问：“损失大概多少？”   
“五百万吧。”通臂笑眯眯开口，随意的语气怎么听都像是漫天要价。   
青年脸色沉了沉，通臂正期待着他的反应，后者果然没让他失望，突然动作转身朝楼梯口跑去。   
黄眉慢悠悠举起抢扣动扳机，枪声一响，青年立刻抱头蹲下，缓缓举起双手，接着站起身转过来。   
两个手下跑过去押住他扭送回通臂跟前，不过这次是被按着跪在地上了。   
“还跑吗？”通臂笑眯眯问。   
青年哭丧着脸：“大哥，我在这儿打工，到死也还不起你的债。”   
“谁说让你在这儿打工了？”通臂笑道，“知道万妖会吧。”   
青年皱眉：“您让我进万妖会？”   
通臂笑：“挣得还是比服务生要多不少的。”   
黄眉很少见通臂这么频繁地露出笑脸，看来是挺看得上这小子。不过这小子长得确实招人待见。黄眉心下一动，朝通臂道：“老大，让他跟我吧。”   
通臂看了看他：“也行。”   
青年面上似是挣扎了片刻，最后认命般的撇下嘴角：“行吧，那我以后就给你卖命了。”   
通臂带着笑意看着他：“再说一遍你叫什么。”   
青年一愣，和他对视一眼，终于开口：“齐天。”   
通臂瞥了眼他手臂上的大片淤青，扭头吩咐黄眉：“回去记得让他上点药。”   
_   
出了煌水的一群人上了车猛地开出好远，才降下速度来。   
“卧槽刚刚紧张死了，没出什么差错吧？”   
“应该没有，不然孙队会暗示咱们的。”   
“万妖会那帮人真他妈吓人，手下都随身带枪，南区这帮罪犯可真是无法无天了……”   
“你们说……孙队应该没问题吧，这就算进了狼窝了。”   
“放心，你们还不清楚孙队的本事？”   
“我想知道咱说黑风会靠不靠谱啊？万一他们来查怎么办……”   
“放心，黑风会老大是咱们的人，他们想查就查呗。”   
“咱的人？”   
“西区关队，关音知道吧？黑风会老大直接从他那领命的。”   
“卧槽，手段这么高？”   
“那那个死了的金池……”   
“就是一老变态，恶贯满盈死不足惜。”   
“我刚刚打了孙队好几棍子，他会不会记仇啊？我听说孙队挺不好惹的……”  
众人忽然俱都陷入沉默。


	9. Chapter 9

孙悟空成了黄眉手下的小弟，虽然没有一步接触到通臂，也算是相当顺利的混进来了。黄眉总是跟在通臂身边，他跟在黄眉身边也没什么区别。  
_  
通臂接了个电话，语气带了些温情在里，显然对方在他心里分量不轻。  
简单说了几句之后，通臂挂断电话，起身准备离开。  
一众手下急忙跟着他下了楼。  
出了正门，孙悟空见一辆车停在路旁，大概是司机的人正站在后车门旁等着。  
通臂径直朝那辆车走去。  
黄眉急忙问：“老大，用我……”  
“不用了。”通臂抬手制止，忽然想到什么转头叮嘱一声，“带他好好熟悉熟悉帮里。”  
黄眉知道通臂说的“他”是那个新人小弟。  
通臂上了车，司机关上车门，赶快跑到驾驶位，快速平稳地启动驶离。  
车门关上前，孙悟空一晃见着车里坐了个女人，在通臂上车之后就蛇一般缠上去。  
就是万妖会前老大的情妇沈清鹂吗……孙悟空正想着，黄眉招呼他：“上车回帮里了。”  
孙悟空急忙点头答应，跟着黄眉走到停车区上了一辆车。  
孙悟空和黄眉坐在后面，前边开车的是个瘦瘦小小的青年。眼睛大大圆圆的，样貌也算可以，就是太瘦了，眼眶深陷着，一副营养不良加肾虚的模样。  
养胖一些的话，估计和小六很像吧。孙悟空莫名就想到那个愣呼呼的傻小子，在西区还没来及教他什么就跟着来这边了，也不知道……算了，有蓬天他们看着呢，他瞎操心也不管用。  
孙悟空出神想着事情，在别人看来就好像因为紧张局促不愿出声。  
“我看看你哪伤着了。”黄眉突然扭头看他。  
孙悟空回过神来，愣了片刻，把手臂伸过去。  
倒也没什么太严重的伤，他为了演戏让自己处于劣势，不得不放水挨了几下，对方那几个小子估计怕演的不像，下手还挺狠，以至于他光露在外面的手臂上就有好几处淤血肿起。  
黄眉抓着他的手腕看了看，喊了前面的青年一声：“豆子，找点儿跌倒药。”  
“不用了……”孙悟空急忙开口，把手臂往回抽。  
黄眉看了他一眼，没有松手：“老大特意嘱咐了给你上药。”  
孙悟空抿了抿嘴，不再多话。  
他们这种经常“出意外”的，车里总是备了很多急救药。青年一手掌方向盘一手打开车载收纳箱刨了几下：“哥，红花油成吗？”  
“行。”黄眉接过红花油，拧开倒了些在手上揉几下，一手抓着孙悟空手腕，另一手缓缓覆上他胳膊上的瘀肿处。  
掌心里带着些茧子，温度略烫，在光滑的皮肤上抚摩过，孙悟空被他激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“好了大哥……”  
孙悟空想把手臂抽回来，可黄眉没有放开他的意思。掌心里那点药已经干了，手还贴着孙悟空的皮肉轻轻慢慢地揉捏着，怎么都不像是在正经擦药。  
孙悟空嘴角抽了抽，车里空间有限，他也无处可退。  
孙悟空压着火勉强笑笑：“大哥可以了……”  
黄眉像是聋了一般，竟面不改色的伸手去掀他的衣服：“别处还有哪伤着的？”  
孙悟空心里骂了句脏话，一劈手拽住衣服下摆，似不经意顺带地打开了黄眉的手。  
“别处没了！”  
黄眉被他打得手背泛红，脸一沉就要发作，抬头正对上孙悟空瞪大了微微湿润着的黑眼珠儿，眼神显得又无辜又生气还仿佛带点害怕，黄眉莫名又消了火气，冷笑一声坐回原位。  
孙悟空松了口气心说还好自己反应快演技好。  
前边小豆子从后视镜瞥见他们，脸上也没什么波动。  
-  
孙悟空看着窗外，车子渐渐驶离繁华中心，来到一处看起来有些年头的居住区。楼层都不算太高，平房挺多，尤其多的是仓库和工厂之类的。  
车子开到一处宽阔的大院里才停下。黄眉这一路倒是没再有什么动作，不过那审度的视线也是盯得孙悟空后背发毛。车子停了，黄眉这才开口：“豆子，领他去安排了住处，然后去我屋里。”  
驾驶位的青年应了一声，黄眉没再管孙悟空，自顾自开门下车离开了。  
孙悟空这也下了车，打量着周围的房屋建筑，默默跟记忆力万妖会的资料比对。瘦瘦小小的青年停好车过来，问孙悟空：“哥，怎么叫你啊？”  
孙悟空：“齐天。”  
“天哥，”青年笑了笑，“我叫窦洋，他们都叫我豆子。”  
孙悟空点了点头，又听他说：“哥我跟你一起去领钥匙吧，挑个屋子住着……”  
豆子边说边往前面走，孙悟空在他身后跟着，一边打量着周围环境。  
“对了哥，你是在帮里住吧？”  
“嗯？”  
“你要是别处有房子，也不用非得住这儿。咱们平时事儿也不多，需要的时候一叫能赶过来就成。”  
“那通……那老大他平时在帮里时候多吗？”  
“老大他在市里有住处，但是大多时候还是在帮里住着，黄哥也是。”豆子说话间带着他走到一处屋前，敲了敲门就推门进去，喊了声“李叔”。  
里边一个谢了顶的中年男人抬起头来：“咋了。”  
豆子指指孙悟空：“新来的兄弟，领个钥匙。”  
李叔打量个孙悟空一眼：“最近真是什么样的人都往回收了，小小年纪屁几把不懂也学别人混社会。”  
孙悟空嘴角一抽，心说老子他么光着腚就混社会了。  
“前两排都满了，三排收不着光有点阴湿。”李叔数着钥匙串，“对了，一排有间屋子原来住着那人让砍了，现在空着，你不嫌晦气……”  
“不嫌，就那间吧。”孙悟空接话。  
李叔看了他一眼，笑了声，把一枚钥匙从那一大串上拽下来扔给孙悟空：“走的时候记得自己还回来，别他妈也让人在外边弄死了，老子还得自己去打钥匙。”  
孙悟空看了他一眼没说话，跟着豆子出了门。  
“天哥，老李这人说话一向不中听，不针对你，别往心里去啊。”  
孙悟空摇摇头笑了一下。  
豆子先领他去找了自己的住处，孙悟空推门进去，里边的摆设和想象力相去不大。虽然这地方在外边看着挺陈旧，里面像是重装过，就像个小型的出租房。平时起居是没什么大问题。  
孙悟空打量着墙上前主人留下的海报，豆子在旁问：“哥我带你转转别处吧？”  
豆子带着孙悟空指了附近几个建筑，跟他讲这就是一个分堂。孙悟空之前也了解了，万妖会四个分堂，四个管事。西北南三堂的白三达，孟业，华珠都是万妖会的老人，通臂还没当上一把手的时候他们就已经成了管事。东堂的黄眉是通臂带来的，也是他最亲信的人。  
快速简单的转了一圈，豆子把孙悟空领到一个大堂里，因为空间太开阔，冷气开着也没有多大用，里边的男人大多都光着膀子，有几个女孩子也身上布料也少得可怜。  
一张桌上有几个男人在打牌，看见豆子打了声招呼，豆子带着孙悟空过去，跟桌上人叫了几声哥，介绍孙悟空：“这是新来的，齐天。”  
“这小子长得比你还娘儿们……”一个男人斜叼着烟，瞥了孙悟空一眼，“对三！”  
旁边人附和着笑。  
孙悟空一挑眉，豆子为了缓解气氛忙给他介绍：“天哥，这是陈锋，峰哥。这是刘亚军军哥，这是贾鹏，鹏哥……哎不行，黄哥还等着我，天哥你自己认识认识吧，我先走了！”  
豆子忽然想起什么，急匆匆出了门。  
“炸！哈哈哈哈掏钱掏钱！”一个人甩出手里最后几张牌，笑着把桌上的钱扒拉过来，屁股离开座位，“不玩了，出去了。”  
“操你妈你赚了就想走啊？”同伴们骂他。  
“赚够了谁他妈还跟你们玩，”贾鹏笑着扬扬票子，从旁边一个人大腿上拽起一个姑娘搂进怀里亲，“别等他了，老子现在就买你。”  
“操他妈狗鹏，老子也想抱女人。”陈锋看了孙悟空一眼，“玩一把？”  
孙悟空笑：“我没带钱。”  
陈锋细细打量着他，身子往后放松一靠，张着腿。他穿着一层布料薄薄的大裤衩，那里就显出一坨形状。陈锋往自己kua下揉了一把，看着孙悟空笑：“不用你出钱，你赢了钱归你，你输了我帮你出。”  
“你帮我出？”  
“然后你给我吹一管。”陈锋盯着孙悟空的嘴唇笑道。  
旁边桌的人听见都跟着起哄大笑。  
孙悟空挑挑眉，拉开椅子坐上去：“好。”  
-  
南区警方总部，一阵巨噪的马达声踏雷般滚滚而来，撕破了这里肃穆寂静的氛围。  
低楼层的人纷纷往窗外探头，看见一个火红炸眼的大哈雷嚣张鸣响着闯进来，直开到停车区才猛然减速一个甩尾将这个两轮重型机车停在一个空位上。  
驾驶员脚落了地，拔下钥匙顺便将头盔摘下来，相貌却是难以让人与飞车党联系起来的俊俏秀气。  
追过来的门卫见到他的长相后气冲冲的语气都缓和了些：“你是什么人，竟然擅闯警区？”  
青年从腰上跨包里掏出一个证儿举到他眼前。  
李哪吒，西区刑侦队二队队长……门卫还没看清，哪吒就把证扔回包里，把头盔往人怀里一塞：“看好我的风火轮，掉一点漆我可不饶你啊。”  
说完不给人反应，手指转着钥匙环快步朝楼里走去。  
-  
“二哥！”  
杨戬正在和康安裕谈一个文件，听见一声元气十足的叫声，抬头就看见哪吒走进来。  
“不好意思啊，阿鲢过生日，你看我这好不容易才追到她，就多拖了几天，哄她玩开心了才赶过来，没什么事吧？”哪吒说了一串，抢过杨啸手里的咖啡灌了一口，俊脸一皱又吐进杯子塞回他手里，“你这是狗尿啊？”  
杨啸气得脸都僵了，要不是打不过他早就把这杯咖啡泼他一脸了。  
杨戬在他说话的时候一直在看文件，等他说完才瞥他一眼：“你看这像没事的样子？”  
哪吒看了看满屋子忙碌工作的同事，和东区时候他们天天上网打游戏的时候完全不是一个状态。  
想也知道自己偷了多少懒。  
“哎呀二哥别这么小气嘛，”哪吒讨好笑，“你来这儿是天天晚上有的搂，我可是刚讨上媳妇儿就扔了大老远跑过来……对了，你家猴子在哪个办公室？我找他玩会儿去。”  
话不说还好，一说杨戬就冷了脸：“孙悟空不在这里。”  
-  
酒吧一个大包里，人声喧哗。  
“今天你出力不少，多喝几杯。”黄眉拍拍孙悟空的肩膀，给他又倒满了。孙悟空笑了笑，也不推辞，端起杯子咕咚咕咚灌了半杯进去，黄眉盯着他修长脖颈上喉结上下滑动，眼神晦暗不明。白日里他们刚和另一个不太对付的帮会打了场群架，他们在外面吃饭，就五六个人，两边碰上了，对面二十几个，黄眉本以为这回没带枪得吃点小苦头，没想到孙悟空那么能打，估计比他解决的人都多。  
等把所有人都撂倒了，孙悟空出了点汗，就把外衫脱了，里边是无袖背心，露出圆润的肩头和一把细腰。  
黄眉想着白日里孙悟空打架的画面，长腿细腰身材完美，抬臂踢腿拧腰，动作利索又好看。  
他看着看着，生生看的下边有点发胀。  
黄眉给豆子使了个眼色，后者立刻会意给孙悟空满上酒递到他手里：“天哥，没想到你这么厉害，以后得凭你罩着我了啊。”  
“一般一般。”孙悟空脸颊红扑扑的，笑着接过那杯酒喝了。  
刚放下酒杯，立刻又被人满上，孙悟空眉毛一挑，说是一起喝酒这么多人灌他一个，要再看不出点什么他就真是傻了。  
孙悟空抿了一小口，面上露出些勉强：“不行了大哥，我喝的有点多……”  
“你新来帮里，总要跟兄弟们吹几瓶，他们怎么肯放过你？”黄眉笑着，一手搭在他脖颈后面，一手抓住他的手带着他把手里的酒杯送到唇边。  
“唔……大哥我呜……咕嘟……”孙悟空被他强灌下一杯，不少都洒出来，顺着下巴脖颈流进领口，濡湿的布料变得隐隐透明。孙悟空好像被呛着了，不住的咳嗽，咳得眼圈红红的水汪汪的，看得在场不止黄眉裤裆紧绷。  
孙悟空看着黄眉又倒满一杯送到他唇边，急忙推拒着：“不行了，真的……真的不行了，我喝多了撒酒疯……”  
黄眉笑开了：“怕你不撒疯呢，咱就喜欢撒疯的。”  
也不知道他是不是喝多了没有力气，也推不开黄眉的手，又被他强灌了两杯，眼神彻底散了，“不行……不……不能喝了……再都要……”孙悟空脸颊酡红，眯着眼嘟嘟囔囔，忽然胸膛起伏，拽过垃圾桶一阵吐。他没吃什么，吐的都是酒水。过了一会儿，孙悟空抬起脸来，好像比刚刚更不清醒了，扶着头，两条眉毛拧着，水亮的薄唇抿在一起。  
“小天好像不舒服，我先带他去别的房间歇会儿，你们玩。”黄眉吩咐一句，众人心知肚明，纷纷哄笑。  
黄眉说完，拽起孙悟空。豆子急忙起身帮他，两人一起拖着几乎不省人事的孙悟空离开包间。


	10. Chapter 10

黄眉和豆子扶着孙悟空进了另一个房间，和刚刚的大包差不多大，只是布局迥乎不同。一张铺着紫天鹅绒的圆形沙发床圛骚圛气的摆在中央，占了几乎一小半的地面。黄眉扶着孙悟空坐到床边，一松手孙悟空就没了骨头似的软软倒在床上。  
“哥，东西都在这里，”豆子蹲下去掀开床帏，下边有一个大抽屉，拉开来里边是一些床上的玩具和各种ky圛套圛子，“那我先走还是留在这儿？”  
“你在这儿干嘛，玩3p啊？”黄眉盯着孙悟空头也不抬，摆摆手让他出去。豆子也不啰嗦，立刻就起身离开，把房间门轻轻关好。  
黄眉看孙悟空毫无防备的张着手脚躺在床上，勾起嘴角，弯下身一手撑在他身侧，另一只手慢慢从背心下摆伸进去，不出意外摸到精瘦的腹肌，不是健身房练出来的面包块，只薄韧的一层肌肉纤维，外面覆着软滑的皮肤。  
黄眉的手贴着皮肤缓缓往上移，背心就被他手臂带着撩起来，露出腰间一抹白，勾人的很。黄眉手移到他胸膛上，摸到圛软软小小的圛乳圛尖儿，两指夹住一扯，孙悟空闷哼一声，顺着他的力道挺起胸来，无意识的推拒着胸前作乱的手。  
黄眉听着他那声哼唧再也忍不住，低声咒骂了一句，急切地把孙悟空的背心从领口扯开，变成汗衫似的挂在两边肩膀上。黄眉压上去圛骑圛跨在孙悟空大腿上，一手往下去解他的腰带，一手撑在孙悟空头侧，俯身去亲他的嘴唇。  
他刚凑近，孙悟空像是被他喷在脸上的呼吸扰得痒痒，伸手抓了抓脸蛋，也顺便隔开了两人间的距离。黄眉眯了眯眼，扒开他的手狠亲上去，用劲太猛差点磕破嘴唇。孙悟空撇开脸躲着，像是被打开某个开关，忽然就不老实起来，整个人都开始挣扎。黄眉几乎都控制不住他，被甩了一巴掌之后沉着脸从他身上翻下来，下床拉开抽屉找出一捆加粗的棉绳，又捡出几个跳〇圛震x圛棒之类的东西一并扔到床上。  
他心里盘算着怎么折腾孙悟空，抬起头来发现他不知什么时候坐了起来，正茫然的睁着眼。  
“你怎么……”黄眉有一瞬间心虚，但转念一想这不过是自己小弟，就算霸王圛硬圛上弓又怎么了。  
孙悟空迷迷瞪瞪看着他：“你谁啊？”  
黄眉一挑眉，怎么醉了就连人都不认了？  
“你不用知道我是谁，”黄眉压着他缓缓倒回床上，“乖乖躺好就行了。”  
乖乖躺好是不可能的，孙悟空后背刚一沾床就猛地坐起来，顺势一把推开他：“你干什么压着我！”  
黄眉被他推得差点滚下床去，火气一起，抓来旁边的棉绳去绑孙悟空的手腕。  
“你干什么你……放开我！”孙悟空挣扎着，一脚把黄眉蹬下床去。跟着跳下床，摇摇晃晃的踩上黄眉胸口，把刚要起身的人又踩回地上。  
“你是绑匪？”  
黄眉信了孙悟空说的一喝多就撒酒疯，可没想到他一撒酒疯就打人。  
“我他妈是你老子！”黄眉猛地推开孙悟空的脚踝。  
谁知孙悟空摇摇晃晃头重脚轻的，被他一推重心不稳栽下来，妥妥的刚好砸在他身上。  
黄眉正被他膝盖狠撞小腹，手肘戳在心口，砸得差点吐出来。  
孙悟空摔下来顺势就骑在他身上，扯住黄眉的领子狞笑一声：“你他妈够胆再说一遍，谁是谁老子？”  
黄眉眼前一黑，就被孙悟空狠狠一个头锤砸中面部，鼻子酸麻，血立刻滴滴答答的落下来染在衣服上。  
黄眉抹了把鼻血怒叫：“操你妈……我是你大哥……黄眉！”  
“我他妈管你黄梅青梅蓝莓！你说！谁他妈是谁老子？”孙悟空一边大着舌头问一边攥着拳头往他脸上招呼。  
黄眉一边骂骂咧咧一边勉强招架着，孙悟空力气不知怎么变得特别大，一拳下来砸得他脑袋嗡嗡的回响。黄眉拼尽全力推开他起身往门口跑，没跑几步就被照着后心踹了一脚扑倒在地，那祖宗又从背后压上来，把他的手腕交叠压住紧紧捆上，又一脚踹的他滚了一圈缩到墙根下，疼的叫都叫不出声来身子弓成一团。  
黄眉刚挣扎着坐起来，孙悟空就在他身前蹲下，笑眯眯问：“谁是谁老子？”  
“齐天你——”  
孙悟空反手给了他一个耳光，流氓气十足：“我他妈问你呐，谁是谁老子？”  
黄眉阴怨的瞪着他，孙悟空扬手作势要打，黄眉想着房间也没有第三个人，怂就怂了，不甘低声开口：“你是……”  
“我是什么？好好说！”  
“你是……我老子……”黄眉满心的屈辱不甘，心想这小子看起来好哄好骗好揉捏的，怎么他妈喝醉了这么恶劣？  
眼下这情况，搞的自己像是被强的那个。  
孙悟空笑得眼睛弯弯的，眼神还是醉酒迷离，轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“这才乖嘛。”  
孙悟空扯住他胸前的绳子往床边走，黄眉不得已跟着他膝行几步才踉踉跄跄的站起来，孙悟空扯着他走到床边，自己坐在床上，开始在身上摸手机，嘟囔着：“我要给警察打电话，让他们过来抓你。”  
孙悟空摸出手机来摆弄几下，也不知道打给了谁打通没有，就放在嘴边喊：“喂，警察叔叔啊，这儿有个绑匪……”  
黑道的报警，多新鲜呐。黄眉不合时宜地在心里吐槽一句，趁他注意力不在自己身上，忽然挣起来朝门口跑去。  
眼看着要跑到门口了又被后边飞来的靠枕砸倒在地，黄眉也不怕丢人了，仰起脖子冲着门口大喊：“来人啊！救——”  
孙悟空在他后颈砍了一记手刀，黄眉叫喊声一顿，额头磕在地板上没了声响儿。  
“哎呀，手重了。”孙悟空啧了一声，眼神悄然恢复了几分清明。  
妈的还想迷j他，孙悟空冷笑一声，也好歹下个药啊傻逼。  
其实孙悟空酒量不好，平生最大一次祸就是喝多了闯下的。虽然被他们灌下去的酒大多都吐出去了，但他脑袋还是一直都有点晕乎。  
……不然也不会走神让人把衣服撕坏了。  
“都告诉你我喝多了撒酒疯。”孙悟空咕哝一句，干脆把撕坏了挂在身上的背心扯下来扔在地上，从容地穿好外衫，系好被扯开的皮带，跨过黄眉开门离开。  
_  
孙悟空悄悄溜出酒吧，那些人在包间里对吹，也没有人注意到他和黄眉这边发生了什么事。  
这时候街上来往还有些人，孙悟空走到一个二十四小时便利店前，跟那小贩要了盒烟。  
他拿了烟也没有立刻离开，靠在便利店摆放货品的摊口边上，跟小贩借了火，抽出一支点燃，深吸了一口，缓缓吐出。白雾缭绕间旁人看不清他双唇开合：“土地。”正在打理货品的小贩一顿，面上市侩殷勤的表情褪去，恭谨正色回了声：“孙队。”  
_  
万妖会正堂。  
通臂看着自己的心腹爱将鼻青脸肿浑身散发着阴郁气息，努力压下嘴角的弧度。  
“他不是喝醉了，怎么还能把你打成这样？”通臂忍下笑意，尽力表现出关怀慰问的态度，然而说的话着实是扎了黄眉的心。  
怎么回答，承认自己本事不济，被个喝醉了的手下打成这样？  
“我当时……也醉得厉害了……”黄眉咬牙低声道。  
“我还说呢，要是这个齐天这么厉害，还真可以培养培养，以后在帮里当个管事。”  
“老大！”黄眉委屈气恼地喊了一声。  
通臂微笑着安抚他：“放心，只要他还在南区，肯定给你……我说什么来着。”  
黄眉回头，见几个人推搡着被捆得紧紧的孙悟空走进堂来。  
黄眉见着他目眦欲裂，拎起一把凳子冲上去：“你他妈——”  
孙悟空本来做好躲开的准备，忽然听见通臂喊：“黄眉！”  
黄眉不甘不愿的停了手，转过身来埋怨不忿地看着通臂。  
“你去哪了？”通臂问孙悟空。  
“我……车站……”孙悟空慢吞吞回答。  
通臂一挑眉：“你去车站干什么？”话一出口自己就想明白了，轻笑一声，“想跑？”  
孙悟空心里翻了个白眼，天知道他在车站等了多久才等到这帮蠢蛋去抓他。  
“我……我怕你们……弄死我……”孙悟空犹豫开口。  
“你怕？那你还敢……”通臂指指黄眉，看着他肿的大了一圈的脸差点笑出来，急忙忍住。  
“我不是故意的！”孙悟空急忙辩解，声音表情无辜的很，“我不知道，我昨天晚上喝多了，不知道发生了什么，我好赖有一点清醒也不敢这么打自己大哥啊……”  
“你怎么不敢？”通臂似笑非笑，“你那前老大，黑风会的金池是吧，不是你弄掉的？”  
“那是因为他……”孙悟空欲言又止。  
“怎么？”  
“他想//上//我，”孙悟空垂眼羞愤道，“我不肯……”  
孙悟空不愿再讲下去似的，忽然转了话题：“但是我肯定不会无缘无故就打黄哥啊，我确实喝多了撒酒疯爱打人，可是当时喝酒那么多弟兄都在，没道理我就能把黄哥打成这样嘛……”  
通臂玩味的看向黄眉，见他神色微窘。  
孙悟空继续委屈道：“我醒过来的时候就躺在大街上，我也不知道怎么回事，就给豆子打了个电话，才知道自己闯祸了……我怕……怕你们不肯饶了我，就想着出去避避难……然后就在汽车站被逮着了……”  
通臂垂眼沉吟片刻，抬头问黄眉：“人在这儿了，你想怎么处置？”  
黄眉阴骘地看了孙悟空一眼：“这个您就不用操心了，我把他带回去私下处理就好。”  
“老大我真不是故意的！”孙悟空急的大喊，“放过我这次吧，我还没还清你的债呢，弄死我就赔了！”  
通臂笑了：“谁说要弄死你？”  
“您把我给黄哥带回去，肯定连个全尸都不剩了……”  
“少他妈油嘴滑舌！”黄眉听着他贫嘴愈发气恼，刚要教训他又被通臂拦下。  
“黄眉，这次他也不是故意的，就算了吧。”  
“老大？！”黄眉不可置信的扭头看他。  
“这样，你打他几拳出出气，以后就让他跟着我吧，你也眼不见心不烦。”  
去他妈的眼不见心不烦，他跟着你我也跟着你，非是瞎了眼不然怎么可能不见不烦！黄眉心里骂着，却也不能质责通臂的决议。  
既然他表明了态度是要保这小子。  
黄眉暂时压下心里那口恶气，走到孙悟空跟前，拽下旁边人腰上别的棍子。  
“别拿家伙，你要是把他打废了打傻了，我那欠的债谁还？”  
黄眉被自家老大这接二连三的袒护气的喉头发甜，咬咬牙扔了棍子，一手扶住孙悟空肩膀另一手攥紧了拳头朝他腹部打去。  
孙悟空被捆紧了没法还手，也不躲闪，只能默默绷紧腹肌扛着，还要假装被打惨了的模样。  
黄眉拳击多重通臂还是大概知道的，见孙悟空被他一拳接一拳打在肚子上，弓成一个虾米似的，皱了皱眉：“好了……”  
黄眉并不停手。  
“我说好了！”通臂提高了音量，黄眉这才用力甩了孙悟空一耳光，停下来呼呼喘着气。  
最后这一下孙悟空没料到，心下震怒，眼仁里蹭的冒起一丛火焰，咬肌凸起。不过怒容一闪消失，立刻又变成满脸痛苦不堪。然而那一瞬生动强烈的怒意却还是被通臂捕捉下来。  
通臂眼中玩味之色愈浓。  
“这件事就此打住吧。”通臂面无表情，声音里却充满裁决的威严，“齐天以后直接跟着我，你们之间有什么恩怨今天就算解决清了，大家都是兄弟，以后不许在帮里起内讧，不能记仇，黄眉？”  
黄眉冷哼一声，甩手离开。  
通臂轻叹，对孙悟空旁边的人一扬下巴：“解开他吧。”  
孙悟空被解放了双手，一边捂着肚子揉着脸颊一边走到通臂身边，闷声说了句：“谢谢老大。”  
通臂看他一眼：“你身手不错，在哪练的？”  
孙悟空垂下眼淡淡回答：“自家乱学的。”  
通臂自然不信，也不追问，只说日后要跟他比划比划，倒是让孙悟空略有惊讶——这个看起来长相可以说偏媚的男人，孙悟空还没见他动过手。  
不过也是，没两把刷子怎么能震得住万妖会这么多妖魔鬼怪。  
_  
豆子跟着黄眉进了屋，也不消他吩咐，等他坐在床上后就自发跪在他两腿间去解他的腰带。  
“别舔了，”黄眉烦躁的推开他的头，“趴床上，老子要直接干你。”  
豆子没多余表现，立刻脱了裤子趴在床上撅好，自己麻利的挤了点润滑抹上，草草地开拓一下。  
这边黄眉也戴好套子，直接掐着那没几两肉的屁股撞了进去。  
豆子开始叫了一声痛，细长的眉毛紧紧皱着，在黄眉开始动作之后就不再喊叫，只是轻轻闷哼，还偷眼来看黄眉的神色。  
黄眉撞击着身下这人，脑子里全都是孙悟空腰间那一抹白，被撕破了背心敞开露出的胸膛，软软小小的乳粒儿……  
“操，老子早晚干死你……”黄眉低声咒骂。


	11. Chapter 11

“老大，我们明天和波月的谈判定在……”黄眉推开通臂办公的门进去，看见孙悟空站在通臂身侧，脸色就沉了一沉。通臂刚让孙悟空跟着他就允许他进办公室了，看来那天说想好好培养这个新来的当帮会管事，是真有这个打算。  
黄眉死死盯着孙悟空，后者却只是瞥了他一眼，便面无表情的转开视线。  
黄眉气得冷笑，到底是有人撑腰就嚣张了啊，眼里都没有他这个前大哥了。  
“嗯？接着说。”通臂放下手里的文件，抬起头来看他。  
黄眉把视线转向通臂：“和波月的谈判，对方要求在他们的场子。”  
通臂略一犹豫：“行。”  
又想了想，道：“多带点人，我摸不清奎宿这人的路数。”  
黄眉点了点头：“对了，还有一些事……”  
忽然止住话头看向孙悟空：“我和老大谈事，你就该出去知道么。”  
孙悟空正不动声色的听他们谈话，忽然被黄眉叫到，皱了皱眉没有理他。  
“你先去门外守着。”通臂见身旁站着的人没有动静，摆了摆手让孙悟空出去。  
孙悟空这才往门口走，经过黄眉的时候被他扯住胳膊在耳边道：“不在我手下不代表就能跟我平起平坐了。我是东堂的总管事，你只是个保镖。”  
孙悟空皱眉看着他。  
“下次见到我，记得喊黄哥问好，知道？”  
“知道了，黄哥。”孙悟空不卑不亢的答应一声，扯下他的手开门出去。  
-  
波月。  
坐在通臂对面的男人脸色青白，下巴上的胡茬密密麻麻一层，西装也像是几天没有打理，处处都是折痕。  
“这是波月的转让协议。”奎宿声音嘶哑疲惫，把一张纸推到通臂跟前。  
通臂拿起来快速扫了一遍，接过旁边人手里的钢笔签上名字，推回去示意对方签字。  
奎宿瞥了一眼：“我要先见到老婆孩子。”  
孙悟空站在通臂身后保镖之列，他也大概知道了今天谈判的目的。万妖会想收波月，而这个高级夜总会的老板不肯放手。好说不行，通臂又势在必得，就叫人绑了奎宿的妻子和两个儿子，以此要挟。  
通臂看黄眉一眼，后者掏出手机打了个电话。  
不知电话那头的人说了什么，黄眉脸色变得有些凝重，低声骂了一句挂断电话，俯身在通臂耳边说了几句。  
通臂眉头微皱，又很快恢复正常：“奎老大，我们今天的谈判先暂停吧。”  
说完他就起身去拿那张只签了自己名字的纸。  
“什么意思？！”奎宿猛地坐直身子，椅子在地板摩擦出刺耳的声响。  
他双眼满是血丝，配着青白枯陷的面皮和狰狞的表情，像是个活死人般。  
“通臂，我要见我老婆和两个儿子！”  
通臂没有回应，推开椅子就要转身离开。  
奎宿已经是崩溃的边缘，他总算下定决心把波月让出去换回亲人，谁知通臂突然反悔！他的妻儿被绑走半个月了，妻子明艳动人，两个儿子才七八岁什么都不懂的年纪，谁知是否早已遭遇不测……奎宿越想越绝望，越想越怕，越想越恨，看着通臂就要出门离去，忽然癫狂嘶吼着掏出抢来对准通臂扣动扳机。  
“还我的老婆孩子啊啊啊啊！”  
“老大当心！”黄眉喊了一声。  
通臂刚想回头就被一个人用力推开，和那人一起摔在地板上，随即听到耳边传来一声痛哼。  
通臂看清摔在自己身上的人：“齐天？”  
“……老大……你没事吧？”孙悟空脸色很差，挤眉弄眼咧着嘴问。  
“你受伤了？”通臂脸色一冷，他感觉到有温热的液体缓缓泅湿两人之间的布料，急忙扶起他来，见孙悟空腹部被血浸湿一大片。  
“你！”通臂忽然生出一阵莫名恼火来，四周鞭炮般密集的打枪声从奎宿掏枪就响起来，他竟都无心顾及，只顾着把孙悟空的上衣扯开，找到汩汩冒血的伤口按住，才沉着脸骂，“你不要命了？”  
“你是……呃……我老大啊……”孙悟空嘴唇因为失血颜色变得浅淡，勉力笑着，“医药费能不能抵债……”  
“你他妈给我闭嘴！死了就不用还债了！”  
枪声很快停歇了，通臂抬头，看见奎宿早已倒在地上，浑身上下数不清的弹孔往外冒血，失去呼吸，眼睛却还怨恨不甘地大睁着。  
黄眉跑到通臂身边：“老大你没事吧？没想到奎宿这老小子突然发疯……”  
“把他送到医院去，半点差错都不能有。”通臂扶起孙悟空交到黄眉手里，脸色阴沉的可怕，“逼死奎宿老婆那几个人，找出来，按帮规处极刑。”  
本来他签了转让协议，收了波月，把奎宿的老婆孩子还给他，这事就算平了。谁知帮里几个杂碎看奎宿妻子漂亮，没忍住轮j玷污了她。奎夫人万念俱灰悲愤欲绝，怕自己两个孩子再受折磨，便亲手捂死了他们，又摔碎水杯割腕自尽。  
造成如今这一切场面的罪魁祸首，不可饶恕。  
通臂眼中的狠戾渐渐散去，变得平静冰冷，走到桌子对面拿起那张协议轻轻撕了。  
谈判一方已经不在了，协议就没有意义了。  
波月自此归为万妖会。  
通臂张开手让碎纸落地，转身离开。这不是他想要的方式，不过也无所谓了。  
_  
黄眉看着被放平躺在车后座的孙悟空，嘲讽道：“你为了抢功还真是豁得出去。”  
“黄哥这话说的，”孙悟空声音微弱无力，却还是笑着答应，“我身为保镖，心里只有……老大的安危……”  
黄眉冷笑，从车座位间挤到后面，居高临下地看着孙悟空：“肯为老大卖命的人不止你一个，想凭这个上位……”黄眉俯身，手放在孙悟空腹部微微用力，“……只挨一枪可难。”  
“呃唔——”孙悟空咬住嘴唇痛哼一声，抓着黄眉手腕，却因为没有力气而推不开。  
“黄哥……教育的是，”孙悟空额头上一层汗，嘴唇更加苍白，“我……啊……我记下了……”  
黄眉冷哼一声，这才抬起手放过他。看了看满掌沾染的血，掐住孙悟空的下巴，手指摩挲着他的嘴唇，眼神又深又暗：“你现在知错还来得及。”  
孙悟空闭着眼不回答，眉头微微蹙着。  
“黄哥，到了。”驾驶位上的人不得不壮着胆子提醒一句，毕竟他也听见老大说的，不能出半点差错。万一孙悟空抢救不及时有个好歹，谁知罪名会不会落在他这个开车的头上。  
黄眉放开孙悟空，转头看向司机，后者脊背一紧。  
“那还他妈愣着干嘛，下车搬人啊！”黄眉骂道。  
_  
“你可真是……你……”杨戬看着病床上的人又气又心疼，声儿都控制不住发颤了。孙悟空脸色苍白地穿着病号服躺在床上，是他这辈子都不想再见到的场面。他踏进门一瞬间就仿佛时空错乱般回到几年前，孙悟空也是这样躺在床上，带着氧气罩身上插着各种管子，随时都有心跳停止的可能。  
他真的怕了，真的不敢也无法再承受一次了。  
“哎呀没事，一点小伤，心肝脾肺肾挨都没挨着……放心吧阎王不敢要我。”孙悟空看不清杨戬帽檐遮掩下是什么神情，但光凭那发颤的声音就知道他吓的不轻。  
“你再敢这么来一次，我立刻申请让你撤离。”杨戬只能这么威胁他。  
“我这不是苦肉计么！”孙悟空急了，扯到伤口疼的呲牙咧嘴，杨戬赶紧压住他，低斥一声“躺好！”  
“我……呃……我还不是为了获取通臂的信任……”  
杨戬打断他冷讽道：“那下一步呢，是不是该用美人计跟他上床了？”  
“也不是没这个打算……”  
“孙悟空！”  
这时门开了，护士推着小车进来，看杨戬一眼：“家属么？”  
“不是，走错了。”杨戬咬牙沉声回了一句，压低帽檐快步离开。  
护士奇怪的看他一眼，也没有多问。  
杨戬心里乱七八糟，低头快步走着，与一人擦肩而过的时候脑海中一道闪电炸起。  
杨戬顿足，回头看过去——通臂。  
那反派头子西装革履，走到护士站前。  
“帮我查一下病房号，齐天。”通臂眨了眨桃花眼，微笑道。  
杨戬默默读着他的唇形变化，捏紧了拳头。通臂等着的时候无意识四周环视，忽然与杨戬目光对上。只是他还没看清那人样貌，对方就立刻转身离开。  
“先生，您要探望的病人在0729号病房。”小护士声音里冒着粉红泡泡，眼神闪闪的看着他。  
“嗯？哦好。”通臂回过神来，微微一笑，转身朝电梯走去。  
通臂用了将近两天的时间处理好波月剩下的事务，奎宿原来的手下，想留下的留下，想离开的给了足够的遣散费，想不开要顽抗到底的，尽都落得和他们老大一样的下场。


	12. Chapter 12

通臂处理完最后一件事，得了短暂的空闲，忽然就想起孙悟空来。他在通臂身边还没有几天，也只是做做端茶递水的简单活儿。明明他在或不在都不该有什么区别，但通臂总觉得少了这个人就和之前不一样了。通臂沉思片刻，给黄眉打了个电话，信号还没接通又按下挂断。

不知出于什么心理，他并不想让别人知道自己接下来要做的事——通臂起身简单打理一下领口衣袖，朝门外走去。

不难猜到孙悟空所在的医院——离波月最近的那家，是家私人医院，规模很大，设备技术管理在南区都算得上数一数二——也是万妖会一直惦记着的一块硬肉。

通臂问了前台护士孙悟空所在的病房，上到七楼，找到对应的房间。

隔着玻璃，看到里面有一个护士在整理输液管之类的瓶瓶袋袋，孙悟空安安静静躺在床上闭着眼睛。

通臂推门进去，护士并不认识他，皱了皱眉低声问：“你是病人家属吗？”

通臂犹豫着要怎么回答。

小护士不等他回话，便当他默认了，柳眉一竖斥责道：“你们怎么回事，病人都住院两天了，现在才过来？你是他什么人？”

“我是他哥……”

小护士显然不是真的有耐心打听他们的关系，打断道：“我们都忙得很，你弟弟当天只是被送过来就没人管了，护理服务都没有办！”

虽然没有办护工，这层的小护士们还是在疲累工作之余尽心照顾着孙悟空，一来是职业责任感，再者孙悟空受伤脆弱的模样实在惹这群小姐姐心疼。

“抱歉，我会把服务费用补上的……”

“我只希望你能尽好当哥的职责，”小护士看他长得好看，也不忍心多斥责他，只是一看这个自己一身牌子货人模狗样却把弟弟扔在医院不管死活的人就心里来气，把小车上一块一次性毛巾扔到通臂身上，“今天就你帮忙给他擦洗身子吧，背和乚屁乚股能擦也尽量擦擦，天热出汗多，总躺着容易捂出痱子来。”

通臂正愣神儿间，小护士就推着小车出了门。

“老大……”

通臂听见一声虚弱的声音，转头看见孙悟空醒了，正用胳膊撑起上身靠在床头，肯定是牵扯到伤口，疼的皱着眉。

“别乱动。”通臂快步走过去，拿来邻位床上的软枕放在孙悟空背后，看着他血气缺失略显苍白的面容，“什么时候醒了？”

“就你说是我哥的时候。”孙悟空咧嘴一笑，黑眼珠儿忽闪忽闪的。

通臂皱眉：“你没有亲戚朋友么？”

“没~从小没爹没妈，一个人吃饱全家不饿。”孙悟空笑得没心没肺，却让通臂心被尖锐的一戳，“怎么，老大你要当我哥啊？”

也未尝不可。

通臂心里一个声音这么说着，却板着脸开口：“我是你老大。”

孙悟空撇撇嘴，从枕头底下摸出半盒烟跟一个打火机——他背着护士姐姐悄悄藏下的——抽出一根叼在唇间，一边打火点燃一边问：“那老大你是来探望下属吗？”

孙悟空点燃香烟，还没来及吸一口，就被通臂从嘴里拽了出去，扔在地上，皮鞋碾灭。

为什么？！通臂看见孙悟空圆溜溜的眼里满是不解。

面无表情开口道：“吸烟伤口恢复的慢，你想在医院多偷几天懒？”

“我……”孙悟空语噎，陈玄奘管着不让他碰烟，杨戬一看见他吸烟就给掐灭，现在这个通臂又是怎么回事？混黑的还禁烟有没有天理啦？

“可我伤口又疼又痒的，老大你就让我抽根烟缓缓吧……我过两天就立刻出院，肯定不在这里偷懒……”孙悟空委委屈屈的恳求保证。

说者无意，通臂听来心里却莫名添了愧疚感，一看他可怜巴巴的表情更是受不住。

“不行。”通臂沉着脸拒绝，除了清鹂，还是头一回有人敢这样跟他……嗯……撒娇？

可怕的是他非但不生气，竟然还有些受用？

“靠。”来软的不成，孙悟空瞬间收了可怜的小表情，扭过头小声骂了一句，通臂嘴角一抽。

“脱了衣服，我给你擦身子。”通臂撕开一次性毛巾的包装，顿了顿，放在床上去洗手间接水。

通臂接了半盆温水出来，就看见孙悟空已经赤乚裸乚了上身，腹部被白色的纱布一层层裹缠着。

通臂把毛巾浸在水里打湿，拧了一把，看着孙悟空又犹豫先从哪下手。

“我自己随便擦擦就好了。”孙悟空伸手去要毛巾，通臂没有搭理他，只说“乖乖躺好。”

孙悟空放下手笑道：“让老大伺候我多承受不起啊。”话这么说可整个人已经是准备享受按摩的姿态。

通臂把毛巾折成三角形，捏着一角去擦拭孙悟空的脸颊，神情专注地像是在擦拭一件珍艺品。

擦着擦着，突然发现孙悟空在直勾勾的盯着他，通臂和他眼神对接，近在咫尺。心里莫名一悸。

“看什么。”

“老大你可真好看，哎呦！”孙悟空被他隔着毛巾一捏鼻子，酸的眼泪都冒出来了。

通臂冷笑：“调戏老大，胆子不小啊。”

“我讲实话……”孙悟空眨眨湿润的眼睑，又露出该死的无辜表情。

通臂不再看他的脸，往下移去擦拭别的地方。

孙悟空身子精瘦，天天浪的没边竟然也不显糙，一层软滑的皮肤覆着充满爆发力的肌肉，白手摸起来手感真是不要太好。

穿着衣服看起来也是挺拔修长的，脱了才发现这家伙的骨架比一般雄性纤细一些，通臂擦着他的锁骨肩胛，默默比量，也忒小巧了。

等毛巾移到胸膛，看见两乚粒乚淡粉的乚小乚肉乚粒乚时通臂垂下眼睑犹豫一瞬，又抬起眼来面无表情的擦拭。

小小的圆圆的乚粉粉的。

Ru乚尖乚被毛巾一乚摩擦乚便乚兴乚奋乚的乚挺乚翘乚起来。

通臂一挑眉，孙悟空也是老脸一热。

正常反应好吧！你自己摸自己乚奶乚头乚试试会不会石更！孙悟空看着通臂审度的目光心里暗骂。

“这里是怎么弄的？”刚才就想问了。通臂手指轻轻触碰着孙悟空心口的一处与周围肤色明显不同的白痕，他一眼就看出是被利器捅伤后留下的疤。

孙悟空天生恢复能力变态，大大小小的伤受过无数但很少在身上留下痕迹，就只有心口这一处，手掌宽，看位置绝对避不开心肺。通臂能想象当时处境多么凶险，他是如何挣扎才逃出了鬼门关。

“小时候太中二，不懂事让人捅了。”孙悟空轻描淡写一笔带过，笑道，“打那之后就知道怕死了。”

通臂面无表情：“怕死你还救我？”

“不一样嘛。”

“怎么不一样？”

孙悟空沉吟片刻，笑道：“你是我老大呀……”他舔舔嘴唇，“哎呀老大我好渴啊你能给我点水喝不？”

通臂看他装傻，心里一恼，鬼使神差的，正在孙悟空胸前擦拭的手就乚捏乚住一粒乚小乚凸乚起狠狠拧了一把。

“啊！”孙悟空被胸前的激痛刺激的猛地一躲，接着就感受到腹部伤口因为大幅度动作崩开传来的剧痛，“呜……”脸色一瞬间又像刚送来抢救那般煞白。

“怎么了？”通臂低头看见纱布缓缓渗出的红色沉下脸来，把手里的毛巾扔了站起来，“我去叫人过来看看。”

“没关系……”

孙悟空皱着眉开口，通臂却头也不回地开门出去了。

过了十几秒立刻有医生护士进来，但是没有通臂的身影。孙悟空抻着脖子看看窗外，叹了口气。


	13. Chapter 13

那日通臂走后，孙悟空就被转到高级护理病房，用药是最好最贵的，水食也要最精细的，还有两个顶级护工尽心照顾。孙悟空恢复能力本来就超出常人几倍，仔细调养了几天，觉得伤口没什么大碍了，就动心思出院。通臂嘴上说不许他偷懒，孙悟空要出院的时候还是被他一口回绝了，说等医生给了出院通知才准他回来。

上边给的通知也是让他先养好伤再继续任务。

然而孙悟空要是肯乖乖听话就不是他孙悟空了。

通臂看见他推门进来后眉头一皱：“你怎么回来了？”

“我已经恢复了。”

“医生同意你出院了？”

“啊。”

通臂看他一眼，打了个电话，他这边还没开口，对方就焦急的告诉他孙悟空不见了。通臂板着脸说了声“不用管了”就挂断了电话，抬眼看着孙悟空：“哪个医生同意的？”

孙悟空摸摸鼻子尴尬一笑：“我这不是怕老大你以为我偷懒嘛，那么小的伤口，真的已经好了。”

通臂不再跟他费口舌，转了话题：“你原来那个房间不要住了，换到我住的那里。”

“好。”孙悟空从善如流，忽然想到什么，“那我得把钥匙给老李还回去。”

“什么老李？”

“就是帮里管房屋钥匙的老李啊。”

通臂无所谓的摆手：“这几天市里要处理的东西比较多，先不回帮里。你在市里有住处吗？”

孙悟空摇摇头。

“那你……”通臂犹豫片刻，“先跟我回去，明天让黄眉在附近给你置办一处。”

“给我买房子啊？”孙悟空惊讶，混黑的果然是有钱，不知道卧底任务结束了上边能不能不缴走这份战利品。

-

虽然是早做好了心理准备，可看见通臂的三层楼豪宅时孙悟空还是在心里狠狠的不平衡了一下，并且坚定了打击邪恶势力的决心。

“老大你一个人住啊？”孙悟空跟着通臂进了室内，忍不住问道。这么大的空间都能打篮球了，可是一个佣人的身影也没看到。

通臂看了他一眼没有搭理，只说了句“你睡一楼。”就脱下外套扔在一旁上楼去了。

孙悟空四周打量一下，没看见床，但是那个巨长巨宽的沙发也比床不差什么了。他往沙发上一倒，脸上立刻露出惊讶的表情。

通臂走到楼梯转角处，看见下边客厅里孙悟空跟个小孩似的，跳起来把自己往沙发上一扔，整个人陷进去又弹起来，玩的还挺开心。

通臂不自觉笑笑，继续上楼回自己房间。

-

洗完澡后通臂披了个睡袍，在阳台看了会儿书，忽然想到有东西落在下边。他平时一个人住，也没意识到孙悟空就在下面可以给他送上来，便起身下楼去取。

通臂一步步走下台阶，一楼的大灯已经关了，只剩下一盏圆灯隔着薄薄的灯罩发出昏暗的暖光。

孙悟空也刚洗完澡，赤裸着身子，正低着头给自己腹部伤口换药贴。

察觉到有人靠近，孙悟空抬起头来，看见通臂站在不远处打量着他，身上也只披了一件浴袍，还没有系上腰带，敞着八块腹肌和两条修长的腿，和胯间尺寸令人喟叹的卧龙。

“……老大？”昏暗的光下孙悟空的眼仁像野兽一样亮晶晶闪着光。

空气中是湿润的沐浴液的味道，熟悉的味道出现在另一个人身上，通臂莫名想要靠近。

事实上他也这样做了。

手贴上那人颈侧，勾着他往前一步靠近过来，另一手搭在劲瘦的腰上抚摸。

孙悟空眼中闪过一丝惊讶，却没有拒绝，反而顺着他的力道靠上来，环着他的脖子凑上去索吻。

通臂捏住他的下巴，声音略微发哑：“你的前老大想上你被杀了，黄眉也想上你被打成那样……我不想跟他们落成一样的结果。”他嘴上这样说着，手却像吸在孙悟空身上拿不开。

“你不一样……”孙悟空轻轻挣开他的钳制，吮着他的耳唇轻声道，“你长得这么好看。”

忽然被猛地转了个身推倒在沙发上，肚子撞上软的一塌糊涂的靠枕也不算太疼。

通臂覆在他身上，从后脖颈沿着脊椎往下轻轻啃噬至腰窝，牙齿每次咬到皮肉都让孙悟空兴奋的身体微微颤抖，毛孔散发出邀请的情欲气息。

手掌包住挺翘的臀瓣揉捏，拇指陷进缝隙中揉着穴口。

“只要长得好看的，就能跟你上床？”

孙悟空脸埋在手臂里传出细小的哼唧声：“不是……哈……也得器大活好才行……”

通臂挑眉，穴口徘徊的手指猛地刺入一根。

孙悟空痛哼一声臀肉绷紧夹住通臂的手：“啊、轻点……”

“放松。”通臂空着的一只手拍拍他的屁股，眼神和室内灯光一样晦暗不明。

-

办公室。

通臂盯着下边送来的账，余光却瞥着站在身侧的人。宽松衬衫下的那把细腰摆起来多么带劲，西裤包裹着的翘臀手感多好，两条长腿柔韧性多强，可以随意打开到极致……

“老大，你这页看了好久啊。”孙悟空开口提示，因为昨天叫的狠了嗓音还有些哑，听的通臂心里一痒。

通臂自认为在情欲方面的自制力还是极强的——在他一把将孙悟空扯过来按倒在办公桌上之前。

“啊……”后背被桌上的东西硌得疼，孙悟空皱着眉叫了一声，通臂一手揽着他的后腰稍微抬起来一些，另一手把桌子上的东西通通扫到地上。

金属扣碰撞了几下，腰带就被粗暴的扯开，孙悟空上半身躺在办公桌上，两条长腿分在通臂身侧只能勉强脚尖点着地。

“老大、老大……我腰还没好……能不能……”孙悟空抓着裤子商量。

“不能，松手。”通臂简短命令道。

我操你大爷！孙悟空心里骂着，还以为这家伙是个禁欲系的，没想到跟那些随时发情的牲口没区别！关键这还不是一个普通p友——不开心就能一脚踹开提裤子走人——这他妈是他的顶头老大。

“我操、等一下……”孙悟空还试图商量，上身的衬衫被冷不丁扯开，用力太大还崩飞了一颗扣子。他伸手去挡上面，紧接着大腿一凉，裤子就被扒下来。

……你大爷啊。

孙悟空像一本打开的书躺在桌上，通臂看着他身上昨晚欢爱留下的痕迹，心里莫名满足。捏住一颗乳粒把玩，通臂默默想着是不是比昨晚肿了一些，等玩大一点去穿个环吧。

孙悟空忍着胸前的刺痛：“老大我给你吹出来行不行……”

“不行。”

“……”

通臂扒下孙悟空的底裤，裤腰过了大腿就带不住顺着光滑的皮肤滑下去挂在脚上，又被通臂踩掉在地上。

通臂揉了揉孙悟空半硬的性器让它完全挺立起来，淡淡开口：“口是心非，分明想要的很。”

“……”孙悟空已经没心思骂他，“我趴着行不行……”

躺着的姿势对腰的负荷太大了，再来几次真的会影响他正常行动了。

“不行。桌子太硬，容易撞到你的伤口。”

我他妈谢谢你还记得我身上有伤！孙悟空翻了个白眼，忽然惊叫一声被他一把捞起来。通臂往后坐到宽大的办公椅上，孙悟空自然跟着扑到他身上。

“脐橙吧。”通臂看着孙悟空疑惑的眼神解释一句。

“……”

“办公室没有润滑。”孙悟空看着那混蛋面不改色的开口道：“给我舔湿一点，不然一会儿你会疼。”

好你妈理直气壮啊！

“那……”

“也没有套子，以后会准备的。”

“……”这个以后会准备是几个意思啊？

-

孙悟空只穿了一件衬衫跪在通臂两腿之间，一手扶着他的大腿，头埋在他胯间，另一手伸到自己下面扩张着。等后面进了三个指头，就被通臂拽起来，扶着他的腰让他分开腿跨坐在自己的性器上。

孙悟空踩在椅子上，沉腰吞下粗长的肉根，扶着通臂的肩膀缓缓吞吐。

“快一点。”通臂鼻息有些重，用力捏一把手里的臀肉催促道。

孙悟空翻了个白眼没搭理他，心里讥讽着什么急，这就要身寸了？

通臂被他的频率吊得难受，扶在他腰上的手忽然一紧，接着把孙悟空按在自己跨上猛烈的挺腰撞击起来。

“啊！啊！等一下！慢点呜……呃太深了！！！”孙悟空被他撞得软了腿挣扎不起来，禁不住连连求饶，却被按下后脑勺一口含住嘴唇，呻吟声在唇舌交缠间变得黏腻不清。

-

黄眉来到通臂办公室门前，刚要敲门，忽然听见里面隐约传出些奇怪的声音。他一皱眉，把耳朵贴到门上，声音便清晰了些。

“衣服都被你弄脏了。”通臂刮下一点沾在两人之间的白浊抹进孙悟空张开喘息的嘴里，手指夹住滑溜溜的舌头玩着。

“对呜……对务起……哈啊……”

黄眉听得嘴里发干，揉着裤裆骂了一句，阴沉着脸离开，也忘记自己是来找通臂报告什么重要的事。

-

孙悟空在厕所把通臂射进他体内的东西弄干净，扶着腰缓缓挪出来。

洗手的时候镜子里突然出现另一个人，孙悟空皱眉回头，看着一脸冷笑审度自己的黄眉。

衬衫最上面的口子被扯崩了，遮不住锁骨上新鲜的痕迹。更别说他嘴唇鲜红眼眶湿润，浑身的情欲味道还没散去。

“黄哥好。”

孙悟空打了声招呼就要走，却被人一把扯住按回洗手台上。

“啊……”腰撞上大理石材质的台子边缘一阵酸麻，孙悟空带了些怒气瞪着黄眉：“放手！”

“你他妈装什么蒜，刚刚被老大干的时候叫的那么几把骚……”黄眉一边低骂一边去撕扯他的衣服。

孙悟空皱眉不语，攒了些力气一脚踹开黄眉，看着他后退几步摔进对面存放清扫工具的储物间里，站直身子理了理衣服就要出门。

黄眉冷笑一声：“姓齐的你有本事！”

“黄哥教我的，想上位，光替老大卖命可不行。”孙悟空笑了笑，转身去开门。

“齐天！”黄眉在后面叫住他，“你想要什么？”

孙悟空转过身好笑的看着他。

“万妖会我的地位仅次于帮主，你跟了我，想要什么我都能给你。”

“嗯……”孙悟空摩挲着下巴思考片刻，抬眼灿烂一笑，“我想做东堂的总管事，黄哥给么？”

黄眉张着嘴说不出话来，盯着孙悟空离去的背影眼神狠厉。


	14. Chapter 14

女王：我头上怎么飘着一朵绿云  
女王：狗男男背着我搞办公室恋情怎么办，在线等挺急的  
————————————————  
通臂坐在办公桌前忙着处理许多事务，看起来和往常并没有什么分别。  
只是细听就能发现某处传来微弱的水声。  
孙悟空跪在办公桌下，吞吐着通臂的性器。他抬起眼来偷瞧，看见刀削一般的五官轮廓，通臂正认真看着手里的东西。  
孙悟空叹了口气，这叫什么事，上床不在计划之外，以前卧底的时候也有把他当宠养的，哪个黑道老大没点变态嗜好啊。可是还没碰上一个像通臂这么……肾这么强的。  
别到时候不是死伤任务失败，因为被搞得受不住了失败就太丢人了。  
早知道就不图省事走色诱这种捷径了。  
孙悟空心里哀叹，忽然屁股被踢了一下，头顶传来通臂淡淡的声音：“不准偷懒。”  
操你妈！好想咬断嘴里这玩意儿。  
孙悟空正怨愤间，忽然听到门被推开的声音。  
没有敲门就进来？谁啊？孙悟空刚这么想着，就听见女人高跟鞋敲地板独有的声音。  
“清鹂？你怎么突然过来了？”通臂声音里带着惊讶，手伸到桌下推开孙悟空的脸拉上裤链。  
“老大我怎么办？”孙悟空小声问，通臂把他往桌子里边踢了踢。  
孙悟空：……日。  
沈清鹂直接绕过宽大的办公桌走到通臂跟前坐在他腿上环住他的脖子，亲昵道：“想你了，你这几天都没有时间去我那里，是不是背着我养狐狸精了？”  
“南区这么多事，我整天忙得焦头烂额，哪有时间养狐狸啊。”通臂拍了拍桌上厚厚的文件苦笑。  
沈清鹂正一脸质疑，桌下突然传出一个喷嚏声。  
“啊——”沈清鹂尖叫一声跳起来躲到通臂身后搂着他的脖子，盯着桌子下面叫：“什么东西在下面？”  
通臂阴沉着脸。  
孙悟空慢慢钻出来，一脸无辜的看了看通臂，又转头看沈清鹂：“……我抓蟑螂。”  
他不是忍不住那个喷嚏，只是怕事情发展下去一会儿他就要被迫观光一场成年人乚动作片了。  
“谁给你胆子吓沈小姐，滚出去！”通臂低喝一声，孙悟空撇撇嘴，爬起来拍拍衣服朝门口走。  
幸好今天通臂没扒了他的衣服，不然就太尴尬了。孙悟空心里暗自庆幸，通臂也在心里暗暗松了口气。  
“站住！”沈清鹂忽然叫住孙悟空，后者脚步一顿，慢慢转过身来，“沈小姐？”  
“你就是那个齐天？”沈清鹂走近了打量着他。  
“就是他给你挡了一枪？”沈清鹂回头问通臂。  
通臂皱了皱眉，清鹂从来不过问帮里的发生的事情，怎么会突然对孙悟空感兴趣？  
“本事不小，送给我当保镖怎么样？”  
通臂眉头皱的更深，犹豫片刻后开口：“齐天不是保镖，我想培养他做管事。你要是缺人，我挑几名受过顶级训练的专业保镖送过去。”  
“算啦算啦，我就说着玩玩，看你舍不得那样。”沈清鹂笑着摆摆手，“出去吧。”  
孙悟空转身离开，却觉得身后的目光盯得他发毛。  
沈清鹂看着他背影，目光中笑意渐渐被阴冷取代。黄眉果然没有哄她，齐天是么。  
-  
晚上通臂被沈清鹂叫走了，孙悟空趁着自己一个人，跟组里通了次信，然后开车回黄眉给他找的住处。  
停了车上楼，楼道里的灯不知什么时候故障了，整个走廊都黑咕隆咚的。孙悟空摸出钥匙开门，插进锁孔的时候忽然一顿，身子敏捷地朝旁边一闪同时抬脚踢过去，一阵风声从耳边略过，接着被踢中的人后退几步倒在地上发出一声痛呼。  
孙悟空看着靠近的一拨人咧嘴笑道：“哪边的兄弟啊？我不知道自己得罪了哪个老大，报个来路再打呗？”  
对方不搭理他，举着家伙就往上扑。  
孙悟空叹了口气。  
三四分钟后，孙悟空踩住一个人的心口：“谁让你们来砍我的？”  
对方只顾着哼唧不肯回话。  
孙悟空一挑眉，脚下用力。  
那人觉得胸骨要被踩塌了，立刻嚎叫道：“啊啊啊是沈小姐，沈清鹂沈小姐！！！”  
沈清鹂？孙悟空皱眉，他还以为是黄眉呢。  
不过沈清鹂怎么知道他住在这里……行吧，他也算猜中了一半——显然是黄眉添油加醋地告他的状了。借沈清鹂的刀杀他，黄眉就不怕他主子知道？  
孙悟空正想着，余光瞥见身后一个人捡了刀悄悄爬起来。  
本来可以轻易躲开，孙悟空忽然转了主意，只是微微侧身把握着角度让片刀在手臂上划了一下，伤口不深不浅。  
那人没想到真能伤到他，一愣神间，就被孙悟空当面一拳失去意识昏死在地上。  
孙悟空也不管走廊里横七竖八的一群人，跨过他们开了锁进门。  
-  
第二天出门的时候，门外躺着的人已经消失了，只是有一些血迹沾在墙壁和地上昭示着前一晚的不太平。  
办公室。  
通臂看着孙悟空简单贴了几个创可贴的手臂眉头皱成个疙瘩。  
“怎么伤的？”通臂叫来医生给他重新清理上药包扎，在旁冷声问。  
“没大事儿。”  
“我问你怎么伤的。”  
“……昨晚回家，走廊里有一群人拿着刀等着我。”  
“知道是什么人吗？”  
“对方说……”孙悟空面上带着犹豫，为难道，“对方说是鹂姐派来的。”  
通臂有些惊讶：“清鹂？”  
医生觉着自己再待下去就该听见什么该被灭口的东西了，急忙把纱布药水装进箱子里匆匆告辞。  
这么一小会儿工夫，通臂也差不多想明白了。沈清鹂介意的只有他，想杀孙悟空，肯定知道了什么。  
……那他该怎么办呢。  
通臂看一眼孙悟空，后者正专注的抽纱布上的丝，好像并不在意自己被刺杀的事。  
“你今天就待在办公室吧，我出去一下。”通臂交代了一句，转身朝门口走去。  
摸到门把手的时候通臂想起什么回头对孙悟空道：“敢抽烟屁股给你打烂。”  
孙悟空莫名其妙，看着关上的门嘟哝了一句神经病。  
孙悟空靠在办公室的沙发上想这件事，沈清鹂真的是意料之外，没想到这女人嫉妒心这么强。所以得让通臂知道，把这皮球踢给他处理。  
不管通臂怎么选择都可以，总归是要处理了。不能憋着这件事，那女人时不时给他下个绊子，防都没的防。到时候不是因为身份暴露死的，而是被老大的女人当成狐狸精给整死了，那死了多冤。


	15. Chapter 15

摩云夜总会。  
谈判双方僵持着。  
“牛老大，您好好想想，现在南区是个什么局势。”谈判本来轮不到孙悟空说话，他一开口通臂有些意外，却没有制止他，只是侧耳听着他能说些什么。  
“积雷是个有年纪有势力的帮派，您在道上牛魔王的名号也响亮，按说确实是不用依附着谁或者跟谁拉帮结派。但是当下这局势您心里也清楚，万妖会统一南区这是势在必行的，到时候四周围着你一家，被吞也是跑不掉的结果。”  
“我今天就想要回那三千万，别的不谈！”牛平天粗声粗气道。  
“别急啊，咱这得从长计议。”孙悟空继续说服他，“您归入万妖会，积雷下边的产业还全在您手里握着，有万妖会入股肯定只能往好了发展。至于那三千万就算我们老大送您新加入的红包，再包大一点也行啊，是吧老大？”  
通臂瞥了他一眼没有出声。  
牛平天像是被他说动了，垂下眼思考。  
“我说的在不在理，您好好考虑考虑。”  
牛平天沉思片刻，抬头对通臂道：“让我想一个晚上。”  
通臂有些惊讶这头倔牛竟然动摇了，面不改色道：“好。”  
“但要这小子陪着。”  
牛平天指向孙悟空：“让他陪我一晚上。”  
“不行。”“没问题啊。”  
两人同时开口。  
通臂拉下脸来，从他们一进来牛平天那双眼就没离开过孙悟空。牛平天好色风流的名声和他的本事在道上一般响亮，他提出这个要求，通臂也没有很意外。  
“牛哥要是缺人陪着，喜欢什么样的我找人给您送来，陪多久都可以。”  
“别糊弄我老牛，我就要这个小子！通老弟要是没这个诚心，日后也不必有什么谈判了。我积雷虽比不上万妖会，大风浪还是经历过的，从不怕跟谁对着干！”  
通臂也彻底黑了脸，刚想发作，旁边孙悟空就迈出去凑到牛平天身边：“牛哥消气消气，您看您这脾气。我们老大这不是怕我不懂事，惹您不爽嘛。您想让我陪您一晚那就陪咯，喝酒打牌干什么都听您的！”  
通臂脸越来越黑，本事不小啊敢自己卖身了。  
眼下这情况，他再抓着孙悟空不放就显得太小气了。通臂给了孙悟空一个深沉警告的眼神，一言不发推开椅子走出门去。  
万妖会的人急忙跟着离开。  
-  
孙悟空跟着牛平天进了房间，门一关上，前面的男人立刻转过身一把抱住他，声音里透露着欣喜：“悟空！真是想死哥哥了！”  
“你勒死我了！松开松开……”孙悟空挣扎着推开牛平天，自己往床上一躺翘起二郎腿来。  
“你怎么和万妖会的人在一起？”牛平天也急忙跟过来坐在他身边，床垫子立刻凹下去一大块。  
“这不是任务么。”  
“你这些年在西区怎么样？我好久听不到你的消息，今天见你跟着通臂走进来的时候简直乐坏了！”牛平天喜呵呵的，“怎么样，我表现还可以吧？没给你穿帮吧?”  
孙悟空看了他一眼，似笑非笑：“你想帮我，就直接同意了通臂的条件呗，还让我陪你一晚。”  
“我这不是……太想你了么。”牛平天憨笑着，全然没有外人跟前“魔王”的气势，“对了，红红他在西区怎么样？”  
“放心，跟着关音呢，肯定长成根正苗红的五好青年。”  
“放心放心，他跟着你们比跟着我有出息……悟空啊……”牛平天脱了鞋爬上床，咧着笑刚想说什么，门突然响了几声。  
牛平天皱皱眉，粗声粗气问道：“谁？”  
“送酒水果盘的。”  
牛平天刚想让他滚蛋，就被孙悟空扯住了，给他使个眼色。  
“我没吩咐这些。”牛平天嘟哝一声，朝门外喊：“送进来！”  
服务生推着小车进来，放下一盘水果，几瓶酒，一个插着塑料花的花瓶就离开了。  
孙悟空赤着脚下床走过来，仔细看了看，发现一个绿豆大小的黑色小物件藏在一朵塑料花的花心里。  
孙悟空拎了一瓶酒开了，一边喝一边走到床上，低声道：“窃听器。”  
牛平天看着憨实，一点都不傻，摩云是他的地盘，有人送窃听器进来，个中门道不必细想就能知道。  
他不知想到什么，突然满脸笑意，揽住孙悟空的腰拉进怀里低声道：“看来咱们不来一次，你那老大是会起疑的。”  
说完在孙悟空屁股上掴了一掌，扬声道：“这屁股可真他妈翘。”  
一声脆响顺着耳机传入通臂耳中，驾驶位上的黄眉瞥着老大的脸色也能猜到他听见了什么……那个小骚货……黄眉冷笑。  
孙悟空震惊的看着他，死牛头敢打他？？？  
反应过来气恼的挣开牛平天的臂膀，在他浑身虬结的健壮肌肉上拳打脚踢。  
牛平天箍住孙悟空，轻轻揉着他的挨打的地方，一双牛眼里带着无辜的笑意，用贴近耳朵才能听见的声音悄声道：“演戏，演戏嘛。”  
“滚蛋！”孙悟空推开他刚转身就又被从身后压住，牛平天那两百来斤的重量压得他一声喘，“你要死啊！”  
“你大嫂二嫂吵架……都不让我碰，憋了好久了……”牛平天一把扯开他的上衣，在光裸的脊背上又亲又舔，下巴胡茬在皮肤上擦出红印。  
“鬼他妈才信……你会没女人泄火……”孙悟空低喘着骂，“你少动我的心思……”  
“悟空你也配合些出点声啊，不然通臂还以为你被我下药了呢。”牛平天亲着他的耳朵小声道。  
孙悟空转过身来撑着他的胸膛拉开两人的距离，对着窃听器那边开口：“啊……不要……牛大哥……轻一点……”  
另一边车上，通臂沉着脸拽下耳朵里的小机器，掌心用力捏碎。  
牛平天听着孙悟空叫/床的声音。胯下那玩意儿就慢慢抬起头来顶在他小腹上。  
孙悟空叫的正欢，被他那牛鞭硌得无法忽视，忍不住抬膝撞了他一下。  
谁知牛平天被他这一下撞得热血上头，也不管孙悟空警告的眼神，凭着蛮力剥下他的裤子，大掌就去掰他的臀。  
孙悟空着急低吼：“你干嘛、喂……”  
“好弟弟你就让我上一次吧……”牛平天一手按着他急切的去解腰带。  
不可能！绝对不可能！牛平天的家伙孙悟空见识过，简直反人类！他绝对绝对不想被那牛鞭捅！  
“滚开……放开我！”  
“我不进去，你用腿，用腿帮我好不好……”牛平天喘着粗气，抓住他的大腿用力并在一起，把尺寸吓人的狰狞巨物顺着股缝顶进他两腿之间，重重的摩擦过会阴和囊袋，把孙悟空的性器也顶起来。  
“你！”  
孙悟空被他摩擦的也来了感觉，但大多还是因为这种羞耻的方式让他浑身发软颤抖。  
就算他再没节操，也是头一次玩腿交啊！  
好他妈羞耻！  
孙悟空浑身发烫，被身后的人撞得前后摇晃，不仅腿间，穴口和会阴处都被磨得像是要着火。烧的他脑袋混沌，眼前一片模糊。  
后面忽然一阵剧痛传来，孙悟空迷蒙的眼神瞬间清醒：“啊啊啊……滚开啊什么东西……”  
男人说只蹭蹭不进去都他妈是骗人的！  
孙悟空也忘了有窃听器这回事，气得破口大骂。  
“宝贝儿，你放松、放松……”牛平天也被他箍得疼痛难禁。  
“放松你麻痹啊！”孙悟空又疼又气，眼泪一下子被逼出来，带着哭腔骂他，“我日你八辈祖宗……别他妈……别他妈往里了啊啊啊啊操啊啊啊……”  
牛平天憋着一口气捅进了大半，再缓缓往外拉。  
孙悟空感觉肠子要跟着一起被拽出来了，慌张哭叫着：“别动、别动了别动了你别动啊！！！”  
牛平天恢复一点理智，听着他哭心疼得紧，又有些后悔，可是都到这一步了，不干完能怎么办？  
“乖，忍一忍很快就好了……”牛平天暂时停下来，手伸到孙悟空胯下帮他抚弄着疲软的性器，一边亲他一边好声哄着，“我什么都听你的，通臂的要求我都答应，那三千万我不要了，积雷也让万妖会入股，功劳全算在你头上，不哭了好不好？”  
孙悟空缓过最初那一阵，下边都有些麻了，推开牛平天的大脑袋，一边抽噎一边骂：“你他妈……嗝……你快点软了拔出去啊……”  
“好好好，很快就好，很快就好。”牛平天连连答应着，巨物在孙悟空体内小幅度轻柔的蹭着。  
孙悟空抹了把鼻涕，带着那种小孩嚎啕大哭之后的噎气声，放着狠话：“你要是……你要是把我撑坏了……呜……我肯定割了你那玩意儿喂狗！我他妈……我他妈说到做到！我说到做到！”


	16. Chapter 16

“天哥，天哥……醒醒……”一个声音在孙悟空耳边轻声唤着。  
孙悟空光着身子趴在床上，腰上搭着条薄毯，脸埋在柔软的枕头里。  
“哥啊，求你醒醒吧……”那个声音委屈又丧气，实在影响孙悟空睡觉的心情。他不耐烦的睁开一只眼，周身散发着要杀人的低气压。  
正跪在床头小声叫他的豆子对上凌厉的眼神，吓得一哆嗦差点掉下床去。  
露出个比哭还难看的笑来：“哥，你总算醒了……”  
什么玩意儿……孙悟空见他安静了，心里迷迷糊糊骂了一句又打算接着睡。  
豆子见他眼皮又要阖上，也顾不上害怕急忙道：“天哥你别睡了，老大让我接你回去啊！”  
“去你妈的狗屁老大……”  
豆子愣住了，天哥竟然骂老大？！  
孙悟空嘴上骂着，脑子却渐渐清醒了一些，断断续续想起昨晚发生的事。  
僵硬迟缓的撑着床爬起来，往后一坐，立刻倒吸了一口凉气。伸手摸了摸下边，果然肿的厉害。孙悟空忽然表情一僵，摸到一根从穴口延伸出来的棉线。他瞥了不明所以的豆子一眼，默默的把棉线在手指上饶了两圈，狠下心往外一拽。  
“嗯——”  
药栓上的药已经被吸收了，只留下一个塑胶的软芯。  
穴口抽搐般的收紧了几下，孙悟空忍过那几秒不适，面无表情的把药栓扔进垃圾桶里。  
豆子忽然想到什么：“对了天哥，牛老大说，他不在摩云了，让你别去找他。”  
“那个老王八蛋……”孙悟空骂了一句，随手抓过旁边整齐叠好的干净衣服，一边穿一边没好气的问：“老大叫你来的？”  
豆子急忙答应：“黄哥叫我来的。”  
孙悟空一挑眉：“黄眉？”  
“是老大吩咐要来接你，黄哥有别的事，就派我过来了。”豆子急忙解释。  
他单枪匹马进摩云领人，生怕有来无回。战战兢兢的问了人找到房间，敲门进来，见那张Kingsize的大床上，天哥一丝不挂的躺在牛平天怀里。  
“牛老大，我来接……”  
牛平天铜铃大眼瞪着他，做了个噤声的手指，豆子一口气憋住，整个人吓傻了僵在门口。  
牛平天一手托着孙悟空的脑瓜，把自己的肩膀手臂抽出来，再把他的头小心放回枕头上，悄悄起身下床捡了衣服提着鞋赤脚走到门口，低声问豆子：“通臂让你来接他的？”  
豆子仰头看着这个近两米高浑身横肉的黑道大哥，咽了咽唾沫。  
“等我走远了再叫醒他，”牛平天看床上一眼，小声道，“醒了就赶紧接走，我不在摩云了，千万别让他找我。”  
说完牛平天就跟偷腥儿的猫似的匆匆离开了。豆子这才猛地喘了一口气，差点没把自己憋死。  
“天哥，现在真的太晚了，咱们赶紧回吧，我怕老大他生气啊。”豆子央求着，老大昨晚吩咐了今天一早就把天哥接回去，他六点多来摩云接人，现在都快九点了。  
“他要生气也不差这一会儿了。”孙悟空不急不慌的穿好裤子，腿刚垂下床，豆子立刻弯腰去给他捡鞋。  
“诶，有吃的么？”孙悟空踢了踢蹲在地上给他穿鞋的瘦弱青年。  
“哥咱回去见了老大再吃行不行？”豆子都快哭了。  
“不行，老子饿了。”孙悟空自顾自起身朝门口走。  
“天哥！哥……”豆子叫不住他，又不能把他绑了扛进车里，只好哭丧着脸跟上。  
门一打开，孙悟空看着站在外面的人愣了一下，脸上那副天不怕地不怕老子最吊的痞气跟换帧似的僵硬转变成笑脸，“老、老大你怎么来了……”  
通臂上下扫了眼他身上跟昨天全然不同的衣服，一言不发转身离开。  
孙悟空急忙跟上，顾不得步子迈大了扯的屁股疼，跟着通臂上了一辆车：“咱们回帮里吗？”  
“你不是饿了吗，先找地方吃饭吧。”通臂淡淡的回答。  
孙悟空垂下眼不再出声，默默猜测通臂是什么时候站在门外的，回想自己有没有说什么惹祸的话。  
通臂带他吃了东西，又去一个订制珠宝的地方取了个小袋子，里面装着一个精致的小盒，看大小可能是戒指之类的。  
接着司机送他们回家。  
孙悟空打破沉默：“直接回家？今天没有事吗？”  
通臂也不看他，打量着手里的小盒子，轻轻打开，看了一眼又嗒的一声合上：“你立了功，今天先歇一歇。”  
孙悟空再次沉默了，居然还给放假这么好？？  
_  
进了门，通臂直接上楼，走到楼梯拐弯的地方看见孙悟空还在一楼没跟上，一挑眉：“上来。”  
孙悟空急忙应了一声跟上，心里纳闷，这还是通臂头一次让他上去。每次通臂带他回家，两人都是在一楼弄完，通臂自己回二楼睡。  
孙悟空跟着他进了卧室，环视一圈后面上渐渐失去表情。  
万恶的资本主义，万恶的黑社会。  
通臂指了指卫生间：“洗澡去。”  
孙悟空默默照做。  
等他洗完擦干出来，通臂已经换了睡袍躺在床上，见他出来，拍了拍身边的空位。  
孙悟空爬上床去，通臂忽然一翻身推倒他压在上方，孙悟空刚洗完澡身上微凉，挨着通臂的体温忍不住皮肤绷紧。  
“老大……？”  
通臂搔了搔他湿漉漉的头发，比刚见面时的板寸已经长长了一些。湿发拢到后面，露出张扬的眉眼。  
“你怎么说服牛魔王了？”通臂一边轻轻吻着孙悟空的眉骨一边问。  
“我给他认真分析了南区的形势……利害关系……嗯……老大……”孙悟空被他抚摸着敏感处，忍不住想弓起膝盖，可通臂压着他，只能微微抬起一点又放下。  
“这样他就肯答应了，连那三千万都不要了？”  
孙悟空心里暗骂装什么蒜，他怎么答应的你不清楚？嘴上还是老老实实承认：“我……我跟他上了个床……哈……一炮一千万……我让他……啊疼……”  
通臂舔了舔他锁骨上渗血的牙印，笑着开口，眼里却没有半点笑意：“我都不知道你这么值钱，看来该去夜海挂个牌子。”  
孙悟空也笑：“行啊，天天piao帅哥还能挣钱。上次见汤米一身牌子开着跑车，把我羡慕坏了，我要是去了……”汤米是夜海最近很抢手的/M/B。  
“不可以。”通臂敛起笑意。  
“是老大你说的……”  
“不准再跟别人上床。”通臂盯着他的眼睛严肃道，“我会生气。”  
孙悟空眉毛一挑，笑道：“……就算是老大也不能这样不讲理吧，那你除了我也不能再找别人！”  
“好。”  
孙悟空愣了，他只是开个玩笑话，通臂竟然这么干脆的答应了。  
“可是鹂姐……”  
“我和她只是朋友。”  
孙悟空嗤笑：“得了吧，她每次见你都恨不得长在你身上。要是知道我……”  
孙悟空没有意识到他跟通臂说话的语气已经僭越了两人的身份等级，通臂也没有在意。  
“我没有碰过她。”通臂道，“她对我很重要，我不想负她。”  
因为不喜欢，所以不想负她。  
孙悟空没想到他会这么认真的解释：“……可是……”  
通臂直接以吻缄口，封住了他的疑问。  
孙悟空被他一通深吻亲的浑身发软，在通臂离了他的嘴唇后喘息失神地盯着天花板。  
乳粒被通臂纳入唇间吮吸轻咬，孙悟空仰着头挺起胸小声哼着。通臂吐出涨大硬挺的乳珠儿，孙悟空觉得胸前一凉，接着一阵尖锐的激痛过电一般蹿升到头皮炸开。  
“啊！”  
孙悟空低头，看见一个不知什么材质，戒指大小的纯黑圆环穿过自己的左乳，血珠缓缓从细小的伤口处沁出来，被通臂舌尖勾去。  
操！这王八蛋竟然给他穿环？孙悟空心里一恼，强压下怒气没有发作。  
通臂瞥见他紧绷的下颚咬肌，装作不知，手指勾住乳环轻轻拨动。  
孙悟空痛哼一声抓住他的手腕，声音弱弱的：“老大，疼……”  
通臂放过可怜的小肉粒，分开他一条腿捞起来。  
“不要！等一下……肿的太厉害，进不去的……”  
通臂脸色一沉，手指去摸他那处。  
孙悟空以为他要强来，急忙挣扎着往后缩：“真的进不去，会死的……老大我用手……”  
“用嘴。”  
孙悟空想讨价还价被他一戳穴口，浑身抖了一下，不情不愿的爬到通臂腿间。  
通臂看着他眼珠子咕噜咕噜的像是在盘算什么，那家伙果然就抬起头来：“老大，你开始光说让我给你卖命，可没说要包养我啊。”  
通臂一挑眉，这小子还真是让惯的胆子越来越大了。  
“牛平天包我一晚上就出了三千万，您给我什么好处？”  
通臂深吸一口气，眼神晦暗：“你想要什么？”  
孙悟空舔了舔嘴唇，抬眼笑道：“我想要个场子。”  
“你他妈野心还不小。”通臂在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，笑骂道。  
沉吟片刻：“我把波月楼给你。”  
“真的啊？”孙悟空有些小惊喜，眼仁忽闪忽闪的，看得通臂心也跟着忽闪忽闪的。  
把他的头按回自己胯下：“前提是你让我满意了。”


	17. Chapter 17

西北南三堂的堂主都对孙悟空颇看不上眼。一个凭床上讨好老大的小白脸也能和他们坐上一桌讨论事务？他们哪个不是在万妖会磨砺多年，挨过刀拼过命，劳苦功高才爬上今天的位子，这小子让老大捅捅屁股就能跟他们平起平坐了？  
“白哥，孟哥，华姐。”孙悟空进了房间，谦逊地跟在坐人点头示敬，然后坐在黄眉旁边的空位上，“黄哥。”  
“这小子长得果然可以啊，连我都忍不住想上圛他。”华珠缓缓眨了下又长又卷的睫毛，笑着跟旁边的孟业耳语，声音却恰到好处的能传到在座所有人耳中。  
孙悟空垂下眼假装没有听到。  
白三达却直接点了他的名字：“齐老弟，听说你接手波月了？恭喜啊！”  
“多谢白……”  
孙悟空还没客气完，白三达打断他接着扬声道：“波月在老黄手里还没捂热乎就转到你手下了，估计你黄哥心里挺不得劲儿吧？”  
孙悟空看看黄眉，张着嘴不知道说什么，另外三人看好戏般打量着这个困窘无措的愣小子。  
黄眉从进来就一直沉着脸，此刻冷笑一声：“老白这话说的，都是自家兄弟，老大他想培养齐天，波月本来就要给他的，我只是帮着收拾一下，带他上手而已。”  
万妖会四个分堂主面合神离，除了黄眉，另外三个嘴里叫着通臂老大，其实效忠的只有沈清鹂。在他们看来，通臂和孙悟空无差，不过是被养的小白脸罢了。  
“哦~看来老大还真是心疼齐老弟呀。”孟业在旁笑道，“趁着老大没来，齐老弟跟我们讲讲，老大在床上猛不猛？哪处最给劲？”  
白三达哈哈大笑：“老孟你这不是废话嘛！肯定是吊最给劲啦！是不是齐天？”他眼神在孙悟空身上游移，语气圛下流放肆，“老大那玩意儿是不是又粗又大，又石更又烫？要不然鹂姐能……”  
黄眉听着心头冒火，刚要发作，就听见门被推开伴随着一道清冷的声音传来：“怎么，你想见识一下？”  
白三达笑脸一僵，背后汗毛立起，连坐姿都收敛了些。  
在座所有人都挺直了腰背目视着通臂进来。  
通臂随手在沙发上拿了个靠枕，在众人注目下走到孙悟空身旁，把靠枕放在他腰后：“还难受吗？”  
孙悟空仰头看他一笑：“早没事啦。”  
通臂拨了拨他额前的碎发，俯下身像是要吻他额头，又停在孙悟空上方和他对视着：“时间很长，你累的话就去沙发上歇会儿。”  
白三达几人瞠目结舌，黄眉冷着脸没有反应。  
通臂说完，走到主位上落座：“开始吧。”  
_  
几个分堂主汇报着自己手下各个场子运行的状况，以及不能搬上明面那些，接手的单子，入账情况。  
通臂仔细听着，余光瞥着孙悟空，后者刚开始还能聚精会神兴趣满满地听，渐渐就趴在桌子上，撑着下巴强忍着不张大嘴打哈欠，眼睑带着纤长的睫毛缓缓摇着。  
孟业和白三达因为什么事争执起来，嗓门儿大了些，孙悟空像是被猛地惊醒了，眼努力睁大，茫然看着在座的人，不知道自己错过了什么。  
通臂暗叹了口气，无奈地勾起嘴角：“好了，”他把视线从孙悟空身上收回来，看着争吵不休的两人，“你们一起去吧。”  
“一起去？！”  
“不值当吧老大……”  
两个人都满脸不情愿。  
“这次交易很重要，”通臂面色严肃，“打通沙鲁这条道，就相当于打开了MG的另一半地下市场，你们两个一起去，绝对不能出半点差错。”  
“……是。”  
_  
孙悟空看着一楼那个坐在舞池外沙发上，小鸟般转着脑瓜顾盼等候的小姑娘一阵头疼。  
前几天这丫头和小姐妹们来这里玩，被几个喝醉的流氓盯上了。正拉扯的时候，孙悟空过去帮她们解了围。小丫头十七八岁圛春圛心萌动的年纪，居然亲身经历了英雄救美，心里的桃花树呼啦啦的长开了，缠着孙悟空就想以身相许。  
孙悟空哭笑不得：“你知道我是谁？”  
小丫头眨巴眨巴大眼睛。  
“我叫齐天，这里是我的场子。”  
“齐天……我叫兰陵雀！”小丫头欣喜回答。  
孙悟空一扶额头，我的老天爷啊。  
忽然想起什么，孙悟空问她：“兰陵雅……是你什么人吗？”  
“你认识我姑姑？！”小姑娘惊喜地抓着他手臂尖叫。  
孙悟空扯下她的手，面无表情的转身往楼上走。  
呵，从牛圣婴那小屁孩子开始他就发誓，绝对再不掺合牛平天这一大家子的烂事。  
“诶？齐天……”小姑娘想跟上去，被两个人拦下。  
“小姑娘别来这种地方，坏人太多了，快回家吧。”孙悟空回头打发一句，不管她在身后喊叫快步离开。  
……没想到那丫头片子还上劲了，天天来波月堵他。  
孙悟空看着下边几个面相不善的人朝她围过去，揉揉额角长出一口气，起身朝楼下走去。  
兰陵雀等孙悟空等不着，过来搭讪的人一波又一波。她这种一看就未涉世的小丫头，满脸都写着“我是无辜又美味的小白兔，快来哄我骗我呀”。  
“小妹妹等人啊？”  
兰陵雀扭过头去，见几个纹着大花臂的男人走过来。  
兰陵雀心里一紧张，整张小脸都绷起来，转回头不理他们。  
“我看你在这儿张望半天了，是不是被男朋友放鸽子啦？别等他了，哥哥带你去玩呀？”  
“别碰我……”兰陵雀甩开肩上的手，厌恶道。  
“嘶……这小脾气，哥哥不是坏人，就是看你在这儿一个人怪寂寞可怜的，要不我请你喝点什么？”  
“别碰我！”兰陵雀甩不开再次攀上来的手，急的快哭出来了。  
“哥们儿，请你来一瓶呗？”一个声音自他们身后响起，几人转身，见孙悟空拎着一瓶酒笑眯眯站在那儿。  
不等他们回应，孙悟空直接走到搂着兰陵雀那人跟前，居高临下地看着他，把酒递过去。  
那人愣了片刻，伸手去接。  
酒瓶在孙悟空手里转了半圈，接着就砸在那人头上，直接给他开了瓢。  
兰陵雀吓得尖叫着跳开。  
周围人听见声响纷纷看过来。  
那人捂着流血的脑门指着孙悟空声音哆嗦着嚎叫：“给我、给我弄死他！”  
几个同伴刚想动手，就见一群人朝这边跑过来。  
“天哥怎么了？”为首那人恭敬地问孙悟空。  
“没事，把垃圾清理一下。”孙悟空说完拉着兰陵雀离开那块地方。  
手下小弟看了看地上的酒瓶碎渣和酒水，再看看那几个吓得不敢出声的大花臂，也不知道天哥说的垃圾包不包括他们。  
孙悟空扯着兰陵雀走到门口，猛地停下脚步转过身，还没等小姑娘张口就一指门外：“走。”  
“你刚刚又救了我一次……”兰陵雀十指交握放在胸前，满脸感动崇拜爱慕，“齐天……”  
“你天天在这儿我他妈还能救你十次！”孙悟空不耐烦的大声开口，看着兰陵雀被吓得呆愣的小脸，无奈抿了抿唇，“你这个女人是不是脑子有问题啊？我开夜总会的！会看得上你这个没胸没屁股的黄毛丫头？滚回家念书吧！别以为我吓唬你啊，再来一次我让人把你抬着扔出来！愣着干嘛？还他妈不走！”  
兰陵雀大眼睛里盈满了泪水，随着她呼吸一晃一晃的就要流出来，孙悟空板着脸，心里大呼救命。狠了心要走，一转身发现衣角被小姑娘攥在手心里，可怜巴巴地望着他。  
正僵持间，一辆车停在门口，孙悟空看见从车里下来的人一紧张，用蛮力扯开兰陵雀的手低声恐吓：“赶紧滚，再不走我打你啊！”  
“怎么了？”一道声音传来。  
兰陵雀转头，委屈到极点的表情僵住了，震惊的看着来人，泪珠子还挂在脸上。  
……通、通臂？万妖会老大？  
孙悟空一把将呆傻的小丫头推出门外，笑着迎上去：“一个小屁孩，在里边被人欺负了，我正好看见，就把她送出来。”  
“麻烦么。”通臂皱眉看向兰陵雀。  
“不麻烦不麻烦，小事。”孙悟空手背在腰后摆了两下，示意身后的兰陵雀赶紧离开。  
那蠢丫头总算有点眼力见，没说什么立刻跑走了。  
孙悟空松一口气，忽然腰上一紧，被通臂拽进怀里。  
“那小丫头对你有意思啊？”通臂话里听不出什么情绪。  
孙悟空抬头看他，咧嘴一笑：“别是连小孩子的醋都吃吧？”  
通臂眼里带着玩味：“我吃她的醋？她可没本事艹的你哭着喊饶命。”  
孙悟空：“……”  
兰陵雀匆匆跑到一个拐角处，远远的往回看，见波月门口孙悟空和通臂亲昵的姿态，眼神暗下来。


	18. Chapter 18

孙悟空接手波月之后的卧黑生活总算对了味儿了，不用时时刻刻跟在通臂身后，每天吃喝嫖赌花天酒地悠哉放浪，断不了出去惹个事打个架。通臂不指望他能把波月经营的多好，毕竟万妖会养这么多人也不是主要靠这些东西。于是这儿就好像变成了通臂藏娇的金屋——底下人都多少知道老大和波月总经理的关系。  
吧台。  
孙悟空正捏着杯子，跟一个突然拦下他请酒的男人笑谈着。对方外形挺吸引人，看来也是风月老手，撩人恰到好处。孙悟空听着他自信满满的语气，垂下眼笑着抿了口酒。  
要是平时，他还真的会考虑考虑。  
孙悟空正在心里惋惜，忽然听到旁边一个声音响起：“Belve。”  
孙悟空被酒液呛住，掩嘴咳嗽的时候往旁边瞥了一眼，见那人鸭舌帽下面容晦暗，只能看清刚毅的鼻梁下巴轮廓。他点了酒喝了一口，就把酒杯放在台子上转身离开了。  
“没事吧？”对面的人托住孙悟空的手肘，关切的问。  
孙悟空摇摇头笑了笑，把剩下的酒一口气喝完，放下杯子，对男人抱歉道:“突然有点不太舒服，去个洗手间。”  
“要不要去包间休息一下？或者我送你回家？”男人显然不知道他就是这里的老板。  
“不用了。”孙悟空不动声色的躲开他的手，快步朝洗手间方向走去。  
进了门，孙悟空转转眼珠儿，重重咳嗽两声，洗手池对面无障碍卫生间的门突然自己打开一条缝，孙悟空勾起嘴角，拉开门闪身进去又迅速关上，落锁。  
刚转身就被人揽着腰撞进怀里，孙悟空咧嘴一笑：“你怎唔……嗯……哼……”  
杨戬把孙悟空抵在墙上深吻着，帽子被两人过于贴近的距离挤掉在地上，刀刻般的面容彻底暴露在灯光下。  
杨戬一直亲到孙悟空呜呜哼唧着推他时才放开他，自己也是有些微微喘息着。  
本来在吧台那边看到他和别人调情还挺生气的，但孙悟空这么热情的配合他，使劲一通亲倒是把杨戬的火气亲没了。  
“你怎么来了？”孙悟空手臂还搭在杨戬脖子上搂着。  
“他今天不会过来。”  
孙悟空：“我知道通臂今天不会过来，我是说杨、大、队、长，你来这儿干嘛？收风送信不是你该干的活吧？”他推着杨戬后退一步，拉开距离之后上下打量他一眼，忍不住笑：“您这一身可以啊，以后就这么穿吧，别总是不穿黑就穿灰的。但是那帽子太难看了啊……”  
杨戬格开他推着自己的手，把两人的距离重新变成零。他一条腿顶进孙悟空两腿之间，膝盖抵着墙把孙悟空顶的脚后跟稍稍离地。手从他领口插进去顺着肩膀撑开那身骚红色的西装，让它被挤在孙悟空的背和墙之间，稍一动作就掉在地上。  
“自己把扣子解开。”杨戬低声说了一句，去扯孙悟空的腰带。  
“你来这儿该不会是就为了和我打一炮吧？”孙悟空嘴上揶揄着，手却听话的去解自己的衬衫扣子。  
他解了一颗，突然想起什么，手一顿停下了。  
腰带和裤链已经在杨戬手下松开了，由着重力落在地上，露出两条笔直的长腿。  
杨戬再次吻上孙悟空，这次并不留连嘴唇，而是顺着下巴脖颈，锁骨，一遍亲下来，一手伸到下面隔着底裤揉捏孙悟空那二两肉，一手去扒孙悟空没解开扣子的衬衫。  
“等等……”孙悟空声音里有一瞬慌张，“我想从后面来。”  
孙悟空踢掉裤子，转个身趴在墙上。  
杨戬没说什么，扯下孙悟空的底裤，一只手绕到前面去揉捏他的肉茎，另一只手挤进臀缝里揉着穴口缓缓往里用力。  
孙悟空立刻就给了反应，杨戬并不急着让他立刻高潮，等那肉棒在手里又涨大一圈后就松开它往上抚摸。  
手掌熨过平坦的小腹，腹肌的轮廓，马上要攀上胸前的时候又被孙悟空抓住手腕扯回胯下，湿漉漉的头部在他手心里蹭了几下。杨戬一把握住，逼得孙悟空一声喘。  
后穴里扩张的手指在一根根增多，孙悟空努力忽略饱胀带来的不适感，轻轻晃着腰让手指去戳自己的敏感处。  
“老实点。”杨戬在他臀上甩了一巴掌，不满他给自己的准备工作捣乱。  
“可以了……哼……你进来吧……”孙悟空把腿张开一点，撑着墙塌下腰。  
杨戬抽出手指，快速解开腰带裤链，掏出已经涨疼的肉茎抵在不住收缩的穴口，轻轻蹭着。  
“干嘛呢……你倒是、进来啊……”孙悟空被他磨得痒，穴口贪吃的嘬吸着，撅着屁股往后去吞杨戬的肉棒。  
杨戬掐住他的腰，嗓音略微嘶哑：“我想看着你的脸干你。”  
孙悟空水汽迷蒙的眼里一瞬间清醒：“等一下、诶……”  
身子被猛地翻过来，下一瞬间衬衣就被大力撕开。  
孙悟空立刻抬手挡住自己的左胸口。  
纵使做好了心理准备，杨戬在一闪看见那个黑色乳环的时候还是震怒了。  
孙悟空小心抬眼，看见杨戬无比阴沉的脸色后咽了咽唾沫。  
……完球了。  
装作不在意的样子把手放下，勉强扯出个笑脸来：“还、还挺好看的吧……咳……那个……我我我觉着挺好玩，就穿了一个试试……”  
“他给你穿的？”杨戬的声音像待喷发前火山的闷响声。  
“不——不是、不是不是……我自己穿着玩的，挺好看……”  
“T.B.”杨戬看着乳环内侧刻的字母冷笑，“你告诉我这是什么意思？”  
我操这玩意儿还刻着字呢？？？？？？  
孙悟空张着嘴说不出话来。  
杨戬食指中指夹住乳环，拇指用力去掰，那小环不知是什么材质，没有丝毫变化。乳珠儿也不可避免的承受了一部分力，孙悟空被他扯得疼，抓住杨戬的手哼了一声：“别弄了……这也没什么啊……”  
“没什么？你就喜欢别人扯着这个干你是不是？”  
孙悟空一愣，脸也沉下来。手在身侧握紧，一拳打在杨戬脸上，冷声道：“你他妈犯什么混，爱干干不爱干滚。”他说完，俯身去捡地上的衣服。  
孙悟空下手不轻，杨戬舔了舔嘴角的伤口，轻笑一声。忽然大力将孙悟空推在墙上，身子挤进他腿间，双手掰开臀瓣稍稍托起，一挺腰把自己整根送进他体内。  
孙悟空没做好准备，被突然袭击浑身又条件反射的肌肉绷紧，杨戬那尺寸可观的玩意儿不打招呼就硬闯进来，孙悟空分明听见裂帛的声音。溺水一般扑腾几下才喘上一口气，哆嗦着声儿骂：“杨二我……操你大爷……”


	19. Chapter 19

杨戬进去之后不顾自己也被箍得生疼，发狠的捅开一圈圈软肉，孙悟空被他干的禁不住又骂又求饶：“杨戬……啊……我日你……别……操……哥、哥我错了你啊……别这样……疼……裂了、裂了啊……”  
孙悟空拼命想要放松让自己好过点，可那大玩意儿一捅进来，巨大的刺激就让肠壁惊慌的收缩推拒，越疼就咬的更紧。  
简直是恶性循环。  
杨戬强行操开绷紧的肉穴，感觉进出顺滑了一些，怕是真把他干裂了，犹豫片刻还是放缓了动作，低头将肉棒抽出一截看看，没有带红，暗松了一口气。抬眼看孙悟空，这才见他脸色发白，眼睛红着是大哭过的样子，衬衫被汗湿了贴在皮肤上。  
“你他妈……”孙悟空嗓子都有点哑了，“我就打你一下，你至于……你至于往死了干我么……”  
杨戬听着他委屈不行的声音，也不知道是贫嘴还是真的在控诉他，反正火是憋着发不出来了，只好冷声道：“闭嘴。”  
又安慰似的，放慢了动作抵住孙悟空的敏感处轻轻蹭着，被夹在两人之间萎靡的性器颤巍巍有了抬头的架势。杨戬见他逐渐适应了，也开始放开顾忌，捅得一下比一下深。  
“呜……嗯……”孙悟空两条腿被杨戬架在腰侧，后背靠着墙壁，整个人随着对方的顶撞上下颠簸，咬着嘴唇努力不喊出声。  
“你……哈……别、捅、那、么、深啊~”话随着他的撞击一字字往外蹦，孙悟空被杨戬悬空着干，腿软的就不上劲，重力大半都压在两人结合的地方，粗长的性器每次从下往上捅进来都好像直接顶在他胃上，加上刚刚喝的酒慢慢上劲了，被颠得脑子发晕，顶的想吐。  
杨戬又凑上来吻他，舌头一伸进来孙悟空整个都不好了。生压下那股胃气上涌的劲儿，他要是敢吐在杨戬嘴里，真的就别想活了。好在那人很快放开他的嘴唇去吻别的地方。  
杨戬下面挺腰撞击着，低头在富有弹性的皮肉上啃噬。亲到胸口，嘴唇忽然碰到凉凉硬硬的乳环，杨戬心里升起一股难以言喻的恶心感——好像他在吻另一个人似的。  
泄愤般狠狠咬住，那块皮肉毕竟柔嫩又敏感异常，孙悟空痛叫一声，推阻着想让他放过饱经苛责的肉粒，又不敢用力怕真的被他咬下来。  
好在杨戬并不想和那个小环接触太久，片刻便松了口。孙悟空没来及看见自己乳晕上一小圈冒血的牙印，就被他放下来翻个身趴在墙上，又从后面顶进体内。  
杨戬不再变着花样折腾他，开始一下下实打实的干，腹肌拍得臀肉发红。孙悟空随着他的顶撞，硬挺的性器也在冰凉的墙面上一下下蹭的流水。  
肠壁开始咬着肉棒有规律的收紧，杨戬知道孙悟空快到了，一把掐住他的命根子。  
快要爆发的时候被生生截断，孙悟空刚要破口大骂就听见杨戬的声音：“憋住……呼……敢先射我就再操你一次……”  
孙悟空骂了句臭傻逼，无可奈何的掐住自家小兄弟，杨戬双手卡紧他的腰狂风骤雨般抽插起来。  
孙悟空觉得自己就像暴风雨海面上的小船，随着巨浪飘摇起伏，最终被打翻吞噬。  
什么时候释放的已经不清楚了，他视线渐渐清晰，发现自己正浑身软着被杨戬捞在臂弯里。  
杨戬还没退出去，但应该是已经射了。就着连接的姿势把他放在马桶盖上。  
“不来了、会被发现的……”孙悟空不敢乱动，怕杨戬又硬起来，“你拔出去啊。”  
后者并没有再来一次的意思，在他体内停了一会儿，杨戬就按住孙悟空的腰往外退。  
穴肉不舍的纠缠着肉棒，再它完全脱离之后抽搐几下，一丝白浊被挤出来。  
杨戬看着，胯下半硬的肉块又涨大起来，面无表情的迅速提起裤子系好腰带。从旁抽出几张纸巾，给他擦了臀缝间各种液体，然后塞进被操的松软的穴里。  
纸巾再柔软比起体内的嫩肉也过于粗糙，摩擦着敏感的直肠一阵痛辣。  
“呃、什么东西？？”孙悟空反应过来使劲挣扎：“你干嘛？？什么……杨戬你别他妈总逼我啊、逼我骂你行不行……别捅了我操……”  
杨戬用手指把纸巾顶进深处，把液体严严实实的堵死在里面。  
“含着我的。”杨戬把衣服扔给孙悟空：“穿上。”  
“臭傻逼，死变态……”孙悟空一边低声絮骂一边穿衣服，杨戬这边洗好烘干了手，转过身冷不丁来一句：“张雪落网了。”  
孙悟空一愣，抬起头来：“你亲姨妈也下得去手？”  
“职责所在，不分亲疏。”  
“你牛逼，跟你舅一样，专对自家人下手。”孙悟空哼笑一声，忽然想起什么，“诶，那你当初抓我的时候，喜欢上我没啊？”  
杨戬沉默。  
“果然啊，”孙悟空夸张的点了点头，就差鼓掌叫好，“果然是铁面无私的杨大队长。”  
“我……”杨戬听出他话里夹枪带棒，心里一酸想辩解几句，可他不是会为自己辩解的人，开口就梗住了。  
“怎么了？”孙悟空倒希望他能说点什么，别像个闷葫芦似的，三脚踢不出个屁来。  
“没什么。”  
他很想告诉孙悟空，你以为那是初遇，可我在很早很早的时候，就已经喜欢你了。  
只是你不记得，你不知道。  
你不知道，我是以怎样的心情，用敌人的身份与你久别重逢，是以怎样的心情，看着你在我眼前倒下血淌一地；是以怎样的心情，和抢救室外的红灯对视了两天两夜；是以怎样的心情戳在病房外，悄悄守着昏迷的人直至醒来。  
但是杨戬不会说。  
他从来就不会说，所有的事，都压在自己心里，直到承受不住，心脏破碎而死的那一刻。  
这是从小养成的性子，从母亲离开那天，父亲离开那天，妹妹离开那天，他从张昊天手里接过委任成为东区总队长那天，他一刀捅进孙悟空胸口那天。  
他一直在失去，所有于他重要的东西，都留不住。  
所以，当他在庆功会上以同事的身份见到孙悟空，对方跟他碰了杯笑着说不记恨，有幸当兄弟的时候，就像溺水的人揪住了一根稻草。哪怕随时可断也不肯放手。  
他把孙悟空，当做万暗生命中唯一的光。  
“对了，既然你来了，就带个消息回去吧。”孙悟空打破沉寂开口，“这个月二十七号，万妖会从MG的军火头子沙鲁那走一批货，这边负责出面交易的是白三达和孟业，接头地点是……”


	20. Chapter 20

spank预警

把杨戬塞进他里面的纸巾弄干净着实费了孙悟空好大的工夫，纸巾在里面被打湿成浆，破碎了黏在光滑的肉壁上。孙悟空给自己清理的时候怎么都弄不出来，反而把前边弄硬好几回，不得已又自己撸出两次。  
最后筋疲力竭的倒头就睡。  
第二天醒来，孙悟空站在等身镜前，看着脖颈间的吻痕和左边乳头边那一圈牙印叹了口气，找出一件高领衬衣把扣子系到最上面一颗，然后开车去波月。  
穿的拘束身子也不爽利，孙悟空没心情出门招猫逗狗，窝在办公室打游戏。通臂有几天没来了，万妖会毕竟太大，他分身乏术，沈清鹂又缠的紧，孙悟空这边才能得空放开了浪。  
玩了会儿狙击游戏，队友太坑，光顾着撩同组妹子，孙悟空不耐烦的摔了鼠标，椅子后退把长腿搭在桌上，从抽屉里摸出一盒烟，弹出一根叼在嘴里点燃，慢悠悠抽了一口，闭着眼睛想最近的事。  
进万妖会也有些时候了，和他接触少的，大多认为他是通臂养的小白脸。接触多的，比如黄眉，一直觊觎着他，也提防着他，好在并没有怀疑他的身份，只是吃不到记恨，又怕他上位太快有一天踩在自己头上。除此之外，还有那个沈清鹂……女人到底太情绪，也是有信心不管做什么通臂都不会怪她，早早就暴露了意图，让孙悟空知道有这个威胁。不过打那天之后，沈清鹂就没有多余动作了，也不知通臂怎么处理的。眼看着万妖会把南区的帮派一个个收了，大概过不了多久上边就要开始准备部署决战任务了。他这儿也算接触到了万妖会的决议核心，一定要更加谨慎才行……  
孙悟空正想着，显示屏自动切了窗口，一个声音传来：“天哥，老大来了。”  
孙悟空给下边总机吩咐下的，只要通臂来波月一定赶紧给他通风。孙悟空瞥一眼显示屏上的监控画面：通臂屏退了身后跟着的人，朝电梯的方向走。  
要上来了。  
孙悟空急忙把快要燃尽的烟屁股捏灭火星扔进垃圾桶里，往嘴里扔了两颗薄荷糖。  
波月除了卫生间处处都安着摄像头，显示屏里的镜头追着通臂的身影不停切换，孙悟空看着他上了三层，背影直接朝自己办公室的方向走来。  
通臂推门进来的时候，孙悟空正一手端着水杯一手翻账本。  
听见开门声，他抬起头来，面上露出些小惊讶：“老大？”  
“嗯。”通臂好几天没见他，心里着实是想。  
想亲他，想干他。  
走进房间，通臂闻着空气里的味道皱了皱眉，也没有过于苛责。只要孙悟空没有受伤生病，通臂并不是特别限制他抽烟。  
孙悟空站起来绕到桌前迎接通臂，后者走上来掐住他的下巴轻啄了一口分开，再浅浅品尝。  
通臂微笑道：“怎么有甜味儿？”  
孙悟空舌尖舔舔嘴唇：“唔，刚吃了颗糖……”  
通臂目光从他脸上往下移，忽然笑脸一僵，眼神调焦落在孙悟空脖子那块暗红的痕迹上。  
孙悟空照镜子的时候是确保自己捂严实了，可他忘了自己刚一米八，通臂快要顶一米九了。从他的角度低头刚好就能看见被领口掩住的痕迹。  
通臂嘴角的弧度还是勾起着，眼神却冷下来。好啊，小贼猫敢趁他不在偷腥了。  
“诶诶诶老大？？？？”通臂突然开始脱他的衣服，孙悟空惊叫着，“等一下、万一有人进来……”  
通臂置若罔闻：“你想在桌子上，还是沙发上？”  
“老大你刚回来累不累，要不先歇一会……我给你按按……”  
通臂：“那就桌子上吧。”  
说完就把孙悟空掀翻过去，一把扒下裤子。  
果然……  
通臂闭上眼深吸一口气，再睁开眼盯着腰臀间的手指印——显然是掐的太用力留下的。  
臀瓣忽然被掰开，孙悟空脸埋在臂弯里咬唇咧嘴皱眉，凉了凉了，凉透了。  
“这儿怎么肿了？”通臂脸上挂着冷笑，戳了戳嘟起来的褶皱，不细听察觉不出声音里隐忍的怒气，“是不是背着我勾……”  
孙悟空心里一慌，硬着头皮扯谎：“没！是我、是我自己玩的太狠了……”  
通臂气笑了，小王八蛋他妈睁着眼说瞎话。  
想起自己刚进门看见孙悟空时就觉得哪里不对，平时这小子穿衬衫从来都是敞着领口，露出修长的脖颈和锁骨招摇，今天却捂得这么严实，显然是此地无银。  
通臂也不让他脱上衣，想捂就捂着吧。只不过上边整整齐齐，下边却只剩下袜子，衬衣下摆前面半遮住那三两肉，后面搭在挺翘的臀上，让孙悟空显得比脱光了还要淫荡。  
“你好久不来……我才自己弄的。”孙悟空要是早上仔细看过自己腰臀大腿上被捏出的痕迹，一定就不会作死撒这个多余的谎了。  
“呵，我还小瞧你了，怎么自己玩的？”通臂冷笑着，也不拆穿他。  
“就……用手指……”孙悟空不敢回头，身后的气压着实有些低得明显。  
“玩爽了吗？”  
“还、还行吧……”孙悟空小心回答着，心里也没忖通臂到底信了还是不信。  
通臂垂眼，伸手覆住孙悟空腰上的指印，大概就能想到那人是用什么姿势——掐着腰从后面狠狠顶入，撞的他前后摇晃——以及这种姿势下孙悟空被干时会给出多么激烈的反应，“是我疏忽了，没考虑到你。”通臂声音里带着笑意，“我的小天竟然这么饥渴，要自己给自己解决……”  
通臂从来没叫过他“小天”这么恶心的称呼，孙悟空暗叫不好，鸡皮疙瘩缓缓爬上光滑的皮肤。  
“我应该给你准备一些东西的，”通臂拿出手机，“以后我不在的时候，你就能玩的更过瘾了……黄眉，我听说夜海到了一批新玩意儿？……好，你挑几样给我送到波月总经理的办公室来，现在。”  
通臂挂了电话，拍拍孙悟空的屁股：“既然你喜欢玩，咱们今天玩点不一样的。把腰带捡起来给我。”  
孙悟空皮一紧，默默弯腰捡起裤子，把皮带抽下来对折递给身后的人。  
通臂也脱了厚重的外套扔在沙发上，松了松领口，接过皮带在手里不轻不重的抽了一下试试感觉。  
孙悟空听着啪的一声，咽了咽唾沫：“玩什么……”  
“spank。”通臂微微一笑，“趴在桌子上。”  
“……”孙悟空没有动作，眼神恳求的看着他，“老大我不想玩这个……”  
“我想玩就够了。”通臂用皮带点点他的肩膀，重复命令，“趴到桌子上。”  
孙悟空心里骂了句死变态，慢吞吞的转身趴下。  
“老大你轻点……”  
“会的。”通臂声音温柔，安抚的揉了他一把，孙悟空身子绷得更紧了。  
通臂眼神扫过孙悟空腰间，臀上，腿侧的痕迹，攥着皮带的手紧了紧。  
孙悟空听见背后一阵撕裂空气的声音，接着就好像一个响炮在自己臀上炸开了。  
通臂一皮带落下后不等他反应紧接着第二下覆上相同的位置，孙悟空瞪大眼张着嘴发不出声来，手指抠着桌面泛白。  
又有风声响起，孙悟空忍不住翻身躲开，皮带抽在办公桌上发出磅的一声巨响。  
通臂眉毛一挑。  
孙悟空扶着桌子恳求：“老大别玩这个了……太疼了……”  
“趴回去。”  
“老大……”  
“再敢躲开屁股就别想要了。”  
孙悟空慢吞吞的趴回桌上，屁股上刚刚被皮带亲了的地方现在泛起一道几乎等宽的紫红印子。  
坚韧的皮带又咬上来，还是两下同一个位置，紧挨着上次的地方。孙悟空咬住嘴唇闷哼一声。  
“不准咬嘴唇，疼了就喊出来。”  
“……没事，您接着吧。”孙悟空吸着凉气，心里骂操你妈的。  
通臂打得很慢，打两下停一会儿，仿佛给孙悟空时间细细品尝疼痛。硬韧的皮带还时不时戳一戳臀缝和下面垂着的囊袋，把他玩的走神的时候又猝不及防的来一下。  
很快孙悟空上身的衬衣就被汗湿了，严严实实系好的领口捂得他异常憋闷难受。  
好在门终于被叩响了。  
“老大，天哥？黄哥让我来送东西。”门外一个怯生生的声音传进来。  
通臂啧了一声：“这么快。”  
总算结束了，孙悟空松了一口气摊在桌子上，身后忽然落下的骤雨般的鞭打让他猝不及防的惨叫出声，疼痛连成了一片，这次没给他反应间歇。  
通臂连着抽了七八下，看最后那点痕迹也被新鲜的瘀痕的覆盖了，这才扔了皮带，冲门口喊了声进来。  
孙悟空浑身都湿透了，重重的喘息着，疼痛太消耗体力，他听见有人进门，也没心思提起裤子遮挡一下。  
来送东西的是豆子，他知道要送的是什么，在门外也听见了天哥的惨叫声。进门后不敢乱看，低着头放下东西，悄悄抬眼：“老、老大，黄哥让我送来的。您还有别的吩咐吗？”  
通臂摆摆手，豆子立刻转身开门出去。  
心里默念一句天哥保重。


	21. Chapter 21

孙悟空缓了一会儿，慢慢撑着桌子站起来：“您玩够了吗。”  
通臂正在翻看箱子里的东西，听见他问，笑了笑：“刚开始而已，怎么，不想玩了？”  
我他妈说不玩你答应吗臭傻逼！  
孙悟空心里血骂，也咧嘴笑笑，像是和他杠上了：“看您吧，您想玩我就陪着。”  
好小子。  
通臂把箱子放在宽大的办公桌上，朝孙悟空一扬下巴：“过来挑几件，让我看看你自己怎么玩的？”  
孙悟空朝箱子里看去，里边是各式各样的性爱玩具。用在什么地方的都有。不知道黄眉是否猜到通臂要折腾他，但孙悟空肯定，送来的这些东西不管哪件都够他喝一壶。  
试探着捡起一个钢笔大小的按摩棒，抬眼看向通臂。  
‘uh-uh,’通臂摇头，“太小了，满足不了你的，”  
孙悟空咬咬牙，放回去又拿了一个中等型号的，不过上边布满了可怕的疣状突起。只能是这个了，孙悟空看了看剩下几个婴儿手臂粗长，各种奇形怪状的按摩棒，心里肯定了黄眉想整死自己的猜测。  
通臂没有反对，走到桌后坐在办公椅上，好整以暇：“弄吧。”  
孙悟空坐在桌上张开腿，红肿的臀肉被挤压着钝钝的疼。  
穴口肿着，纵使用了大量的润滑，凹凸不平的表面还是让进入十分艰难。  
“快点。”通臂催促一句，“要我帮你吗。”  
“不不用！”孙悟空狠下心把按摩棒捅进去，吸了一口气缓缓抽动。  
“啧，没什么精神啊？”通臂捏了捏他疲软的小兄弟，“是不是这个不舒服，换一个吧。”  
“挺，舒，服，的。”孙悟空咬牙勉强笑笑，心里问候了通臂的十八代祖宗，他特么又不是受虐体质，这样怎么可能硬的起来了啊！  
疣刺勾着肠壁，好像有一把钝刀在体内拉扯，不存在享受这回事。  
通臂忽然想起什么：“这个好像是新品，功能不少。”  
说着在箱子里翻出配套的遥控器，按下一个键。  
“哈啊……”  
体内的东西突然震动起来，酥酥麻麻的感觉从内部向四周蔓延，握着手柄的手也被震得发麻使不上力气。  
“起来了。”通臂语气中带着玩味，弹了弹孙悟空下面渐渐抬头的小兄弟。  
通臂按下+号，按摩棒的频率又明显上升了一档，挤压着前列腺高频振动着，被撑满的穴口处溢出透明的液体来。  
前面已经完全挺立起来了，顶端吐出些晶莹。  
“自己玩这么爽吗，”通臂覆上他的手背，带着他抽插穴里的按摩棒，“不要偷懒，接着动啊。”  
“轻点……等一下……”孙悟空想把手抽出来，但他没有力气，通臂又攥得紧紧的。  
通臂带着他快速抽插了一阵，孙悟空硬挺的肉棒跳了跳，猛地胀大喷出一股浊白来。  
胳膊失去支撑的力量，孙悟空张着腿躺在桌子喘息，软下来的肉茎突然被人攥在手里，尿道浅部一阵撑开的胀痛感，孙悟空条件反射低头去看，见自己小兄弟顶端被套上一个银色的软套，就像顶了个可笑的小帽子。  
通臂看着他困惑的表情笑了笑：“不要射太多，咱们还没怎么玩呢。”  
拉下他的手来重新握住手柄，把挤出一截的玩具推回体内，然后按下另一个键。孙悟空立刻像煎锅里的鱼一样弹起来：“啊啊啊啊停下停下——”  
按摩棒带着疣刺在他体内高速旋转着，凸起狠狠地把内壁刮出水儿来，仿佛要把他的肚皮钻个洞出来。  
巨大的刺激让还没褪去的余韵达到了第二次顶峰，但尿道里的那一截橡胶软塞把发泄出口堵得死死的，精液逆灌让快感变成了痛苦，孙悟空一只手被抓着挣不开，另一只手去撕扯那个套子，可那玩意儿就像和皮肉长在了一起，怎么都拽不下来。后面抵着他敏感处高速旋转的玩具在短短的时间里把他一次又一次送上高潮的边缘。孙悟空想把那个可怕的东西拿出来，可通臂死死按着他的手，把按摩棒推进深处。  
孙悟空双腿乱蹬，不被束缚那只手拼命拍打桌面：“停下！停下呜……我不要这个……呃啊啊啊……你把它拿出去啊拿出去啊！！”  
“你喜欢的。”通臂不为所动，“你不是喜欢自己玩吗。”  
孙悟空挣扎着哭叫：“不是……不是……啊啊啊我不喜欢玩具……我错了……我和别人做的……我错了我错了……我不敢了老大……”  
“原来是跟别人做的啊，”通臂慢悠悠点点头，“那个人是谁？”  
“我不知道……别呜啊啊啊啊我不认识他！我真的不知道啊……”孙悟空又被强制经历一次无法射精的高潮，满脸鼻涕眼泪，一边哭一边交代，“我在厕所碰见的……呜……长得很好看……是他勾引的我！我当时喝了点酒脑子不清楚……”  
通臂冷笑：“这么说还委屈你了？那你编瞎话隐瞒该不该罚？”  
“该罚……该罚……再不敢扯谎了老大，再不敢了……求你……啊啊啊啊不要再动了！拿出去啊……”  
孙悟空见通臂没有怜悯的意思，索性大着胆子另求活路：“你去找鹂姐，我为什么……呃啊……为什么不能找别人啊！”  
通臂似笑非笑：“你吃醋了？”  
孙悟空听出他语气松动，更加卖力的委屈：“没有吃醋……我不敢、呜……不敢跟鹂姐抢……”  
果然有效，后面的按摩棒停下震动，孙悟空摊在桌子上，身体还止不住痉挛着。  
通臂叹了口气：“我说了多少次，清鹂她只是我的朋友。”  
布料变成透明的贴在身上，黑色的乳环凸显出来。通臂扯开他的上衣，孙悟空胸膛上汗津津泛着水光，通臂拨了一下小黑环，看见乳晕上一圈血痂，衬着白皙的皮肤格外明显，挑衅似的。  
刚消下去一些的怒气又升起来。  
孙悟空知道他没真枪实弹的干一次肯定不能完，早死早超生，拖久了怕他又有什么折腾自己的招数。抬起酸软的手臂去勾通臂，手指在他掌心画圈：“老大，我想你了……”  
声音嘶哑勾人。  
“想我什么？”  
“想你干我。”  
“我今天不碰你，我们把这些东西都试一遍。”  
孙悟空面带菜色，把这个都试一遍他就该光荣了。  
“我不要这些，我想要你……”男人的声线撒娇实在难以入耳，孙悟空被自己恶心的够呛，硬着头皮豁出脸去：“老大……”  
通臂不为所动。  
孙悟空深吸一口气：“通臂……”  
通臂眉毛一挑。  
“通臂……啊——”  
下一秒按摩棒被猛地抽离带出一串水珠，穴口来不及合上，粗大的肉棒就捅了进来。  
呵，男人。  
一叫名字就跟磕了药似的，百试不爽。  
孙悟空被掀翻了趴在桌上，红肿的臀部被腹肌撞的刺痛，胸乳也被掐着，疼痛连绵不绝的，偏偏还有快感夹杂其中。  
“再有一次让我抓到，就把你扔给下边人轮死，记住没有？”  
“记住、哈……记住了……不敢、再有下次了……老大前面……前面放开啊……”


	22. Chapter 22

会议室里气氛凝重。  
通臂受伤了。是自己人反水。  
原来被灭帮派的死士，当初诈降归顺，就等着通臂不防备的时候杀了他给自己前老大报仇。  
孙悟空咋舌，看来这么大一个万妖会，不止自己一个人有二心啊。  
通臂反应快，只是擦伤了肩膀，连住院都不值当。  
造成会议室这么压抑的气氛另有原因——白三达和孟业出事了。  
和沙鲁交易当天，警方突袭，白三达被当场击毙，孟业负伤逃回，现在还在医院昏迷不醒。万妖会这边损了两员主将，沙鲁那边也伤亡惨重。  
交易失败，打通MG另一半地下市场的计划也全盘崩塌。  
这次交易因为重要，准备也极为周密，警方能早有准备等候伏击，看人数也是要把他们一网打尽的架势，显然是有人事先走漏了消息。  
也就是说，帮里有内鬼。  
知道这件事的，只有那天开会的人。通臂，四个分堂堂主，孙悟空。  
通臂沉着脸坐在主位上，旁边是沈清鹂和黄眉，再远是华珠和孙悟空。  
房间安静的像没人一样。  
“你们觉得，会是谁往外递了消息？”  
众人都沉默不应。  
“黄眉你觉得会是谁？”  
黄眉眼神投向孙悟空，后者面不改色的直视着他。  
黄眉转过头来看着通臂：“老大，当时知道这消息的只有在场咱们几个，内鬼也只能是咱们里的人。”  
华珠抠着自己昂贵精美的指甲，垂着眼犹豫道：“老大我觉得，老白和老孟的手下也有可能啊……我们出了门肯定不会往外说，可是老白老孟，他们总得吩咐手下，说不定就……”  
通臂听着，面上看不出神色，眼神转向孙悟空：“齐天，你怎么想。”  
孙悟空和他对视，一脸无辜：“我刚刚才知道这件事，还没反应过来。”  
一声冷笑自黄眉的方向传来。  
“我很信任你们，也很看重你们，不希望内鬼是在座任何一个人。但是对背叛者，我绝对不会容情。”通臂眼神扫过几人，“彻查这件事，都有谁知道交易的消息，这些人在这段时间都和什么人有过来往。一件件都给我查清楚，每个人都要查，孟业和白三达的手下也不能放过。”  
通臂说了一气，情绪有些不平，沈清鹂轻轻握住他的手，眼神担忧关切。  
通臂看了她一眼，反握住她安抚似的捏了一下。  
“黄眉留下，剩下的人去查吧。”  
孙悟空和华珠立刻起身，沈清鹂不愿离开：“我再陪你一会儿。”  
“这个时候人手不够，”通臂直视着她的眼睛，“我需要你帮我，好吗?”  
“那你，自己照顾好伤口。”沈清鹂担心不舍的离开。  
房间只剩下通臂和黄眉。  
通臂长出一口气，挺直的腰背放松下来，疲惫的靠在椅子里闭上眼睛。  
“老大不舒服吗？”黄眉面带担忧询问道。  
通臂摇摇头，依旧闭着眼睛：“你怀疑齐天。”  
“对。华珠和孟业都在万妖会这么多年了，没理由现在反水，死人更清白。要我看，只有那个齐天……”  
“华珠‘八爪蜘蛛’的称号不是白叫的，她想往外递消息易如反掌。还有孟业，这次条子的网眼这么密，他怎么就能逃回来？元老反水不是不可能，他们一直都对我心怀不忿。还有白三达和孟业的手下……”  
黄眉听出他对孙悟空的袒护，禁不住冷笑：“您怀疑华珠和老孟，是不是也怀疑我？”  
通臂睁开眼看向他，缓声道：“哥，这世上我谁都不信，除了你和清鹂。”  
黄眉的笑脸一僵，嘴角沉下来。  
通臂很久没有叫过他哥了。  
黄眉抿唇。他心里清楚，通臂肯掀开无坚不摧的铁面，在他跟前流露出这一点难以察觉的脆弱，不止因为他信他，也是他累了，更甚至，是他怕了。  
如果真的是齐天呢？这句话在黄眉喉中倒转几遍没有说出口，他不忍心逼迫他。  
-  
这一顿几乎全帮上下的盘查没有搜到泄露消息的内鬼，却搜出来不少问题，着实好好整顿了一番。  
黄眉咬死内鬼就是孙悟空，不分昼夜的调查盘问。孙悟空平时出去都是三两个小弟跟着，没有跟别人接头的机会。他大多数时间都在波月，不是一个人在办公室就是在下面喝酒跟人搭讪。波月除了洗手间以外摄像头没有死角，黄眉把那些跟孙悟空喝过酒的人挨个揪来盘问，到底也问不出什么。  
华珠那边也回了话，说查过各种通讯记录，很干净没有值得怀疑的地方。  
黄眉有些丧气的跟通臂汇报，谁知对方听到查录像的时候像是想到了什么，问他：“波月只有卫生间没有摄像头？”  
黄眉点头：“包间都装着针孔，就外面的公共洗手间没有。”  
通臂脸色沉下来：“把上周五波月的录像给我找出来。”  
通臂想起那天因为孙悟空和别人偷腥的事大为恼火，他当时想找出那个不知死活的男人，可孙悟空说是在厕所碰上一时兴起的，又喝醉了没有记住那人的长相。他叫人去翻录像，监控室的人回话说洗手间没有摄像头，通臂这才无奈作罢。  
现在这件事突然又撞入他脑中。  
洗手间没有摄像头，又人来人往，不是碰面的好地方么。  
-  
通臂仔细盯着屏幕，里面孙悟空正在吧台和一个男人谈笑碰杯。  
通臂脸色阴沉，黄眉在旁谨慎插话：“这个人查过了，没有问题。”顿了一下补充道，“也教训过了。”  
录像里孙悟空忽然低头像是咳嗽一阵，接着就跟那个男人告别往洗手间方向走。  
镜头切换，跟着孙悟空进了洗手间，门关上。  
黄眉看了一眼通臂，不用他吩咐就点了快进，其间许多人进进出出，门开开合合。  
两个多小时后，一个带着鸭舌帽穿着宽松衣服的人走出来。黄眉没有留意，只等着孙悟空。再快进了不到半个小时，孙悟空才出来了，步伐姿态比起进去的时候显然吃力不少。  
黄眉按下暂停，眼神询问通臂要不要接着往下看。  
通臂分了一些注意力在那个带鸭舌帽的男人身上，那人看不清面容，看不出胖瘦。他并没有看到这个男人进洗手间，说明他至少也在厕所待了两三个小时？  
通臂吩咐把洗手间门口的录像往前翻，发现这个男人就在孙悟空前脚进了洗手间，只不过他们刚刚一直盯着孙悟空切镜头才没有注意到。  
黄眉恍然，兴奋道：“老大，你觉得他是跟齐天接头的人？”  
通臂沉默不应，只是淡淡吩咐把录像再倒回去一次。  
那是个条子。  
穿着稀松平常并不起眼，可通臂一眼就认出来了。  
军人永远挺直的脊梁，四平八稳的姿态，端正严谨的气息，这些深扎于心，刻入骨髓永远不会磨灭的，只要有过相同经历，便可以一眼认出。  
他之所以还要反复循环这段，是因为这个男人给他一种在哪里见过的感觉。  
再一次的，男人在镜头画面中走过，背影消失在画面边缘的时候通臂眼神一凛——是他！  
当初在医院，那个与他眼神交汇后急忙转身离开的人。  
“老大，我这就让他们去找这个人。要不要先把齐天扣住？”  
“齐天不一定是内鬼。”通臂听见自己这样说，“他跟我交代过，在洗手间呆的时间太长是因为他在里边跟人做了一次……这就是那个人。”  
黄眉微微张着嘴，槽点太多他一时竟不知该说些什么。  
“好了，你去查这个男人吧。我有些累了。”  
黄眉反应过来，还想说些什么，看通臂闭着眼一脸疲惫，也不忍心打扰他。反正把那个男人找出来，一切也就真相大白了，到时候再扣齐天也不迟。只是派人看紧一些，别让他钻空子跑了就行。  
通臂听见黄眉离开的声音，缓缓睁开眼，盯着屏幕里仍在循环的那个男人的背影。  
他是个条子，那孙悟空知不知道？认不认识他？孙悟空会不会也是个条子？  
为什么这么巧，上次在医院遇见这个人，也是去看孙悟空……  
一个警察怎么会平白无故跑到夜总会洗手间跟不认识的人打炮？  
纵使众多疑云在他眼前，挥挥手就能散开，通臂还是自欺欺人的想：这一切都是巧合，他现在还没有证据，什么事都有可能。  
而此刻某人还窝在自己的办公椅里抽着烟计算下一步的对策，对自己已经被怀疑上毫无察觉。


	23. Chapter 23

孙悟空跪在床上，帮通臂肩膀伤处换好了药。  
本来他以为这时候沈清鹂肯定是不会离开通臂身边半步的，也不知道他用什么法子支开了她。  
孙悟空翻身跨坐在通臂腿上，轻轻舔噬他的胸肌，慢慢向下，亲到腹肌的时候，通臂按住他的肩膀示意不用弄了，靠在软枕上闭着眼。  
孙悟空乖乖坐回床上，小声问他：“累了么？”  
他还没见过通臂露出这种模样，万妖会那么大，事务堆成山，通臂要累早该累垮了。  
可能最近的打击太大，他又受了伤，身心俱疲才有些扛不住吧。  
“陪我聊聊天吧。”通臂睁开眼看着他。  
孙悟空点点头，靠在他旁边。  
通臂从抽屉里拿出一个相框，看了一眼递给孙悟空。孙悟空接过来一看，眼睛忍不住睁大了：“这是……”  
照片里一个英姿飒爽的青年，穿着迷彩长靴，脸上抹着油彩，面容坚毅，目光炯炯。  
那个青年，和眼前这人有九分肖似，而神态气质却差之千里。  
通臂淡淡开口：“我本来姓元，元宏。”  
“我是……“他深吸一口气，”军区元东来的孙子。”  
元东来，孙悟空不曾有缘拜会，却对这位早已退休的元大帅如雷贯耳。  
没想到通臂竟然是……  
“那你怎么……”  
通臂看他一眼，像是早料到他会有这反应，继续平静的陈述：“我之前是武警特警，一次出任务，队长失手把人质崩了。他把罪过推在我头上，我一怒之下，杀了他。”  
“负罪潜逃的时候挨了一枪，他们没有追上我，回去报告说，那一枪命中要害，我被判定已经死了。”  
“元家自然也除名了。”  
“那一枪穿过肺叶，离心脏半寸。我也以为我活不了了，那时候我表哥藏下了我——就是黄眉……他不敢送我去医院，警察会比医生到的早。”  
“后来他说他接到一通电话，是清鹂打来的……对了，我忘记讲这个，清鹂是那次任务里，被我救下的人质之一。我不知道她后来经历了什么，就变成佘万尧的情妇……那时候佘万尧已经死了，她接我回万妖会，救了我一命，养好伤后，她跟我说想让我接管万妖会，她说她只是个什么都不懂的女人，想有人依靠。”  
通臂不紧不慢的叙述着，脸上表情淡漠，仿佛在讲别人的事。  
可在孙悟空听来，心里除了惊异，还有些莫名的触动。  
他本以为，他不反感通臂，只是因为欣赏他与自己的相似之处，两个人都够狠，够利索，够聪明。  
现在他发现，其实不知何时牵绊上的，是一些说不清道不明的……  
某些东西，很像。  
“关于我，你可以知道的，我已经都告诉你了。我希望，你对我也可以没有隐瞒。”通臂直视着他，“你有什么要告诉我的吗。”  
孙悟空垂下眼沉默半晌，不答反问：“你有没有想过……换一条好一点的路走……”他斟酌着措辞，“我是说，不要这种刀口舔血的生活，安稳一些……”  
你他妈在说什么屁话……孙悟空在心里狠狠唾弃自己。  
“好一点的路？”通臂轻笑一声，“什么算好一点的路？弃暗投明？你觉得当警察好么？就安稳么？”  
孙悟空面上没有表情，心脏却狂乱跳着，他不动声色小心调整着呼吸，生怕咚咚的声音会传出胸腔被那人听到。  
“换做是你，真的甘心就此平静过完余生么？”  
孙悟空脑子里轰的一声，通臂的质问像一个晴天霹雳在他脑中炸起。  
他想起自己的经历，年少轻狂闯下弥天大祸，带头造反的反派瓢把子，最后竟然进了警署……  
通臂却恰好相反，一个出身世家根正苗红的军几代，最后却变成一个土匪头子。  
不得不说造化弄人。  
难怪，难怪会觉得自己和他有哪里相像。  
他再怎么收心养性，也脱不去天生的反叛邪戾。  
那通臂呢，孙悟空相信他骨子里还有军人的血性和良知……即便已经做下诸多恶行，可真的就没有回头路了吗。  
“我累了，睡吧。”通臂声音里带着沉重的倦意，在他额头上轻吻了一下，躺在床上。  
孙悟空也躺回他身侧。  
通臂忽然翻身搂住他，下巴抵在他头顶上。  
孙悟空一慌，整个人都忍不住僵了。  
“你不要压着伤口……”  
通臂没有回应，头顶传来绵长均匀的呼吸声。  
孙悟空身子渐渐放松了，脑海中却循环着通臂说的那些话。  
他这十几年经历了太多的事，经历的太快，让他来不及品咂。他想起当初无人管束称王称霸的逍遥日子，想起当初在狱里心有不甘的签下那份协议，想起他曾经也是无比痛恨披着警察皮的这群人。  
……为什么自己被归入他们了？  
孙悟空细想这一路走来，他是不是被坑了。是不是变了。  
不，不不不，他眼神恍然坚定清醒，从一开始，都是他自己的决定。  
不管他是当年的混世魔王，现在的西区刑侦队长，或者以后变成什么，他都是他。他不是变了，他是在成长。他只是学会了辨分是非，学会了控制自己。  
孙悟空莫名想到一个人，明明这个人已经在他生命中消失太久太久了——他的性情变得乖张暴戾，让人难以捉摸，大概就是从被他扔了开始的——他并不是生下来就这样……无所顾忌放浪不羁。只是从那人不要他之后，他就很难再对什么特别在乎了。  
他想起那个人，明明风华正茂的年纪，却常常老神在在的念些他听不懂的话：“菩提本无树，明镜亦非台，本来无一物，何处惹尘埃。”  
他还记得他刚捡到他的时候，说：“你就叫孙悟空吧，打破顽冥须悟空。”  
说完这句话，他自己乐得不行，自言自语道“哎呀我真鸡儿有才，孙悟空，这名儿太好听了！”  
后来孙悟空才知道这个人并不姓孙。他也不知道为什么自己会记得这么多事，明明那人捡到他的时候，他年纪小到连话都说不利索。  
孙悟空闭上眼，往事就像潮水一样涌入，搅得他心神不宁。只好气恼的睁开，轻轻翻了个身，后背贴着通臂的胸膛，听着他一下又一下的心跳。  
他不知道，通臂也睁开了眼，没有丝毫睡意。  
两人各怀心事，一夜无眠。


	24. Chapter 24

沙鲁那边传来消息，说关于上次受到伏击，他们查出有可疑的人，对方在追逃过程中不慎把车翻下崖了，也没能来及拷问，但九成就是内鬼。  
沙鲁跟通臂递了歉意，表示如果他不计较，两边还有重新合作的可能。  
万妖会这场相互猜忌人心惶惶的大搜查也不明不白的结束了。  
孟业还是醒不过来，靠机器和药物维持着基本的生命特征，几乎可以判定再无价值。  
西南两分堂都没有管事，通臂让孙悟空先顶了黄眉管理比较熟悉的东堂，黄眉和沈清鹂则暂时代理西南两堂。沈清鹂并非她自称的什么都不会的女人，如果没有几分手段，怎么能不声不响的弄掉万妖会前领头，怎么让万妖会在群龙无首的时候没有瓦解崩裂，怎么把白三达，孟业、华珠这些道上赫赫有名的人物纳入麾下，忠心耿耿的为她卖命。  
只是通臂来了之后，她收敛了一切锋芒，变成当年那个被劫为人质的柔弱的小姑娘。  
上次的事没有把孙悟空拉下水，反而看着他位子升到和自己相平齐，黄眉心里的芥蒂更深。  
跟MG方的交易折掉后，万妖会的元气大伤，和警方的来往也从暗暗较劲变得越来越明显激烈。白天就看见警车拉着笛来来往往，一队队出动，万妖会不停地有场地被以各种理由查封，人员被逮捕调查。作为结果却是南区的治安变得前所未有的混乱，好像野兽受了刺激不害怕反而发了狂，各种犯罪事件高频发生，监狱里已经塞不下人，警署上下都被每天高强度紧张的作业搞得疲惫不堪。  
双方互相消耗着，万妖会开始处于被动，但通臂沉着应付，竟然慢慢把局面拉成僵持。  
大家试探的时间都已经够久了，彼此心知肚明，一场大风雨正在逼近。  
-  
东堂的总管事不比波月总经理那个闲职，需要处理的事务太多了，孙悟空也整天忙得抽不开身。  
通臂提过几句，他现在身份不同职责不同，该给自己培养几个能干事的手下。  
孙悟空应着，说自己在挑，可手下都太蠢了。  
通臂挑了几个人送给孙悟空，待不了几天又都被他以各种理由开了。  
直到这天，他跟通臂一起去看个场子，刚下了车准备上台阶的时候旁边突然窜出一个人，嘴里喊着天哥直接朝他扑过来，结果就被两旁的小弟架住按在地上。  
孙悟空看着不远处脸被压在地上不停挣扎的人，嘴角抽搐一下。  
“天哥，天哥是我啊，八戒啊！”那人嚎叫着，风骚的墨镜被人拽下来随手扔了，露出一张极其世俗的脸，“诶！别摔我墨镜，老贵着呢！”  
通臂皱眉问孙悟空：“这是什么人？”  
“不认识，走吧。”孙悟空翻个白眼就要迈步。  
“天哥！哥——”身后那人杀猪似的嚎叫着，“我大老远过来你不能不管我啊哥！是我妈让我来投奔你的！我都跟了你好几天了这才有机会靠近你，我钱也花光了，饭都没得吃，你要不管我我就扑街了啊！你看在我妈你三姑姑的份上……”  
“齐天。”通臂拽住他，“他是你亲戚？”  
孙悟空冷笑：“我连爹妈都没有，哪来的亲戚，就小时候一条街上混的，打小儿特别没出息，老大咱别为他耽误了，赶紧走吧。”  
“齐天！你不能忘恩负义！你忘了当初你没饭吃的时候我妈怎么对你了！你忘了小时候我还帮你打架……放开我！你他奶奶的……齐天！”男人看着孙悟空打算离开的背影气急败坏的大喊。  
“放开他。”  
孙悟空听见通臂开口，惊讶的看向他，眼神带着诘问。  
“我说过，你需要一些手下，有亲近的人不是刚好。”  
“谁跟他亲……”  
通臂已经转身走到那男人跟前，后者刚好爬起来，捧着自己的墨镜仔细检查擦拭，满脸心疼。  
“你是来投奔齐天的？”  
“是，我听说他混的特别光彩。”男人歪头看了站在后边的孙悟空一眼，咧着嘴笑。  
“你知道他是干什么的？”  
“知——道。”男人洋洋得意，“不就是万妖会——道上混的，我知道！早打听好了。我骗我妈说天哥在市里当大经理，反正离得老远她也管不着，我出来就想投奔齐天，跟着他吃香喝辣。哥们儿你在帮里是个什么职务，看起来跟我们天哥关系还不赖啊？”男人一手揽住通臂的肩膀一手拍着胸脯：“我跟你说当初我跟天哥关系那叫一个铁！天哥的兄弟就是我的兄弟！咱不说二话，以后……哎呦——”  
孙悟空冲过来把男人掀开一脚踹翻在地，不解气似的边踹边恶狠狠地骂：“你他妈胳膊不想要了还是命不想要了？啊？赶紧滚蛋、滚蛋、滚蛋听见没有！再不走我他妈踹死……”  
男人翻滚躲闪，嘴里哀嚎着半点形象都不顾。  
“好了好了，”通臂把孙悟空拉进怀里，笑着问地上的男人：“你刚刚说自己叫什么？”  
“啊，八戒，朱八戒。”男人呲牙咧嘴的捂着痛处爬起来，孙悟空显然没下死手，不然别人受他一脚还能不能喘的上来气都是问题。  
男人记吃不记打：“大伙儿都叫我八哥，等我在道上混出名了，就得改口叫八爷了！”  
孙悟空不耐烦地挣开通臂，扯着他的袖子迈步：“走吧老大！”  
通臂反手把他扯回来，看着男人笑道：“你小时候帮过齐天，我该感谢你，你可以留下来。”  
“老大？！”孙悟空睁大眼不满道。  
“就这么定了。”通臂不听他多言，“走吧，迟到太久了。”  
-  
孙悟空在房间里烦躁的走来走去，看着坐在沙发上抠着脚啃水果的人气的低声骂道：“你他妈来这干嘛？你知不知道这里多危险？”  
“我知道这里危险才来帮你的嘛……当初让他们狗咬狗，现在万妖会已经把南区收并的差不多了，就快要收网了。上边怕你一个人忙不过来，就多派个人过来搭把手。你看通臂恨不得把你别在他腰带上，偏偏到这时候上边指令又多，我得过来帮你递信儿啊。”  
孙悟空冷眼看着他：“怎么挑了你过来？”  
“老大你这么嫌弃我的啊？”朱蓬天哀嚎着要扑过去，被孙悟空面无表情一脚踹飞回沙发上。  
他像什么事都没发生一样，坐起来开始掰着手指开始数：“首先要挑跟你熟的吧，咱队，你看昂，老陈，身子太弱出不了外勤，老沙，别人说他傻我已经为这事人家打过好几架了，小白跟小六，挂在组里当吉祥物还行，他们真过来你放心？”  
朱蓬天啃了一口苹果，接着道：“杨二倒是想来，可张昊天不准啊，说他违抗命令就强行召回东区。哪吒那小子也吵吵着要来，我跟他说他那模样来了一准被黑帮老大盯上，那小子怕保不住节操对不起他女朋友，也不敢来了……你说别人还能有谁，昂，像你兄弟我这样，有勇有谋，跟你心有灵犀一点通的？”  
孙悟空一挑眉，抓起果盘里的水果砸他：“有勇有谋!心有灵犀！我他妈——”  
朱蓬天手忙脚乱接下：“老大老大，别浪费别浪费……”  
孙悟空抓起盘里最后一个桃子，忍了忍没扔出去，恶狠狠咬了一口倒在沙发上，仍是喘着粗气：“你好自为之，出事了别指望我救你！更他妈别拖老子下水！”  
“放心吧头儿，我绝对只帮忙不拖后腿！”  
孙悟空叹了口气：“组里……大家都还好吧？”  
“大家都跟平常一样——就是，小六……”蓬天欲言又止。  
孙悟空立刻直起身子：“小六怎么了？”  
“老大看你这紧张劲，小六好得很，你走了之后那小子拼命用功，进步飞速，现在放出去也能独当一面了……老大，咋没见你这么紧张过我们啊？偏心~”  
“我不是紧张他，那小子太傻了，我放心不下。你们谁不比我进组早？一个个老油条用我紧张？诶不对……我怎么没紧张过你们？你摸着良心再说一遍？谁出了事我没给你们撑腰？有好处我落下过谁？我偏心？我……”  
蓬天噗嗤笑了一声。  
“笑几把鬼啊？”  
“我笑老大你还没长胡子，就操起当爹的心了哈哈哈哈哈。”  
孙悟空下意识摸摸自己光洁的下巴，皱眉把吃了一半的桃儿塞进朱蓬天嘴里堵住他难听的笑声。  
他也不知道自己是从什么时候开始，从孑然一身的轻松，慢慢担起了这么多责任。  
而且还，心甘情愿。


	25. Chapter 25

通臂见到谈判对方的人走进来时就知道事情不对。  
对方是条子，而且是他见过两次的那个人。  
消息并没有传错，他不知道对方是坑了他引条子过来，还是说对方已经被端了，才有警察装扮顶替来和他谈判。  
谈判地点在边界区一个工厂，离万妖会太远。他想了想进来的时候这个工厂的格局和周边环境，工厂大而复杂，周边是山丘和野林子。对方估计着人数比他们多出一倍，看穿的鼓鼓囊囊的衣服也知道里面是防弹衣和手枪子弹。  
想要全身而退几乎没有可能。  
这次栽大了，通臂只是一瞬间懊恼慌乱，又立刻恢复冷静，不动声色的计算着。  
对面的男人落了座，朝他礼貌性的点了点头。  
通臂总算看到这人的正脸，英俊，刚毅，冷漠。  
那男人似不经意瞥了通臂身侧一眼，又将他带的人都打量一遍，做了个邀请的手势：“开始谈吧。”  
彼此都心知肚明，谈判紧张而缓慢的进行着。  
通臂面上和谈判对方打着太极，似乎沉浸在怎么劝对方接受己方条件的思考中，大脑却在飞快运作，想着怎么能让尽可能多的兄弟逃出去。他带了黄眉和孙悟空出来，这两人必须有一个带着兄弟们先走，另一个留下来帮他。  
通臂一只手在桌下跟孙悟空比手势，可后者握住他的手，沉着嘴角。显然是明白他的意图，但不肯先离开。  
黄眉也是一样的反应。  
通臂再次下令，最终是黄眉不能跟孙悟空那么任性，答应了先走，趁两方对峙悄无声息的往门口溜。  
但好像是有人专门盯着门口，黄眉手刚碰到门就有一道声音响起：“你去哪里？”  
黄眉笑笑，面上带着困窘：“兄弟，我去撒泡尿。”  
“坐回去！”那人拿枪指着他命令。  
通臂冷下脸来，看着桌子对面的人道：“冯先生，您这可就显得诚意不够了。怎么我兄弟撒尿还得听你们的？”  
对面人轻笑一声：“怎么不行，这屋里就有洗手间，来，带这位兄弟去方便。”  
通臂眼神冷下来，朝黄眉比了一个手势，毫无预兆掏出枪来。  
外面守着的弟兄听见屋里的炸响，知道两边谈崩打起来了，立刻慌乱地掏/枪准备干仗，却看着从各个方向涌出一队队穿着特警制服全副武装的人傻了眼。  
室内，谈判的长桌给交战双方都提供了很好的掩蔽，通臂一边打枪一边绕着桌子弓腰前行，几个翻滚躲开射击，踹开门逃进夜色中，后面的人穷追不舍。  
通臂顾不上手下，往工厂外的野林子里跑，里边有他们事先藏下的越野摩托，以备不时之需。  
后面有一大队人追着，军用手电的光束乱射，有杂乱的喊声和狗的喘息吠叫声。黄眉在刚刚的激战中和他们跑散了，现在只有孙悟空紧紧跟在他身后。  
“老大……不行、他们人太多了！”孙悟空一边跑一边往后放枪，“你先走，我引开他们。”  
“不行！”  
“只能这样！”孙悟空不听他命令，转身往回跑去。  
“齐天……”通臂低吼一声，看着他背影消失。  
人声和光线逼近了，他不能再做停留，转身朝摩托车的藏匿处跑去。  
过不久一阵马达声响彻山林，孙悟空听着那声音渐渐远了，叹了口气，扔了枪举起双手从藏匿的树后走出去，高喊：“别开枪，是我！”  
对方为首的人抬手做个手势，后面的人纷纷放下枪。  
杨戬大步快速走过来，一把将孙悟空搂进怀里，在他额头上用力吻了一下，低声问：“没有受伤吧？”  
孙悟空勉强笑了笑：“没事。”忽然想起什么，推开杨戬严肃问道：“黄眉抓住没有？”  
“哪吒和阿啸去追了。”  
北区队长裘海正让手下押回一群人，手被拷在背后排着队往车厢里装。见杨戬和孙悟空肩并肩走回来，笑着扬声道：“猴子，这回你算立了大功了！抓到通臂没有？”  
孙悟空摇摇头：“跑了。”  
“跑了？”裘海大嗓门震天，“杨戬和你俩人追他，还能让跑了？这小子真他妈是长了翅膀的神仙！”  
孙悟空没有说话。  
裘海以为他难过，安慰几声：“没事，就算跑了那贼头子，你也是头功！等着领赏吧！哈哈哈……”  
孙悟空敷衍的露出些笑来。  
“回去吧。”杨戬手搭在他肩上，带着他往车上走。  
孙悟空跟他走了几步，忽然站住：“不行，我还得回去！”  
杨戬脸色一沉，转过身来和他对视着质问道：“你要回哪里去？”  
“我的卧底任务还没……”  
“你的任务已经结束了。”杨戬冷着脸打断他，“本来这次收网任务成功，你的任务就结束了，失败，你的任务也照样结束了。撤出的指令已经下来了，孙队长，现在跟我回去。”  
孙悟空还想说什么，对上杨戬复杂的眼神，竟然一时有些莫名的心虚。  
“可是……”孙悟空撇开眼，小声反对着，“可是我还有事没处理……”  
他二人正僵持间，哪吒和杨啸押着黄眉回来了：“二哥，猴子！”  
哪吒把狼狈不堪的黄眉扔给杨啸，几步跑上前，大力拍了孙悟空肩膀一下：“猴砸，这下咱俩可有功夫好好喝一杯了！”  
杨戬不再盯着孙悟空，缓和了神色看向黄眉，见他浑身脏污，一只胳膊被杨啸反拧了压在身后，另一条手臂无力地耷拉着。  
杨戬沉声问：“在哪里追到他的？”  
哪吒道：“这小子忒他妈狡诈了！藏在污水池里，幸亏杨啸的狗鼻子机灵……”  
“李哪吒！！”杨啸怒吼。  
“夸你呢夸你呢，”哪吒敷衍安慰几句，“是杨啸发现他的，胳膊中了一枪，还挺顽强，抓捕的时候伤了咱两个兄弟呢。”  
黄眉听着他们交谈，缓缓睁开沉重的眼皮，待看见几人中那个熟悉的身影时将眼睁大了，像犯病的疯狗一样癫狂叫骂起来：“齐天？齐天！姓齐的你他妈你果然是个条子！老大待你不薄啊你竟然敢背叛他！你他妈有没有良心？你个白眼狼！狼还知道护主呢，你他妈连畜生都不如！”  
孙悟空抿着嘴不应答。  
“小狼崽子你不得好死！齐天，你要下地狱你不得好死啊啊啊啊——”  
杨啸几乎要按不住他，哪吒刚要过去帮忙，就见杨戬沉着脸带着一阵风经过他朝黄眉走去。  
黄眉还在兀自骂着，注意到时杨戬已经走到跟前，居高临下的一拳朝他面上砸来。  
骨头接肉砰的一声闷响，黄眉一声不吭地软下去。  
“二哥！”哪吒哎呦一声急忙跑过来拦住杨戬，这大兄弟怎么一声不响的就动刑啊，就因为那人骂了猴子几句，值当的往死里下手？  
“冷静冷静！这人还得审啊哥！”  
“放开，我不打死他。”  
哪吒使劲抱着杨戬的手臂：“打傻了也不行啊！您那一拳下去脑震荡都准了……杨啸你还他妈愣着，赶紧把人拖走啊傻狗！”  
“你——”杨啸咬咬牙，拖着昏迷的黄眉离开。


	26. Chapter 26

孙悟空结束任务归队了。  
组里几乎一切如常，变化最大的就是弥六耳。孙悟空离开的时候他还是个迟钝怯懦的傻小子，再见面时，整个人晒得黑了，也精壮了，眼神里褪去怯懦和稚嫩，变得坚定敏锐。  
只不过被孙悟空调笑几句还是会红到耳根子，说话结结巴巴这点没变。  
孙悟空在组里待了一天，坐立难安。  
明明卧底任务已经结束了——每当这时他应该长出一口气才对。  
就算日后还要和通臂以敌人的身份交锋，到时候或许会尴尬，可他完全不必为此有什么心理负担。他是卧底，为了铲除社会毒瘤深入虎穴，他做的一切都应该受到称赞嘉奖。  
可是这无法摆脱的焦虑来自何处？  
孙悟空向来不是个能忍的脾气，他想不懂就一定要亲自去搞明白。暗自下了决定，孙悟空没跟任何人提，趁着大家都在忙手头的事，他装作平常的样子开门出去。  
低调的跟走廊里同事打招呼，上电梯，走出电梯，抬眼就见杨戬正坐在一楼大厅的沙发上。  
孙悟空深吸一口气，假装没看到他朝门口走去。  
“站住。”  
孙悟空脚步一顿，露出惊讶的神色：“诶，你怎么在下边？”  
“你去哪里？”  
“我……我出去买个喝的……”  
杨戬已经站起身走到他面前：“不准回万妖会。”  
“我没有想……”孙悟空对上杨戬的眼睛，放弃撒谎，“行行，我确实是要回去。老朱一个人在那不行的，万妖会要比你们想象的危险太多了，我得回去帮他……”  
“朱蓬天已经不需要和组里来往传信了，他能有什么危险？我们眼下就在准备最后的收网围剿，他在交战的时候归队就可以了，说不定还能趁机立个功。”  
“可是我还有别的事……”  
“什么事？来不及跟通臂好好道别是吗！舍不得他是吗！”  
“你又犯什么病啊，”孙悟空被他无端质问，也不禁恼火起来，“你意思是我背叛组织？”  
杨戬冷笑：“那你解释，你为什么放走通臂？那晚你难道没有背后给他一枪的机会？”  
“当时情况复杂……”  
“你喜欢上他了？”  
孙悟空炸了毛一把揪住杨戬的衣领，“姓杨的你别胡说八道！”  
一阵手机铃声不合时宜的从杨戬衣兜里传出来，两人僵持几秒，孙悟空大力甩开他的衣领，抱着胳膊生气。  
杨戬冷着脸接通电话。  
孙悟空偷眼瞧着，不知电话那边的人说了什么，杨戬的脸色越来越难看。等他挂断了，孙悟空忍不住问：“怎么了。”  
杨戬把手机揣回兜里，不应答。  
“怎么了啊？”  
这时候孙悟空的手机也响起来，他皱着眉刚掏出来，就见哪吒着急忙慌地朝门口跑来，边跑边整理头盔，见杨戬和孙悟空竟然都在门口，想都不想就喊：“你们也接到消息了？”  
孙悟空这边手刚划开接听键，对面那人说：黄眉跑了。  
孙悟空脑子里轰的一声。  
哪吒带好头盔，掏出大哈雷的车钥匙，嘴里骂着：“一帮饭桶，连个残废都他妈看不住！”  
孙悟空忽然一把抢过哪吒手里的车钥匙就要往门外跑。  
哪吒惊叫：“诶猴子你——”  
杨戬早有准备似的，一把扯住孙悟空，厉声道：“你要干什么！”  
“黄眉跑了！”孙悟空挣扎着大吼，“你放开我！”  
“孙悟空！”杨戬把他箍在怀里，“你冷静一点，我们再想办法。”  
“猴子你先把钥匙还我我去追啊……”哪吒在旁插不上话，盯着孙悟空手里的车钥匙急的不行。  
“想他妈什么办法，老猪还在万妖会！我不去救他就挂了！”  
“我不准你去！”  
“杨二你放开我……”  
“放开！”孙悟空猛地拧身给了杨戬一拳，挣脱他的禁锢。  
“唔——”杨戬往后踉跄几步，捂着半张脸的指缝间有血渗出来，脸色阴沉。  
哪吒被这场面吓得不轻，也不敢嚷嚷着要钥匙了，只在心里哀嚎自己这么无辜为什么被迫看这种场景。  
孙悟空看着杨戬那边血嘀嗒嘀嗒的落在地板上，像是冷静了些，淡漠开口：“你没资格管我做什么，杨队长。”  
说完转身离去。  
哪吒反应过来急忙追出去时，孙悟空已经发动引擎，哪吒脚刚踏出来，就见孙悟空骑着他的大哈雷一道火焰似的冲出门去。  
“猴子你等等！喂！喂……”哪吒追出大门，看着那个红色的影子迅速变小远去。  
“我的风火轮啊——”一声哀嚎响彻天际。  
-  
黄眉中枪后又跳进污水池里，导致伤口严重感染，抢救不及时只能截肢。  
谁都没有想到这个刚从手术台上下来的人，还是个只有一条胳膊的残废，竟然能趁着上厕所的机会用毛巾勒死松懈的守卫逃了。  
医院这种地方条子不能随意放枪，黄眉也没料到自己真的能逃出来，全凭着断臂和遭背叛的一腔恨意，竟然支撑着他逃回到了万妖会。  
通臂大喜，接着大怒。  
因为黄眉狼狈不堪的赶回来，进门第一句话就是用仅剩的手臂指着前脚刚逃回来的孙悟空恨恨道：“齐天是条子！”说完便砸在地上不省人事。  
通臂冷着脸下令扣了孙悟空，紧接着，还在夜总会搂着美女花天酒地的朱蓬天被突然闯进包间的一群人按住，像抬待宰的猪一样挣扎嚎叫着，不知被抬到什么地方去了。  
孙悟空挣扎辩解，大骂黄眉血口喷人。  
通臂直视着他的眼睛，承诺了声：“我会查清的。”然后转过身背对着他，摆了摆手，孙悟空被人强押着带了下去。  
-  
大概是通臂吩咐了，孙悟空只是被软禁着，没有受什么亏待。他不知道朱蓬天现在是什么情况，也不能强行打出去。  
……通臂也没有来见过他。  
孙悟空没有办法，只好先静下心来，反复检查自己编造的逃出经历有没有纰漏，又仔细计划黄眉醒了之后该如何与他对质。  
三天之后，他双手缚在背后，被人拿枪顶着带到万妖会的正堂。


	27. Chapter 27

“我亲眼所见，他和那群条子混在一起，他们是认识的！”  
“血口喷人！”孙悟空厉声反驳，“我知道你一直对我心有怨恨，但也不必用这么阴损的招术致我于死地吧？”  
“如果真像你说的，我是个条子，那我当时有大好的机会立功，为什么不在老大背后放冷枪？”  
“我果真已经暴露了身份，怎么还不怕死的跑回这里来？”  
“齐天你——”黄眉指着他说不出话来，气的浑身发抖，“我明明亲眼看见——老大你听我说……”  
“老大！”孙悟空也转向通臂，抢着进言道，“我说了我是在审讯时挟持了一个警官才逃出来的，可你难道不怀疑黄眉？他受着伤，只有一条手臂，怎么可能从监管中逃出来？说不定他才是条子派来的卧底，要么就是已经反水了！”  
“胡说！胡说！”黄眉急的胸口闷痛几欲吐血，“老大齐天他污蔑我，他含血喷人倒打一耙！老大你要相信我啊……”  
“你要老大信你什么？你说亲眼看见我和条子说话，拿出证据来啊。我还会说我亲眼看见你跟条子打牌呢！”  
“够了！”通臂怒喝一声制止两人的争吵。  
他沉着脸扫过下面两人，都是心不虚面不改，红着脸着急着为自己辩别清白。  
通臂沉默半晌，开口道：“把齐天押下去，严加看管。”  
立刻有人上来将孙悟空双臂拧到身后制住。  
“你不信我？”孙悟空猛地扬起头朝通臂怒吼。  
通臂一步步走到他面前，抬起孙悟空绷紧的下巴直视着他眼里的怒意，轻声道：“我爱你，就算你骗了我，负了我，我还是爱你。”  
通臂看着他眼里的气焰减弱了些，眼神有些摇晃。  
“但是我不能纵着你。”  
他话音刚落，黄眉立刻从旁边人腰间拽出一把枪指向孙悟空，还没开保险就被通臂劈手抢下。  
通臂不看黄眉愤怒质疑的眼神，淡淡开口：“先留着他，盘问过后再做处置。”  
“你舍不得杀他？”黄眉不留情面，开门见山的诘责，已然是忘了通臂帮主的身份，“他骗了你，害死我们那么多兄弟，他害我变成了残废！你竟然还舍不得杀他？”  
通臂不答，在众人看来便是默认。  
黄眉喃喃道：“我没了条手。”  
“我会找最好的医生来……”  
“我他娘的没了一条手！！我拿刀的手！”黄眉双眼赤红，嘶吼着前进几步，身旁的人急忙架住他。  
黄眉短刀使得一绝，截了他这只耍刀的手，就相当于截了他半条命。  
通臂沉默不语，面上也看不出心思。  
“通臂，你还把我当兄弟，就让我一枪崩了他。”黄眉看着孙悟空眼神怨毒。  
“我说先留着他，等问完再作处置。”通臂直视着他，没有半分退让。微微提高的音量让黄眉醒悟过来，自己正在挑战帮主的权威。  
“呵。”黄眉冷笑一声，点了点头，眼神中悲哀一闪而过，随之被阴狠取代，“好，那你把他交由我拷问，这不过分吧……放心，我有分寸，肯定把他不瞎不残囫囵个儿地还给你。”  
通臂犹豫片刻，看了孙悟空一眼，又扫视下面众人。他若再护着他，那些为他卖命的兄弟们就真要寒心了。  
“好。”通臂听见自己的声音传出来，顿时生悔。  
通臂选择相信黄眉后，孙悟空便不再争辩，默默听着他们对话。听见通臂嘴里说出那个“好”时，他身形微不可查地晃了晃，垂下眼轻笑一声，在黄眉一声招呼下，被几个人粗暴拉拽着出了正堂。  
黄眉转身，眼中露出嗜血的笑意。他答应了通臂不瞎不残，可没答应别的。  
把人折磨发疯的手段有的是。  
-  
孙悟空被他们蒙上眼架着出了正堂，左拐右拐又被塞进一辆车里。他没有暗记时间路线，而是忍不住去想自己哪里出了差错，通臂为什么那么肯定的不信自己。  
眼罩被一把拽下去，孙悟空眨了眨眼，环视一圈，自己大概是在某个破旧的小仓库里，脚下是粗砺的水泥地，四周墙壁严严实实，只有一面是两扇厚重的大铁门。  
这个地方很空，有几个老旧的桌椅，除此之外就是链子。  
墙壁上，房顶上，到处都垂挂着粗细长短不一的铁链。  
黄眉吩咐手下将孙悟空双手吊在房顶垂下来的一副链铐上，把高度调到只能脚尖着地，下边配套似的有两条短链子用来禁锢脚踝，使整个人处于绷紧的状态。  
“齐天，你现在是不是特别后悔自己跑回来？”黄眉冷笑着看着他。  
手铐没有内衬，经年已久十分粗砺，孙悟空手腕处薄嫩的皮肉被磨得生疼，皱着眉不搭理他。  
“别指望通臂会来救你，这个地方他轻易也找不到。”  
孙悟空抬眼看着他认真道：“黄哥，我错了。”  
黄眉一愣，没想到齐天这么轻易就服软。  
“老大不要我了，我现在想跟你还来得及吗？”  
黄眉看着他眼里的笑意，下一刻就知道这小子是在消遣自己了。  
上前一把掐住孙悟空的脸颊，看着他被自己捏疼了皱着好看的眉毛，冷笑道：“你想跟我？好，等你乖乖交代了自己的真实身份，你们的全部计划，还有你的同伙……我考虑留下你的小命，让你……当我条狗怎么样？”  
“哥你在说什么啊，我就是一小混混出身的，走到现在，每一步您都盯着呢，我有啥好交……”  
黄眉知道他又在扯皮，用力甩开他的脸，孙悟空急忙用舌头安抚两侧被捏的酸麻的脸颊。  
“给我装傻是吧，行……”黄眉点点头，露出一个狞笑，“我还担心你招得太快，反就没意思了。你难得落在我手里，怎么也得用心招待招待。”  
黄眉摊开手掌，立刻有人递上一条鞭子。  
孙悟空脸上露出紧张之色：“你答应老大了，不能……”  
“我答应他不会把你弄死弄残，可拷问怎么能不拷光问呢？”黄眉很欣赏他害怕的表情，“怎么，天哥不喜欢鞭子，咱还有铁管，片刀？要不你告诉我，局子里审犯人都是怎么审的？”  
“我……我不知道……”  
“不知道——”黄眉点了点头，手里的鞭子毫无预兆地抽在孙悟空腰侧。  
皮肉被鞭打特有的响声回荡在空旷的仓库中。  
孙悟空咬住嘴唇闷哼一声，脖子上青筋凸起。  
“你不知道的话，只能凭我开心咯。”黄眉又扬起鞭子狠狠地抽在他胸前，腹部，大腿，布料被抽的贴在皮肤上，渐渐有红色濡湿。  
孙悟空忍不住疼的破口大骂：“黄眉你这个、啊、老王八蛋、你、你等着、老子出去、不弄死你、老大、老大要是知道、你敢这么对我、也不会、啊、不会饶了你的！”  
“还惦记着老大会来救你？他要是在这儿，说不定会抢了鞭子自己动手呢！”黄眉忽然想到什么，笑道，“我听豆子说，你跟老大平时就这么玩？”  
他停下施刑，用鞭子托起孙悟空滴汗的下巴，“那我抽你的时候，你是不是特别爽啊？”  
“再来几十鞭子，是不是就该发骚求我操你了？”  
孙悟空眼里一寒，一口唾沫啐到黄眉脸上。  
黄眉条件反射的闭上眼受了，抬起手臂蹭了蹭，接着一鞭子抽到孙悟空嘴角处：“贱货。”  
打完又有点后悔，看着他脸颊迅速肿起一道红痕，回过头来恨恨的看着自己冷笑，黄眉心里一虚，把鞭子扔给手下，自己坐到一旁的椅子上，“接着打，打到他松口为止！”  
狠厉的鞭子声又在仓库中响起来。


	28. Chapter 28

刑罚从白天直到晚上，鞭子棍子来回换，孙悟空痛晕过去几次，每次都被用各种方法折腾的醒过来。  
他受不住了也开口求饶，却自始至终没有说半点黄眉所问的东西，不是东拉西扯就是惨叫哀求，让他的求饶显得没有丁点儿诚意，反而像是在故意激怒施虐者。  
“黄哥，真的不能再打了。”手下第四次大着胆子恳求黄眉，“再打真的要出事了，咱们担不起……”  
“担不起什么？我真打死他，老大还要我的命不成？”  
“您不怕，我们怕啊。”手下几个都哭丧着脸，宁可自己挨打也不肯再打孙悟空了，万一轮到自己行刑的时候孙悟空嗝屁了，老大肯饶了自己？  
黄眉还在养伤，也有些疲惫了。  
他盯着意识不清的孙悟空：他身上的衣服已经被抽烂了，和破碎的皮肉粘在一起。血在脚下聚了一滩。腿已经没有力气支撑，浑身瘫软全凭上方的铁链吊着。  
虽然不怕受责罚，但黄眉无法违背通臂的指令，盯着孙悟空沉默半晌，开口道：“把他放下来拷在墙上，给他上药，好好看着，别跑了，也别死了。”  
吩咐完，他起身朝门外走去。  
铁门拉开发出沉重的声响，孙悟空抬起沉重的眼皮看了一眼。  
感觉到有人把自己身上的铁链解开，小心翼翼的抬着他放到水泥地上。那几个手下窸窸窣窣讨论一番，有人去取清水，有人去拿药，剩下几个小心扯下他身上的撕裂了被血浸湿的布条。  
孙悟空被弄疼了，闭着眼哼唧几声，意识模糊。感觉到嘴被掰开，有两粒东西被送进来，苦味在嘴里蔓延。接着嘴唇触到温水，孙悟空急忙吞咽，直把那杯糖水喝见了底还不肯松开杯子。喝完水，孙悟空身子放松了些，困倦再次袭来，便不声不响的进入黑甜的梦乡。  
那些人见他乖顺的吃了消炎药，又找出外伤药给他仔细涂抹在清理好的伤口上。  
他们都被通臂交代过了，通臂知道孙悟空和黄眉什么性子，也知道他二人不合已久，怕没有人拦着黄眉会做出些什么出格的事，才派了这些人看着。  
-  
第二天黄眉来的时候，孙悟空四肢和脖子上都锁着链子，另一端嵌入墙壁水泥中。链子被好心的放长了，允许他所在墙角蜷着睡觉。  
黄眉走过去，看见旁边放着昨晚清洗留下的半桶水，已经冷了。  
看了孙悟空旁边那人一眼，那人立刻会意，提起水桶朝孙悟空身上泼去。  
“呃——”  
孙悟空蜷缩得更紧，慌乱的睁开眼，看见眼前的场景时脸上出现茫然的神色。  
“怎么，睡一觉就不记事了？”黄眉踢了踢他，“那我昨天不是白忙活了。”  
孙悟空撑着身子缓慢从地上坐起来，靠在墙上。后背的伤口被挤压的生疼——事实上，他浑身没有一处好肉，怎样都无所谓了。  
“记着呢，”孙悟空笑笑，牵扯了脸上的伤又忍不住皱眉咧嘴，“怎么黄哥，起这么早就是为了接着来打我吗？”  
“可惜了，我今天没时间陪你。”黄眉一脸惋惜，“老大啊，明知道我还忙着拷问，非要派我出去做事情。”  
孙悟空垂下眼。  
“不过呢——”黄眉音调又扬起来，“我也烦了动刑了，拷问得软硬兼施，该给你点甜头了。”  
孙悟空警惕的抬眼看向他。  
“我今天从夜海过来，带了不少好东西。”黄眉一扬下巴，手下立刻有人搬来一个箱子放在孙悟空跟前。  
他看清箱子里的东西时，脸色变得极其难看。  
“不陌生吧，”黄眉拿出一个玩具仔细端详着，“老大没办法干你的时候，就把这些捅进你的小屁股里，让你夹着它们去开会，去巡查……是不是？”  
孙悟空咬肌凸起，瞪着他眼里冒火。  
“这么多天没被干了，下边骚穴早就痒得受不住了吧？”黄眉话语下流，倒是把自己说硬了，孙悟空在他眼前一丝不挂，身上是各种青紫痕迹，被泼了水浑身湿漉漉泛着光，那双眼睁得圆圆的，亮亮的。  
黄眉上下打量着他，觉得嗓子有点干。  
吩咐旁人将孙悟空身上的铁链收短，四肢被迫拉着分开到极致，孙悟空整个人就被拷在那面墙上。  
黄眉吩咐一声，立刻有人去掰开孙悟空布满青紫伤痕的臀瓣，露出紧致的后穴。  
“黄眉你——放开我！你敢碰我试试！”孙悟空挣动着，铁链发出刺耳的声音。  
“啧啧啧……你就他妈在我跟前装贞烈，”黄眉在箱子里挑挑拣拣，也不看他，“老大能操你，牛平天能操你，厕所里遇上个野男人也能操你，我凭什么不敢？……诶，就这个吧。”  
黄眉拿出一个透明粗长的仿真性器，比手腕稍细，布满了滚珠，接近手柄的地方是一个膨大的球状体用来卡住穴口，绝不可能自行排出。  
孙悟空看他拿着那个可怕的凶器走过来，忍不住停止叫骂紧张的盯着他。  
“大了点，不过咱们天哥身经百战，肯定是小菜一碟，对吧。”  
“不可能……住手！！”黄眉把那凶器抵在孙悟空下面用力，吓得他拼命挣扎着想往后缩，可腰臀被几双手死死固定着，黄眉想折腾他，也不扩张就生往里捅，孙悟空下面绷得死紧，怎么都不肯放行，“你他妈……用点润滑啊！”  
黄眉恍然似的哦了一声，把假阳具送到孙悟空嘴边，“忘记带润滑了，委屈天哥舔一下吧。”  
孙悟空抿紧嘴怒瞪着他。  
“干嘛，不肯啊？”黄眉去戳他的嘴唇，被孙悟空扭头躲开。  
“那没办法了。”黄眉又把那玩意抵在他下面，硬生生顶开那圈肌肉的阻拦，把粗长的柱体往里捅去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”孙悟空惨叫一声，反手揪着铁链想把自己拽离开，手臂上青筋暴起。  
下面被撑得饱满，黏膜撑裂了细小的口子，殷红的血迹顺着臀缝流下。有了血液的润滑，黄眉一口气把最后那个可怕的球体也塞入孙悟空体内。穴口被撑得凸起，露着一点白色。孙悟空试图把那大玩意儿排出去，可几次用力，那东西反而越来越深，最后完全埋入体内。  
“厉害厉害，”黄眉夸赞一句，“这都没有坏，你说说……你有多淫荡？嗯？”  
“日你祖宗！老子一定要杀了你，千刀万剐！”  
“这嘴叫的好听，怎么就说不出好话呢。”黄眉皱着眉拣出一个口塞，强行塞进孙悟空嘴里，带子固定在脑后。  
接着是一对乳夹，锐利的牙齿直接露着，下面还坠着沉甸甸的小钢球。钢齿碰到柔软的乳肉就深深的嵌进去。  
“哎呀，这个有东西了啊？”黄眉拨了拨他胸前的乳环，把另一个小夹子夹在环上。  
“最后呢，是这里。”黄眉攥住他的性器，轻柔的抚摸着，孙悟空很快就不情不愿的硬了起来，黄眉手指抵住他顶端的小孔转了转，听着孙悟空闷闷的呻吟声勾起嘴角，拣出一个和上次通臂用的一样的银色小套子，这次孙悟空看清了套子内部的橡胶软芯，只不过比上次通臂用在他身上那个要粗一圈，长一截。  
“呜——呜呜！”孙悟空摇着头又开始剧烈挣扎。  
“怎么吓软了？”黄眉又撸动几下让手里的肉棒重新挺立，把橡胶软芯对准铃口戳进去。  
孙悟空发出悲鸣声。  
巨大的刺激和疼痛混杂着，让他神志模糊，短短一截塞入的异常漫长。黄眉还时不时轻轻抽提几下，孙悟空整个身子也跟着他颤动，等他玩够了，孙悟空已经瘫软着发不出声了。  
黄眉语气安慰：“好了好了，怎么哭成这样？等我打开开关……”  
体内的大东西突然震动起来，滚珠按摩着内壁。孙悟空拧起眉头发出呜咽声。  
“舒服吧？”  
孙悟空喘息着，脸上汗水泪水混合，眯起眼看着他。从黄眉的角度看过去，他想表达的意思大概是——不屑？  
如果他能说话，现在大概会冷笑一声：“这就完了？你就只有这点手段？”  
黄眉揉了揉他的头：“还有别的。”  
孙悟空看见他又从箱子里取出一件东西，眼猛地睁大。  
黄眉看着针管里血红色的透明液体，耐心跟孙悟空解释：“这个叫SIN，是新药，还没在市场上流通起来，很稀罕的。”  
他走到孙悟空面前蹲下，把针头对准孙悟空颈侧脉管缓缓打进去。  
“呜——”孙悟空想挣扎，但几个人将他按死了。  
针头被拔出，孙悟空眼角一滴泪滑下，保持仰头的姿势呆望着房顶。  
他被注入了毒品，在他最反叛堕落的时候都不会去碰的东西。  
“一次成瘾，戒不了的。”黄眉笑着拍了拍他的脸颊，“哎呀，时间不够了我得赶紧走了。”  
他站起来，残忍的笑了笑：“好好享受吧，齐天。”  
说完，他转身朝门口走去。


	29. Chapter 29

药物在黄眉离开两个小时后开始起效，被假阳具无情征伐的肠道生出一丝痒意，最初还能忽略，渐渐的越来越严重，体内残忍震动的玩具竟然变成了救命稻草。而开始还能中和那要命痒意的按摩棒，最后也不管用了。那痒深入脊髓，扩散到全身，像一群蚂蚁在体内啃噬，痒到极端得不到解决，又从那极端生出疼痛酸麻，一波又一波腐蚀着他的神经。  
孙悟空四肢胡乱挣扎着，想并起腿也不能，想伸手抚慰一下自己也不能。  
看守的人被他苦闷的呻吟声吸引过去，见他闭着眼满脸痛苦，神志不清，下意识摸了摸，发现孙悟空身上滚烫。他们不知道这种新型毒品有多大的威力，也不知道孙悟空这样烧下去会不会出事，商量一下，把他的口塞取下来，想给他喂点水。  
孙悟空听见有人喊叫，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，他脑袋晕晕沉沉，胀痛的快要炸开，眼前昏暗不清，只看到一圈又一圈的光晕，似乎有几个人的轮廓晃来晃去，扭曲变形。  
“天哥，喝点水啊……”几个人捏着他的脸颊把水杯递过去，孙悟空不会吞咽似的，杯子倾斜，水流进唇间，又从嘴角流出。  
“这可怎么办啊，这么烫，烧下去非得活活把人烧死不可。”  
“会不会这个……”一个人指了指孙悟空露在体外的手柄，“咱们把这个弄出来，让天哥休息一下？”  
“万一被黄哥发现咱们就死定了！”  
“黄哥回来至少得到晚上，要是天哥出事了，老大也饶不了咱们。”  
他们快速商量定了，便试探着取出孙悟空下面的按摩棒。一个人抓住手柄往外拽，穴肉真空一般吸的紧紧的，他用了些力气竟然拔不出来。  
一松开，按摩棒又弹回原处，孙悟空低吟一声，声音里似乎掺杂着一些愉悦。  
几个人大眼瞪小眼，都觉得有些喉咙发干裤裆发紧。  
不用商量，一个人又抓住手柄，这次不试图把它拔出来，而是抓着它在穴里小幅度的顶弄，孙悟空的呻吟声渐渐放开了，捅得越快越用力，他的叫声就仿佛越舒爽，最后浑身筛糠般剧烈颤抖，嘶哑呻吟着，大概是达到了高潮。  
这样重复了几次，直到最后孙悟空浑身痉挛着昏死过去，身上的热度才渐渐下去了。  
其间几个人轮流跑出去撸了几发，红着脸相互发誓保密。  
药物每隔三两个小时就要发作一次，看守几人开始还帮他解决，等到了傍晚，他们撸得多了一个个头重脚轻，又担心黄眉会回来，忙给孙悟空强行灌下一些葡萄糖盐水，把口塞塞回他嘴里，商量好轮流值班看守后，各自睡下。  
-  
仓库里很静，细微的呜咽声断断续续。值班的人手撑着下巴，脑袋一栽醒过来，看了眼孙悟空，眼皮又渐渐合上。  
好难受……要死了……  
孙悟空眼睛掀开一道缝，恍惚看着房顶垂下来的灯，光晕一圈一圈的晃动。  
一个人的轮廓渐渐显出来。  
“乖宝，乖宝……”  
孙悟空猛地睁大眼睛。  
不管他多努力想要看清，眼前那人的面容还是模糊成一团。  
但他能感觉出这人在笑，他脸上一定挂着一如既往的浅笑，像初春融化溪水上反射的粼粼波光。  
孙悟空忽然升起巨大的委屈，一撇嘴泪珠子滚出眼眶：“我疼，我好难受……”  
他哀求着：“你救救我，你带我走吧……”  
那人摸摸他的头顶：“乖宝自己可以的。”  
孙悟空无助的摇头：“我不行，我不行了，我要死了，你救救我，你救救我……”  
“你可以的。”  
“我们不会再见面了。”  
“乖宝，以后的路要自己走咯。”  
“靠自己，你可以的。”  
“……你可以的。”  
那人转身离开了。  
孙悟空又急又怕，声嘶力竭地哭喊挣扎着：“你别走！你回来啊！你别扔下我啊！别扔下我啊……”  
那人的轮廓渐远渐小，缩成一个光斑。  
他眼前又出现一个画面：  
“乖宝，你知道什么叫喜欢吗。”  
“你喜欢上一个人，这辈子就彻底完蛋了。”  
“那是很可怕的事，那是盲目的毫无疑问的自我惭愧，绝对的屈服，信任和信仰对抗着你，对抗着全世界。你会放弃全部的心和灵魂，你会以他的意志为信念，以他的喜怒哀乐为全部……所以我不愿意也不会去喜欢任何一个人。”  
他看着孙悟空困惑的小脸，苦笑一声：“但我怕是要栽在你这个小东西身上了啊。”  
“当初捡你回来只是为了好玩，把我自己赔进去，就太亏啦。”  
他一本正经的说着无比混蛋的话。  
“虽然会很心痛，但是该断还是早断清了好，趁你还小，以后会慢慢忘了我的。”  
忘不了的。  
“我们不会再见面了。”  
不要。  
“乖宝，以后的路要你自己走咯。”  
不可以。  
“没有谁会离不开谁的。”  
我离不开你啊。  
“靠自己，你可以的。”  
不可以，不行！  
你别走，别不要我！  
你别不要我啊……  
……  
孙悟空眯了眯眼，脸上淌满泪水。  
刚刚是……幻觉了吗……  
怎么会想起那个老混蛋。  
这种时候居然想着他会来救自己，呵。  
这片刻清醒，孙悟空心里升起无比的怨怼。  
—  
黄眉第二天早上才回来。  
厚重的铁门被拉开发出刺耳的摩擦声，强光随之照进封闭的空间里。  
孙悟空还是四肢大开被绑着的姿势，双目涣散浑浊，嘴唇脱水干裂。  
“天哥，休息的怎么样？爽透了吧？”黄眉在他跟前蹲下，孙悟空后穴里的按摩棒经过一夜折腾还牢牢地卡在体内，可能因为电量消耗，震动频率变小了些。  
“还没睡醒么？”黄眉抓住按摩棒的手柄，大幅度的晃了晃，孙悟空身子剧烈一震，鼻腔里发出一声闷哼。  
“哦，不好意思给忘了，嘴还被堵着，难怪不回答我。”  
口塞被取下来，粘稠透明的丝随之拉出，被扯断了落在干裂的嘴唇上。  
黄眉看着他微张的嘴，也不嫌弃他一天没有刷牙，捏住下巴就狠狠地亲上去，舌头伸进嘴里搅动。孙悟空总算有了些反应，嘬住他的唇舌回应着。黄眉眼中闪过惊讶，接着是欣喜，他一边亲一边揉着孙悟空的身体，经过两天他身上的瘀肿已经消了，只留下看着吓人的青紫痕迹。屁股果然像想象中又弹又软，那把腰又细又韧，掐起来手感绝佳。黄眉简直不想放开他，直到孙悟空咬破他的嘴唇嘬吸着他的血时，才不得不掐着他的脸颊把自己的嘴唇救出来。  
黄眉并不生气，舔了舔破口的嘴唇，勾着嘴角打量孙悟空。  
“放开我……求求你……好难过……”孙悟空仰头看着他恳求道。  
“想让我放开哪里？这里吗？”手托起悬在孙悟空胸前的小钢球，然后松开，陷入乳肉的夹子齿狠狠一坠。  
“啊——疼……”  
“还是这里？”黄眉的移到下身，捏了捏两个饱胀的囊袋，一天一夜不能射精的高潮让这里存满了倒灌的精液和前列腺液。  
“还是，这里呢？”黄眉抓住按摩棒的手柄在他穴里用力一顶。  
肠道里珠子滚动刺激着孙悟空哑着嗓子哭叫一声。  
“让我射，让我射……求求你……”声音嘶哑狼狈。  
亟待发泄的前端被死死堵住，他摇着头大哭道：“放开我……放开我吧……求求你……啊……求你……呃啊啊——”  
按摩棒被缓缓地从早已收缩的穴口拔出，又是一番折磨。被扩张了一天一夜的肉穴微微张着，带着细小血块的透明肠液顺着穴口流出。  
黄眉将两根手指捅进穴里，四周软烫的嫩肉立刻缠上来饥渴的裹吸着他。黄眉能想象到如果换成自己的阳物该会有多销魂。  
他把手指抽出来，去解自己的腰带。  
手下看见了慌忙开口：“黄哥，老大不准……”  
黄眉不耐的大吼一声：“你们什么都不知道！滚出去！”  
手下几个不敢再质疑，急忙跑出门守在两侧。商量之后留下两个人守着，剩下两个开车回万妖会告诉通臂。

黄眉将肉棒捅进肖想已久的穴里，爽得浑身发麻。积怨得报夙愿得求，身心满足的双重快感让他走火入魔般，一捅进去就开始发狠的抽插。  
孙悟空被他顶撞着，背一下下磨着粗粝的墙壁，又被磨出新的伤痕。  
“不要……停下、停下啊！不要动了……”  
“现在是谁在干你？嗯？”黄眉去掰他红肿的眼皮，“睁开眼看看！叫黄哥！”身下猛地一顶，“快叫！”  
“啊啊啊——黄哥、黄哥……饶了我吧……哈……求你……”  
“他妈的！你真他妈骚！骚货！干死你！”黄眉一边顶撞一边在孙悟空臀上大力拍打着。  
“啊……啊啊……别打……”  
乳夹早在剧烈的颠簸中蹭掉了，红肿的乳头被黄眉含在嘴里狠狠吮吸撕扯着。  
“妈的，怎么操都操不够，你是不是个妖精变的？”黄眉额边一溜汗滑下来，双眼血丝布起。  
黄眉在他体内射了一次，拔出阳物，手指伸进滚烫的穴里搅弄。  
过不多会儿，本来都没了声儿的孙悟空又有了些反应，穴肉夹住他的手指自发蠕动起来。  
黄眉乐了，刚刚还哭着嚎着不要，这么会儿又开始发骚了？转念一想就明白了，是那药物起作用了。孙悟空含着他的指头发出不满的呻吟，黄眉听着他哼哼唧唧，很快又忍不住了。他把孙悟空手脚上的链子放长了，把人拽到自己大腿上。  
黄眉单臂拽不住孙悟空，他一直软趴趴的往后倒，黄眉挺腰也使不对力气撞不进深处，气恼的朝门外喊：“来人啊！”  
一个人急忙跑进来，眼前这场景他不知该不该看，耷拉着脑袋嗫嚅道：“黄哥怎么了？”  
“把他的手脚解开。”  
“可是万一……”  
“什么万一，连他妈魂都操飞了，怕什么！解开！”  
黄眉看着孙悟空一副被操傻了的模样，恐怕自己是谁都不记得了，何况解了手脚，脖子上还挂着锁链，也不怕他逃。  
刚被解放了双手，孙悟空就像黏人的猫儿一样钻进黄眉怀里搂住他的脖子，送上唇来索吻。黄眉被他这乖顺的模样哄的心头大悦，虽知是孙悟空昏了头意识不清，不一定把他当成了谁，却也禁不住美滋滋的，连断臂之仇都暂时搁置脑后，单手按住孙悟空的后脑使劲亲上去。  
孙悟空自己抱紧了，黄眉胯下更好使力，重重地顶了百十下，又将一泡精液灌进孙悟空体内。  
黄眉泄了力，压在孙悟空倒在地上，呼哧呼哧地喘气。  
难怪通臂会舍不得动他。  
换做是自己，就是死在他身上也甘心了。  
痉挛的软肉按摩着下身，他正闭着眼享受高潮过后的余韵，挂在脖子上的手臂突然收紧，黄眉双眼猛睁。


	30. Chapter 30

挂在脖子上的手臂突然收紧，黄眉双眼猛睁，抓住勒着自己的手臂试图掰开，可孙悟空的手臂像是钢筋灌筑的，又像是没有痛觉，任凭他指甲在上抠出一道道血痕也丝毫不松懈。黄眉连着出了两次精，浑身发软，拼了命也不能撼动分毫。他放弃这种对抗，手臂朝着门口的方向胡乱挥动，似乎想抓住什么，张大了嘴却喊不出声，只有喉管被扼住挤压出的极细微的气音，脚蹭着地面徒劳的蹬弹几下，脸逐渐涨成酱紫色，眼球外凸几乎要爆出眼眶。最后在痉挛中渐渐瘫软下来。  
孙悟空确定他已经死透了，松开手臂，黄眉脑袋软趴趴的一耷拉，也不知是窒息而死还是被他生生勒脱了颈椎。  
孙悟空从他身上搜出一把匕首和一小串钥匙，枪套被黄眉连着腰带一起扔在他够不着的地方。孙悟空手指颤抖着把那些钥匙挨个往锁眼里试，可是没有一个能打开脖子上的铁圈。  
“操！”他几乎崩溃的骂了一句，强迫自己冷静下来。把钥匙环掰直，铁丝捅进锁眼里试探。  
妈的幸亏不是密码锁。孙悟空心里暗骂，额上又出了一层新汗。  
身后的门突然响动，孙悟空动作一顿，拽着黄眉一翻身让他脸朝下压在自己身上。  
有光射进来——门开了。  
有人在门口喊：“黄哥？”  
有脚步声试探着靠近，听频率大概是两个人，走到几步外停下。  
“黄哥，您好了吗？”  
“黄哥？”  
“……您没事吧？”  
一个手下觉得不对劲，靠近察看，刚凑过头，脖子忽然被一把匕首扎进去，血大股涌出。他只感到冷刃插进皮肉，像是豁了个能漏风的口子，没有出声便一命呜呼。  
另一个见状赶快去摸腰间的手枪，还未拔出来，就被飞来的刀刃扎进心口，直挺挺的倒下去。  
孙悟空来不及喘口气，接着尝试开锁，他小心转动铁丝，终于听到一声轻微的弹簧声，脖子一松，铁链垂落。  
孙悟空站起来，脚一软急忙扶住墙壁，顾不得眼前发晕，快速扒了黄眉的衣服穿上，搜出手下的两把枪揣进兜里，带上那把匕首，跌跌撞撞的朝门口亮光跑去。

也不知是福是祸，黄眉把他带到了一个很隐秘的地方，如果是在万妖会或许就没机会逃出去了。  
孙悟空看见外面阴凉里还停着一辆车，急忙跑过去拉车门，是锁着的。孙悟空急的狠狠砸了车门一拳，恍惚想起自己看见车钥匙放在桌子上，又慌忙跑回去取来打开车门钻进去，平复下自己大起大落的情绪。  
他刚发动车子，又一股熟悉的痒意从身体深处泛上来，孙悟空心里一慌，急忙踩下油门，车子子弹一样蹿了出去。  
眼前的路逐渐熟悉，孙悟空知道自己大概快到市里了。他现在药劲来的厉害，握着方向盘的手臂上青筋凸起，他一手掌车一手抓过旁边的匕首，干脆地照着自己大腿划了一道，手臂发僵控制不好力度，伤口有些深，血立刻冒出来。疼痛让他的眼里有了几分清醒，车子歪歪扭扭勉强躲着路上越来越多的车辆。  
眼前越来越花，像是蒙了一层毛玻璃，孙悟空使劲眨眨眼，挤出流进眼眶的汗水，视线更模糊了，手臂也僵的无法控制方向盘。他仿佛被剥夺了五感，只剩下彻骨的疼和彻骨的痒。  
车子已经进入市区了，但离警区还远。  
街上的人纷纷躲开这个疑似醉驾的车子，惊异的看着它朝一家名品服装店开去。  
车子直接撞碎了玻璃橱窗开进店里，直撞到柜台才停下来。里面看衣服的顾客惊慌躲避到安全的区域，震惊得看着车门打开，一个浑身是血的人摇摇晃晃的下了车，没有迈开步就栽到地上。  
人群中突然传出一声惊叫，接着一个娇小靓丽的身影跑了过去。  
兰陵雀没想到和闺蜜在店里买衣服，竟然会遇到自己虽早已放弃却仍念念难忘的人。她只是和众人一样气愤震惊地盯着那辆车，想看看是什么样的疯子，没想到车门打开，出来的竟然是齐天！  
兰陵雀也不怕沾上血污，试图把他搀扶起来，奈何力气太小，只能勉强把孙悟空上半身搂住。  
“齐天！你怎么了？发生什么事了？”怀里的人浑身滚烫，兰陵雀当时就急哭了，慌张朝围观人群喊，“快叫救护车啊！帮我叫救护车啊！”  
孙悟空在一波猛烈的药劲之后有了片刻清醒，被冰凉的液体砸在面颊上，听着耳边的哭喊声，勉强睁开眼，看见上方那张焦急的面容，缓缓牵扯嘴角，缘分这种东西啊，不服气真不行。  
“齐天你醒了？！”兰陵雀脸上挂着泪珠又哭又笑，“你别怕，救护车马上就来了，你不会有事的……”  
“不要……”  
“不要？不要什么？”兰陵雀见他张开嘴想说话，急忙安静下来凑过耳朵去。  
“找牛平天、送我回去……”  
“姑父？诶……等等……齐……齐天！”兰陵雀晃了晃他，人没有反应，一把枪从兜里掉出来。  
人群又是一阵喧嚷。  
她抬不动他，只好又朝人群求助，可路人看孙悟空浑身是血不像什么正经人的样子，还随身揣着手枪，没有人敢上前。兰陵雀无法，小女孩又急又怕，一边哭一边拿出手机颤巍巍打出一个号码。  
过了一会儿传来牛平天粗犷的大嗓门，背景是嘈杂的音乐。  
“又是你姑姑让你……”  
“姑父——”兰陵雀哭喊的声音传来。  
牛平天听见小丫头哭的厉害吓坏了，急忙给旁边女人做了个噤声的手势：“雀雀你别哭，慢慢说怎么了？谁欺负你了？”  
“姑父你快来救命啊……齐天要死了！你快来啊——”  
“齐天是……”牛平天眼猛然睁大，“齐天？！！”他急忙起身，差点把在他身上趴着的女人掀翻下去，也顾不上怜香惜玉，出栏斗牛似的光着膀子赤着脚就往外冲：“雀雀你别急，仔细说你们在什么地方，我马上就来！”  
-  
一辆喷漆张扬的车不顾被枪毙的风险撞断栏杆闯进警署区，猛地停在大楼前。牛平天抱着一个人出来，大嗓门响彻整个广场：“杨戬！！陈玄奘！！！！”  
门卫拉了警报，立刻有一队警卫持枪冲出来包围了他。  
为首一个队长模样的人端着枪厉声喝道：“什么人！竟敢擅闯警区！”  
他还没说完，就被人猛地推开，一个身影冲到牛平天面前抢过他怀里的人。  
“孙悟空？孙悟空你醒醒……”杨戬轻声叫着，孙悟空在他怀里模糊的呻吟一声，面色痛苦。  
“别他妈叫了，快让医生来看啊！要不是悟空要先回来我就直接送他去医院了！”牛平天的暴脾气在哪儿都不收敛。  
杨戬冷冷的看他一眼，摸了摸孙悟空滚烫的额头，脸色发白双眼赤红，回头嘶吼：“阿啸去开车！”  
“搞半天你们没医生啊？日！”牛平天骂骂咧咧，语气不容商量，“上我的车！”  
杨戬瞥一眼那改的体型像卡车造型像坦克的座驾，抱着孙悟空长腿一迈上去。  
“通臂那个王八蛋，老子一定要亲手拧断他的脖子！”牛平天坐上驾驶位上，一边喘着粗气恶狠狠发誓，一边迅速发动车子冲出警区大门。


	31. Chapter 31

通臂站在仓库门口，看见里面场景后本就不善的脸色变得更加阴沉吓人。  
黄眉被扒光了仰面躺在地上，眼睛阴怨不甘的大睁着，另外两个人倒在血泊中。  
去跟他报告的两个手下呆愣的看着眼前的场景，他们如何都想象不出孙悟空已经是个废人的状态，怎么能杀掉三个配枪的男人挣脱铁链逃出去？  
“老、老大……我们走的时候不是这样……当时有两个兄弟守着门，黄哥在里边弄——我们这才不得已去报告您的……”  
通臂冷着脸不答话，他踏进仓库，眼睛缓缓扫过墙上地上的血迹，暧昧不清的液体，仍在微弱震动着的性爱玩具，口塞，乳夹，带着血的鞭子和铁棍，用过的注射器……  
尽管来的路上另外两人已经小心翼翼的把事情经过告诉了他，可当真见到这个场景时，通臂还是一阵惊怒悔恨，胸口闷痛眼前发黑。  
他分不清是在气孙悟空杀了黄眉逃跑，还是气黄眉对孙悟空所做的事。  
他只觉得气，只觉得悔，如果当时他没有把孙悟空交给黄眉——  
可当时他没有多余的选择！  
他绝对不会怀疑黄眉，但他又不愿承认是孙悟空在骗他——他侥幸的想这或许只是一个误会——毕竟齐天的说法毫无纰漏之处。如果黄眉是因为当时天黑又将昏迷而看错了呢……  
他选了相信黄眉，因为他知道自己必然狠不下心去杀孙悟空。  
他可以先缓下双方，多一点时间来调查真相——或者，制造一个他需要的真相。  
可现在黄眉死了，孙悟空跑了。  
就算他不看不听不想承认，答案已经送到他面前。  
通臂忽然自嘲的笑笑，他想起遇到三次的那个男人，想起孙悟空在知道他身份后说的劝他向善这种可笑的话，想起孙悟空不经意间显露的超出常人太多的身手、智谋与气场——那绝不可能出现在一个普通出身的小混混身上；他甚至想起孙悟空和他做爱的画面，虽然那人屈居于下乖顺服从，但现在想来自己才是一直被牵着走的，他撩拨一下自己就失了智，反应过来早已泥潭深陷不可自拔……以往那些他有过疑虑但是不愿深究的，现在一桩桩一件件全都铺开在他眼前。  
其实答案早就明了了，只是他不愿意承认。  
“他会回来的。”通臂面无表情，声音平静，眼中却闪过一瞬间的疯狂。  
-  
医院。  
重症监护室。  
杨戬坐在床边，看着病床上昏睡着的人。  
他脑海中循环着医生说的话：“脾脏轻微破裂，肠炎，发烧引起的肺部感染。重物击打导致几处骨头细微裂缝，全身组织瘀伤，裂口感染和大腿上划的那一刀……”  
“这些外伤和轻度内伤都是可以痊愈的。”  
“但是……”  
“病人血液中检测出复杂的化学成分，推测为新型毒品，有极强的成瘾性，戒断反应非常剧烈且痛苦……”  
“目前没有明确的对抗药物。”  
他想起刚送来急救的时候，医生面带尴尬的问他，孙悟空性器上那个东西要怎么取下来，以及乳环建议摘除——因为那处已经发炎得厉害了。  
杨戬双眼布满血丝，他不敢又无法阻止自己去想孙悟空经历了什么。  
孙悟空现在的毒瘾发作时间延长到半天一次，查不出明确的对抗药物，只能用最普遍的脱毒剂，却几乎没有什么效果。  
每次发作的时候，孙悟空痛苦的在床上翻滚碰撞，呻吟哀叫，直到筋疲力竭，最后蜷缩成一团，浑身肌肉紧绷，瑟瑟发抖。杨戬在旁看着心如刀绞毫无办法，只能紧紧的把人箍在怀里不让他伤害自己，恨不得能替他生受了这些痛苦。  
哪吒抱着能不能找机会问问“风火轮”在哪儿的心理来医院看猴子，目睹他毒瘾发作后，扯着主治医生的领子吼：“你他妈不能给他打一针麻醉让他昏过去吗！”  
唯一能让人有丁点欣慰的是孙悟空变态的恢复能力依然还保留着，在医院呆了几天，那些外伤基本上就恢复完全了。  
毒瘾没有发作的时候孙悟空神智是清醒的，那些折磨似乎没有给他留下任何阴影，瘦削苍白的脸上还是带着落拓不羁的浅笑，逮着机会就跟护士姐姐贫嘴，逗得人家一看见他就脸蛋发红。  
孙悟空不喜欢在病房憋闷着，睁眼就是杨戬苦大仇深的表情，来探望的组员和其他朋友看着他的时候也都是眼神忧郁心疼，哭丧着脸仿佛要给他送终一样。  
看着实在败坏心情。  
于是不顾众人阻拦，闹腾着出了院。  
组里人手本来就不够，还是特殊时期任务紧张，分不出人来专门照看他，又不放心交给一般的护工；孙悟空也不答应自己被孤孤单单撂在一边，当个闲废人。他看大家忙的焦头烂额，老想着帮点什么忙。  
于是出现了很诡异的场景：孙悟空穿着束缚衣，在办公室里晃来晃去，其他人则忙着手头上的事情，还要分出神来看顾着他，一有异常就立刻把他缠在床上——办公室隔壁房间被安排成一个简易卧房似的，专门用来安置毒瘾发作的孙悟空。  
“师父我帮你看……”  
“不用了悟空，你在一旁休息就好。”  
“老沙，需不需要……”  
“不用了老大，我不忙的。”  
“小白……”孙悟空凑到白泷身边。  
小白盯着显示屏噼里啪啦的敲键盘，目不斜视：“老大你帮我拿下303号文件好吗？”  
“好！”孙悟空跑到柜橱前，他的手被困在束缚衣的长袖子里，费力地拨开一本本文件夹，终于找到贴着303标签的文件夹，又费了老大的劲把它抽出来，俩手夹着送到白泷桌上，看了眼文件夹上的标签疑惑道：“你要这个干什么？跟你那案子也没关……”  
“有用，谢谢老大。”白泷接过来翻都没翻就随手放到一旁。  
孙悟空眉毛一挑，反应过来大家只是把他当成妨碍工作的小孩敷衍哄着，顿时炸毛了：“你们干嘛啊！老子可是队长！老子是你们的头儿！小六呢！小六……”  
“老大小六跑外勤去了。”老沙答应一句。  
孙悟空也想出去，可几人不允许他离开视线范围。他骂了一句，心想这比在医院也没好到哪去！  
正委屈愤懑间，办公室角落的电话响了。这条线没有加着保密，打进来的都是些无关紧要的。  
所有人都专注着自己手里的事，仿佛听不见一般。  
电话催命似的响起来没完，孙悟空叹了口气，走过去费力地拿起听筒：“谁啊！”  
对面没有响声。  
“有事吗，打错了？”孙悟空刚要撂电话的时候，终于有声音传过来。  
“齐天。”


	32. Chapter 32

听着熟悉的声音，孙悟空愣住，抿起嘴唇沉默两秒，又咧嘴一笑：“不愧是八爪蜘蛛啊，这儿的电话都给你搞到了，厉害厉害。”  
“黄眉是你杀的。”  
孙悟空供认不讳：“你现在是不是特气，特懊悔？过命的兄弟死了，还让我跑了。”  
“我不知道他会对你那样，否则我会亲手杀了他。”  
孙悟空夸张叹息一声：“哇靠，你可真他妈感动我了……”  
“我想过，”通臂打断他贫嘴，“……你说的换一条路走，我想过。”  
孙悟空心里一紧，没有回应。  
对方也沉默片刻，像是在积攒开口的力量：“如果以后的路，你愿意跟我……”  
“我不愿意。”孙悟空斩钉截铁道。  
他不会承诺任何人。  
他不愿意，把这辈子缠在谁身上。  
通臂也料到了这个答案，孙悟空是卧底，是警察，他是罪犯。逢场作戏而已，他当了真，居然还妄想一个圆满结局。或许孙悟空的剧本里，铲除万妖会将他捉拿归案送上法场才是圆满结局。  
他深吸一口气，眼神里情绪散去，重新开口：“好，你不愿意，没关系。齐天——不，我该叫您——孙警官，那咱们谈条件吧。”  
“朱八戒，也是你们的人吧……”  
孙悟空脸色骤变：“老猪他还活着？”  
他以为朱蓬天在他身份暴露后——起码在他杀了黄眉之后，就已经为组织牺牲了。  
“果然，”通臂轻笑一声，“你们还要他么？如果不要，我们就处理了。”  
孙悟空眉头紧皱：“……我怎么知道你是不是诓我，我要跟他说话。”  
“他现在恐怕没有力气跟你讲话……”  
孙悟空顿时语气激动：“你们对他做了什么！你们……好，条件？让我换他是么。”  
“嗯。”  
“凭什么啊，”孙悟空轻哼一声，“我是队长，他就是一个普通手下，就算我真那么大无私大无畏舍己救人，我们队以后谁管？于情于理……”  
“除了他，这里还有你大哥牛平天，你的两个嫂子，和那个……喜欢你的小丫头。”  
孙悟空脸色变得愈发难看。  
“他们现在尚且还有讲话的能力，你要和他们说几句么？”听筒那边一阵嘈杂，怒吼声，女人哭声，牛平天的大嗓门传来，“悟空你不用管我们，大哥没能杀了这小子给你报仇唔唔唔——”  
“你这个疯子！”孙悟空咬牙切齿，“别动他们！”  
“你来，换他们走。”  
“你给我一点时间考……”  
“我有时间，你大哥他们没有。”  
“操，你……通臂？通臂！操你妈的！”孙悟空摔了听筒，狠狠的踢一脚桌子，抬头见所有人都看着他。  
“老猪还活着，我们得去救他。”  
“救救救必须救，老大你先冷静一下……”白泷拉着孙悟空的袖子让他坐在椅子上，“决战任务已经开始准备了，咱们到时候肯定能把朱哥救出来的……”  
“等不了那么久！不行！不行的！”孙悟空急得跺脚，“就算能等到决战，通臂那疯子肯定会在我们找到他之前杀了老朱的！”他咬咬牙，“要不就我去换……”  
“不许！”这个声音竟然是从温和儒雅的玄奘嘴里喊出的，他一贯微微苍白的脸上带着红晕，眼眶因为激动微微湿润，“以命换命，这算什么法子！你上次去弄成这样回来，还嫌我们不够担心是么！”  
“我就一个人，通臂手里还有我大哥大嫂他们……况且，他不一定会杀我，我去了还有机会再逃回来……”  
“老大、老大你别急，就算你要去换老朱回来，咱们也得好好计划计划是不是……”白泷一边安慰他，一边给沙卷帘使个眼色，趁孙悟空不防备，猛把他的束缚衣袖子往背后一拉，“老沙帮忙！”  
孙悟空惊怒：“你们干什么！放开我、反了你们了老子可是队长！操、放开……你们都他妈疯了啊！”  
他被白泷和沙卷帘搬头抬脚，四肢被裹在束缚衣里挣扎扭动，“放开我、你们不能这样！你们、你们要气死我啊！白泷！放开……老沙……你们放开我啊……”  
六耳出勤回来，走廊里就听见办公室传出的怒吼声，急忙跑过去，见沙卷帘和白泷正抬着挣扎的孙悟空往旁边房间走。  
“六儿！小六帮我……放开我啊啊啊！”孙悟空看见瞥见六耳，急忙扭头朝他求助。  
六耳愣住，他本以为孙悟空是毒瘾发作了，可对上他的视线，发现孙悟空的眼神不像之前发作时那么混沌，反而闪耀着生动的怒火。  
孙悟空快被他们气哭了，眼圈儿泛红，眼珠儿湿润着，苍白的脸颊上泛出红晕。  
六耳反应过来，孙悟空已经被安置在床上，束缚衣上的环和床扣在一起，孙悟空就像粘在蛛网上的小虫，陷进柔软的床垫里，如何都逃不开。  
六耳走过去：“这是怎么了……”  
“他们两个不服从命令，小六快点放开唔咿啊昂——”  
白泷把防止他发作抽搐时咬破舌头的皮制口衔横进孙悟空嘴里，擦了把脸上的汗，看着震惊的六耳，严肃道：“老大要去万妖会换回老朱。”  
六耳看了孙悟空一眼，后者正瞪着他们双眼冒火。  
“绝对不可以，老大。”白泷惯会撒娇的娃娃脸上第一次露出这么严肃的表情，“老朱也不会同意的。”  
沙卷帘给孙悟空擦了擦额上的汗，沉默着出去了。  
“我也不在这儿惹他生气了，”白泷叹了口气，对六耳道，“你看好他，我回去干活了。”  
说完不等六耳回应，也出门离开了。


	33. Chapter 33

“呃啊——啊唔啊啊——”  
六耳回头，见孙悟空努力朝他喊叫，可嘴被撑着只能发出无意义的单音节。  
“队长，你体谅一下小白哥他们吧……”  
“啊呜啊呃啊！”  
孙悟空喊的累了，一翻白眼像是给气晕过去，也不再挣扎。  
六耳急忙跑到床边，轻声唤他：“队长你还好吧？”  
孙悟空不理他，胸膛起伏着喘息。  
六耳见孙悟空把皮质口衔上咬出湿漉漉的牙印，口水顺着嘴角流出来，不太好受的样子。  
想想他现在毒瘾也没有发作，不用这些护具，于是试探着问：“队长，我把你嘴里的东西拿出来么？”  
孙悟空翻个白眼：“哼唔！”  
六耳小心把口衔取出，孙悟空咽了咽口水，喉结跟着滚动，微微张嘴，嘴唇泛着水光，看的六耳也跟着咽了咽口水。  
“队长你喝点水么？”喊了这么久，嗓子会不舒服吧。六耳打了杯温水过来。  
“我这样怎么喝啊，你把我放开。”  
“可是小白哥说……”  
“谁是队长啊！你听他的听我的？老朱还说我心疼你，白他妈心疼了！白眼狼……”  
六耳抿住嘴，伸手去解孙悟空的环扣。  
“小六！”一声埋怨的声音从门口传来，六耳动作一顿。白泷走进来拍开他的手，瞪着眼，“干嘛啊！”  
“我让队长起来喝点水。”六耳局促道。  
白泷瞪了孙悟空一眼：“喝水解开他做什么？傻小子你别被老大哄晕了！”  
“他没哄我……”六耳弱弱的为孙悟空辩解……他只是一看我，我就忍不住要听他的话了。  
孙悟空吵嚷着：“我要喝水，你这么绑着我怎么喝啊！”  
“绑着不能喝是吧？那我用嘴喂你？”白泷还真的含了一口水朝他唇上凑过来。  
孙悟空急忙闭紧嘴巴。  
白泷咽了那口水：“怎么，不喝了？”  
孙悟空愤慨控诉：“你们这是背叛！”  
“随你。”白泷拿过一旁的口衔，“张嘴。”  
孙悟空咬紧牙关宁死不从。  
白泷一挑眉就去强行掰他下巴。  
六耳急忙劝说：“好了小白哥，队长说什么我都不会听了，你别让他咬那个了。”  
白泷瞥他一眼：“他有发作的迹象，就去旁边找我们。别再被他哄了。”他扔了口衔，“为他好。”  
孙悟空余光瞥着白泷出了门，这才扭过头看六耳，六耳急忙转眼看别处。  
“……小六，你说我平时对你怎么样？算了不说我，我也没跟你一起待几天，那你朱哥对你怎么样？我不在的时候他没少照顾你吧？”  
六耳垂着眼小声道：“朱哥对我很好。”  
“所以你也想把他救出来对吧？”  
“队长……”六耳面带为难地叫了他一声。  
孙悟空叹了口气，直直的看着天花板：“你看你们天天队长老大的叫着，是白叫的吗？我既然领着你们肯定得罩着你们，出了事儿，我能撒手不管吗？现在被困的不是老朱，换做你们任何一个人，刀山火海我都得去救啊。”  
六耳默默听着，看着孙悟空因为最近接连折腾变得瘦削的侧脸，忽然意识到孙悟空并不比他年长多少。好像才和小白哥同岁吧？  
只是他展现出太大的本事，让大家都习惯了安于他庇护之下。  
任何时候都镇定自若胸有成竹，天塌下来由他顶着，所有事都可以扛住。  
不会被击垮，不能被征服。  
看起来最是潇洒不羁的一个人，却总是把一些莫须有的天大的责任揽在自己身上。  
六耳艰难道：“朱哥他，也不想队长去冒险吧。”  
“他可以不要求，我不能不做。”孙悟空闭上眼，微微带了点鼻音，“被抛弃的滋味，很操蛋。”  
——  
白泷按下print键，打印机里吐出一张张温热的纸。他伸了个懒腰，脸上带着疲惫之色，摸了摸肚子，忙碌一大天下来这时才总算感觉出饿。  
“让小六下去买点吃的吧。”  
沙卷帘道：“我那会儿见小六急匆匆出去了，好像是有什么紧急任务吧。”  
“出去也不说一声，诶，那正好让他带晚饭回来。”白泷拿起手机发消息，忽然一顿，心里升起巨大的不好的预感，腾地站起来往隔壁跑。  
沙卷帘和陈玄奘不明所以的对视一眼，忽然也都变了脸色。急忙跟着跑过去。  
刚进门就听见白泷震天的怒吼声。  
“弥六耳！！！！”  
六耳穿着束缚衣坐在床上慌张无措，可想而知本该在这里的人去哪了。白泷背对着他一手叉腰一手捂着额头，眼前一阵眩晕，快被气厥过去。  
“小白哥，队长他……”六耳站起来想要解释，白泷忽然转过身来一把扯住他的领子另一手捏成拳朝他脸上打去。六耳没有招架被他打了朝后趔趄，撞的小冰箱都晃了一晃。  
“小白冷静！”沙僧急忙把暴怒的人箍紧怀里。  
“你……你他妈这是要害死他！”白泷挣出一只手颤抖的指着六耳，红着眼眶怒吼。  
六耳慢慢爬起来站直，耷拉着脑袋像是受训的小学生，嗫嚅道：“队长说，要相信他。他说他会回来的，他跟我保证了。”  
白泷又一阵蛋疼，他就是傻了才会让这么个脑残粉去看着孙悟空！难怪今天老大一直没有发作，原来是早就溜了！  
陈玄奘叹了口气，无奈苦笑一声：“为今只能等悟空回来了，既然他承诺下了，就一定能做到的。”  
陈玄奘拍拍六耳的肩：“别有负担，不怪你，他想做的事，没有人拦得住的。”  
六耳抽了抽鼻子，心里也有点暗悔。  
“是了小白，咱们得相信老大，别人做不成，他可是老大啊！”沙卷帘笨拙地安慰着白泷。  
白泷撇撇嘴，忽然在他怀里嚎啕大哭起来。  
孙悟空和朱蓬天都不在的时候其实是他一直担着队长的职责，太累了太难了。  
他真的想回到当初跟老大撒撒娇做个吉祥物的日子，如果孙悟空回不来可怎么办啊……  
——————  
杨戬一掌将办公桌上那层钢化玻璃拍出裂纹。  
“你们怎么看着他的！”  
早该知道孙悟空手下这群乌合之众根本靠不住，当初就不该答应让他回组！就该拿个链子把他拴在自己手边！  
办公室里鸦雀无声，六耳打破寂静：“对不起杨队，是我……”  
白泷一挥手挡下他，上前一步和杨戬对峙着。  
“杨队长，我们没拦住老大，让他违抗命令跑回万妖会，我们有错，那也应该是上边派人下来教育。别说您和我们老大同级别，就算您警衔比他高，也是东区的人。我们西区的事还轮不到您管吧。”  
白泷仰头看着杨戬，不卑不亢。  
沙卷帘在旁浑身肌肉绷紧，随时准备上去保护白泷。虽然他知道杨戬动起手来，整个房间的人都不够他打。  
杨戬看着面前这个稚嫩的娃娃脸，还真是孙悟空带出来的，说话语气和神色都和他有几分相似。  
他点点下巴，似笑非笑冷哼一身，转身离开。  
白泷松一口气，忽然腿一软，沙卷帘急忙上前架住他。  
白泷抹了把额上冷汗，冷冷瞥向六耳：“你傻啊！不要命啦？以后不准提老大是你放跑的！”  
——  
孙悟空扶着墙壁从小暗巷里缓缓走出，浑身已经被汗水浸湿了。  
他刚刚挺过一次药物发作，脚步还有些虚浮。  
现在天已经晚了，蛇虫鼠蚁开始出来活动。  
“哥们儿，打算去哪儿消遣啊？”  
孙悟空脚步一顿，看着不远处几个叼着烟流里流气的青年。  
“你疯了，那是个条子。”  
“条子个屁，”领头那人边说话边朝他走过来，另外几人不得不小心跟着。  
“你见过条子瘾犯了在巷子里打滚的？”  
说话间已经走到孙悟空跟前，摸了摸他的制服扣章，嗤笑，“哪弄来的，真的似的。”  
孙悟空冷冷的看着他：“你有事吗？”  
“本来没事，”那青年笑嘻嘻打量着孙悟空的脸，斜叼着烟低声道，“小警官您要粉啊针啊？我都有，要不要跟我来？”  
孙悟空拽下他的烟咬在嘴里吸了一口，把雾喷在他脸上。  
白烟迷蒙了视线，下一秒青年就觉得自己像是被万钧重的铁锤抡到头上，整个人飞出去。  
其余几人愣了愣，权衡片刻后扭头要跑，还没反应过来怎么回事就趴在地上，腰腿背传来断了似的酸痛。  
孙悟空拎起一个意识清楚的人，他慌忙哭喊求饶，挣扎着抱头蜷缩，孙悟空一巴掌甩的他安静了，这才冷声道：“送我去万妖会。”


	34. Chapter 34

孙悟空走进万妖会正堂的时候一片哗然。  
他穿着从六耳身上换下来的警服，本来微长的头发在住院的时候被剪成了板寸。  
挺拔端正棱角分明的出现在这里，仿佛是一个巨大的嘲讽和挑衅，立刻有凶狠愤怒的喊打喊杀声。  
“叛徒，你还敢回来！”  
“杀了他！杀了他！”  
“死条子，砍死他！”  
通臂抬手让众人安静下来。  
孙悟空的性子像孩童一样正邪不定，在万妖会呆久了染上的那些戾气和风尘，回去几天，又全都消弭不见了。  
利落的短发，挺直的腰背，坚毅清澈的眼神，反倒像是刚见面的时候——通臂想起他们刚见面的时候，明明看出这人身上与众不同的气场，可他偏偏假装不知，把狼当狗养，企图驯服他，到最后却被狠狠地咬了。  
现在小狼崽子又回来了，就站在他跟前，野性十足的，抹去了所有被他驯化的痕迹。  
他被咬的伤口还没有愈合，通臂想着，该怎么惩罚他？  
“人在哪里？”孙悟空看着通臂一步步朝他走过来，开口问道。  
“你怎么瘦了这么多？”通臂声音里带着些心疼，上一次见孙悟空，还是他被黄眉带走审问之前。通臂伸手想抚摸孙悟空的脸，后者躲开，退两步从腰间掏出枪来抵住通臂的胸口：“我问你人呢？”  
众人见状立刻掏出枪来对准孙悟空。  
通臂靠近的身体一顿，抬起手，立刻有人从后面拉出几个人来。  
“你们轻一点！混蛋，别碰我！”  
“把你手拿开！你要死啊！”  
女人的怨骂声和哭声渐近，孙悟空眼神从通臂身上转移到他后面，看见牛平天和他两个老婆，兰陵雀被押着出来，后面两人抬着一个血肉模糊的人形。  
孙悟空瞳孔骤缩：“老猪！”  
牛平天闻声抬起头来，坚毅粗犷的脸上也是布满伤痕：“悟空？！你来这里做什么！”  
“大哥你们怎么样，有没有呃啊——”手腕突然一麻，枪掉到地上之前被通臂一脚踢远了，孙悟空被通臂格开手臂拧着转了半圈，反应过来已经被反拧着手臂锁在怀里。  
“悟空！”  
“孙悟空！”  
孙悟空咬着牙挣了几下，妥协道：“你让我来换他们，我来了，你放他们走。”  
“我不放能怎样？”  
“你——”孙悟空惊怒的回过头来瞪着他，眼圈泛红怒意滔天。  
通臂爱惨了他这副模样。  
欣赏一会儿，松了孙悟空手臂，后者拧过身子就要攻击他，通臂不躲不闪开口：“我可以放他们走。”  
孙悟空动作一顿。  
通臂笑笑：“我在你心中就这么没有信义可言吗？”  
他看向旁边一人，后者立刻捧上一个盒子。  
走到两人跟前打开，孙悟空看见里面镶着一个黑色的圆环。  
通臂把它取出来，不知碰了哪里，那个圆环打开。  
通臂递给孙悟空：“戴上，他们就能走。”  
“项圈？你把我当狗么。”孙悟空冷笑一声，他也没得选择，接过来戴在自己脖子上。  
圆圈合上后发出滴的一声响，再看不出打开的裂纹在哪里。紧紧贴着皮肤，不会阻碍呼吸，但也看不到缝隙。  
通臂笑笑：“孙警官应该知道这东西的功能吧。”  
孙悟空没有回应，他猜到了这是什么。当初在五行狱的时候，危险级别超过3S的监犯都会戴上一个颈圈，可以实时监测人犯的身体数据，有定位，放电，注入麻醉和毒药，甚至爆炸的功能。  
他当初戴那玩意儿戴了五年。  
不过现在脖子上这个造型就人道多了，温润似玉质的材料，像是当初参加过的一个特殊舞会上那些小m戴的装饰。  
通臂点了点自己腕上手表的表盘：“安全距离是七米。”  
孙悟空嗤笑：“你怎么不把我绑身上？超过七米会死吗？”  
“你可以试试。”  
通臂扭头看向牛平天几人：“你们可以离开了。”  
“通臂，你有种再跟我较量一场！耍手段算什么汉子！”牛平天粗着嗓门大喊，“你要么放悟空跟我们一起走，要么老子跟你同归于尽！”  
“大哥！”孙悟空沉下脸低吼，“赶紧带他们离开。”  
“我怎么可能丢下你自己逃，你让大哥以后怎么当爷们儿！”牛平天喘着粗气瞪着一双大牛眼，铁扇和兰陵雅都忍不住暗里埋怨地掐他锤他。  
孙悟空气恼大骂：“你他妈这时候犯什么牛脾气！想让老子白来一趟是不是？赶紧滚！”  
牛平天被他骂的气焰弱了些，仍是犟着不肯动。  
“你——”孙悟空来回走了两步，简直暴跳如雷，“你们一个个都要气死我！老猪怎么样？你在这儿犟着，非他妈要犟到他咽气吗！”  
牛平天看了眼奄奄一息的朱蓬天，神色有些松动。  
“你带着他们离开，送老朱回去，”孙悟空缓和了音调苦劝，“算我求你行不行？”  
牛平天犹豫不决。  
“……操，你非他妈让我给你跪下是不是？”  
“悟空你别——别！”牛平天慌忙摆手，“大哥走就是了！走就是了！”  
通臂在旁面无表情看着，开口道：“你的车在门口备好了。”眼却是看着孙悟空，仿佛在告诉他自己多有诚意。  
牛平天背着老朱，后面跟着两个妻子，经过孙悟空和通臂朝门口走，兰陵雀突然一把扑过来抱住孙悟空，大哭道：“我不走我要和你一起！我死都愿意！”  
兰陵雅一惊，急忙上来拽开她，“死丫头你发什么疯，快放开！”  
“我不要我不要姑姑你别拉我，让我留下来吧！”  
孙悟空怕就怕这个，小丫头不懂事，分不清状况又劝不动，哭声又惹人烦，他真怕下一秒通臂就被惹恼了改变主意杀了几人。  
“放开我。”  
“不放不放！我不怕死你让我留下来让我留下来吧！”  
孙悟空叹了口气：“雀雀。”  
兰陵雀哭声一顿，抬起头来看他。  
“乖，不哭了，你先起来。”孙悟空柔声哄着，兰陵雀还是死死抱着他不肯松手。  
“让你留下来，你先松手。”兰陵雀力气松了些，半信半疑地看着他。  
“脸都哭花了，好丑。”孙悟空屈起手指蹭了蹭她的脸蛋，兰陵雀脸腾地热了，急忙扯袖子擦拭。  
孙悟空跟牛平天使个眼色，后者一把捞过兰陵雀夹在腋下。  
兰陵雀尖叫一声，“啊啊啊放开我！我不要走！我不要走啊！孙悟空！”  
小丫头哭喊扑腾着被带出去了，孙悟空松了口气，转头看通臂，“你还真有耐心。”  
“我对你有用不完的耐心。”  
孙悟空嗤之以鼻。  
-  
“是我没用！”牛平天一拳砸在车上，“我一定要救悟空出来！”  
铁扇使劲用指头戳他：“救救救，你怎么救？那通臂是你惹得起的？你这个死人头，差点害得我们一家人都死在这个鬼地方，你还想回来？”  
兰陵雅也委屈拭泪：“你重情重义，却只顾着你的兄弟，我们夫妻情谊就不算了么！你要是有个三长两短，叫我和扇姐姐大好的年华就去守寡么！”  
他的两个老婆吵了十几年，今天总算共患难一次，竟生出姐妹相惜之情，一同指责起牛平天来。  
兰陵雀只是趴在窗户上看着外面无声的哭泣，一言不发。  
牛平天心里烦闷，也知道她们妇人家受不得惊吓，此刻絮絮叨叨哭哭啼啼也便忍了，好生哄着：“我的不是，我的不好，让你们受委屈了，咱们先回家，回家歇歇，没事了不哭了不哭了。”  
-


	35. Chapter 35

大厅里鸦雀无声的，如今的万妖会，元老几乎都殒殁了，大家心里揣度，却没有人敢对通臂的决议提出质疑。  
这时一个声音打破沉寂。  
“老大，这个叛徒要怎么处理？”  
孙悟空听见耳熟，转头看去，说话的竟然是豆子。  
曾经那个眼睛圆圆亮亮的，瘦小怯懦，又崇拜又怕他，“天哥、天哥”喊得最殷勤的小子，此刻盯着他眼里充满毫不掩饰的恨意，是恨不得将他扬灰挫骨剥皮嗜血的恨。  
因为黄眉吗。  
孙悟空低下头轻笑，总是在这种最见不得光的地方，最易生出刻骨铭心的情谊来。  
他环视四周，看着他的人眼里，无不是愤怒而怨恨，其中不少是前几个月还和他称兄道弟的人。  
他忽然被人搂进怀里，那个身体替他挡下了所有恶意的目光。  
孙悟空听见他说：“叛徒齐天已经死了，孙悟空是我的俘虏，和万妖会没有关系。有人有意见吗？”  
人群一阵窸窸窣窣，虽有不满却不敢强自出头。  
他们毕竟都经过通臂新掌万妖会时那次大换血，如果有逆反之意，早在那时就被通臂处理掉了。  
他们这些人对潜在的危险感知敏锐，通臂感受着背上几束针芒般的目光，回头看去，暗自记下那几个人。  
“既然没有人反对，日后，不要让我看到、听到有任何人对孙悟空发难。”  
通臂说完，拉着孙悟空出了门。

一辆轿车载着他们回市里的别墅。  
通臂一帮之主的气场暂时还没有完全散去，面容冷峻，整个人散发着让人俯首的威严。  
孙悟空坐在他身边，打量片刻，忽然嗤笑。  
“怎么了。”通臂扭头看他。  
“值当吗，你为我这样，不会影响帮主的威信吗？”  
“你觉得我在乎这个帮主的位置，还是在乎你？”  
孙悟空被他突如其来的表白惊了一跳，尴尬笑笑：“你什么时候这么痴情了？我不就是你养的一个玩物吗。”  
通臂掰过他躲闪的脸吻上去，孙悟空挣扎了一下，便顺从的依着他亲了。  
司机在前面淡定的开着车，仿佛后面没人一般。

司机将两人送抵别墅，通臂下车之前交代一句：“阿斌，今天那几个人，处理掉。”  
司机面无表情的点点头：“是，少……老大。”  
孙悟空眉头一蹙，他刚刚听错了么，那个司机说少……什么？  
他还没来及细想，就被通臂拉着下了车。  
从下车到进房门这一路，孙悟空悄眼打量着周围的环境，他知道通臂不喜欢在住处附近安排人手，甚至家里都不会有外人。  
……如果想逃出去……这里处在市区繁华地，只是别墅附近和公园幽静些，还处处都安放了摄像头。但只要出了围栏，到了外面人群熙攘的地方，通臂想抓住他就难了。  
只是这控制器……孙悟空摸了摸脖子上的项环，又瞥了一眼通臂腕上的手表。  
进了门，孙悟空也不脱鞋，带着土的脚印踩在奢贵的地毯上，直接找自己最喜欢的沙发一躺，翘起二郎腿。  
“孙悟空，起来洗澡。”  
“别吵我，累死了。”孙悟空闭着眼哼了一句。  
这一晚折腾，天边已经泛出青白了。  
通臂去拉他的胳膊，被孙悟空一把甩开，暴躁道：“说了别吵我！”  
通臂脸色沉了沉，竟然没有发作，只是在他身边坐下，雕像似的不再动了。  
孙悟空装作睡觉的样子，却在心里讶异，犹豫还要不要冒险再去挑战他对自己的容忍度在哪里。  
通臂一直不声不响不动，孙悟空找不着由头发难，想着想着，一阵倦意袭来，也忘了自己身处什么境地，竟然不声不响的睡着了。  
通臂看着他身子渐渐放松了，脸上表情也缓和一些，看了眼自己的手表，身子放松靠在沙发背上，闭上眼睛。  
第二天孙悟空醒的时候是中午了，坐起来见通臂还在昨晚的地方，不过拿了个笔记本在工作。  
见他醒了，通臂问：“饿了吗，想吃什么？”语气稀松平常，仿佛真的是在问候日常枕边醒来的爱人。  
孙悟空嘟着嘴，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，一副似醒未醒的憨态收入通臂眼中让他不由得勾起嘴角。  
孙悟空闻到周身一阵不太好的味道，皱了皱眉，起身光着脚朝浴室走去——昨天晚上通臂已经帮他把鞋子和外套全都脱了。  
孙悟空走了几步，见通臂跟在后面，站住了回头看他：“干嘛？等不及要操我了？”  
通臂抬起手：“七米。”  
孙悟空估计了一下距离，心里骂了一句。  
万恶的资本主义，这他妈客厅跟球场似的，感情他还非得跟通臂时时共处一室不可了？  
“顺便，”通臂笑了笑，“我确实等不及了。只是心疼你，想让你多休息几天，长点肉。”  
孙悟空翻了个白眼，走进浴室随手磅的关上门。  
通臂被拒在外面也没有恼，摸了摸差点被撞上的鼻子，就听见里面孙悟空喊：“喂，你进来！我他妈够不着浴缸！妈的有病啊浴室弄这么大！”  
通臂笑了笑推门进去，看见光着身子的孙悟空时笑容就停在脸上。  
他慢慢走近孙悟空，越靠近眼底阴暗就迅速扩散。  
孙悟空看他过来，转身跨进放着水的浴缸里，抬腿的时候下身男性器官一闪而过。  
通臂走到浴缸旁，撩起一溜水到孙悟空身上，看着它们顺着光滑的皮肤迅速流下。  
“伺候我洗澡啊？”  
孙悟空找了个舒服的姿势躺着，让热水渐渐没过自己胸前，舒服的喘了口气。  
通臂感觉下身一紧。  
手顺着孙悟空的锁骨往下没入水面，摸到光裸的乳尖时皱了皱眉：“乳环呢？”  
“摘了，扔了。”  
通臂舒展眉头：“没关系，还可以再打，你不喜欢在这儿，可以打别处，这儿怎么样？”通臂捏了他下面一把，“或者后面，还记得那次带你去看的表演吧，那个托尼，他后面穿的那几个环，怎么样？不过得先把下面玩开花了才穿得上……”  
孙悟空捏紧拳头，脸色越来越难看。  
那是一场地下奴隶市场的年度表演，给通臂递了邀请函。  
通臂本来对这个没有什么兴趣，往年都是婉言拒绝。那次不知出于什么心理，就带着孙悟空去看了。  
孙悟空又混黑又看了许多案子，见多了人性扭曲变态，但还是无法接受那种冲击，中途就求着通臂离场了。  
没想到威慑力的作用现在才显出来。  
通臂在他下面逡巡的手指忽然挤入体内，孙悟空回过神来猛地一震，溅起小小的水花。  
“别……”孙悟空抓着他的手腕。  
“吓到了？放心，我不舍得那么对你，”通臂很满意他的反应，“只是你乖一点，不要惹我生气。”  
孙悟空松开手不再推拒，垂着眼看不清眼底神色。  
“你先帮我擦背行吗。”孙悟空平静的问。  
通臂一愣，欣然接受了：“好。”


	36. Chapter 36

通臂在掌心打了沐浴液，然后抹在光滑的背上，轻轻揉出泡沫来。  
孙悟空背上有一些新长好的伤痕，还没有和原来的肤色融为一体。  
通臂揉着，忽然觉得手下肌肉隔着一层皮肤越来越紧绷，掰过孙悟空的身子，见他紧闭着眼，皱着眉咬着牙，浑身都在微微发抖。  
通臂见他不适有些担心：“怎么了？”  
孙悟空吞了吞开始过度分泌的口水，抬眼给他一个冷笑的眼神。  
通臂忽然明白了，脸色变得阴沉。  
……SIN。  
“我一直在找对抗剂，”通臂把他从浴缸里抱出来放在一旁铺着毛巾的台子上，“LW那边传回消息说已经制出来了，我现在就可以让他们空运过来。”  
孙悟空费力的抬眼看他。  
“只要你承诺不会再逃开。”  
“你也……太小看我了。”孙悟空费力的喘息着，几乎是从牙缝里挤出话来，“就算我……说了，嗯……你……肯信吗？”  
“你之前发作，都是怎么解决的？”通臂也料到他这个回答，他气恼，却实在不忍看他痛苦到五官都扭曲，难道他离开这些日子都是这样过来的？  
孙悟空已经有些恍惚，没有听清他说什么。  
通臂又重复一遍：“怎么可以缓解？”  
孙悟空张了张嘴，哆嗦着要求：“操、操我……”  
通臂眉头皱起，显然不知道这是孙悟空的无理要求还是真的可以暂时缓解症状。  
“快点啊……”孙悟空断断续续的要求，“快点操我……”  
做爱并不能解除SIN带来的痛苦，只是用一种极端，去让他暂时忽略另一种极端。  
他不想被别人冷眼看着自己癫狂的丑态，那不如两个人一起，狂乱堕落。  
通臂看着他在自己手下扭动，浑身发烫泛红，呼吸也渐渐重起来。  
“你之前发作的时候，也是让别人上你？”  
通臂分开他的腿，摸到下面，热得发烫，已经黏糊一片了。  
两根指头捅进去，搅出咕叽的淫荡水声。  
孙悟空发出高亢愉悦的呻吟，迎合鼓励着他继续。  
“不够……哈……再用力一点……”  
“都有谁上过你？”  
通臂抓着他的大腿掰开，把整个人拽过来按在自己胯下，狠狠地捅进去。  
太久没做，孙悟空体内又烫的吓人，通臂差点没有把持住。  
“那个警察！杨戬是吧，他上过你没有？啊？”通臂狠狠一撞。  
“呜！”孙悟空咬住嘴唇，又缓缓松开，“上……上过……”  
“还有别人吗？”  
“还有……哈……好、多……啊……”  
他成功激怒了男人，通臂双眼布满血丝，低吼一声将他就着连接的姿势转了半圈按在台子上，发狠冲撞起来。  
眼前的景象在扭曲旋转，孙悟空毫不吝啬自己的声音，到后来也不知道是呻吟还是惨叫了。  
等通臂都射的干净了，孙悟空早已经晕死过去。  
通臂回过神来，看着身下人里里外外一片狼藉，如梦初醒一般，把软下来的性器拔出。  
孙悟空毫无反应，通臂看了看手表，显示各项体征还正常着，这才放了心重新给浴缸放水，抱着他进去，把孙悟空体内的东西小心引出来。  
孙悟空靠在他怀里软哼一声，也不知是醒了还是做梦，通臂动作顿了顿，等他又睡安稳，才更加小心的继续。等清理完了，自己草草的冲洗一下，拿块干净的大毛巾裹住孙悟空抱回卧室。  
-  
孙悟空睡到半夜醒的，饿醒的。  
他几乎两天一夜没有吃东西，白天还被干了一下午，现在真是饿的心慌。  
通臂在他稍微一动的时候就睁开眼了。  
“怎么了？”  
孙悟空本来不想理他，转念一想又改了主意，没好气道：“饿的睡不着。”  
通臂被他可爱到了，坐起来，“你想吃什么？”  
“牛排。”  
“……好，我这就叫人送来，你等几分钟。”通臂抚着他的头顶在前额亲了亲，语气跟哄小孩似的，然后拿过手机来打个电话。  
孙悟空眯了眯眼，心想这家伙不会精神分裂了吧。  
通臂给他找出一件睡袍：“走吧，下楼。”  
等他们下去不久，门铃就响了。  
两个人恭敬地问候通臂之后就提着箱子走到餐桌旁，把刀叉和煎好的牛排井井有条的摆上。  
孙悟空惊讶的在旁看着，这也太快了吧？有钱还真能使鬼推磨？  
那俩人摆完盘之后，打了声招呼便安静离开了。  
孙悟空也不管通臂，自顾自坐下来，叉住牛排拿小刀轻轻一划，眼里闪过一丝光。不动声色的把切下来那块肉送进嘴里，嘴角勾起一个满意的弧度。  
通臂在旁看他吃的开心，一边说别吃撑了一边把自己那份也切好了送到他跟前。  
孙悟空解决完自己那份，又从通臂的盘子里叉了几块，打了个嗝。  
拍拍肚皮：“饱了，嗝、接着睡觉去吧。”  
通臂默默跟着他上楼，没有注意桌子上的餐具少了点什么。  
“不脱掉么？”通臂看他穿着睡袍躺在床上，忍不住问，“你不是喜欢光着睡吗？”  
“我怕吃多了着凉。”孙悟空迷迷糊糊答应一句。  
通臂见他犯困，也不再打扰他，默默揽了人在怀里，手搭在孙悟空肚子上。  
孙悟空背对着他，眼睁得亮亮的，宽大袖袍中悄悄露出一抹金属银色。  
孙悟空听着身后的人呼吸像是睡熟了，假装不经意翻过身来，悄悄睁开一只眼，见通臂还睡得正酣，一只手垫在他脖子下，一只手搭在他腰上。  
孙悟空握着小刀已经温热了，打量着戴手表那只手腕，刀太小了，一刀下去肯定切不断。  
要不直接捅死吧。  
孙悟空看看通臂修长的脖颈，又有点下不去手。  
心里暗骂自己一句没出息，要不捅眼睛行不行？干扰他行动力，然后趁机把手表掳下来！  
他正举着刀犹豫不定，通臂忽然睁开眼。  
孙悟空下意识立刻动作，通臂反应迅速地躲开，小刀插进枕头里，飞出几缕白毛。  
通臂面色阴沉的看着孙悟空，眼里睡意全无。  
后者毫无愧疚之意，扯出个笑来：“你之前不是说有机会想跟我比划比划吗？现在就来吧！”  
两人在床上扭打起来，一会儿又互相缠扭着滚到地上，远看像小孩摔跤，但其实处处都是直取要害绝不留情。  
通臂打掉孙悟空的刀，却被他用剪刀绞锁住胳膊。  
孙悟空的韧性惊人，他还是第一次在床下体验到。看着瘦瘦小小的，其实力气并不逊于他，况且胳膊哪能拧得过大腿。  
通臂被他绞住抽不回胳膊，又不能真的下死手，只好僵持着。  
孙悟空看着近在眼前的手表控制器，按捺住心里狂喜去拽表带，可惜那表像是没有开口，也不知是什么材质，怎么都打不开。  
孙悟空心里焦急，狠了狠，拢住通臂的手用力。  
嘎巴一声脆响。  
卸大拇指的逃脱术，没想到这时候用上了。  
通臂觉得一阵剧痛顺着手臂传来，大力挣扎之下甩开孙悟空，看着自己被掰折拇指和空空的手腕，脸色沉的滴水。  
孙悟空顾不上被大力甩开撞在桌角后背生疼，看着暴怒逼近的男人，转身拉开门就跑。  
房子附近没有看守，外面天还没亮，逃出去就好了！  
通臂没有追上来，孙悟空有些疑惑，翻身跳下楼梯，落地的时候脖子忽然一阵激痛，电流顺着脊椎传遍全身。  
怎么可能！孙悟空不可置信的看着手里的表。  
孙悟空忍过那阵放电的惩罚，项圈突然开始收紧。  
很慢，但是他能感到气管在一点点被挤压变形。  
孙悟空挣扎几下，滚倒在地，拼命去掰自己脖子上的黑环。  
通臂已经接回了手指，沉着脸从楼上下来。


	37. Chapter 37

孙悟空耳朵里嗡嗡响着，看见通臂从楼上一步步下来，迫切的朝他伸出手臂。  
通臂站在他不远处立住，居高临下的看着，无动于衷。  
孙悟空眼前一阵阵发黑，恍惚出现彩色的光晕。  
七米……  
该死的……  
他艰难地爬过去，手下的地板仿佛变成液体，让他摇摇晃晃的几次都跌到，最后终于爬到七米的范围内，瘫在地上发抖。脖子上的压力渐渐小了，他几乎听到血液灌回大脑血管的声音，大口大口地呼吸着，眼眶湿润。  
“还想尝试吗？”  
孙悟空听见头顶冷冷的声音，有气无力的笑了笑：“也不会死人嘛。”  
孙悟空翻个身仰面躺着，看着通臂：“如果你死了，这玩意儿还生效不？”  
通臂对他的激怒不以为意，仿佛很有耐心的解释：“我死了，会直接启动它的自爆模式。”  
他看着微微愣住的孙悟空，温柔笑道：“就算死，也不会放你离开的。”  
“妈的变态。”  
“我说过你别惹我生气吧？”  
察觉到通臂语气危险，孙悟空刚条件反射的想逃，就像只猫似的被拎起来，他恍惚听见通臂跟谁通话，过了不久，就有一群人被叫过来。  
折腾大半夜，天已经亮了。  
孙悟空看着自己只穿了内裤被束缚在现组好的吊椅上，四肢大敞着。  
对面那个带着白手套的男人他有点眼熟，孙悟空眯着眼想了想，忽然瞳孔骤缩，这他妈不是sm圈里那个有名的调教师么，那个罗……罗什么的大变态！  
因为太出名所以即便他对sm不感兴趣都有所耳闻，没想到通臂把他找过来了，调教自己么？  
“通臂先生，您确定不需要我代劳？”罗骁看着孙悟空眼里几乎冒光，简直是极品，没有一个dom抗拒得了对这种男人的征服欲！他如果真的把这个小东西调教熟了，才真配得上自己的名声。  
通臂拒绝了，好整以暇，脸上是准备学习的严肃表情：“开始吧。”  
罗骁惋惜的叹了口气，从旁边摆了一桌子的工具中挑出根一指细的鞭子：“既然之前没有经验，我们先从温和一点的来。首先不管对错，都要学会挨打。责打嘛，可以是惩罚，也可以是表扬。”  
“去你妈的死变态！你敢打我试试？”孙悟空激动的挣扎着，可惜吊椅上悬空着没有借力点，鞭子精准的落在他乳头上，孙悟空痛叫一声，“我操你妈！”  
“您试试。”罗骁转身双手把鞭子奉给通臂，“敏感的地方比较重要，但是不能持续责罚，要让他保持紧张。”  
通臂站起来接过鞭子，打量着孙悟空。他身上哪里敏感，自己倒是清楚得很。  
“通臂你别……唔唔唔……”孙悟空恨恨的看着那个把口球塞进自己嘴里的变态。对方笑了笑：“在学会乖乖叫主人之前，不需要讲话哦。”  
“唔唔唔！”怒骂声被堵在喉咙里，忽然一鞭落在他双腿之间的软肉上，孙悟空扬起头，本该尖利的惨叫声被堵住只能变成鼻音，大腿肌肉绷紧想要合拢却不能。  
罗骁看了眼通臂，皱了皱眉：“请您把握好尺度，不要一上来就……”  
“别太小看他了。”通臂淡淡的回应一句，“要打到什么时候才能进行下一项？”  
罗骁眉头皱的更深，这俩人真的不适合SM，可是又好像太适合了。  
—  
教学从早上一直持续到傍晚，罗骁总算知道通臂说别小看孙悟空是什么意思了。他还是第一次见身体素质这么强的人，好像打不死的小强一样，怎么折腾都憋着一口气，手段都已经用到几阶了，愣是逼不得他喊一句主。  
孙悟空还在吊椅上经历了一次药物发作。  
傍晚的时候，通臂已经学得差不多，便让罗骁离开。后者不放心的叮嘱他，人体都是有极限的，孙悟空还是新手，千万别过火。  
通臂看看手表上显示的孙悟空各项体征指数，拍拍孙悟空的脸颊：“别装晕。”  
“操你妈……”孙悟空耷拉着脑袋，嗓音嘶哑，“给我点水啊。”  
他真是被玩脱了，又是洗胃又是灌肠，上下前后被狠狠地苛责了。  
“喝水的话，你下边会比较痛苦哦。”通臂手放在被灌得胀起的小腹上按了按。  
孙悟空闷哼一声：“你别他妈学那个死变态说话！恶心死了！”  
通臂笑了笑，把杯子凑到孙悟空唇边，看他迫切的张开嘴。液体刚碰到干燥的嘴唇，通臂就把杯子拿开了。  
孙悟空双眼冒火：“我还没喝呢！”  
通臂微笑着：“你说，主人，奴想喝水，求主人……”  
“滚滚滚！滚吧！老子不喝了！操！你学的这么好不如你去当个M试试啊！”孙悟空放弃似的瘫软了身子，忽然身体里的东西又震动起来。  
“你大爷的……你……啊……有完没完……”  
“在你彻底学乖之前，就一直保持这样好了。”  
“喂……你别走！”  
“对了，这个。”通臂折返回来，把口塞塞回孙悟空嘴里，“没学会叫主人之前，没有说话资格哦。”  
傻逼，变态！孙悟空心里暗骂。  
-  
通臂似乎睡了个满足的觉，去看孙悟空，发现他居然睡得挺沉的。  
看来还真是太心软了。  
通臂拿过遥控器，震动调成max，睡梦中的人立刻拧起眉毛闷哼一声醒过来。  
“这个当闹钟还挺好用啊？”  
“唔唔唔唔唔——”不用猜也是骂他的话。  
孙悟空简直要崩溃了，他被折腾一宿，刚刚受不住昏睡过去，又被这混蛋折腾醒了。  
前后都已经到极限了。  
“怎么，是在跟主人问好吗？”  
孙悟空心里哀嚎一声，闭上眼点点头。呜呜哼着。  
通臂有些惊喜，解下他的口塞：“叫我。”  
“之……咳……主……”孙悟空含糊的哼哼一句，心里痛骂。  
“乖奴，叫主人想做什么？”通臂愉快的很。  
“……想上厕所。”  
“我给你找个东西接着，就在这儿上好了。”  
“你他妈不如杀了我！”孙悟空忍无可忍爆发了。  
通臂脸上露出果然如此的表情，孙悟空和他僵持片刻，叹了口气：“拜托，求你了，我以后听话，我不跑了，你别玩了行不行？”  
通臂也不是很热衷这种游戏，确认一遍：“你保证听话？”  
“保证保证，再不敢有别的心思了。”去你妈的。  
“乖，早该这样，我也不会那么对你。”我傻了才会信你乖乖听话。

孙悟空被他拔出尿道塞，尿液立刻争先恐后想要挤出来，可手脚还被绑着：“你他妈倒是先放下我再拔啊！憋不住了操……”通臂停下解绳子的动作看着他，孙悟空慌忙求饶：“我错了错了哥，主人，老大，你快点放开我要尿了啊啊啊啊……”  
通臂总算放开他，孙悟空来不及弄出后面塞着的玩具，捂着胯下踉踉跄跄跑到厕所释放。  
好在通臂没忘了七米的安全距离一直跟着他，否则再来一次电击他肯定就失禁了。  
孙悟空尿完，靠着墙壁瘫坐下来，看着跟进来的通臂：“等你玩腻了，是放了我，还是杀了我？”  
“不会腻的，我离不开你。”  
“别入戏太深好不好，大哥，你喜欢的齐天是假的，现在是孙悟空，”孙悟空指指自己的脸，“老子是西区刑侦队长，不是你养的宠。”  
“我喜欢的，就是你孙悟空。”装宠物狗卖乖的小狼崽子，不经意间露出的狠意，表面服从眼神中却闪动着不屑，永远不可掌控，绝对的自由叛逆。他假装热情的舔舐你的脖子，其实却计算着何时是咬断你喉咙的最佳时机，这种在危险边缘试探的刺激感让人着迷。  
越是这样，通臂越想过分的折腾他，他想看看这小狼崽子可以忍到什么时候，才会对他亮出尖牙。  
通臂记得自己最喜欢的，就是他害怕身份暴露，表面乖顺眼底却藏着怒意发狠的表情。  
或许是第一次，孙悟空被黄眉掌掴时露出那一瞬间怒意被他捕捉到，那时他就已经喜欢上了。  
有时候他真的分不清楚，这场游戏，到底是谁玩谁呢。


	38. Chapter 38

沈清鹂突然造访的时候，通臂正按着孙悟空狠操。  
门铃突然响了，通臂加大力度紧密的撞了几十下，前面撸着孙悟空的肉茎，让他快速泄了身，便从他体内退出来去开门。  
屏幕显示外面站着的女人是沈清鹂，通臂有些诧异，理了理居家穿的睡袍打开门。  
“清鹂？”  
沈清鹂手臂搭在通臂肩上搂着他的脖子，踮脚亲亲他的脸颊，笑着问：“在干什么？”  
“没什么，”通臂笑了笑，“怎么，来找我有事吗？”  
“没事不可以来吗？你都不请我进去坐坐？”沈清鹂不等他回答就自顾自走进门去，室内情欲的味道还没有散去，沈清鹂脸色变了变，又恢复如常假装不知，坐在沙发上：“我每次来找你都没人，这次怎么肯呆在家里了？”  
“最近有点累，想好好休息一下。”通臂尴尬的解释着，扫视一圈没看到孙悟空藏到哪里去了，“要喝点什么吗？”  
“唔，随便来杯红酒吧。”  
“好。”通臂去找酒和杯子，孙悟空趴在沙发下，看着他一点点远离，四米，五米，六米，最后忍不住喊出声，“别走了！”  
沈清鹂吓得跳在沙发上，指着孙悟空看着通臂：“他他他——”  
孙悟空爬出来，捂着脸，“鹂、鹂姐……”  
沈清鹂冷笑一声，捂着胸口：“怎么，又是在捉蟑螂？”  
通臂冷着脸回来，拿着一瓶红酒和两只杯子。  
“我听说你没有杀他，”沈清鹂把脚优雅的放回地面，理了理裙子，“看样子是还养起来了？”  
通臂专注的倒酒，不回话。  
孙悟空想离开，但是安全距离实在太短，不允许他出客厅，只好僵着身子跪坐在地毯上，忍着胯下黏糊糊的难受，努力想要降低存在感。  
“有客人来家里都不知道摇尾巴迎接，不是乖狗狗哦。”沈清鹂端着酒杯慢悠悠走到孙悟空跟前，空着那只手就要去摸他头顶，忽然被孙悟空一抬手抓住，捏的她手腕生疼却挣不开，回头噙着泪委屈的喊：“通臂！”  
“孙悟空，放开她！”通臂冷冷命令。  
孙悟空冷笑一声，松开手，沈清鹂看着自己白皙手腕上几个红印，尖叫一声就要去撕打孙悟空，被通臂拦下安抚着坐回沙发上。  
通臂哄她：“我会好好教育他的，别气了。”  
“明天下午四点我办的慈善晚会，你得来！”沈清鹂气哼哼的要求。  
“什么慈善晚会？”  
“各界名流到时候都会来参加，就在煌水，你必须到！”沈清鹂撅着小嘴有些蛮横撒娇的意味。  
“好好好，一定去。”  
“舞会上允许带宠物。”沈清鹂眼神落在后面孙悟空身上，“把你的狗儿也带去吧，不过把他调教好。”  
孙悟空冷眼看着，心道老子是狗就咬死你这臭婆娘。  
沈清鹂意外的没过多赖着通臂，喝完一杯酒就说要安排舞会匆匆离开了。  
孙悟空看一眼通臂：“我非去不可吗？”  
通臂回看着他：“我非去不可。”  
孙悟空：“操。”  
-  
沈清鹂作为发起者先说了几句，便交给其他人主持捐款和拍卖。沈清鹂下台后径直朝通臂这一桌走来，同桌的人都知道沈清鹂和通臂的关系，通臂旁边一人急忙给她让出位置来。  
“纪总您坐。”沈清鹂婉约一笑，走到通臂另一边拍拍孙悟空的肩膀，“狗狗也能上桌吗？”  
孙悟空手里的筷子一声轻响断成两截。  
通臂沉下脸来：“清鹂。”  
“怎么？你没有给大家介绍一下吗？”沈清鹂笑着，双手搭在孙悟空肩膀上对同桌的来宾介绍，“这位呢，是孙悟空孙警官，还是通臂的宠物。”  
“清鹂！”  
沈清鹂像是看不出通臂脸色不好，并没有被他打断：“诶，姚书记，您和警署打交道多，知道这位孙警官吗？”  
那个地中海的中年男人慌忙摆手讪笑：“这种场合不谈公事，不谈公事。”  
孙悟空轻轻扔了筷子，把酒喝完擦擦嘴站起来让开位子，脸上看不出喜怒，淡淡道：“鹂姐您坐。”  
沈清鹂几不可闻的轻哼一声，带着一阵香风坐在通臂身边，立刻有侍者过来收拾，换上新的餐具。  
慈善的环节很快，这些人来这里的目的就是交一笔昂贵些的入场费，后面的舞会才是重头。  
各界有名的人士互相来往，碰杯攀谈着，通臂说了这里人多容易散开，让孙悟空紧跟着自己。孙悟空刚刚在餐桌上没吃几口，现在自顾自喝酒吃东西，对过来拜访通臂的人不看不闻。  
沈清鹂和三五个人交谈完就迫不及待朝通臂这边走来，孙悟空心里嗤了一声，酒杯忽然被通臂抢走了。  
“你干嘛！”  
“不准喝了，你会醉的。”通臂给了侍者一个眼神，后者立刻会意收走了酒杯酒瓶。  
“你的妞来了，别烦我。”孙悟空低骂一句。  
沈清鹂这次倒是没有为难孙悟空，只是和通臂亲昵撒娇，音乐响起的时候沈清鹂眼里闪过一瞬光，兴奋的拉着通臂：“走我们去跳舞。”  
“诶！”孙悟空急忙喊。  
通臂被沈清鹂用力拖着朝舞池走，孙悟空不得已跟上。  
人群随着音乐晃动着，孙悟空找了个人少的地方默默看着通臂，七米，去你妈的七米。  
孙悟空用眼神瞪杀了那些靠近他的人。  
忽然有一人无视孙悟空身旁吓人的低气压朝他走来，“有幸认识一下吗？”  
孙悟空闻言看过去，见一个五官端正的男人朝他走来，手里端着两杯酒。  
这个人刚刚在酒桌上见过，因为长得还可以，孙悟空没留意多看了两眼。  
孙悟空淡淡道：“刚刚沈清鹂不是介绍过我了么。”  
男人笑道：“听得出沈小姐那是玩笑话，女人么，醋性总是大了些。”  
通臂在舞池里一直关注着孙悟空的情况，见有男人过去搭讪忍不住皱起眉，就被沈清鹂掰过脸去，埋怨道：“专心一点啊。”  
通臂歉意的笑笑。  
“喝一杯吗？”男人递过一杯酒来。  
孙悟空把眼神转移到酒杯上，说过他们这些人对潜在危险都有可怕的敏感，明眼人都知道自己是通臂的人，这个男人还要上来撩拨。  
“抱歉啊，通臂不让我喝酒。”  
“只是一杯，他现在美人在怀，不会注意的。”  
这么执着啊，孙悟空垂眼暗笑，接过酒杯。  
杯子递到唇边，忽然又顿住：“伏特加啊，我喝不了这个，咱们换换吧。”  
男人眼里闪过一丝慌乱，下意识把自己的酒杯往回收了些，局促笑道：“我这个更烈，没事，就喝一杯，给我个面子。”  
孙悟空确定了，酒里有东西。  
至于是什么……孙悟空瞥一眼舞池里晃动的两人，心里突然出现一个大胆的想法，赌一把。  
孙悟空收回视线，看向男人，后者急忙掩饰住自己迫切期待的眼神。  
孙悟空笑了笑，微微举杯，送到嘴边。  
酒好像真的太烈了，孙悟空呛咳几声，小半的酒液顺着嘴角流出。  
男人看着他喝完，松了一口气，反正沈小姐交给自己的事已经完成了，可以溜了。  
男人刚想客套几句找借口离开，孙悟空忽然一手捂住脖子一手抓住他的胳膊，满脸通红，张着嘴发出些嘶哑气声来。  
怎么会这么快！男人有些惊慌，鹂姐明明说这药两个小时之后才会发作，他有足够的时间逃开！鹂姐难道是在骗他吗？  
男人慌忙要逃，孙悟空被他猛地一扯摔倒在地，通臂看见这边情况不对，立刻甩开沈清鹂走过来。  
男人见状急忙逃开，下一刻就被保安按住。  
孙悟空摔倒的时候狠下心让自己鼻子用力撞在地板上，又咬破了舌头，通臂把他扶起来的时候就看见他鼻子嘴都往外淌血，立刻就慌了。  
“孙悟空、孙悟空！”  
孙悟空任凭他慌张叫喊，就是不睁眼不反应。  
他感觉到自己被抱起来，那人在匆匆奔跑，周围有分辨不清的喧哗声，有温热的水滴砸在自己脸颊上。  
他听到耳边有喃喃的祈求声：“别怕，不会有事的，不会有事的……”


	39. Chapter 39

酒里确实掺了致命的毒药，也确实是过两个小时才应该发作，毫无预兆的暴毙。  
医生安抚通臂：“还好送来的及时，病人并没有生命危险。”  
事实上这送来的也太及时了点，药物根本还没开始被吸收，就被立刻洗胃洗出来了。  
只是孙悟空依旧昏迷不醒，他们看通臂那副阴沉又担忧的样子，又不敢说病人已经没有什么大问题可以出院了，万一是真有什么问题没有检查出来，出了事他们可担待不起。  
通臂看着沉睡中的人，沉默着在病床前坐了一晚上。  
孙悟空醒了，也不敢翻身，也不敢睁眼。幸亏不用担心上厕所的问题，但是导尿管真是让他不大舒服。  
总算到快要天亮的时候，孙悟空实在装不下去了。  
缓缓睁开眼，通臂立刻凑上来，柔声问：“怎么样？有没有不舒服？”  
“嗯……头晕……浑身疼……”孙悟空声音虚弱。  
“没关系，别怕，医生说你没有大碍，观察一段时间就可以出院了。”  
“她是不是杀不了我就不肯罢休啊？”孙悟空突然发问，“你不然就从了她算了，省得我天天提心吊胆的一会儿被刺杀一会儿被投毒。”  
“我不会让她再伤害你了，”通臂亲了亲他，下定什么决心似的，站起身，“我去处理一些事情，可能要离开几天。”  
“那……”孙悟空挣扎着想要起身，动作猛了下面一阵酸，哼了一声，“那我怎么办？”  
通臂摩挲着他脖子上的项圈：“我会暂时解除距离限制。”  
“这他妈是能解除的？那你——算了算了，快点弄掉！”  
“但是这个有定位功能，如果我发现你出了这个房间，是可以远程操控爆炸装置的。”  
“……”孙悟空后背一紧，“那、那我要是被迫、我要是被人弄出去的呢？”  
“我会监测你身体数据的，这个房间也有摄像头。”通臂耐心解释，“所以别动逃跑的念头。”  
孙悟空倒回床上赌气似的闭着眼不理他。  
“好了，那我先离开了，会有人照顾你的。”  
-  
“我以为那天我说的很清楚了……”通臂冷着脸道。  
“是，你说你想要他，不许我动他。”沈清鹂点点头，“我爱你，如果你能快乐，我可以放手我可以容忍你心里有别人。”  
“他当初是个小混混，你怎么宠着他由着他胡闹，我都不过问。可他现在是孙悟空！他是万妖会的叛徒，害死了孟业老白和黄眉！他没来之前万妖会是什么样子，现在是什么样子！你居然还能容忍他？”  
“对不起，我毁了你的心血。”  
沈清鹂苦笑一声：“你以为我是恨他杀了我的老部下？你以为我真的在乎万妖会？我恨透了这个地方！别的我都可以不管不问，可是我不能看着你为了他丧命我不能！”  
“他会害死你的！”沈清鹂大喊着，眼里充满怨毒，“我一定会杀了他！”  
通臂像是被刺激到了，猛地转身扼住沈清鹂的脖子。  
沈清鹂震惊的看着他，一双大眼里盈满泪水。  
通臂这是要杀了自己？因为那个人他要杀了自己吗？  
通臂的手迟迟没有收紧，最后叹了口气垂下胳膊：“你做什么事，我都不会怪你。”  
“我这几年，一直在努力报答你的恩情。我真的以为我下半辈子就是为了报恩而活了……直到他出现。”  
“孙悟空是我唯一想要的，我从来没有这么迫切的想得到什么。”  
“你想杀他，总有千百种手段。”  
“我拦不住。”  
“但如果孙悟空死了，我也会在这个世界上彻底消失。”  
通臂看着她眼里最后一点念想被自己狠狠踩灭，心里无比愧疚，却又无比坚定。  
他放开沈清鹂，转身朝门口走去。  
出了门，立刻有一个男人迎上来。  
“少爷。”  
“飞机准备好了吗？”  
“嗯，一切都准备好了，等您前去视察。”  
“走吧。”  
他本来就有这个计划，只是沈轻鹂做的这件事让他加紧了执行的进度。  
-  
通臂离开一天了。  
孙悟空在病房里百无聊赖的闲逛，这里也没有通讯设备，只有个传呼机能传唤医生护士。  
华珠走进来的时候，他正举着镜子打量自己脖子上的玩意儿，试图找出丁点能打开的方法。  
“呦，华姐，来探病啊。”孙悟空笑笑。  
“你精神这么好倒是让我出乎意料了。”华珠娇笑一声坐在他的床上，白腻的大腿从开叉裙侧边露出。  
“鹂姐让你来的？”  
“没错。”  
孙悟空耸耸肩：“恐怕她要失望了，我没死成。”  
“鹂姐让我来放你走。”  
孙悟空一愣，不可思议的看着她，似乎在揣度又有什么阴谋。  
“别乱猜了，真的是放你走。”华珠说着就骑到他身上打算去解开他脖子上的禁制。  
“诶诶诶等等！”孙悟空慌忙喊，“这有摄像头，通臂会看见的！”  
“我已经动了手脚了。”华珠掰着他的脑袋，“你配合一点，我尽快在一小时之内解开这个。”  
“你不会是鹂姐派来杀我的吧？”  
“你这小子真是不识好歹，鹂姐说了，她不会杀你，但是要你这次之后就走的远远的，再不准靠近老大。”  
“我求之不得。”孙悟空仰着头把脖子露出来，“姐你行不行？”  
华珠有些得意：“你以为这玩意儿是谁做出来的？”  
“真的假的？卧槽你他妈当心点！！”  
不知华珠碰了哪里，一小股电流冒出来。  
“闭嘴！”华珠嘬了嘬被电得发麻的手指喊了一声，又恢复柔媚的语气，“抱歉啊，刚刚看错了，安心，我的技术你还不清楚吗。”  
“你的技术我还真不清楚。”孙悟空开个黄腔来平复自己的心情。  
“怎么，你想了解一下？”华珠反撩回去。  
孙悟空仰头仰得脖子都僵了，总算听见哒的一声，脖子一松，那个项圈被华珠小心拿下来。  
“好了。”华珠把项圈仔细收好。  
孙悟空转转脖颈，看着身上的人：“你倒是下去啊。”  
“什么时候咱俩能来一次？我想吃你好久了。”华珠手往下捏住孙悟空那一坨软肉，轻轻抚弄。  
孙悟空随着她的手指捏放绷紧大腿腰身，“这么个大美人邀请，却之不恭啊。”  
手摸上娇软的腰身，低喘一声，“不然，现在？”  
“呵。”华蛛低垂着眼轻笑，“你真是讨人喜欢的紧。”  
垂下头在他鼻尖儿轻轻咬了一下，抵着他的额头笑笑：“赶紧走吧，我怕鹂姐下一秒改了主意要我杀你，我可不会手下留情哦。”  
-  
等直升机飞过暂时没有信号的区域，通臂打开监控，画面里孙悟空在安静睡觉，窗帘被风微微吹拂着。  
通臂看了一会儿。放下心来，刚要关掉，忽然察觉出什么不对。  
把之前的录像调出来快放，通臂脸渐渐沉下来，这居然一直是重复的画面。  
“阿斌，速度提到最快，回医院！”


	40. Chapter 40

“我说了嘛，我会回来的。”孙悟空无奈的看着把脸埋在他胸前嚎啕大哭的白泷，“好了小白，乖，别哭了啊……”  
孙悟空还挂记着朱蓬天，急忙问他怎么样了，陈玄奘告知他正在恢复，情况很好。又存着希望问SIN的作用解了没有，毕竟通臂的在这方面的本事应该比他们大许多。  
孙悟空惋惜的摊摊手：“不过听说LW已经有对抗剂了，可以去那边查一查。”  
办公室外的其他同事也都纷纷过来探望，恭喜他脱灾安全回来。  
哪吒来给了孙悟空一个熊抱，用力打了他肩膀一拳，“死猴子，你再不回来，二哥都要殉情了！”  
孙悟空还以为他开口第一件事是跟自己要车呢，见他忘了这事，急忙顺着他的话题问：“杨戬怎么了？”  
“他违抗命令要去救你，被上边监禁了，正闹绝食呢。不过你回来，一切都好说了！咱们都准备好了，马上就发起决战，到时候小爷替你出气！”  
-  
风谲云诡的试探较量之后，决战历经波折总算打响了。  
甚至都派出了军队，强行进攻万妖会老巢。  
令人诧异的是，这种紧要关头，万妖会竟然没有人指挥掌控。  
群龙无首，乱作一团，战斗是一边倒的局势。  
就像一群猫冲进了耗子窝，人犯们很快被压制捉拿。  
“报告！没有发现通臂！”  
“报告，没有发现沈清鹂！”  
“报告，没有发现华珠！”  
负责总指挥的杨戬眉头紧锁，心里陡然升起巨大的不好的预感。  
“报告！”一个传讯员跑过来，“杨队！您看这个！”  
杨戬摘下手套，接过手机，看着上面的视频。  
-  
市中心的电子巨幕上。  
以及南区所有高楼上的LED显示屏都显出同一个画面。  
背景是南区最大的商厦顶层。  
通臂坐在一个椅子上，旁边站着华珠，身后是一架直升机，和一个半米长两米高的金属体。  
“MEP47，你们军区的人应该清楚吧。”  
紧急会议室车舱里，几乎所有军官警官都愣住了。  
MEP47是军方最新型号的电子脉冲炸弹，通臂居然连这个都能搞到？他到底什么本事！  
“这个疯子！千万不能让他引爆炸弹！”  
“他是想跟咱们同归于尽吗！”  
众人愤慨又无可奈何。  
“别慌，”杨戬稳住局面，沉着调遣着，“调空军和防空兵过来，通臂不会和我们同归于尽，不能给他逃走的机会。”  
“如果这个爆了，南区就不覆存在了。”通臂扬了扬手里的遥控器，“给你们，半个小时。把南区的人都转移出去，或者，把我要的送来。”  
“他要什么？”  
“我们先把他要的送去，先稳住他！”  
众人的讨论被杨戬一拍桌子镇压了，他沉着脸道：“听我命令！”  
哪吒在旁担忧的看了他一眼，通臂想要的是什么，他们心知肚明。  
-  
通臂一枪将准备从后方偷袭的特警击毙，气定神闲的看了看手表，对着摄像头笑笑：“你们还有十四分钟。”  
他等的那个人总算出现了。  
通臂收起玩世不恭的表情，站起来直直地盯着他。  
孙悟空独自一人爬上楼顶，气喘吁吁的，不知道经历了什么。  
他环顾四周，站在摩天大楼的边缘，朝通臂喊：“我来了，你想怎么样？”  
“过来，跟我走。”  
孙悟空犹豫片刻，朝他一步步走过去。  
华珠起身去发动直升机。  
这时又有一大队人涌上楼顶，全都是真枪实弹全副武装，几十条枪口对准通臂这一个靶子。  
“孙悟空！”  
“别开枪！他手里有遥控器！”孙悟空回头朝众人吼了一声。  
“站住!不准过去！”杨戬挣扎着，被哪吒杨啸和周围几人拼命按住，“孙悟空！你给我站住！站住！”  
孙悟空一步步走过去，通臂已经登上直升机，朝他伸出手来。  
“通臂，收手吧，他们不会放过你的。”  
通臂笑了笑：“跟我走，我可以放过他们。”  
孙悟空看他一眼，回头看看拼命挣扎嘶吼的杨戬，螺旋翼发出巨大的噪响声，像是把他和那边的战友们隔绝成两个世界。下定决心似的，抓住他的手臂用力，把自己带上直升机。  
通臂啄了他额头一下，转头吩咐华蛛，“走。”  
早已准备好的直升机缓缓离开地面，杨戬这才甩脱压制着他的人，嘶吼着下令：“追上！追上啊！”  
-  
直升机平稳升高，目标是境外一处庄园。  
华珠在和别人对话，忽然转头对通臂道：“老大，鹂姐想跟你讲话。”  
通臂走道驾驶位旁，接过对讲机。  
“我们这就回去了，放心……”  
孙悟空目光锁着通臂手里的遥控器，忽然扑过去争抢。  
华珠只精通电子机械，格斗上却是个实实在在的弱女子，只能勉强控制着操纵杆。两个男人蛮横打斗的时候控制面板被狠狠踹了一脚，飞机出现一点故障，华珠蹙着柳眉，努力维持着。  
两个人在还算宽敞的机舱里扭打着，孙悟空几乎是拼了命，通臂手里可是攥着一个南区的安危。  
孙悟空一脚踢在通臂手腕上，后者顺势张手，将手里的遥控器扔了出去。  
孙悟空急忙扑过去，没有捞住，眼看着那个小小的椭圆形坠向地面。  
他大脑轰的一声巨响，心说完了。  
眼前一片空白，冷汗瞬间浸透了全身。  
孙悟空手臂垂在打开的舱门边上，呆愣看着下面的道路楼层，却忽然清醒过来。  
……没有爆炸。  
时间已经过了。  
没有爆炸。  
孙悟空猛地转身看向通臂，后者从容不迫坦然地望着他。  
孙悟空笑出来，刚刚过于激动分泌的激素刺激得他眼泪跟着流出来。  
果然，通臂……你这个混蛋。  
通臂好久没看见孙悟空露出这么纯粹的笑——起码是没对他露出过了——他有点呆住，仿佛时间静止，所有过往像是被黑洞吸引着倏忽从眼前扭曲闪过，恍若隔世，却又只是一瞬。  
一瞬，他清醒过来，心里忽然升起不好的预感，急忙朝孙悟空扑去。  
衣角在他指尖划过，通臂瞪大眼趴在舱门口，眼睁睁看着那人朝地面坠去。  
空军部还未调人过来，杨戬等人一直在下面驱车追赶，他端着高倍望远镜，远远看着一个人影断线风筝般从目标直升机坠落，心也跟着一瞬间堕入冰窟。  
像是被雷劈了一般，他呆愣片刻，双眼通红吼着抢过旁边人架好的导弹，对着天空中的黑点，扣动扳机。  
一道红光划过白幕，精准的扎进那个黑点里。  
紧接着就听见一声响远远传来，直升机冒着黑烟，在空中燃烧着下坠。  
另一架直升机已经越过边界线，沈清鹂右眼皮一直跳动，心口发慌。耳朵里忽然传来一阵电流音，她急忙联系华珠，就听到对面传来焦急带着哭腔的声音：“鹂姐不好了，孙悟空跳机了，飞机被击中了，我们恐怕……”通讯器里声音慌乱，刺啦刺啦的杂乱电流声传来，最后一声巨响，一切归于平静。  
不，不会的……  
沈清鹂摇摇晃晃的站起来，揪住正在驾驶的人：“回去！回去找他们！”  
驾驶员不为所动：“沈小姐，我只负责把您送到LBN的庄园去。”  
“不！我叫你回去啊！回去听到没有回去啊！我要回去找他……”沈清鹂大哭着，拼命捶打着驾驶员。  
“对不起，我只听少爷的吩咐。请您坐好，我会把您安全送到目的地。如果少爷没有回来，我也会负责您以后的安全。”  
沈清鹂尖利的哭嚎一声，慌乱的从驾驶员腰间拽出一把手枪指着他：“谁要你负责我！回去！我杀了你！”  
驾驶员面不改色，忽然放开操纵杆一把抓住沈清鹂的胳膊夺下手枪，在她颈后轻轻一捏，女人软倒下来。  
他把满脸泪痕的女人轻轻放在座位上，回去重新掌控操纵杆。 云雾散去，山腰间渐渐显出宁静的别墅轮廓。

THE END.

后接番外


	41. Chapter 41

强行ooc

强行金手指

强行HE

6000+流水账粗长无聊预警，就是把之前一些点理一理

大家都觉得BE的结局可以，因为我本人受不了猴猴挂掉，所以强行加个画蛇添足的HE

——————————————

孙悟空睁开眼，看到那个只有在梦中才会偶尔出现的人时，以为自己到天堂了。

“乖宝你终于醒了哇~”男人冲到床边揉了揉他的脸，“怎么样？哪里痛吗？渴不渴？喝不喝水？”

除了细看许久能在他眼尾发现几条细纹，岁月似乎没有在这个男人脸上留下任何痕迹，简直能让那些用护肤品和手术拼命维持岁月的美人们气的吐血而亡。

男人见孙悟空呆呆地看着他不反应，也跟着一愣，随即担忧大叫：“不会是摔傻了吧？还是聋了？哑巴了？不是说恢复没有问题吗……难道有后遗症？遭了遭了这可怎么办……”

男人碎碎念半晌，凑到孙悟空脸前大声道：“乖宝你能听见我说话吗？”

孙悟空眉头一簇，伸手推开那张脸，太久不开口嗓音喑哑着：“吵死了。”

孙悟空说完闭上眼。

“乖宝你听得到啊？诶……你又困了吗？不要一直睡对你精神恢复不太好啊，宝宝？你是不是不认识我啦？我是菩……”

“我说你吵死啦！！！”孙悟空猛然睁眼冲男人大吼道，吼完便把被子往上一扯蒙住脸。

菩提叹了口气，他看出来了，小孩还在记恨他。

无奈苦笑，坐在床边轻轻拍了拍那团鼓起，笑道：“乖乖，你这么久不见我，就不想我呀？”

被子里的人没有反应。

“乖，不要闷在里面了。”菩提想把被子拉下来，却被里面的人用力扯住。

“你不愿意看见我啊？”菩提叹了口气，“那我走咯？”

“乖宝，我走啦？”

菩提起身，放开脚步声走到门口，扭头看着，直到他开门，床上的人依旧没有反应。

菩提皱起眉，关上门轻手轻脚地回到床边，趁孙悟空不备猛地拉下被子，就见下面的人咬着自己的手臂忍着哭声，眼泪鼻涕已经流了满脸。

菩提心尖最软的地方让人狠狠掐了一把，急忙把人搂进怀里：“乖乖不哭不哭……松口，你咬我、咬我好不好？”

孙悟空在他怀里挣扎着，一边哭一边骂：“你谁啊你！老子认识你吗！你不是要走吗！你走啊！”

“乖宝别闹脾气了，看看都咬破了……”菩提小心捧着他的手臂，看着渗血的一圈牙印儿心疼不已。

孙悟空用力甩开，红着眼吼道：“老子不认识你，用不着你假兮兮的心疼！你走，走啊！”

“孙悟空，”菩提板起脸来，“你真不认识我了？”

“不认识！没见过！”孙悟空咬着牙撇开脸，拼命忍住哭泣，只是压抑不了抽噎，肩膀跟一抖一抖的。

“那我问你，你的名字是谁取的，你的本事是谁教的？”

“自己乱叫的，自家学会的！”

“你这个小白眼狼……”菩提气的想揍他。

孙悟空正撇着脸，忽然一个坠子落在他眼前。孙悟空条件反射去抓，那坠子又被人快速拽走。

孙悟空急的转过脸来冲他喊：“那是我的！你还我！”

“是你的吗？”菩提手指绕着坠子的彩绳转，“你的东西怎么在我这儿？”

“是你从我身上抢走的！”

“你不是没见过我吗？”菩提看着孙悟空又要被他气哭的小模样忍不住笑出来，把坠子塞到他手里，从旁边抽出张纸巾来给他擦脸，“鼻涕都流到嘴里去了，好吃吗？”

孙悟空手里捏着玉坠子，还带着那人手掌的温度，反应过来打开给自己擦脸的手，“走开！你不是不要我了吗！你回来干什么！我现在也不要你！滚开！”

“这么多年，怎么还这么记仇……”

“你不走我走！”孙悟空赌气就要起身去解自己打着石膏吊着的腿。

菩提急忙拦住他，好生哄着：“我当初离开，不是被逼无奈嘛。”

孙悟空动作一顿，半信半疑的看着他。

“你少哄我，你以为我还是小孩子吗……”

“你现在可不就是个只会哭鼻子的小孩……好好好，不逗你了！”菩提见他又要走，急忙哄他，“你不是一直想知道，我是干什么的？”

“你有没有听过一个组织叫……”

“天道。”

孙悟空表情总算变化：“天道？真的有这个组织？”

传说天道是存在了上千年的组织，游匿于世外，忽而隐于人群之中。多的是科学所无法解释的奇能异人，处理的是律法所不及和军队也无力解决的事。

孙悟空之前听过，只当是神鬼故事一般的无稽之谈。

“那你……你是……”

“没错，不止我，东区张昊天，西区的释迦，通臂的祖父元东来，还有……咳……总之……这是一个你想象不出的地方。”

孙悟空反应过来：“这跟你扔了我有什么关系！你要是不能养我，开始为什么带我回去？”

“当初我也是有苦衷的哇，总部要把你接走培养，我本来都退休了，不忍心让你小小年纪就去那里，这又回去替你服了十几年的劳役啊！”

“你倒好！谁知道你这小东西这么不识济，自己又闯那么大的祸！早知还不如送进去锻炼！”

“你知道……我闯的祸？”孙悟空姑且相信他说的话，身子稍微放松，语气也缓和下来。

菩提忙拿来几个软枕放在他背后：“我一直暗中看着你呢。”

谁知又戳到孙悟空痛处：“你都知道你不来救我！那你知不知道我受了多少委屈？我在五行狱呆了五年！整整五年！你为什么不来救我？我每天都盼着你来，等不到就赌气告诉自己别他妈等了他不会来了，可再一睁眼还是忍不住期待……你就算救不了我，哪怕来看我一眼……”孙悟空抽了抽鼻子，越说越激动，“出狱之后进了警署，又累又危险，我带着一群不认识的人，说是队长其实就他妈是保姆！我得护着他们，扛着所有事，危险艰难都要冲在前面，可谁他妈……” 可谁他妈护着我啊。 孙悟空哽住说不出话来，捂着脸肩头颤抖着。

他在别人面前一直是无所不能顶天立地的形象，所有难题都能一笑而过，所有事都不值得放在心上。之前受那些伤，他也没觉出痛，开始是和菩提倔着，和自己倔着，后来就真的不放在心上了，只要没死怎么都成。

他就像个没有家长看护的小孩，跌了跤，看爸爸妈妈不在身边，没有人来哄，便不会哭，爬起来接着玩。

可现在见到他，那么温柔的给自己吹吹伤口，轻声问痛不痛的时候，仿佛就真的开始疼了。

越哄就越委屈。

积攒多年的委屈一发不可收拾。

“我没有不管你啊，”菩提无奈笑笑，“如果我不管你，放任你和那群人堕落下去，你会变成什么样子？如果我没有管你，你怎么能从五行狱出来，重见天日？我不管你，你从飞机上跳下来小命早就没了，傻小子……”

“那你来管教我啊，就没有后来这些破事了么！”

“我当时，抽不出身……我托张昊天照看你了……谁知，谁知你这小兔崽子能和他杠上，还越闯祸越大……你想想，你差点炸了东区警署总部，又挟持张昊天，刺杀未遂……搅扰的整个东区几乎瘫痪……”

“是他欺负我在先……”

“那你就没有一点错么？就算你要和他对着干，那东区受牵连的市民们何辜？要遭受这池鱼之灾？你想过那场暴动会死伤多少人吗？”

“我想过……我知道那时候不懂事……所以我现在才在努力弥补……但不代表我就向张昊天低头了！”

“你不用朝那老王八低头，他一个长辈这么欺负我乖宝，老子还没找他算账呢。”菩提义正言辞地搂住孙悟空，努力转移他的注意力，“不过宝宝可给我争面儿，完成了那么多任务，还自己结交了那么多有本事的人……”

孙悟空反应过来，用肩膀撞开他，拉着脸：“我怎样关你屁事，我跟你已经没有关系了。”

“你在哪里学的张口就是脏话？”菩提皱眉。

“怎么？老子还吸烟喝酒瓢昌吸毒呢，你管我。”孙悟空挑衅地看着他。

菩提看着他，孙悟空和他对视，就有些底气不足。

菩提忽然伸手去抓他痒痒肉：“孙悟空你油盐不进软硬不吃是吧？瓢昌？吸毒？本事了你啊！张口闭口老子，你要当我老子是不是？”

“你干什哈哈哈哈……啊……老混蛋……哈哈……住手……哈哈哈哈哈……快他妈……啊啊啊……”孙悟空翻滚躲闪着那双魔爪，笑的眼泪都出来了，被动的很。

“还敢不敢张口闭口脏话了？”

“老子才……哈哈哈啊啊啊啊别……”

“听不听话？还甩不甩脸？”

“嗯……听……听……哈哈哈……住手……”

菩提停下来，孙悟空摊开身子大口喘息着，老混蛋，每次都用这招，不管他有多生气，被他挠痒痒大笑一通火气都会被笑跑，再就摆不起架子了。

“不气了吧？”菩提去捏他脸蛋，被孙悟空一甩头躲开，“我渴了。”

“好，我去倒水。”

“你们怎么救了我的？”孙悟空回想自己从飞机上跳下来那一幕，就算是自己再有本事也活不了吧。

“说起这个……”菩提忍不住一巴掌拍到他后脑勺上，“你这臭小子，我教了你那么多逃命的本事，教过你自杀？啊？你他妈跳机也瞅准了有湖有树林的地方跳啊！”

“……我当时，脑子懵了……”孙悟空也有点丢脸，“我想着以后还得在通臂和警署周旋，就觉得很麻烦，就干脆一了百了……我清醒着肯定不会干傻事的……”

“还好我一直监视着你们的情况，急忙把你送回了总部。”

“这里……”

“这里不是，只是一家普通医院。你在总部待了两个星期，身体机能基本已经恢复了，腿上石膏过几天也能拆了。”

“那他们知道我在这里吗？别告诉他们，我想清静几天。”

“恐怕晚了……”菩提无奈笑笑，“那个杨家小子再不见你都要死了。你醒了这么会儿，他应该快要到了。”

“靠……”孙悟空微微有些不乐意。

“那个总部，那么厉害？死人都能救活？”

“我就说你想象不出那是个什么组织了。”

“对了，那通臂他是不是已经……”

“他也活着。”

孙悟空睁大眼，一时也说不出是解脱高兴还是……一开始他就觉得两个人哪里很像，后来知道通臂的境遇，他就生出一种莫名的恻隐之心，其实是……不希望他死的吧。

这时候走廊外面传来匆匆的脚步声，门被猛的打开，孙悟空看着站在门口的男人，红着眼眶，脸颊消瘦，甚至下巴都泛着青色的胡茬。

经历了这么多，再见面，恍若隔世一般。

孙悟空朝他笑笑，“杨戬……”

就被那人冲过来紧紧抱住。

“杨二你……放开我……勒死了……”孙悟空挣扎着拽出一只胳膊用力的拍打他。

菩提在旁轻咳一声：“好了，悟空身体还没有完全恢复，不能太激烈……”

杨戬慢慢放开他站起来，脸上带着歉意：“前辈，冒犯了。”虽是跟菩提道歉，视线却紧紧黏在孙悟空身上。

“你……们认识？”孙悟空皱眉看着两人，杨戬就算对他舅舅也没有这么恭敬过呀。

杨戬点点头，没有多解释什么。

孙悟空也不再深究这件事，接着问菩提：“通臂没有死，那现在在哪里？”

“他远在总部，而且还没有醒来，当时最好的资源都用在你身上了，他只是维持着没有挂。”

当时总部的组长气的直拍桌子，大吼：“不准救那小子，我宝贝儿子要是醒不过来，老子亲手撕了他！”

菩提思及此景不由笑出来。

“他比你幸运，开飞机那小丫头本事挺大，飞机被打中尾巴急速坠落，她还能努力控制着往树林里飞，半空中爆炸的时候通臂跳下去了，那小姑娘太娇弱，救不回来。”菩提有些惋惜，这么有天分的后生应该招进总部才对啊，可惜走错了路。

“那你们怎么处置他？”

“浪子回头金不换，这小子迷途知返，最后撒手万妖会放弃抵抗，也算是将功补过了，但这远远不够，他还要在总部服刑好几年呐。”

“他在天道？？”孙悟空惊讶道，“凭什么他能去那里啊？”

“你以为那是什么好地方吗，那过的日子可是生不如死，所以我当年才不忍心让你去呀。”

“那他肯呆在那儿？”

“他巴不得在他岳父岳母跟前好好表现呢！”

孙悟空一时没有听懂，旁边杨戬却惊讶出声：“您的意思是那两位前辈是——”

“哎呀，说漏嘴了，”菩提一笑：“你比这傻小子机灵啊。”

孙悟空也反应过来，语无伦次道：“你是说……你是说我、我……”

“你爸妈肯定要怪罪我早早暴露了他们，”菩提苦笑，“他们现在还不能见你呢。”

“谁想见他们！我早当他们死了！”孙悟空抹一把脸，“就算他们来求我我也不会见他们的！”

杨戬心疼的把他搂紧怀里轻轻拍着后背。

菩提看着说不上心里是什么滋味，他的小乖乖，有这么多人疼爱，该高兴才是。

“我……”杨戬抬头欲言又止，“前辈，您看我有没有资格……”

“你还是个小孩的时候，玉鼎就带你来找过我，问能不能加入总部。”菩提看着当年那小孩也长成顶天立地的男人，不由得感慨自己真是老了，“你很优秀，但你不适合。你太……嗯……太正直了，一个执法者才是你最好的定位。天道游走于法律之外，你接受不了的。”

菩提笑笑：“你也想见岳父岳母吗？哈哈哈不用，你们小辈在下边闹腾，他们都看着呢。好好干吧，等什么时机成熟了，他们自然会来见你们。”

“什么时候？”孙悟空嘴硬不想承认，可心里还是有一点期待，给他生命的人是什么样子。

菩提想了想，“大概你给他们抱孙子的时候，他们就坐不住了。”

“我他妈去哪给他们……”

“总部现在有这项秘密技术呀，同性繁衍……你如果……”

“想都别想！”

“哈哈哈，好了，既然你没有大碍了，我也不在这里多留了……”

“你去哪里？你又要走？”孙悟空瞪圆了眼睛谴责的看着他。

“你是真的长大了，”菩提看一眼他身边的杨戬，“你现在有更合适的人陪伴你保护你，你已经有自己的生活，不需要我在身边了。”

孙悟空撇回脸，咬着牙不回应。

想让他像小时候那样哭着喊着求他留下来？门儿都没有！

菩提叹了口气，走过去揉揉他的头：“你们小年轻热热闹闹的，带我一个老头子多扫兴？好啦，我会一直暗中守着你的，嗯？”

孙悟空把一个坠子扔回他身上，转头埋进杨戬怀里，闷声道：“你走吧，我就当做了一个梦，从来没见过你！”

日子一直在往前走，有些结解开了，也就能放下了。

菩提接住坠子，笑了笑，给了杨戬一个叮嘱的眼神，转身离去。

病房里微风轻拂着窗帘，煦暖的阳光洒进来，洒在相拥二人身上。

————————————————————————

半个多月前。

军区大院。

一个身影竟然趁着夜色越过重重防线，直取元大帅的卧房。

老元帅刚数了几粒降糖药喝下，忽然把手中杯子朝门口扔去。

没有听到陶瓷落地摔碎的声音，一个人影走进来，手里拿着那个青花水墨的杯子。

“本事不小，又是什么人派来看我老头子……”老元帅抬起头来看见那人时忽然一愣。

通臂摘下帽子，就看见老人眼里有些浑浊的湿润。

“宏……是宏宏吗？”

通臂张了张嘴，艰难叫了声“祖父。”

“我的乖孙，快过来让爷爷看看……”老元帅急忙上前几步抓住通臂的胳膊，“你奶奶要是知道你回来得高兴坏了，不行不行，她还在医院，可不能知道，真高兴过了再出了事……”老人语无伦次，手指抹了抹眼角，“你可真是想死爷爷了……”

通臂搀着老人家坐下，随即跪在地上：“是我不孝，不能侍奉您。”

“当年那事，我知道你是被冤枉的，”元东来爱怜地看着他，“我孙儿是什么人我怎会不清楚，只是你杀了人，我一时无法庇护你，又找不到证据……谁知，谁知就传回你被击毙的消息……你奶奶受不了……”

“是我不孝……”通臂心里愧悔不已，想要磕头，却被元东来伸脚垫住不让他磕。

“你起来，地上凉。”老爷子把他拉起来，“爷爷不怪你，我知道你也难办，只是你现在……”

通臂见状，老爷子定是知道他掌管万妖会，与军警民众为敌的事了。

“我走到今日都是被逼无奈，可我也不悔。”

“傻孩子，你迷途知返，爷爷拼了老命也会救你……”

“爷爷，我……我做的事，自会承担……我这次来，不是来投悔求您保护的……我想跟您要几件东西……”

元东来看着他的脸，叹了口气：“什么？”

“我想跟您要元斌……”

“还有呢？”

“两架隐形直升机，还有……MPE47……”

“MPE？！你要这个做什么？”

“您不用给我真的，只要一个残废品就好，就算只是个外壳也行！”通臂咬咬牙，“等事成了，孙儿自来负荆请罪。”

元老爷子沉吟片刻，看着通臂恳切的眼神，总算点下头来。

谈完要紧事，爷孙俩便说起其他事来。

“我这些年虽不在你身边，却也时时打听着你的消息……”通臂倒了杯热茶递过去，老爷子摆摆手，“刚吃了药，不能喝茶。”

通臂点了点头，自己端过来喝了：“您接着说。”

“你和孙家那小子……”

通臂被茶水呛到，不停咳嗽。

“您……您说孙悟空？”

“听说这小子挺不好惹啊？”

“还行，还行。”

看来老爷子不反对自己喜欢男的？不怕元家绝后吗？

“他爹妈更不好应付，你们俩在一起，以后受欺负的肯定是你……”

“他爹妈……等等……爷爷您说什么？孙悟空有父母亲？”

“这个你不要多问了，总之，你要记着，在外面呆不下去就回来，有爷爷护着你呢。”

“嗯。”

“其实我觉得那个叫清鹂的小丫头不错，长的俊，又听话，不然……”

“爷爷你这就别管了！”

“行，行，你们年轻人瞎折腾吧，我老了，管不了……”元老爷子悠悠阖着眼，“那以后你们有了小孩，是跟他家的姓，还是跟咱家的姓？”

“爷爷！！！！”

“咱元家可就你这一根独苗，以后的小孩最少得有个姓元的……”

通臂心里暗道老爷子怕不是糊涂了吧，忙打断他：“天不早了，爷爷您早些休息吧，孙儿先回去了。”

老爷子见他要走也没拦着：“可千万当心，自己性命重要，昂。”

“记下了。”通臂踏出门，倏忽隐匿于夜色中。

后记：通臂很早其实就动了从良的心思。也很早开始暗中安排沈清鹂去国外，什么的。他当初打电话，问猴猴，如果他换一条路走，但是还没问完就被猴拒绝了。所以才有了后面这个背水一搏。但是通臂内心还是没有狠绝了要灭一城人，他只想赌一把，要孙悟空。所以炸弹也是假的。


	42. Chapter 42

嗯，给菩提和空空捏造了一段

就是讲菩爹怎么捡了空空又怎么扔了他的

错过就是错过了，哼

背景是SIN啊，所以，嗯，以后会试试原著向的菩空吧。

OOC

菩爹老混蛋预警

——————————————————————————  
电梯门打开，两个人连体婴儿一般缠吻抚摸着挪出来，到了门前，四片唇才纠缠不舍地分开，菩提又快速啄了男子一口，才分出一只手来去输入指纹开门。  
门打开，室内灯亮着。菩提皱了皱眉，遭贼了么？这时听见咚咚的声音，一个小小的身影从厨房的方向跑过来，看见他们俩的时候猛地立住，站在不远处，大眼瞪小眼。  
菩提微微张着嘴，这小东西怎么在这儿？还……弄的浑身焦黑跟小煤球似的……  
炮友先打破尴尬，鼻尖儿蹭了蹭他的脸颊，笑道，“我还不知道你是个奶爸？”  
“这不是我儿子。”菩提皱了眉，反应过来和那人分开，走到小东西跟前蹲下，修长白皙的手指想抹一抹他脸上的黑，又顿在半空中，有些嫌弃。谁知小家伙一把扑上来钻进他怀里，把他一尘不染的衬衣蹭了个结实。  
“不是你儿子，那是你侄子外甥？弟弟？”英俊男人抱着手臂调笑，“该不会是你养的小男宠吧？”  
菩提没有答应。  
炮友以为他默认了，饶有兴致的滔滔不绝：“我有个朋友，就喜欢玩这么大的小孩，就是吵了些，弄疼了就哇哇哭个不停，很烦……不过，小孩儿喜欢舔冰啊，吃棒棒糖啊，口活儿好，一会儿我淦你的时候可以让他帮你舔前……”  
“闭嘴！”菩提脸色有些难看，“请你离开吧。”  
男人一愣，冷笑：“老子今晚拒绝了那么多人跟你回来，你赶我走？”  
菩提站起来走到门前，小孩儿刚过他膝盖，跟个挂件儿似的死死抱着他的腿，跟着被拖到门口。  
菩提一把拉开门，淡淡道：“滚吧。”  
男人恶狠狠瞪了他半刻，伸出食指给他比了个给我等着的手势，气急败坏的出门。经过门框的时候忽然被菩提拿住肩膀：“就算你留下来，也是被我淦的那个。”  
男人被他抓的肩膀生疼，抓住他的手腕挣了几下也挣不开，又气又怵地看着他，直到菩提松开他，才慌忙跑向楼梯口离开——连电梯都不想等。  
菩提关上门叹了口气，等了一晚上好不容易猎到个对胃口的，又吹了。低头看着腿上的小东西，后者从他身上爬下来站在地上。  
“怎么弄成这样？不是让你在全托班和小朋友们玩吗？什么时候自己回家了？”菩提忽然一愣，“你怎么进来的？”  
“爬窗父。”  
菩提后背一紧，声音拔高了：“你爬窗户进来的？！这他妈可是五层！”  
小孩儿被他吓得瑟缩了一下，没有回话。  
菩提叹了口气，抱起他朝浴室走：“怎么弄成这样？小黑猫儿似的。”  
“饿，想捉饭，火爆炸了。”  
“……”菩提不知道自己错过了多惊险的一幕，还好这小东西和他的房子都还在。  
菩提把小孩抱进浴室细细的洗了，毛巾擦干，才显出原来的模样。细滑白嫩的皮肤，红扑扑的小脸带着婴儿肥，大大的圆滚滚的眼睛，小鼻子小嘴。比刚捡到他时长胖了一些，不再像个瘦巴巴的小猴子。  
啧，真不知道老孙找了个什么样姑娘，能生出这么标致的……等等！菩提越看小孩越觉得眼熟，忽然用毛巾遮住他的口鼻，只露出一双眼……竟和她的有八九分肖似。  
“那小子居然真的把她追到手了……”  
菩提笑着摇摇头。  
“乖宝，想吃什么，我给你做。”  
“想七烤又。”  
“不行，太晚了。”  
“……哼。”  
菩提无奈的揉揉他的脑瓜，“煮点面好不好？”  
把他抱到沙发上打开电视，自己系了围裙去厨房，挽起袖子露出一截白皙的手臂，从那一片狼藉中收拾出小片干净的地方开始煮水。  
小孩也不看电视里的动画片，趴在沙发靠背上看在厨房忙碌的男人，谪仙般的人做起烟火事来也特别吸睛。  
菩提盛了面出来，放在餐厅桌上，回头去叫小孩儿，发现他已经趴在沙发上睡着了。  
菩提微微叹气，勾着嘴角又是宠溺又是无奈，小心将孩子抱起来，放回自己的大床上。起身时忽然衣服一紧，发现领子一角被孩子紧紧攥在手里。掰了几下，小孩皱皱眉要醒，菩提才放弃尝试，抱着他躺回床上。细细打量着小孩子纤长的睫毛，挺翘的鼻头，花瓣似的小嘴，眼前人的模样渐渐与记忆中的人重合，思绪不由得飘远。  
-  
菩提是在一个小街巷里捡到孙悟空的。  
又小又瘦，才三四岁吧。  
菩提去买烟，看见一条狗蹲在便利店门口，一会儿打滚，一会儿直立，吸引着店主不停逗它。这时一个小小的影子从收银柜台缝隙间钻进去，菩提瞥见那装钱的抽屉被悄悄拉开，挑了挑眉。  
又见那影子悄悄溜出来，是个小孩，他手里攥着几张红钞，这时从正门走进去，走到食物区一通搜刮，然后把手里的票子扔给店主，也不要找零，拉着和他体型差不多装满食物的大袋子出了门。那狗儿汪叽一声，跟着小孩离开了。  
店主乐呵呵的，以为小孩不识钱，还不知道自己损失了多少。  
菩提觉得好玩，这么小的娃娃还知道里应外合声东击西了？尾随他们七拐八拐进了一个小巷子，见那小孩儿把大袋食物费力地拉进一个废车厢里，里面传来叽叽喳喳的孩童声音。  
菩提从窗户看着里面的场景，脸上笑意渐渐消失。  
一群泥猴儿似的小孩，最大不过六七岁，抢着从袋子里找吃的。偷东西的小孩正用牙撕开火腿肠去喂狗。  
菩提走进废车厢，脚踩上去便发出吱呀的声音。  
小孩子们安静下来看着他。  
菩提走到那小孩跟前：“你知不知道偷东西好危险？”不是吓唬他，这么小的孩子禁不起打，骨头软，踹一脚可能就折了。  
小孩子一双大眼忽闪忽闪看着他，小手暗中去摸座位下面的铁棍，摸到了抓出来朝菩提打去，一开口奶声奶气的，语气却果决：“大家快跑！尝起来！”  
小孩子们立刻跟炸了窝的小鸡仔似的吱哇乱叫着跑出去四散逃开。  
菩提一汗。  
三两下制住小东西，抢下他的铁棍子，一掂量还挺沉。  
狗儿在他脚边汪汪吠着，撕咬他的皮鞋裤脚，被他轻轻一踢哀嚎着跑开。  
“你放开我！坏蛋！”小孩被他拎着后颈挣扎扭动，菩提防备着被他抓咬，问，“你们都没有大人管吗？”  
“放开！放开我！”  
挣扎间，菩提看见他领口一个坠子滑过，便伸手把那坠子扯下来。  
定睛一看，心里不由得一惊。  
“你怎么会有这个？”  
小孩儿看清他手里的东西，一摸自己心口，顿时急了：“你还给我！我的！”  
“这是你的？谁给你的？”  
“我生下来就有的！还我！”小孩抢不着都急哭了，呲着牙，黑眼珠儿浸着水儿露着凶光，跟个发狠的小兽似的。  
“生下来就有？你爸妈是谁？”  
“不几道！”  
菩提细细打量着手里的坠子，难不成，这娃娃真的是……  
手腕突然一疼，菩提哎呦一声松了手，拎着的小孩落下来，也不跑，捡了铁棍朝他打过来，大有拼命的架势。  
菩提把坠子装进口袋，拎鸡仔似的把小孩拎起来，抢了他的棍子丢了，在他臀上拍一巴掌，笑骂道：“小混账，牙还挺尖。”  
他看了看四壁漏风的破车厢：“跟我走怎么样？我带你回家。”  
小东西一愣，挣扎微弱了些。  
……回家？  
菩提见他松懈，立刻跟哄小孩的人贩子似的，“你想要这坠子，就跟我回去。我给你买新衣服，买玩具，买冰淇淋怎么样？”  
小孩听见冰淇淋的时候咽了咽口水。  
“你带他们也回家。”奶声奶气的谈条件。  
“他们？”菩提朝车窗外看去，几个偷看的小脑袋立刻藏起来。  
“我家里盛不下这么多人。”菩提无奈笑笑，“我会给他们找好地方住的，你放心吧。”  
小东西抿着嘴唇，小脸上满是严肃的表情。似乎是首领在做一个重要的决策。  
菩提看的好笑，这么小小一个人儿，还是个头头不成？  
小孩总算点了头，他看着面前这人好看的眉眼，忍不住信了他。他觉出这个人很厉害，而且不会骗他，也不会害他。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“……”  
“以后你就叫孙……孙悟空吧，打破顽冥须悟空——孙悟空。”  
菩提一拍大腿，“哎呀我真鸡儿有才，孙悟空，这名儿太好听了！”  
“那破棍子就不要捡了，我改日送你一个好的。”  
-  
菩提领了小孩儿回家，养了几天就有点生悔。  
他平日过的风流放荡，现在突然多了个孩子，身上淡淡的熏香都变成了奶粉味。这小孩跟树袋熊一样吊在他身上不肯离开，还怎么招风揽月。  
况且他向来十指不碰阳春水，养孩子……也是一时脑抽了，好在这小孩儿不用尿不湿，否则换尿布还不如杀了他。  
菩提想过放弃了，可一看那小孩儿忽闪忽闪的大眼，怎么舍得把他送走。  
折中一下，便打算着将他送到全托班里，有人管着，还能学点东西。  
他陪着在全托班待了半日，小悟空不怕生人，很快融进去，一会儿就成了孩子王，一呼百应。  
菩提宽心，趁他玩的开心便离开了。  
他素了多日，在酒吧一大晚上总算等到个对了胃口的，领回家开门，谁料本该在全托班的小孩居然在家里？  
菩提气恼的想打电话回去责备，打开手机发现许多条未接来电，不用猜也是人家丢了小孩焦急的想联系家长，可当时他正端着酒杯等待猎物呢。  
菩提汗颜。  
想想小孩说的，自己跑回来，又爬窗户进了家，踩着凳子勉强够着厨房的桌台做饭……菩提一时也不知道是该感叹这老孙家的孩子本事果然大，还是该后怕他没给车撞了，没爬窗户摔了，没让刀切了让火烫了。  
等第二天小孩醒了，菩提跟他商量：“乖宝啊，老爸很忙的，你乖乖在全托班跟小朋友们玩好不？”  
“不要。”小孩子撅着嘴，“我不是你儿子。”  
菩提想起昨天跟炮友说的，没想到这小家伙记性还挺记仇，笑道，“我让你叫爹，你什么时候叫过我？”  
“……哼。”  
“……我过两天就去接你。到时候带你去坐过山车，买超大份冰淇淋？”  
“不要。”  
菩提用尽招数软硬兼施，送孙悟空去了许多家全托班看护所，好的话是小孩自己偷跑回来，糟的话整个托儿所都被他搅得天翻地覆，老师不得不求着菩提把小孩接走。  
菩提咋舌，这么小的娃娃，哪来这么大的破坏力？  
无法，只好把小孩留在家里自己教养。  
菩提也不知这么小的娃娃该学什么，便什么都教，孙悟空也是天纵奇才，什么都学，一学就会，连菩提都禁不住感慨，要是被总部发现这个孩子，恐怕会养出个怪物来。  
孙悟空不知道菩提是做什么的，常常莫名其妙的就消失了，再出现的时候又像什么都没发生过一样。他本事好大，脸上总是挂着云淡风轻的浅笑，好像什么都不足以让他挂虑。  
每过一段时间，菩提就带着他换一个城市。  
再挑房子，和他之前的单身贵族公寓构造截然不同，有书房，有几间卧室，有一个大大的阳台和后院。  
孙悟空长大了些，还是不肯去学校，他这个年纪学校要教的东西，菩提早就教过更难的了。只好自己在书房看书，要么去后院练拳脚。  
卧室分开之后，菩提不再顾忌带人回来，反正把门一关，孙悟空也不知道他们在里面干什么。  
……怎么会不知道。  
孙悟空看见有光着身子的男人从菩提房里出来，去客厅架子上拎瓶红酒，又施施然走回去，关上门，不久里边就传出暧昧的声音。  
“你家里的风格和你真不像。”  
“你该不是个单身爹地吧？”  
“哇，你的小孩吗？好可爱！”  
“小帅哥，要不要吃叔叔的棒棒糖？”  
孙悟空看着风格不一但都称得上俊美的人从家里进进出出，心里说不上是什么滋味。  
每次看见他和别人亲昵调情，小孩子就鼓着脸上来抱住他往一边扯，菩提总是三两句打发了他，就拉着人进了卧室大门一关。  
孙悟空在外面拆家放火来抗议，闯了多大的祸，他也不生气。告状的找上门来，他一向是护短的很，赔钱赔多少眼都不眨，要是对方胡搅蛮缠，他就以恶制恶。  
从不会责备孙悟空，顶多哄几句：“乖宝，不准闹了。”  
有次孙悟空受了伤，菩提这才收敛，老老实实在家里陪了他一周，哄吃哄睡。孙悟空见有效，就想着法子把自己弄伤，第二次就被菩提看出来，这才真动了怒一顿竹笋炒肉，扬言再敢这样就不要他了。孙悟空这才老实下来。  
可他没想到菩提真就不要他了。  
那是有一次菩提疏忽，约的炮友出了趟卧室回来后没有锁门，被孙悟空在门缝看见里面的场景。  
小孩子耳边充斥着暧昧的喘息声拍打声，眼里看着那人赤裸的身体曲线，劲瘦有力的腰肢摆动着，一滴汗顺着微微熏红的脸颊流下，滑过修长的脖颈。  
明明是不食人间烟火的谪仙，堕入红尘狂乱之下竟有让人惊心动魄的感觉——偏偏他欢愉过后，又能一眨眼变回那个面带浅笑不可亵玩的样子。  
他身下的人随着他的撞击发出愉悦又痛苦的喘息，孙悟空听着，手不自觉去摸下边尿尿的地方——他这时已经是七八岁的年纪，早上醒来都会竖旗杆了。  
他一动不动的看完全程，等菩提低喘一声停下动作，他身下那人已经软成一滩春泥。两人分开，菩提转身的时候孙悟空惊醒，急忙跑回自己房间。  
辗转了一晚上，小脑瓜子里也不知在想什么。  
第二天晚上菩提回来，打开灯就看见光着身子躺在自己床上的小东西。  
床伴一惊，用异样的眼神打量着他，最后留下一句“我不玩小孩”就转身离开了。  
菩提也是惊愕半晌才缓过神来，走到床边坐下，艰难开口：“乖宝，你……你这是……”  
“你别找他们了，”孙悟空扑到他身上，四肢攀着他，“我，我也行。”  
菩提哭笑不得：“你什么也行啊！”  
“我……”孙悟空小脸滚烫，埋在他胸口闷闷的说，“我让你插屁股……你别找他们了……”  
菩提像是被一个炸雷当头劈中，浑身僵麻血液逆流，只有心脏扑通扑通的狂乱跳着，几乎要冲破胸腔爆裂开来。  
他张着嘴不知如何回应，孙悟空见他没反应，竟然抬头去亲他的唇。  
嘴唇上传来柔软的触感，菩提清醒过来，对上那双澄澈的圆眼，急忙拽开孙悟空扔在床上，夺门而逃。  
孙悟空追出来，人早就没了踪影。  
菩提跑出几里外，手脚还是发软，心脏还是狂跳。  
可怕的是，他刚刚怀里搂着孙悟空，竟然起了反应？  
他再放荡不羁，也不可能是喜欢小孩的变态啊。  
真的有倾城尤物在他眼前，若是他无意，也能坐怀不乱。七八岁的小东西怎么可能会勾引得了他？他亲手给孙悟空洗澡也没有过反应啊！  
手环滴滴响了两声。菩提抬手，见电子屏上显出四个字：总部召回。  
转移了他一部分注意力，菩提皱起眉来，他当年脱离组织，想做个闲散隐人。已经许多年没有联系了，为什么总部会在这时给他发消息？  
召回令一出不能耽搁，菩提回头看了看自己家的方向，犹豫片刻，转身朝夜色行进。  
孙悟空以为菩提生气了，不然他怎会四天都不回家。  
等菩提回来，小孩子脸色发白，摇摇欲坠的。  
“你不会自己找吃的？”菩提又气又心疼，“我不回来你要饿死自己？”  
这傻小子居然不吃不喝不睡觉一直等着他。  
菩提给他做了顿清淡的汤饭，孙悟空一边吃，一边偷偷看着他，菩提一有动作他就立刻放下碗筷跑过去死死抱住。  
菩提在家待了两天，没有出门，只是教教孙悟空看书练功，除此之外就在发呆思考，仿佛有什么为难的事。  
两天后他带着孙悟空再次搬家。  
这回来到一个平静的小城镇。  
花果小区风景优美邻里和睦，菩提买下一个二层的一户住处，同层邻居都是宽厚良善之人，互相来往照应，不像大都市里繁华而冷漠。  
菩提带着孙悟空挨家拜访，又请邻居们来吃乔迁宴，请他们日后帮忙照看孙悟空。  
大家见他相貌俊美气度不凡，领着的小孩也聪慧可爱，都热情欢迎，答应有事一定帮衬。  
等他收拾完残局，夜已深了，他回到卧室，孙悟空还醒着。  
“乖宝，这么晚了，怎么还不睡觉？”他笑着躺过去，给孙悟空盖了盖毯子，“等我给你讲故事吗？”  
“你是不是不要我了。”  
“……”菩提笑脸一僵，违心道，“不会。”  
“那你为什么让他们帮忙照看我，你之前从来都不和邻居说话。为什么只收拾一间卧室，你以后会陪我睡么？”  
菩提心里苦笑，这小东西也太精了。  
“乖宝，你知道什么叫喜欢吗。”  
他答非所问。  
“你喜欢上一个人，这辈子就彻底完蛋了。”  
“那是很可怕的事，那是盲目的毫无疑问的自我惭愧，绝对的屈服，信任和信仰对抗着你，对抗着全世界。你会放弃全部的心和灵魂，你会以他的意志为信念，以他的喜怒哀乐为全部……所以我不愿意也不会去喜欢任何一个人。”  
他看着孙悟空困惑的小脸，苦笑一声：“但我怕是要栽在你这个小东西身上了啊。”  
“当初捡你回来只是为了好玩，把我自己赔进去，就太亏啦。”  
他面不改色的说着无比混蛋的话。  
“虽然会很心痛，但是该断还是早断清了好，趁你还小，以后会慢慢忘了我的。”  
“不会的！”孙悟空听不懂他前面说的，但是听到菩提说会忘了他，焦急开口陈明心意。  
“我们以后恐怕不会再见面了。乖宝，以后的路要你自己走咯。”  
“不行，不行不行不行！”孙悟空抱住他的胳膊，使劲摇着头。  
“总有一天得分开啊，你会习惯的，没有谁会离不开谁的。”  
“我没捡你之前，你不是一样活的好好的？更何况现在你长大了，更有本事了。”  
“靠自己，你可以的。”  
“不行不行不行——”孙悟空带上哭腔，只倔强重复着不行。  
菩提叹了口气，摸摸他的头顶，手指顺着纤细的脖子向下，在他后颈一捏。怀里哭闹的小孩安静下来。  
菩提叹了口气，在满是泪痕的小脸上轻轻落下一吻。  
决绝的离开，没有回头看一眼。  
——————————————  
捡了他又扔了他。  
教了他那么多，偏偏没教会他怎么爱人。  
孙悟空只记得他说的，喜欢上一个人，一辈子就被缠住了。他不想被缠住，便不会去喜欢谁。  
或许曾经有过想要破土而出的萌动，只是被扼死在摇篮里了。  
孙悟空看着夜色中星星点点五彩斑斓的光，轻轻吐一口烟，也不知那老混蛋现在在什么地方，奔五的人应该没那么招蜂引蝶了吧？  
摸一摸心口，嘁，当初说断干净，倒是把他的坠子还回来啊，他还想有朝一日凭那个认亲呢。  
……不过老混蛋似乎知道自己身世？  
燃尽的烟头灼到手指，孙悟空猛然惊醒过来，扔了烟屁股，起身伸个懒腰。  
无所谓了，现在这样也挺好嘛。  
转身，见杨戬雕塑似的站在身后，吓了一跳，“卧槽你干嘛？”  
“你醒了之后我也睡不着，就出来看看。怎么，有心事？”杨戬一副准备要跟他促膝长谈的架势。  
“你不是起来捉奸的吧？”孙悟空避开不谈，揶揄他一句。  
确实通臂偶尔会半夜突然来一趟，胆子大又有挑衅的意思，就在杨戬家里跟孙悟空做。  
自打上次那回被现场撞破之后，孙悟空半夜起来尿个尿杨戬都会跟着醒。  
杨戬看他这没心没肺的样子也放下心，沉默不应。  
孙悟空抽了根烟也精神，看着月光下杨戬雕塑一般的身材忽然来了兴致：“要不来一发？”


	43. Chapter 43

杨戬翻了个身，习惯性地一摸身旁，空的。  
皱皱眉睁眼朝门口看去，卧室门开着，漏进来一束微弱的光。  
杨戬披了件睡袍出来，就看见一楼客厅淦的热火朝天的两人。  
通臂见他出来，吹了一声口哨，坏笑着咬了咬孙悟空的耳朵，低声说了些什么，被淦的神魂颠倒的人抬起眼来朝楼上看去，看见杨戬阴沉的脸色时忍不住绷紧身子，裹的身后人一阵舒爽，更加用力地操弄。  
转眼间杨戬已经下楼来到两人跟前，孙悟空跪趴在通臂身下，双臂被他掰到身后钳着，骑马似的狠淦，腹肌拍打地臀部一片红。  
“不是没有力气做了么。”杨戬抬起孙悟空的下巴，面无表情地问。  
刚结束一个难度系数很大的任务，今晚孙悟空只和他滚了一次就说不行了。  
现在却趴在别人胯下扭腰。  
“我难得来一次，空空怎么忍心拒绝我。”通臂笑着，狠狠往前一顶，“对不对啊宝贝？”  
孙悟空知道现在说什么都是错，埋着脸呜呜哼唧装聋装傻。  
通臂一个姿势艹久了，抱着孙悟空换了个姿势，让他靠在自己怀里，两腿张着，屁股坐在通臂的粗大上。  
整个身子都朝杨戬打开，让他清楚地看到两人交合处是多么泥泞不堪。  
通臂手摸着孙悟空的穴口，下巴搭在他颈窝处，桃花眼上挑看着杨戬笑道：“眼馋么？我倒不介意一起啊……这儿还是挺难喂饱的……”  
猛地往上一顶，“对不对？”  
“啊——啊？”孙悟空惊叫一声，眼神迷蒙。  
一直在穴口逡巡的手指忽然硬挤进被撑的满满的缝隙中。  
“呜嗯……疼，你干什么啊……”孙悟空稍微挣扎一下，通臂把他箍紧了，手指轻轻刮搔着内壁，咬着他的耳廓厮磨，像是在哄小孩打针一样的语气低声道：“我说啊，要不要让你杨戬哥哥也进来？你看他好可怜，不然我们一起？”  
“……什么……滚开啊你！”孙悟空反应过他话里意思，一愣一惊，立刻开始挣扎，“要死啊，放开我，我不做了！”  
“好好好，不要他不要他。”通臂朝杨戬一挑眉，笑道，“抱歉啊，他不想要你。”  
杨戬闻言阴沉的表情反而消失了，俯身捏住孙悟空的下巴，面上不显情绪：“要他，不要我？”  
孙悟空背腹遭夹击，喉结滚动，紧张的咽了咽唾沫。


	44. Chapter 44

凌晨两点。  
孙悟空被两人夹在中间，躲开身后揉他屁股的手，又拍开在他胸前作乱的狼爪子，忍无可忍地发了火，在他身上到处揩油的两个人才安分下来。  
之前两两一起的时候，哪次孙悟空不是容着他们折腾，现在三个人相处，通臂杨戬都隐隐有些争宠的嫌疑，兼之怕逼的紧了孙悟空又玩失踪，只好处处顺着他，惯的孙悟空脾气倒是长起来了。每次做他们才刚刚尝着点味儿孙悟空就喊停，俩人加起来还不如之前一个人吃到的肉多。  
肉没吃饱，火没泄完，俩人被吊的不上不下，烦躁得很。不知过了多久，正半梦半醒间，听见孙悟空嘟哝一句：“通臂。”  
两人同时睁眼，见孙悟空还熟睡着，顿时有人欢喜有人憋闷。  
通臂瞳仁在黑暗里闪着兴奋的光，不知孙悟空梦到他什么。  
“……张嘴……含深一点……”  
“嗯……你动舌头啊……会不会……”  
通臂兴奋的表情有点发僵，杨戬正转怒为笑，忽然听见自己也被点了。  
“杨二你别急……先……玩着……扩张好了……等会儿就来凎死你……”  
杨戬俊脸一沉，坐起来扬手就要抽醒孙悟空，巴掌就要落在屁股上的时候被通臂挡下，给他使了个眼色。  
俩向来不对眼的人这时忽然升出无比的默契来。  
通臂摸上孙悟空胯下软肉，轻柔抚弄着，那物事很快在他手心里胀大硬挺。  
“对……再动快点……”  
通臂一挑眉，依言加快了套弄的速度，爽的孙悟空喘息急促。  
杨戬大掌包住他一边臀肉揉了一把，手指挤进缝隙碰了碰入口，指尖传来湿滑的感觉。黏膜还松软着，手指毫不费力的钻进去，停在敏感处轻轻撩拨。  
其实不止他们，孙悟空之前过的也是纵欲过度的生活，冷不丁节制起来，也有点欲求不满。但他怕一退让这俩人就开始得寸进尺犯牲口，宁可不那么尽兴也不愿意被玩坏掉——毕竟不是十七八的小伙儿了，他可不想早早穿纸尿裤。  
前后夹击下，很快孙悟空就有要出精的意思。肉棒弹了一下，却被通臂一把掐住。  
“嗯……”  
孙悟空扭动几下，难受的睁开眼。  
是梦啊……  
……  
……为什么难受的感觉还在？  
孙悟空眼里瞬间清醒，扭头看看两边的男人们，心里陡然升起巨大的危机感，条件反射起身要逃，却被一边一只强健的手臂按住肩膀压回床上。  
“你们……干嘛……”孙悟空挣扎着，前边被通臂掐着，后边杨戬还在不住的撩拨。  
“是我们不好，竟然都没喂饱你……”  
“你们发什么神经啊……哈……别弄了……我想睡觉！”  
“想接着做梦么？做梦哪比得上真来爽快。”  
“什么……什么梦……”孙悟空隐约记得自己做了个很愉快的梦，但是具体内容已经想不起来了，“你们变态啊连做梦都管？”  
“不记得了？我告诉你……”通臂在他耳边吐气，魅惑低声道，“通臂，用力凎我~啊~不够~深一点~”  
通臂看了杨戬一眼，后者并不想配合，他只好接着捏着嗓子呻吟，“杨二别急~等通臂凎软了就让你也进来……”  
“胡说八道！”孙悟空羞愤低吼，“我才没有梦到这个！”  
“你问杨戬，他总不会撒谎吧？”通臂面不改色。  
杨戬不接通臂的话，把手指抽出来抬起孙悟空一条腿，换上自己的真家伙顶进去，“没吃饱就坦诚一点，我们等着喂你呢。”  
“杨戬你唔哼——”  
通臂也放开被他掐的发软的小东西，捏住孙悟空脸颊把肉棒捅进他嘴里，“含深一点，记得动舌头~”


	45. Chapter 45

47：那欢迎三位百忙之中可以来参加这个采访，请入座吧。  
【三人坐在沙发上】  
空：【随意翘起二郎腿】有什么快点问啊我忙得很。  
戬：【看手表】两个小时，抓紧吧。  
通：【抓着孙悟空的手指玩】没事我不介意，我有空。  
47：【微笑】你们给我拿出点诚意来乖乖配合，事后麻麻给放假。  
空：真的？【立刻坐直】  
47：【看着另外两人】以及加船戏。  
戬：【表情松动】  
通：【立刻摆正姿态】请问吧。  
47【拿出一叠手卡】【对工作人员】刚刚那段剪掉，好321ac——

47：先跟大家做个自我介绍吧。  
空：孙悟空，西区刑侦一队长。  
戬：杨戬，东区刑侦一队长。  
通：通臂，身份暂时不便透露。  
47：所以通通是彻底抛弃原来身份了吗？  
通：这也是要问的问题？  
47：没有没有，随口一提。

47：几位的年纪都差不多吧，感觉戬哥要稳重一些？  
空：【笑】你说他长的老吗？  
47：【瞪他】我没有。  
戬：【不为所动】大他几岁。  
47：通通和空空谁大一点？  
通：【笑】【意味深长】肯定是我大啊。  
47：【面无表情】我说年龄。  
通：【耸肩】比空大一两岁吧。

47：那你们三个相处下来，感觉彼此的性格都是怎样的？那先说空空吧？  
空：【跷二郎腿】【微笑】别客气。  
戬：单纯，善良，聪明，坚强，果断……  
通：洒脱，爽快，重情重义……  
47：好了好了，亲妈都不好意思这么夸。那戬哥呢？  
空：死板。  
通：冷漠。  
空：固执。  
通：无趣。  
47：【看着杨戬脸色】【打断】说点好的。  
空：正直，公平，认真负责……  
47:那通通呢？  
戬【板着脸】：不了解。  
空：【扭头看通臂】狠，狡诈，干脆……唔……  
通：你不能说我点好？  
空：【皱眉】我在努力想。  
47：还有执着和深情。  
空：啊。  
通：……

47：还记得初遇的场景吗，是在哪里什么时候？  
空：我和杨戬是他抓我的时候，和通臂是在那个……  
戬：【犹豫】【打断】：不是。  
空：啊？  
戬：【看着他】第一次见面，我七岁的时候，老师带我去拜访那位前辈，你当时在旁边。  
空：有这回事吗……  
戬：【面无表情地叙述】他们当时有事出去，把你扔给我照顾。你又哭又闹的还咬了我一口。  
空：后来再见面你捅我一刀是为了报仇吗？  
戬：……我当时身不由己，如果再有一次机会……  
空：【笑】开玩笑啦。  
47：【打断】那和通通是在什么时候？  
空：煌水，我当卧底的时候。  
通：【犹豫】说不定我们之前也见过啊？  
空：【惊讶】哪里？  
通：【笑】上辈子吧。  
空：【冷漠】

47：那当时对对方的第一印象怎么样？  
戬：缺爱，想要保护。  
空：噗……你才缺爱。我对他第一印象是，这个大冰坨子会不会x冷淡啊，白瞎这么好看的脸了。  
47：……然后怎么证明不是？  
空：【耸肩】再见面那个庆功宴啊。  
47：宴会上搞上的？  
戬：提前离场去开房了。  
通：hello？我还在呢啊。  
47：那通通和空空彼此的第一印象是什么？  
空：【看通臂】欠揍。  
通：【笑】欠艹。

47：喜欢彼此身上哪一点呢？  
空空：颜高器大活好。  
47：【白眼】戬戬和通通呢？  
戬：洒脱。  
通：又野又狠。

47：讨厌对方哪一点？  
空：俩都是疯子，一犯病就把你往死里折腾。  
通：太不专一。  
戬：捂不热的石头。

47：那意见这么大还在一起？  
空：凑合过呗，什么时候待不下去了就散。  
通＆戬【扭头看他】：再说一遍/你说什么？  
空：……呃，我说，凑合过呗？

47：所以私下里都是怎么称呼？  
空：就叫名字。  
戬：悟空，孙悟空。  
通：悟空，空空，宝贝儿。  
47：希望被叫什么样的称呼？  
空【笑】：叫爸爸。  
戬：名字就好。  
通：叫老公。

47：平时会送礼物吗？  
通：会啊。  
空：【脸色不好】  
47：什么礼物一般都是？  
通：玩具和衣服。  
47：【猥琐】是我想的那种玩具和衣服吗？  
通【微笑】  
空：你们可以了。  
47：咳……戬哥会送东西给空空吗？  
戬：会。  
47：【惊讶】什么？  
戬：看他平时缺什么。  
47：【评价】人形信用卡。  
戬：【无所谓】

47：马上的七夕想要什么礼物？  
空：一个大长假。  
戬：【看孙悟空】他。  
通：空空把自己里外装满糖果送到我床上。  
47：【冷漠】前面的环节克制一下啊通哥。

47：平时相处的时候会有摩擦吗？  
通：会用力摩擦。  
47：【亮黄牌】  
通：【耸肩】  
47：我是指会吵架闹矛盾吗。  
空：【笑】一般都是打架。  
47：一般都谁跟谁打的比较多？  
空：互相都打，有时候混打。  
47：……你们还真是精力旺盛。

47：所以现在是关系已经是确定三个人在一起了？  
空：走一步看一步吧。  
通：肯定会不甘心，但是也没办法。  
戬：【沉默】

47：你们会约会吗？  
空：很忙一般没有时间，而且现在都住在一起，就没必要约出去。  
47：那有过约会经历吗？  
空：有哇。  
47：是他们俩中的么？  
空：嗯。  
戬：开始交往的时候约过。  
47：哇居然是戬哥？我还以为……【看通通】  
通：【不屑】空空当时一直跟在我身边，没必要约。  
47：所以经过是怎样呢？  
空：【回想】吃饭，逛街，看电影……  
47：【笑】这么纯情的吗？我怀疑戬哥在网上临时搜的怎么约会哈哈哈  
空：【耸肩】前一天滚的床单，觉得可以多当几天炮友，他约我就出去了，然后【翻白眼】那天之后回去我就把他手机号删了  
47：【惊讶】【忍笑】我想知道后续。  
空：【沉下脸】不你不想知道。  
47：那通通你要是和空空约会去哪里？  
通：游乐场。  
47：为什么？  
空：【鄙夷】你把我当小屁孩么？  
通：感觉有些设施很适合做一些事……【坏笑】  
空：【冷漠】想都不要想。

47：会过生日吗？  
空：会，我生日他们都会办一场很大的聚会，然后疯玩一晚上。  
47：他们生日呢？  
空：【沉默】  
通：【笑】空空会帮我们做生日蛋糕。  
47：【惊讶】这么贴心？我都不知道空空还有这个手艺啊……  
通：嗯，奶油注心的最拿手了，塞上几颗草莓，插上一根蜡烛……  
47：【不大对劲】等等……你说的是做蛋糕还是“做”蛋糕？  
通：就是你想的那个。  
空：【脸红】  
47：【恍惚】戬……戬戬也会想要这样的礼物吗？  
戬：【摇头】不喜欢奶油，弄的到处都是。  
47：【松一口气】  
戬：【云淡风轻】只要蛋糕坯就好了。  
空：【低吼】够了啊！  
47：【冷漠】还没到开黄腔的环节大家都收敛一点。

47：那其实是谁先告白的？  
通：【坦然】我。  
47：戬哥你们俩也是你先告白吗？  
戬：【沉默】  
空：他没有跟我告白过吧，【看杨戬】哎，你没跟我告白过吧？  
47：【震惊】什么啊戬哥你爱他爱的死去活来的，居然没有告白过？  
空：【撇嘴】他是那种典型的三脚踹不出个屁来的闷葫芦。

47：你们形容一下有多爱空空。  
戬：如果我有需要用生命去守护的宝贝，那就是他了。  
47：【鼓掌】说的好！但戬哥你欧欧西了。  
通：【不甘示弱】可以为他毁灭世界。  
47：【比六】虽然这个好像是情话专场，但我一点都不怀疑你们话里的真实性。诶，你们知道土味情话吗？前阵子挺火的。  
戬：【摇头】  
空：土味？  
通：我知道我知道！【看空空】你以后走路能不能看着点啊。  
空：？？？  
通：【深情】非要撞在我心上。  
空：【嘴角一抽】  
通：哈哈哈，还有还有，【一秒深情】你知道我最大的缺点是什么吗？  
空：变态。  
通：不，是缺点你。  
空：你好恶心。  
通：【玩上瘾】可以帮我洗个东西吗？  
空：不洗，滚！  
通：最后一次，快配合我一下。  
空：【不耐烦】洗什么？  
通：喜欢你。  
空：【鸡皮疙瘩】……不行我得转移一下，【转头看杨戬】你今天怎么怪怪的？  
戬：嗯？  
空：怪好看的。  
戬：【面无表情】【耳根渐渐红起来】【努力压抑着嘴角】  
空：【转回头看通臂】看吧！杨戬才吃这一套，你去恶心他。  
戬：？？？  
47：【看够戏】【笑眯眯的】好了，这一趴过了过了。

 

47：彼此之间做什么会让人比较崩溃？  
戬：他玩失踪的时候，还有以身犯险的时候。  
通：【点头】再加上一点，和别人上床的时候。  
47：诶？现在还会去打野味吗？  
空：【心虚】哪有啊，应付你们两个我都已经肾虚了好不好。  
戬：【冷漠】  
通：【冷笑】  
47：那空空你什么情况下会比较崩溃？  
空：会做到崩溃。  
47：emmm  
空：杨戬是那种，你不知道什么时候惹到他的，他生气了也不说，然后就把你往死里干，求饶都没有用。  
戬：【面无表情】  
空：然后通臂他……  
通：我比较温柔，一般你求饶我都会听啊。  
空：【脸红】你他妈就是个大变态！

47：如果察觉到对方有变心的嫌疑的话，会介意或者是怎么处理吗？  
空：【想想就兴奋起来】该高兴吗，看看是哪个倒霉蛋又被他们看上了。  
戬：会介意，然后想办法把那个人处理掉吧。  
47：呃……怎么处理？  
通：【笑】【食指中指一抹脖子】  
47：【冷汗】  
戬：【看通通一眼】在法律允许的范围内处理掉。  
通：【耸肩】我的权力在法律之外。  
47：所以只处理对方就不会管空空吗？  
空：……诶？  
戬：【看空空一眼】他的心根本就不在我们身上吧，谈何变心呢【微笑】不过他应该也不会喜欢上别人，所以命题不成立。  
通：你不如把这个问题换成，如果孙悟空又绿了我们该怎么处理，如果抓到他跟别人上床了该怎么处理。  
47：这个答案观众们已经知道了。

47：对方有没有什么性感的表情？  
空：没有注意过啊，吸引我的一般是肉体。  
47：……你真实诚。  
空：杨戬穿警服的时候特！别！性感，通臂嘛，他当老大的时候，每次一霸气侧漏就挺吸引人的。然后脱光了都很性感。  
47：你们觉得空空最性感的表情是什么时候？  
通：生气又不能发作，憋的眼圈通红的时候。  
戬：主动索吻的时候。

47：什么时候会觉得心跳加速？  
通：【肯定】做的时候。  
戬：【点头】  
空：嗯，动作很剧烈激素分泌又多。  
47：我觉得这道题本意不是问这个，不过也没关系啦【愉快的翻下一页】

47：什么时候会觉得很幸福？  
空：【眯起眼睛】放长假的时候。  
戬：和他在一起的时候。  
通：进入他的时候。  
空：……  
47：通哥，请克制一下。  
通：坦诚一些不好吗？

47：之前你们说会吵架，还会打架，后来是怎么和好的？  
空：一般没什么深仇大恨的话，转眼就能好了。都是大老爷们儿嘛，不会特别计较。  
通：操一顿，没力气了火气也就消了。  
戬：自然就和好了。

47：如果有转世的话，还希望在一起吗？  
通：最好不要三个人了吧。  
戬：那看谁先遇到他了。  
通：【挑衅】就算你先遇到，不还是没有占有他吗。  
戬：【瞥他一眼】日子还长，谁知道以后会怎样呢。  
47：这空气中突然出现的不安分因子……【兴奋】是修罗场的味道……  
空：如果有转世的话……  
众：【转向他】  
空：我希望他们都变成女的。  
众：【沉默】  
47：女人强奸男人不犯法哦。  
空：……真的假的，我可是专业警察你别骗我啊！【看杨戬】她说的是真的啊？  
47：而且如果她们怀孕了的话，你还要为她们负责。  
空：……  
47：放心啦，你们不会有转世，等人间修行完了之后，你们就该回天上了。  
空＆戬＆通：【疑惑】你是不是又串场了/犯病了/忘吃药了？  
47：【邪魅一笑】

47：你们对爱情的表现方式是？  
通：啪啪啪。  
戬：用行动证明。  
通：意思就还是啪啪啪呗。  
戬：……做爱只是其中之一。  
通：矫情。

47：如果用一朵花来形容自己的话，你们分别都应该是什么花？  
空：那我应该是食人霸王花哈哈哈，攻击力最强的那种吧。  
47：别这么中二好么。  
戬：【思考】我觉得他应该是桃花。  
通：【举手】附议。  
47：甜美又风流是吗2333，那空空，你觉得他们两个分别都像是什么花？  
空：【思考】我对花了解很少啊，通臂像罂粟吧，然后杨戬……嗯……莲花？  
47：通通是罂粟我还能理解，为什么戬戬是莲花？出淤泥而不染，可远观而不可亵玩？  
空：对！就是出淤泥而不染，他这个人洁癖特别严重。  
47：……给你满分。

47：之间还有互相隐瞒的事吗？  
空：我跟杨戬都是刑侦科的，通臂他那个组织更不用说了，就是，如果想知道什么的话一般都能查出来。  
47：所以你们是坦诚相待喽？  
戬：没有。  
空：咳，没。  
通：有些事不需要让他知道。  
47：【叹息】

47：你们的关系在同事之间是公开的吗？  
空：也没有刻意的公开，不过，大家都知道了吧，就我跟他【指杨戬】……  
戬：让他们知道也好，彼此周围的烂桃花都会少一些。  
通：【哀怨】就我没有名分。  
空：【幸灾乐祸】对哦，你在档案记录里已经凉了。

47：你们觉得目前这种关系稳固吗？可以维持多久？  
戬＆通：【看空空】  
空：我们这种人，说不定什么时候就挂了，不要想太远，享受当下就好，起码现在嘛……【垂眼轻笑】跟他们在一起还挺开心的。珍惜当下，一切随缘吧。  
戬：【脸上出现温柔的表情】【抬起空空的下巴】【准备吻上去】  
通：【一把将空空扯入怀中】【深吻】  
戬：【杀气】  
通：【一边接吻，一边抬眼挑衅】  
47：我接下来的内容太过于血腥暴力，不适合小仙女观看，我们中场休息一下，一会儿准备采访下半场。  
=====================================  
47：好，欢迎回来，我们开始下半场的采访。以下内容可能涉及【哔——】【哔——】和【哔——】等，请未成年人在成年人不在家的时候观看。  
那么正式的介绍一下你们的攻受关系吧。所以你们是两个1一个0，还是偶尔也会【两个剪刀手交叉】……嗯？  
戬：【皱眉】【嫌弃的眼神】只会和悟空做。  
通：【夸张的恶心表情】我和杨戬？！太变态了简直，这个画面……噫……想想我头就要炸了  
空：不存在的，他们两个能在一张床上已经是杨戬的极限了，他洁癖很严重，你能理解那种做到一半被拖进浴室又灌又洗完了还要继续做的蛋疼感吗……  
47：【面无表情】不我不能。  
通：总之我先上的话他就一定要洗了才碰。  
47：那好麻烦……你们每次都这样？  
空：【指通臂】幸好他一直出任务所以三个人的时间其实并不多。  
47：你的脾气居然也能忍？  
空：【冷笑】我哪敢有脾气，这俩都是大爷行不行。  
通：别卖惨啊孙同志。  
47：于是不会有双x的体验咯？  
空：不幸中的万幸。  
47：你们真是3p里的一股清流。  
通：你想体验双x吗？再加一根按——  
空：【一拳砸倒】：收声！

47：那想过反攻吗？  
空：偶尔会想。  
通：【挑眉】  
戬：【瞥他一眼】  
47：那实践过吗？  
空：……没。我提过，他们不让，就算了。  
47：这么轻易就放弃？？  
空：我怕他们会以此为借口让我负责，或者提什么过分的补偿，所以我一般当下边那个。  
47：你这是什么观念……  
空：躺着享受就好了嘛，一直动多累。  
47：太懒了吧！不会觉得在下面有损雄性尊严吗况且你还是个这么爷们的人！  
空：【耸肩】爷不爷们需要靠谁上谁下证明吗？这种事爽就好了，唧唧歪歪才太娘们吧。  
47：【鼓掌】真豁达，希望您被操哭的时候还记得自己说过的话。  
空：老子才没有……  
47：大屏幕来我们放一下录像……  
空【慌张】：搞什么啊！

47：你们初次啪是在是什么时候？  
通：还在军队的时候，为泄火找的人，已经不记得长什么样了。  
空：我挺小的吧，那时候我大哥，就牛平天他们那帮人，我刚跑马，他们那群老王八就撺掇着我……咳，反正挺早。  
戬：【冷笑】牛平天还真是个好大哥啊。  
【千里之外的老牛忽然一阵哆嗦：诶？感冒了吗……】  
47：我很介意夺走你初夜的是谁啊。  
通：【眯眼】我也想知道他还活着吗。  
空：……  
47：戬哥怎么一直没说？你初啪是什么时候和谁？  
戬：【指孙悟空】  
空：我？！  
戬：我喜欢你太早了，没有办法接受别人。  
空：……  
47：【愤慨】孙悟空你这个芳心纵火犯，坑害了多少良家少男！和少女！【指自己】你知道我嫁不出去是为什么吗！  
空：丑穷宅  
47：【微笑】我要在番外日死你

47：还记得当时的感觉和对方的样子吗？  
空：应该还挺爽的吧……好久远了……对方是谁已经完全忘了。  
通：只是泄欲，没有看对方长什么样。  
戬：……  
47：戬哥！仔细给我们讲讲，终于吃到白月光是一种什么体验！  
戬：我没想过经过那件事之后，他还愿意原谅我，甚至让我碰。  
空：诶？我压根就没记恨过你……小时候确实是不懂事了点儿，该让人教育教育。说起来还得谢谢你，为了安置我那帮兄弟没少奔波费力吧？  
戬：【看着他】  
空：【笑】我又不傻。  
戬：所以你接受我是为了报答我吗。  
空：【笑骂】少他妈自作多情，老子是看上你的屌了。  
戬：【微笑不语】  
通：【烦躁】咱聊聊别的行吗？  
47：那初夜的……  
通：【抓狂】别说初夜了好吧！  
47：【看看手卡】【换下一张】好。

47：平时过的是日日液液的生活吗？  
空：因为工作很忙，杨戬他在西区买了住处，但其实如果两个人要有大把空余的时间还是挺难得的。  
戬：【点头】  
通：【无奈】我一个月能见他一次就已经很不错了。  
47：【眼睛冒光】那如果碰上三个人在一起，岂不是很激烈？  
空：【沉下脸】地狱。  
戬：【皱眉】你前面不是也很享受吗。  
通：他讲的是极乐地狱吧。  
空：到后面我都求你们停下！别做了！  
通：你那种表情语气，潜台词不是别停，再用力吗？  
空：【瞪】……【叹气】行吧，行吧。  
47：那还喜欢啪么？  
空：坦白讲是很爽快的【忽然两束炽热的目光朝他看过来】但是做到脱水谁受得了？  
47：这就有点过分了啊。  
戬：【略有愧疚】  
通：吃【哔——】液不能补水吗？  
空：【抡起沙发抱枕砸倒】你他妈给我死。

47：一般在什么场所？  
戬：一般是在家，天台，车上，酒店，洗手间……只要没人的地方就可以吧。  
空：【坏笑】那……  
戬：不行。  
47：……戬哥意外的开放呢，那通通你们是在哪里？  
通：万妖会的时候，是在办公室和我的住处。现在就是杨戬那儿，空住在那儿嘛，我就直接过去了。如果在外面有机会遇上，什么场合遇上就在什么地方做了。  
47：有想体验的地方吗？  
戬：家里就好。  
通：……游乐场，一边做一边玩一些刺激项目的话……  
空：我不会去游乐场的，死心吧。

47：和恋人以外的人发生过性关系吗？  
通：之前有，但是遇到他之后就不会了。  
戬：没有。  
空：【讪笑】  
通：【微笑】宝贝你重复我刚刚说的话。  
空：偶尔还是希望能换换口味的。  
戬：【微笑】嗯？  
空：只是想想，只是想想！  
47：……好强的求生欲。

47：有一种说法叫「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」你们是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
通：赞同。  
戬：【犹豫片刻】嗯。  
空：……这种事不要强人所难吧。  
47：如果连肉体都得不到呢？  
通：【冷笑】那起码亲手毁了他。  
空：【面无表情】有事好商量，别动不动就黑化行不。

47：如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
空：谁敢强他们我一定给他送锦旗。  
戬：杀了那个人。  
通：然后鞭尸，喂狗。  
47：黄眉是这样吗？  
通：……  
47：抱歉啊……我好像问了什么不该问的，这段剪掉。  
通：【亲空空额头一下】【满眼歉意】对不起。  
空：啊没关系啦我已经报仇了。

47： 如果好朋友突然发暧昧的消息和你调情甚至约炮，会同意吗？  
戬：没有这样的朋友。  
通：【笑】那他是不想活了吧。  
空：……  
47：空空你的答案？  
空：这样不太好……  
通：宝贝你语气不是很坚定啊？  
戬【想到什么】【对空空】把你手机给我。  
空：【心虚】【阻挡】干嘛……  
【手机忽然被通臂抽走】  
空：诶，你还我！【想要去抢】【被杨戬按住】  
通：【看手机】  
【手指点点划划】  
【脸色渐渐阴沉】  
【翻页】  
【翻页】  
【翻页】  
【翻页】  
【翻页】  
【扔给杨戬】  
47：【好奇】你手机里有啥？  
空：也……没啥……吧……  
戬：【接住手机看了几眼】【扔回孙悟空】我们回家好好聊聊。  
47：感觉你们这是要家暴的节奏啊？  
通：【似笑非笑】怎么会家暴，我们只是觉得需要和他再加深一下感情。  
47：【隐隐兴奋】SM吗？  
通：呵。  
空：……我我我解释一下行吗，手机里那些人我都不认识，他们可能发错消息了，也可能是恶作剧……  
戬：【摸头】不会冤枉你的。  
通：但是撒谎罪加一等哦。  
空：……我真的没……能不能多点信任了。  
通：回去彻、底、检查检查就知道了。  
47：心疼空空一秒【谄媚】检查录像发我一份呗？  
戬＆通：不行/想都别想。  
47：嘁。

47：平时会用强的吗？  
戬：没有。  
通：不会啊。  
空：……你们良心不会痛么。  
47：真的没有吗？需要我规定一下qj的范围吗？  
通：反正就算开始不配合，后面都会浪起来，不能算qj吧。  
47：可是空空说到后面他就不想做了嘛。  
戬：他自己点的火要负责灭干净。  
47：……好理直气壮。空空是会主动诱惑吗？  
戬：嗯。  
通：每一次。  
47：那你活该。  
空：？？？你不应该给主动规定个范围吗？我在家不穿上衣也算诱惑？喝水不小心弄湿衣服也算？吃个冰棍也算？  
47：你有点觉悟可能会被日的少一点。

47：单说作为炮友的话还满意吗？  
戬：【点头】嗯  
通：满意啊。  
空：勉强吧。  
47：勉强？因为床上太厉害让你受不了吗？  
空：老子床上也很厉害好吧！  
47：……那为什么？  
空：【小声】炮友不应该隔几天就换的吗，哪有总吃一种口味的……  
通：我们还有挺多花样没玩过，你觉得无聊我们可以都试一遍。  
空：诶诶诶？  
通：正好今晚订的东西就送到了，一定会让你爽哭的。  
空：不不不我今晚加班……不能回家……  
戬：我帮你请假。

47：做的时候会使用道具吗？  
戬：不是很喜欢，偶尔会。  
通：【笑】不做的时候也会。  
47：【会心一笑】我懂。  
空：【低声】一群变态。

47：最喜欢什么姿势？  
戬：喜欢看着他的脸。  
通：也是正面上吧，可以亲到锁骨和乳头。而且他柔韧性很棒，可以完全折过去，也入的很深。  
空：最讨厌正面，腰受不了，做完简直爬不起来。比较喜欢后入，趴着舒服。  
47：舒服？  
戬：他睡着过。  
空：【茫然】啊？  
47：噗！……你也太不走心了吧这样很打击人的好不好！  
通：【挑衅的笑】是你不行了还是悟空对你没兴趣了？  
戬：【面无表情】他那天收了任务半夜才回家，很累，又喝了酒，我只是帮他舒缓一下，动作比较温柔。  
47：你们这个舒缓方式，很累的话不应该直接洗洗睡了吗……  
戬：【麻木脸】他要求的，他说自己好几天没开荤憋得不行了，一定让我上他。  
空：啊我想起来了……那次【讪笑】……我睡着了啊？对不住哈……嘿嘿……那你……呃……自己解决的还是？  
戬：没忍心再吵你。  
47：空空这你就过分了啊，不啪何撩。  
通：【嗤笑】  
47：空空跟通通也有啪的时候睡过去吗？  
通：没有，他要是跟我做敢睡过去我就让他连续一周晚上都塞着按x棒睡觉  
空：你敢  
通：你可以试试  
47：emmm我们还是回到问题上来吧，刚刚在说……呃，姿势，如果是那种呢，脐橙之类的，又能面对面，对腰也比较友善  
空：【冷漠】深度可一点都不友善。

47：你们觉得啪啪啪是？  
空：动物本能，排解压力的方式，寻求快乐的手段，类似于吸烟，喝酒，嗑药，打架……  
戬：爱他的表现  
通：嗯，感情的宣泄  
47：那可以接受柏拉图式恋爱吗？  
空：不存在的。  
戬：如果他愿意。  
通：现在放弃他的肉体有点难，不过，等哪天变成老头子了，操不动了，他穿着纸尿裤坐着轮椅，我还是会爱他如命的。  
空：【一阵恶寒】你想的真远……老子真到那时候你们早挂了吧  
通：【委屈】你不能被我感动一下吗……

47:最后一个问题，会考虑利用那边的机密科技要几个孩子吗？  
空：【果断】没打算！  
通：【看空空】长辈的话还是挺想要孙子的。  
空：他们想要让他们自己生去！  
戬：现在工作比较忙，等以后再考虑吧。  
空：以后也不可能！老子才不要小孩！  
通：【商量】不用你自己怀的，就把咱俩的基因取走，然后……  
空：我说不要！  
通：【叹息】  
47:【安慰】你们多让他体验体验家的感觉，说不定过几年他会改变主意呢。……而且简直不敢想象你们带出来的小孩会长成什么样子，估计又是个祸国殃民的家伙吧……

47：好，今天的采访就到这里吧，现在给三位每人一张答题卡，上面的答案为私密问题，直击灵魂，不会公布，请认真填写。

空：1.戬戬和通通掉进水里先救谁？  
2.菩爹现在在心中是什么位置？  
3.对戬戬和通通真的只是肉体上的感情而没有动过心或者到现在也没有一点特殊的感情吗？

戬：1.空空和妹妹掉进水里先救谁？  
2.如果空空变成超级大坏蛋要毁灭世界你会制止他吗？  
3.如果空空爱上通通，永远没可能爱上你，你会放手祝他幸福还是杀掉通通囚禁他看他生不如死？

通：1.空空和女王掉进水里先救谁？  
2.如果提前知道黄眉即将对空空做的事而且无法阻止会在事情发生之前杀掉他吗【这时黄眉还没有做任何事并且也没有计划】？  
3.如果空空爱上戬戬，永远没可能爱上你，你会放手祝他幸福还是杀掉戬戬囚禁他看他生不如死？

空：哇你们这个题好变态。  
戬：【撕掉答题卡】我拒绝回答。  
通：【掏枪】【微笑】你们想知道答案吗？  
47：不不不……只是一个彩蛋而已，采访已经结束了，感谢几位，欢送~【谄媚】【擦冷汗】


	46. Chapter 46

新阳小学的接待室里。  
一张宽大的沙发上坐着两个长相精致的小娃娃，小男孩在小声的啜泣，大眼睛里盈着水花，纤长的睫毛眨巴的时候都能溅起泪珠儿，小嘴儿瘪着，好不让人心疼。旁边的小丫头好像和他一般大，脸上跟小花猫似的抹着灰尘，一边儿的小辫子还松散了。但她毫不在意，不停安慰着小男孩：“哥哥别哭啦，一会儿爹地和爸爸就来了，会把这些坏人都抓走的！”  
他们对面沙发上坐着一男一女和一个小男孩，戴着眼镜，穿着得体，小男孩壮得像头小老虎，不过现在也哭的脸花着，藏在妈妈怀里一点威风也无。  
“怎么回事？他们到底有没有人管啊！”西装眼镜的男人看了看腕上的昂贵的手表，“我的时间可是很宝贵的！”  
“就是啊，我们还得带宝宝去看医生呢，也不知道那小东西带没带着传染病！”女人搂着自家儿子，嫌怨的看了对面小女孩一眼。  
年轻的女老师有些为难：“孩子的事上，请您多一点耐心吧。他们的家长说已经在赶来的路上了……”  
女老师话没说完，接待室的门就被梆的一声撞开，一个穿着警服的年轻男子急匆匆闯进来。  
“不好意思实在是有事……”  
“daddy！”小女孩见到他急忙扑过来抱住他一条长腿。  
这时又走进来一个同样穿着警察制服的英俊男人。  
“爸爸。”小姑娘歪头跟男人打了个招呼。  
杨戬嗯了一声。  
孙悟空弯腰揉了揉小姑娘的头顶，就看见自家儿子还坐在沙发上掉金豆豆，忙拖着丫头走过去：“宵宵怎么了？”  
“da……嗝……ddy……”小男孩一边儿抽泣一边扑到孙悟空怀里。  
“不哭不哭……”孙悟空急忙哄着，问旁边的小姑娘，“桃子，哥哥怎么了？”

小男孩叫元宵，是通臂瞒着孙悟空取了两人的基因送到总部，用非法机密科技无母体繁育出的小孩，美其名曰要传宗接代。孙悟空本来还不乐意，等见到小孩儿花瓣儿似的小脸，星星般的眼眸滴溜溜看着他时，心就被俘虏了。他自己一个人长大，不想孩子也和他一样没爹没妈，在通臂说“你要实在不想要，那我就……”的时候打断他。  
“留下吧，怎么也是老子亲生的。”孙悟空逗着怀里的婴儿，淡淡的说，心里忽然升腾出一种从未有过的感觉，很奇妙很温暖。  
后来怕杨戬心里不平衡，虽然他这人心里想什么都不会表现出来，但孙悟空总觉得不是很合适。又怕元宵一个人会孤单——毕竟他们平时工作都太忙了——于是又要了一个，就是这个小姑娘，杨桃。

桃子刚要说什么，对面的女人就开口了：“你家闺女咬我儿子，你看看这圈牙印儿……下嘴多狠呐！”  
孙悟空皱眉瞥过过去，那个小男孩胳膊上确实有一圈带着血的牙印儿，怕还真是他闺女的杰作。  
“孙先生和杨先生是吧？”年轻女老师看了看家长记录，又看了看戴眼镜那位男士，“还有周先生。谢谢你们能抽空过来，我们一起协商一下这件事吧，对孩子的教育问题，希望你们能重视。现在我了解的情况是，杨桃和周帆泽不知道什么原因起了争执，杨桃把周帆泽的手臂咬伤了。”  
杨戬皱起眉来：“杨桃！”  
小姑娘一哆嗦，孙悟空在旁边踹了他一脚，一点儿不当着外人给他留面子：“你别他妈一出事就先骂自己闺女行不行？”  
“孙悟空！”杨戬沉下脸。  
也不怪杨戬有“偏见”，实在是他家闺女真的太闹腾了，三天班里一小闹，五天学校一大闹，名扬整个新阳小学，真是孙悟空亲生的。元宵就不一样了，真不知道是继承了谁的脾气，长得白嫩秀气比小姑娘还好看，性子也文静柔弱，要不是基因证明在那摆着，眉眼又和孙悟空像的很，通臂真怀疑自己抱错了。  
小姑娘丝毫不受杨戬的威慑：“是他先欺负我哥，我才打他的！”  
孙悟空看自家闺女辫子都被扯松了，显然不是单方面的霸凌，给她解开辫绳用手指轻轻梳理头发。杨桃接着告状：“他把哥哥推到地上了！daddy你不是说要让我保护哥哥吗？”  
“对，你做的很好~”孙悟空轻轻亲了女儿一口，站起来转过身去，眼里的温柔瞬间变得凌厉迫人：“还是先把前因后果都交代清了，才好断定谁对谁错吧。”  
他双手插兜走到那家人跟前，微微弯腰看着那个小男孩：“是你先欺负我儿子，桃子才和你打架的，对吧？”  
小孩子本来就对警察有根深蒂固的敬畏，男孩吓得直往他妈妈怀里钻。男孩的父亲站起来推了孙悟空一把：“你想干什么？”他觉出孙悟空虽然穿着警服，却带着一股戾气，不由得有些紧张。  
孙悟空顺着他的力道往后退了一步，站直身子，没有还手，只是冷笑看着那个躲在妈妈怀里偷瞧他的小孩，敢欺负我儿子，不让你做几天噩梦怎么行？  
杨戬把元宵抱进怀里，柔声问：“他怎么欺负你的？别怕，告诉我们。”  
“他说……嗝……我和桃子……是、是捡来的……他还说……嗝……说……爹地和杨叔叔……还有爸爸……都、是……怪物……我们……就是……小怪物……呜……”元宵一边抽泣，一边断断续续的讲。  
孙悟空听得火起，杨戬也冷下脸来。女老师也有些讶异，她一个年轻小姑娘，本来就喜欢在网上看点脆皮鸭文学，开始是因为职业素养才强行无视孙悟空和杨戬的颜值，现在心里的天平显然就朝这对夫夫倾斜了。  
老师板着脸问那个男孩：“周帆泽，元宵说的是不是真的？”  
男孩倔强道：“我又没有说错！是我爸爸妈妈说的！男人和男人不能生小孩，他们肯定就是捡的，我妈妈说，男的喜欢男的，就是变态！他不肯承认，还跟我吵，我才推他的！”  
孙悟空越听越火大，刚要发作就被杨戬一把拉住，用眼神示意他冷静。  
对方两个家长听着也有点挂不住脸，他们是在家长日看见杨桃和元宵居然是两个男人在养，回家之后就议论了几句，死同性恋，艾兹，变态什么的，没想到被孩子听去了。  
那女人抱怨道：“本来就是嘛，送孩子来这个重点小学，班里怎么能有同性恋的孩子，那对小孩成长影响多不好？”她压低了声音碎碎念，“也不知有没有脏病……”  
女老师看她穿着得体妆容大方，没想到心思肚量这样，不由得有些厌恶，板着脸道：“周太太，我们学校本来就鼓励小朋友多元发展，况且性取向没有对错，但是打人骂人一定是不对的，请周帆泽去给元宵小朋友道歉吧。”  
“你这个老师怎么这样！”男孩妈妈一副即将要泼妇骂街的姿态。  
“算了算了，”孙悟空也不想让那年轻老师为难，“老师，这件事就算了吧。我们闲工夫也不多，这快到放学的点儿了，没什么事我们就先走了……”  
孙悟空抱起女儿，杨戬抱着元宵，两个人准备离开。  
转身走了没几步，就听见背后那男人低声诅咒了一句，死同性恋。  
孙悟空脚步一顿。  
“悟空，你别……”  
“别拦着我，看好孩子。”孙悟空冷笑着，慢慢脱下自己的警服外套搭在一边椅子上，朝那个男人走去。  
“念叨什么呢，再说一遍？”  
“你想干什么？耍流氓吗？”男人硬着头皮和他对峙，他也是时常去健身房里的，只要另一个男人不插手，他对付面前这个应该没有太大问题。  
“大人乱/~搞，小孩也没教养，你们要是有什么病传染给我的小孩怎么办？你们把我的小孩带坏了怎么办？”  
杨戬一只手抱着元宵，一只手捂住他的眼睛：“桃子，闭上眼不准看。”  
“哦。”小姑娘答应一声，两只肉嘟嘟的小手捂在脸上，大眼睛在指缝间滴溜滴溜的偷瞄。  
一声惨叫传来，桃子看着周帆泽的爸爸被自家爹地一手按着头砸在墙上，眼镜都碎了，血滴答滴答的落在价值不菲的西装上。他想要反击，又被飞起一脚踹到/下面，捂着裆/~弓成一个大虾倒在地上。  
“我看你这东西，有没有也没区别吧？”  
孙悟空狞笑一声转身要走，那女人反应过来尖叫着扯住他在地上打滚：“警察打人啦！你不能走！你不准走！快报警！让他们来处理！”  
泼妇似的。  
孙悟空单手把她提起来，冷声道：“再叫我把你嘴堵上。”  
女人被他吓得噤了声，孙悟空松手放开她，笑着指了指杨戬：“这不就是警察么，让他带我走就好了啊。”  
男人从地上颤巍巍的站起来，一个镜片已经掉了，抹了把脸上的血指着他们：“走司法程序，我不会放过你们的！”  
“呦嚯，我等着收您律师函呐。记住你爷爷叫孙悟空。”孙悟空一边说一边拿了自己的外套，跟杨戬抱着俩小孩出了门。

车里。  
“桃子今天真棒，想要什么奖励？”  
杨戬在前面开车，孙悟空坐在后面一手搂着一个。  
“我想去吃那个巨无霸冰淇淋，还想让爹地周末的时候带我去游乐场！”  
“不行，那个冰淇淋太大了，你吃完会肚子疼。而且daddy也没有时间……”杨戬在前面一边开车一边训话。  
孙悟空打断他：“别听他的，我闺女想干什么爹地就陪你去干什么，好不好？”  
“Daddy万岁！”桃子搂住孙悟空的脖子使劲亲。  
孙悟空注意到儿子还是兴致不高，把他搂紧了些：“宵宵表现也很棒，想要什么奖励？”  
“我想爸爸了……”元宵撇撇嘴又要哭。  
“诶别别别……”孙悟空急忙哄他，抹去眼泪，“你爸下个月估计就回来了，不哭哦~”  
通臂的工作性质特殊，确实有时候挺久才回来一次。他苦笑道，“爸爸要是看见你哭哭脸，还以为我跟你杨叔叔怎么欺负你了呢，到时候他怪我们怎么办？”  
“爹地和杨叔叔……嗝……没有欺负我……我不哭了……”元宵胡乱抹着小脸。  
“哥哥，我爸爸也是你爸爸！”桃子很乐意把自家爹和哥哥分享，在她心里这个小哥哥最重要了。  
元宵点点头，糯糯的喊了一声“杨爸爸”，杨戬方向盘一歪，车子跟着忽悠一下，不知道该不该应。  
孙悟空忍不住笑，不知道通臂听了会做何感想。  
“对了，等爸爸回来就不要跟他告状了，男子汉坚强一点，好吗？”  
“嗯！”元宵点点头。  
孙悟空松一口气，他真怕通臂一冲动把欺负他儿子的那家人给杀干净了。  
“好了，找个地方吃饭吧，难得今天陪你们，谁想去吃大餐？”  
“我~”  
“我！”  
“爹地万岁！”  
杨戬从后视镜看着一大只两小只快乐的画面，嘴角勾起一个柔和的弧度。


	47. Chapter 47

✘OOC永远大写的第一位  
✘SIN这个坑啊，果然就是为倾倒黄色废料准备的  
✘污预警  
✘预警过了看看谁还踩雷，诶算了爱踩踩吧  
————————  
“先把救出来的人质送医，救援队跟上没有——”杨戬赶来的时候场面正一片混乱，他本来就不大好看的脸色在见到眼前的境况后更阴沉了几分，却没有发作立刻开始沉着指挥。

“杨队！杨队！”一个年轻小队员顶着张烟熏火燎的花猫脸匆匆跑来，嗓音已经嘶哑了，气喘吁吁道：“孙队让我在这儿等着您……说……这边的事已经不用您操心了，有几个漏网之鱼开着一辆运货车往3XX大道跑了，车牌型号是……”

“孙悟空呢。”杨戬沉着脸打断他。

小队员愣住，一指身后火光冲天的大楼：“还有一个人质没有找到……孙队……在……里面……”

“老康带你的人去追！”杨戬朝身后吩咐一句，拔腿就要朝大楼跑。

“杨队——”那个小队员却一把抱住杨戬，身上灰土全都蹭到他整洁的制服上。

一旁康安裕被他这一动作惊得愣住。

“我们队长吩咐了，全部撤离，任何人不准再进大厦！”

……又是这样，把所有人推到安全的地方自己只身犯险，孙悟空，孙悟空你好样的。

杨戬火气腾地冒起来，沉声道：“放手。”

不知道孙悟空怎么带的手下，一个比一个熊，却又一个比一个倔，那小队员不看杨戬脸色，死死扛着他，“抱歉杨队，我得遵守命令！”

康安裕倒吸一口冷气：“小伙子……你先告诉我逃犯车牌号，我去追先。”

队长要发飙了，得赶紧溜。

“车牌号是沪B……13……7啊——”小队员惨叫一声摔出去，“杨队！不行——”

杨戬朝大厦入口跑，忽然见火光中出现一个身影，正是孙悟空，怀里还抱着个裹在湿制服离里的小姑娘。

杨戬刚要松一口气，就看清孙悟空脸上慌张急迫的神情，朝他焦急呼喊着什么。

杨戬感到一股热浪迎面汹涌袭来，电光石火间时间粘滞拉长，他接住孙悟空抛过来的孩子，一瞬间心里犹豫了千万次，转身朝出口拼命跑去。

……拜托啊……杨戬看不到身后的孙悟空跟上来没有，他只能拼命跑，同时在心里拼命祈求。

怀里的孩子被其母亲哭嚎着抢走了，身后传来惊天动地的轰裂爆破声，杨戬急忙转身，正好见孙悟空借着爆炸的强力气流扑出来，重重落地。杨戬像是被瞬间抽空了力气，踉跄几步朝他狂奔而去。

孙悟空耳朵嗡鸣着，看见杨戬双眼通红几乎要哭出来的表情，刚想嘲笑他几句，还没扯动嘴角就眼前一黑失去意识。

——

明明刚刚还是杨戬，怎么眼一闭一睁就变成……通臂了？

孙悟空愣了一会儿，这才发现自己已经躺在医院里了。

“呦，大英雄醒了啊。”通臂幽幽的声音传来。

孙悟空后背一毛，装傻讪笑道：“诶你怎么在这儿呐，放假了呀？”

孙悟空过不得安闲日子，动不动就要找找刺激冒个大险，一点不愧疚让别人替他担惊受怕。他也是倚仗着本事大胸有成竹，每回都能化险为夷立下大功，可立的功全用去抵违命的处分了，好在他本人不怎么在意这个。

真让他介意的，就是每回皮过火了，就会被两个又惊又怒的男人狠狠教育一顿，可他偏偏又是个记吃不记打的，安生不了几天又要以身犯险，再被教育到哭着求饶认错保证，过段日子再犯，如此循环……

通臂坐在床边，俯身慢慢靠近他，冷笑道：“嗯，我可是请了丧假回来的。”

“呸呸呸……什么……什么丧假！咒你爷爷呢！”孙悟空佯怒，“这不好好的吗，没残没傻的……就算真有什么事，总部那边……”

孙悟空的声音在通臂注视下渐渐低下去。

最后特没出息地嗫嚅：“……我错了。”

通臂似笑非笑：“您没错，您这么大本事，逞逞英雄怎么了？”

孙悟空心里发毛：“你别这么笑，我我我真知道错了……”

“错哪了？”一个声音随着门被推开传进来。

孙悟空心里咯噔一声，暗道完蛋。

“不该……违抗命令擅自行动……不该自以为是……逞能冒险……”孙悟空反省态度诚恳端正，一脸无辜地眨巴眨巴眼，“长官，我承认错误，请求原谅~”

杨戬不看他那一脸谄媚相：“这次上边的决定是功过相抵。”

孙悟空松一口气，干笑：“好好好，抵了抵了，那就没什么事了吧哈哈哈……”

又听通臂冷笑道：“警署放过你了，总部那边几位可是嘱咐我们好好教育教育你。”

“什……”孙悟空噎住，“我又不隶属总部，凭什么……哎呀……头忽然好晕……这次受伤太严重了……得多住几天院了……”

孙悟空手背搭着额头虚弱/呻吟着，杨戬和通臂对视一眼。

微凉的触感传来，通臂轻轻揉着他的额头温柔道：“你最近是不是缺少锻炼身子弱了？”

孙悟空疑惑：“啊？……啊……可能是吧……”

“那就好好休息养伤，我们准备些健身器材，等你出院了就开始锻炼吧，省得下次执行任务又进医院。”

“……锻炼……健身？”

——

一周之后孙悟空实在装不下去出院了，想想拖了这么久俩人多大火都该消了吧……

打开门一瞬间，看见满屋子gv拍摄现场似的摆设，孙悟空立刻后悔要逃，刚一转身就被人扯住领子拖进去。

“健身器材都买好了，咱们来好好锻炼吧。”

“这算哪门子的健身器材啊！”

“你刚出院身子还弱，从简单的慢慢来吧，先，在健身车上骑个两万米？”

“放开我——这他妈怎么骑啊！！！不——不行！！”

“不把身体锻炼好，下次怎么当英雄啊？怎么独身一人去挑匪窝啊？再被炸进医院怎么办？”

“我错了我错了以后再不乱来了……别别别……不行啊、呃太深了不行疼疼疼顶破了快放我下来啊啊啊啊……”

（嘻嘻嘻没有细节，get到画面的都是小可爱）


	48. Chapter 48

还有两篇炖肉番外，一个道具一个壁X，但是都是图片格式我在想怎么搬上来


	49. Chapter 49

北区是工业重地，少见人烟。东区作为经贸门面，内里藏污纳垢表面却还是光鲜繁华。西区自古妖精多，可势力又小又分散，蛇虫鼠蚁掀不起什么风浪。  
而南区——长久以来处于治安盲区，各种势力盘曲错杂根深蒂固，警方根本无能为力。  
——SIN chapter6  
新来的人都会好奇陈玄奘是个什么厉害角色。  
他看起来文文弱弱的，待人也向来和气斯文，毫不显露锋芒。他身材不算矮小，但或许因为常年不出外勤，肤色偏苍白，体格偏瘦削，会给人一种弱不禁风的感觉。  
人们也有所耳闻，这个陈警官曾经也是西区赫赫有名的人物，一次行动意外出事后，不得不因伤卸任，调去档案室做一些整理文件之类的文职。  
让人好奇的不是陈玄奘本人，而是，他怎么能把那个孙姓的祸头子管束地这么乖？  
那祖宗可是个十岁敢袭警，十五岁敢炸警署大楼，哪怕从良了也敢当着总警督的面直呼人家臭老头儿的混世太保啊。  
\--  
东区作为经贸门面，内里藏污纳垢，表面却还是光鲜繁华。她就像一个熟混于名流交际圈的贵妇，骨子里是无可救药的淫靡腐败，却又浑身散发着妩媚华美的气息。  
东南西北四个区的警署常有人员交换和合作，陈玄奘这次过来算是交流学习——虽然这个地方实在没有什么值得他所学的东西。  
宴会，应酬，交际。如果警署官员都过着这种靡烂的生活，那东区的人民呢？难怪每次有从东区回来的同事，不是啧啧称叹，就是摇头唏嘘。  
陈玄奘申请了提前回组，等批准的时候，他正待着的那个科室接到有人举报，双花苑区的夜店有未成年人被强迫卖淫。  
同僚都是一副见多不怪的样子，不慌不忙的立了案，真正要查不知得压到什么时候，查不查还是另一说。陈玄奘看不下去，申请出勤。东区长官顾及名声，装模作样的安排了一通，就随他去了。  
陈玄奘没和那些个公款吃喝钓鱼执法的同事们一起，独自一人去了被举报的夜店。歌厅门一打开，陈玄奘被立即放大了数倍的音响鼓点震得心里突突直跳。脂粉香水金钱酒气混合出一种名为“淫靡”的味道扑面而来。刺眼的彩灯像耳刮子一样从他脸上扇过，陈玄奘皱着眉，绕过互相暧昧摩擦的身体，找了一处稍微空一些的开放包间，刚坐下，立刻就有陪酒小姐聚过来。  
西区警署素出了名的，陈玄奘哪见过这等场面，在一群莺莺燕燕里狼狈慌张地推拒着。他长得俊朗，一看又是个青涩干净好骗的，那西装腕表也有些价值，这些个女妖精哪里舍得放过，越聚越是人多，引得不少人注目。  
\--  
孙悟空才十六岁，瞳仁里还闪着少年人的天真和恶劣。他正兴致阑珊，喝完了杯子里的酒，把搭在自己大腿上的手推开，起身准备换个场子玩，手下一个跟班小马凑上来：“小七爷，您看那边。”  
孙悟空一皱眉，顺着他指的方向，就看见掉进盘丝洞，被黏在美色织就的蛛网上脱不开身的陈警官。  
孙悟空打量他片刻，刻板的西装，故作正经的表情，自带与这场合格格不入的气场。  
孙悟空冷笑道：“条子？”  
小马答应着：“我看像是。”  
孙悟空一挑眉：“条子来这儿干嘛？你们又背着我搞什么了？”  
小马急忙回答：“没有哇七爷，您上回说不让碰的，兄弟们可没有敢不听的。”  
“妈的晦气。”孙悟空骂一句，忽然缓缓扬起嘴角，小马知道这祖宗心眼里肯定又冒出什么坏水儿了。  
“诶～好好请咱们警官大人喝一杯。”孙悟空狡黠笑笑，拿过一杯鸡尾酒，朝小马伸手，“给我药。”  
“诶！您要哪种……”小马话腔一顿，小心抬头，见孙悟空正眯眼看着他，忙捂着头求饶道，“不是、七爷、咱都听您的不弄药了！”  
孙悟空一脚踹翻他，骂道：“过后再他妈收拾你！你玩女人吃什么药？”  
“诶？诶！”小马会意，忙从兜里掏出一瓶小药丸。  
那一瓶里只有三丸，进口的，有点贵，小马有点肉疼，谄媚道：“这药劲可大了，一粒儿能顶一晚sh……”他瞠目结舌的看着孙悟空手腕一翻，三粒小丸砸进酒液里，冒出一股股小气泡，快速溶化。  
孙悟空把酒杯递给旁边一个妩媚风情的陪酒小姐，笑道：“娜娜姐。”  
娜娜瞥他一眼：“小坏蛋。”  
接过酒杯风情万种的扭着屁股朝陈玄奘走去。  
小马在旁看着，揣度圣意，抖机灵道：“七爷这招妙啊，给他下药迷了，再找个姑娘把他勾上床，录上带子，以后咱就有条子的把柄了嘿嘿哎呦……”  
孙悟空瞪他一眼，小马捂着后脑勺委屈地住了嘴。  
孙悟空觉得小马主意龌龊，他自己也是五十步笑百步。  
见惯了东区警察的做派，虚伪奸诈，腐败肮脏。孙悟空对这个职业的人偏见颇深，既然是不待见的家伙闯进了自己的地盘，不好好招待一下说不过去。  
他看着陈玄奘那副假作正经的模样更觉得厌恶，东区还有不挨荤的条子？骗鬼呢。非逼他露出那副丑恶嘴脸不可。  
“谁说要给他找姑娘了？”孙悟空恶劣地笑笑，“姐姐们能给他糟蹋？”  
小马瞅一眼饿狼似的往陈玄奘身上扑的小姐们，心道，她们巴不得给人家糟蹋呢。  
“那……”  
“憋死丫的。”孙悟空想象一会儿那道貌岸然的警官大人像条发情公狗似的大庭广众之下出丑的模样，露出个幼稚的坏笑。  
\--  
陈玄奘左拂右挡打着太极，脸上的镇静快要挂不住。娜娜端着加了料的酒过去，酥软胸脯往陈玄奘手臂上挤：“帅哥，怎么都是出来玩，有看着中意的，照顾一下生意吧？”  
陈玄奘不防备被她搂住胳膊，慌忙挣脱，动作大了，酒水被碰洒出来，泼在娜娜露出大片的丰满胸脯上。  
“哎呀！”娜娜埋怨娇嗔一声。  
陈玄奘下意识看过去，见那白嫩皮肉上泼洒的酒液反射着淫靡的灯光，一时间头晕心跳，慌得欲起身逃离，却又被一众女妖精拉着坐会沙发上。  
“你这人，不识好脸色呢！”娜娜将酒杯往茶几上重重一放怒道。  
周围一圈人瞬间就静了。  
陈玄奘白着脸，蓄力起身欲走，一道声音突然插进来。  
“娜娜姐，怎么啦？”  
陈玄奘循声抬头，见一个少年正走过来。  
“这个客人好了不得！我殷勤招待他，他不喜欢也罢，还泼我一身酒！”娜娜一边陈诉，一边悄悄并起两指弯了弯。  
孙悟空一挑眉，咧嘴一笑：“姐你看你这脾气，别跟客人闹不开心呀。”  
娜娜柳眉一竖：“谁跟谁闹不开心呢？小马！”  
高台边的五大三粗的青年一愣，忙答应着作势就要带着几个人撸袖子过来。陈玄奘脸色也跟着一凛。  
“诶、别别别，不值当的……”孙悟空急忙拦下来，眼珠一转，拿起桌上剩的半杯酒递给陈玄奘，“您给个面子，这事儿就算了吧。”  
陈玄奘看着那双带笑的圆眼睛，孙悟空也直直的回望着他。  
陈玄奘皱了皱眉，接过酒杯一饮而尽。  
孙悟空眉头愉悦地舒展开了。  
娜娜哼了一声，起身扭着屁股走了。其他小姐也敏锐的接收到信号，纷纷起身离开。  
孙悟空笑了笑也要转身，忽然被陈玄奘叫住。  
孙悟空眉毛一挑，还真被娜娜姐猜中了，这人原来是喜欢男的。  
转回身来笑道：“先生怎么了？”  
“你也是这里的人么？”陈玄奘不动声色地将孙悟空打量一番，确定了眼前这少年绝不是该混迹于这种场所的年纪。  
有人暗里举报这个地方有未成年人被强迫卖淫，以孙悟空的长相，似乎更印证了他接到的消息。  
孙悟空左右看了看，犹疑道：“呃……是？”  
陈玄奘一把拉住他的手腕，在孙悟空诧异的目光中把他扯下来坐在自己身边。  
小马见状有些着急，就要过来，孙悟空回头给了他一个眼色，小马困惑地愣住。  
陈玄奘也敏锐的捕捉到孙悟空和小马的眼神交流，不过因为孙悟空背对着他，看不见神色，小马又长的凶神恶煞的，玄奘顺着自己的推测，将孙悟空当成受害者，自然把小马看做了监视的人。  
“别怕。”陈玄奘在孙悟空耳边轻声道，青年温润又稳重的嗓音听得孙悟空心里一动。  
他回过头来，正对上陈玄奘安抚的视线。  
两人凑得很近，孙悟空忽然发觉这男人眉眼真是俊秀干净。  
他不动声色地调整了一下呼吸，眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
“你……”陈玄奘觉得那些话耻于开口，顿了一下，问，“你和那些女人做一样事么？”  
孙悟空微微皱眉，马上又懂了他在说什么，笑中不觉露出一丝哂意，问：“做，您喜欢我做什么都行。”  
陈玄奘凝起眉来：“你多大了？”  
“十六了，”孙悟空以为他是不喜欢年纪小的，往近凑了凑，撒娇似的笑道，“我经得住玩。”  
陈玄奘听见这话从这么小的孩子嘴里说出，血轰的冲到脑袋顶，头晕脑胀。  
低声斥道：“你、你这样，不怕父母担心失望么！”  
男人的呵斥声敲在孙悟空心上，让他一时间愣住，呆呆的看着玄奘。  
几秒后，他面上浮起不耐烦的神色，舌头顶着颊肉在嘴里转了一圈。  
这条子真有意思，跑夜店教育小孩来了？  
起初一时兴起捉弄人的心思已经差不多消磨完了，孙悟空不屑地勾了勾嘴角，打算起身，却被陈玄奘动作迅速地扯住。  
孙悟空用了些力气，竟然抽不回手来。  
一挑眉，这臭条子看起来文文弱弱的，没想到还有点门道。  
“你是不是被强迫的？”  
孙悟空挣不脱他，刚要发作，就听见陈玄奘开口了。  
“不是。”  
陈玄奘仍不肯放他：“你说实话，别意气用事。”  
孙悟空气笑了，这条子真他妈有意思啊。  
他停下挣扎，点了点头，小脸一垂，用可怜巴巴的语调开口：“他们逼我卖，还打我……”孙悟空使劲扎着脑袋，把自己憋笑的表情掩在阴影里。  
陈玄奘眉头微微舒展了一瞬，随即拧的更深：“我救你出去。”  
“啊？”孙悟空诧异抬头。  
“还有其他和你一样的孩子吗？”  
“……没、没了。”他们这店里也不随便招童工啊。  
陈玄奘点了点头，又望了望不远处的小马那几个人，低声问孙悟空：“那些人是监视你的？”  
孙悟空看了一眼，郑重的点点头：“是。”  
“还有别人么？”  
“没了。”  
陈玄奘心里暗暗计算了一下，成功的几率不小。  
他把孙悟空的手在掌心里握紧，少年的手比起成长完全还差一点，没有为生计打磨过，还是纤细软嫩的。  
“一会儿抓紧些，别松开了。”陈玄奘扯着他起身。  
孙悟空抬头看着陈玄奘的英俊的侧脸，或许是被他紧张的情绪感染，心跳有些快了。  
自家老大被陌生男人抢走，不明真相的小弟们肯定是不依的。阻挠难度超出了陈玄奘一开始的预计。  
小马实在看不出他家小祖宗玩哪一出，到底是该拦不该呀。  
真到动手才知道想多了，那臭条子看着弱鸡似的，没想到这么能打，他们就是想拦也拦不太住。  
直到小马打急了眼要摸枪了，孙悟空才给他递个否定的眼色，小马愣神儿间，陈玄奘把剩下的人撂倒扯着孙悟空跑出门去。  
“嘶——”小马郁闷又困惑，“小七爷这是怎么个意思啊？”  
\--  
孙悟空跟个风筝似的被陈玄奘扯着跑，几乎脚不沾地。两人狂奔出一段路，正好有辆出租车开过来，急忙拦下钻进去。  
“没事了，”陈玄奘微微喘息着，“别怕。”  
孙悟空觉得有点好玩，又有点好笑，他这时候是该表现出害怕还是感激？  
陈玄奘觉得呼吸有点短促，身上有点热，脸也有点烫，他平时好像没这么容易出汗。  
他只当是刚刚动作急了，不作他想。  
“你家是哪里？”陈玄奘问。  
“……”孙悟空脸上的笑意一僵。  
陈玄奘皱了皱眉：“你父母的联系方式呢？”  
少年撇过脸看着车窗外飞快倒退的夜景，快速答了一句：“我没有亲人。”  
“……”车里一时静了。  
片刻，陈玄奘跟司机说了自己酒店的地址，扭头问孙悟空：“今晚先去我那里吧，明天去警局再想办法。”  
\--  
这个发展实在不是预料之中，但孙悟空也随性不在意。  
他洗完澡出来，脚丫踩在浴室门口的毛毯上。  
陈玄奘正坐在床边仿佛神游，他觉得自己有点发烧，脸颊比刚刚更红了一些。他抬眼见孙悟空光着身子站在那，少年细腰长腿，肌肉匀称，线条优美。正在发育的身体像七成熟的草莓，散发出酸甜的气息。  
陈玄奘看了一眼，像是被吓着一般，急忙将视线撇开。  
“我洗完澡不想穿衣服。”  
孙悟空朝床边走过来，陈玄奘忙站起身绕开他朝浴室走去，头也不回：“那、那你早点上床睡觉吧，我去洗澡。”  
孙悟空见他快步走进浴室关上门，挑了挑眉，扑到床上拿过床头放着的公文包打开翻看。  
“呵，果然是个条子吧。”孙悟空翻开他的警员证，“陈玄奘……诶？西区的啊……”  
他又翻出一个文件夹，随手翻看着上面的记录。表情不停地变化，又不时抬头看看浴室的门。  
\--  
陈玄奘反应过来的时候，手已经摸上了羞耻那处。  
他虽然常被朋友开玩笑说辟谷修道，俗世出家，可到底是个有必须生理需求的正常男人。又正是二十几岁火力盛的年纪。  
不过今日实在是有些反常了，被冷水淋了半天，下腹处那丛火还是渐渐烧了起来，胯下自他脱了裤子就半硬的性器经过这一会儿已经完全精神勃勃了，陈玄奘很是困惑。  
淋冷水不行，再努力清心寡欲也没办法用意念让那小将军偃旗，陈玄奘心中天人交战，终于决定还是给自己纾解了。  
不过今日是格外的反常。  
陈玄奘坐在马桶盖上重复着单调的套弄动作，平日里也是这样解决生理问题，可现在无论他怎么撸，好像总是差了一点。  
……硬是硬的不行，就是差那一点，出不来。  
陈玄奘鼻头冒着汗，有些着急了。  
门外传来孙悟空的喊声：“陈警官，您在里边睡着啦？”  
陈玄奘被他的声音一惊，身上一股电流窜过，肉棒在手里跳了跳，吐出一股透明粘液。  
陈玄奘深吸一口气，缓缓吐出，脑海中浮现出孙悟空方才赤裸的身子，下腹的火烧的更旺了。  
等等……不对！  
陈玄奘忽然睁开眼，那孩子怎么知道自己姓什么？  
陈玄奘注意力暂时转移了些，起身草草擦干了身子，围上条浴巾打开门。  
孙悟空躺在床上捧着他的笔记本在看，直直伸着两条长腿，脚丫幼稚地晃着。见他出来，也不心虚，笑了笑：“陈警官，你洗好啦？”  
陈玄奘皱着眉过去抢过自己的东西，装回包里，又检查一番，才看向孙悟空：“别乱碰，赶紧睡觉。”  
“警官，你刚刚在浴室那么久，是在干嘛？”孙悟空眼里带着狡黠的笑意，视线扫过陈玄奘胯下撑起浴巾的地方。  
刚刚他意识到陈玄奘进去进去半天还没有出来，好奇之下悄悄过去偷看。陈玄奘没有锁门，刚好就被孙悟空看见他在做什么。孙悟空愣了愣，这才响起来一开始给这人下药来着。  
那药可厉害。  
“不管你的事，睡觉，我关灯了。”  
床是双人床，陈玄奘却没有和孙悟空睡在一起，而是缩着身子躺在了沙发上，看来是想在上面将就一晚。  
孙悟空睁着大大的眼睛，想着刚刚偷瞧见的——  
陈玄奘在水汽氤氲下，被欲念熏红的英俊的脸。看起来文弱，没想到脱了衣服也是身材也算结实挺拔。还有那玩意儿，分量可真不小。颜色还挺浅的，估计没怎么用过吧。这家伙，还当真是个“正人君子”不成？  
那正人君子在沙发上辗转反侧，被欲火焦灼得难以忍受。渐渐放松了警惕，旖旎的喘息声就泄出来。  
孙悟空听着男人的情动时的低喘，微微嘶哑，带着与他不同年纪的雄性荷尔蒙的气息，从沙发那边扩散到床上。  
孙悟空觉得嘴里也有点干了。  
陈玄奘正焦灼间，忽然觉出有什么东西靠过来，训练出来的素质让他强忍着难受将那靠近的活物掀翻在身下压制住。  
孙悟空低呼一声。  
陈玄奘听这嗓音熟悉，紧绷的神经放松了些，可大脑罢工似的迟钝，不知下一步该如何。  
孙悟空吃吃一笑，圆圆的眼睛在暗里显得亮晶晶的。  
“警官啊，你的枪顶着我了。”  
孙悟空抬腿在陈玄奘的“枪”上一蹭，陈玄奘身子一软，被孙悟空用力掀翻了回去。  
孙悟空坐在陈玄奘大腿上，笑眯眯地扒开他腰间的浴巾，握住那根肉棒。  
陈玄奘借着窗外微弱的月色，见孙悟空一边缓缓套弄着他的肉棒，一边低头张开口将头部纳入唇间。  
敏感的地方被湿滑温热的地方包裹住，全身的血液都朝那处流去。孙悟空微微皱眉，和着口水咽下咸咸的液体，小巧的舌尖往铃口一钻。陈玄奘触电般的浑身剧烈一痉，反应过来慌忙曲腿后退，性器从孙悟空嘴里抽出，没防备刮在牙齿上，陈玄奘痛呼一声，脸上出现痛苦之色。  
……然而那肉棒依旧生龙活虎的挺立着。  
“你别乱动嘛！”  
“住……住手……你……”  
沙发旁边是一个小茶几，桌子腿和地板焊在一起，陈玄奘看着孙悟空拿出不知什么时候从他那摸走的手铐，将他手腕拷在茶几腿上。  
孙悟空拿过酒店准备的润滑剂挤到后面，伸进一根手指扩张着。  
另一只手也沾了润滑，握着陈玄奘的性器套弄。  
真挺粗的，一只手圈不过来，孙悟空“啧”了一声。  
前戏准备真的好麻烦，以往都是别人伺候着，他只管舒舒服服趴着被操到射就好了。  
小七爷伺候别人，陈玄奘还是头一个。  
“陈警官……哈……舒、舒服么？”  
陈玄奘身子往后缩着，在喘息间隙挤出几个字：“住手……住……啊……不要……”  
“不要什么不要！”孙悟空翻了个白眼。真够虚伪的，他没吃药都想要了。  
……咳，他是真的想要了。  
孙悟空不耐烦再做扩张，起身移到陈玄奘小腹上方。  
“你别乱动，坐折了我可不管。”  
孙悟空一手撑着陈玄奘的胸膛，一手扶着沙发靠背，憋着一口气往下坐。  
手指的粗细到底没办法和肉棒相比，那圈肌肉被顶的微微张开点小嘴，却不足以放行。肉棒顶端被一下下嘬吸似的，陈玄奘被撩得不行，意念没办法阻止找个洞操的本能。  
孙悟空其实挺娇气，稍微疼一点就停下，自己狠不下心，半天只吃进一个头去。  
里面被温软的肉壁包裹碾揉着，被那圈筋肉箍住的地方却疼痛难禁，直想挣开束缚往更深处钻。  
陈玄奘又痛又爽，实在忍不住了，腰往上一挺，孙悟空被他捅到敏感处，腿一软，直直地坐了下去。  
“啊——”  
“嗯……”  
“我靠……你他妈……”孙悟空疼得脸皱起来，刚想动手，陈玄奘却不知怎么脱了手铐，起身将他反扑到身下。  
“你——”孙悟空惊讶得瞪大眼，显出这个年纪的可爱来。他此时还不知道有逃脱手铐的技能。  
陈玄奘看着近在咫尺稚气未脱的脸，他已经完全进入孙悟空的身体了。  
苦苦绷着的那条弦，终于还是断了。  
陈玄奘的理智一瞬间脱离，背德的快感和雄性动物本能需求迅速占领大脑。  
孙悟空看着男人略发凶狠晦暗的眼神，终于感到了危险。  
“警、警官……啊！！”  
陈玄奘胯下狠狠一顶，孙悟空整个身子都被他顶的往上蹭了一些。小兽一般伸直了脖子发出痛叫声，把脆弱的喉咙暴露在捕食者眼前。  
陈玄奘看着纤细优美的脖颈曲线，自然不会拒绝。啃咬一般吻了上去。  
“你他妈轻点……我操……轻……慢点……啊……你……哈……不行……疼……呜……捅破了、捅破了……”孙悟空被他撞得语句破碎，两条细长的腿在陈玄奘腰侧无助的踢蹬。  
以往伺候孙悟空的人都太温柔贴心了，有的还会悄悄给他用点药，才让他以为做这种事只有爽。  
而今天碰上某种意义上可以称作是“零经验”的陈警官，孙悟空才开始后悔瞎撩男人的行为。  
好在也不只是疼，渐渐地适应了之后，熟悉的快感开始积累。  
操开了的甬道绵软顺滑，服帖的裹吸着肉杵。由着它凶狠地鞭笞，把肉穴当酱缸，捣出汁儿来才算。  
孙悟空被对折着一下下捅，腰都酸了，陈玄奘忽然加紧操干的频率，把本来懒得喊叫的孙悟空又操得哭叫起来，他却听不见似的，几乎把孙悟空腰撞断的力度猛顶了几十下，抵着肠道深处射了出来。  
总算完了……  
孙悟空吸了吸鼻涕，抬起酸软的手臂试图把压在他身上的男人推开，一边身子往上拱，感觉屁股里的东西一点点抽出来。  
总算从陈玄奘身下挣脱出来，孙悟空喘息一会儿，和陈玄奘挤在沙发上实在不舒服，他打算回床上去，刚翻身爬起来，忽然腰上一紧，低头见一双大手正掐在自己腰间。  
孙悟空慌忙往前爬：“不、不要……啊——”  
吃一粒能顶一晚上的进口药呢。  
\--  
翌日晌午。  
陈玄奘在胸口压闷的难受感中醒来，头疼得像是要裂开。  
不流通的空气里掺杂着奇怪的味道，他皱皱眉，低头看向压在自己胸口的“重物”。  
孙悟空正趴在他胸膛上，流着哈喇子睡得香甜。  
陈玄奘呆呆地看了一会儿，昨夜混乱的场景忽然撞入脑海。他双眼猛然睁大，跟饱了个刺猬似的，猛地起身将孙悟空推开。  
“哎呦。”孙悟空屁股摔了个结实，哪怕铺着地毯还是受罪的很，少年带着些沙哑的嗓音委屈抱怨，睁开眼带着一层水雾，“疼死了。”  
陈玄奘脑子一片空白，慌忙起身走到床的另一边，背对着孙悟空往自己身上套衣服。  
孙悟空刚睡醒也有些晕，倒回地上，闭着眼喃喃道：“警官，你昨晚操死我了。”  
陈玄奘浑身僵住。  
孙悟空睁开眼，看着他惊慌失措的背影，忽然升起恶劣的念头：“警官啊，我才十六呐，不要紧吧？”  
陈玄奘腿一软坐在床上，回过头来看着孙悟空脸色煞白。  
他声音发抖，艰难开口道：“我……我会负责的。”  
孙悟空哈哈笑了笑，闭上眼又很快没动静了。  
陈玄奘看着地板上又睡过去的少年，面色复杂。


	50. Chapter 50

两点四十，加班熬夜开组会。  
开了换气，房间里还是云雾缭绕的，这时候还禁止抽烟就太不人道了。  
大家窸窸窣窣地分析资料，低声讨论着，虽然在努力集中精力，还是难以掩饰脸上连续熬夜的疲惫之色，困过了头反而不想睡了，只是脑子也不大转了，分析讨论半天，还是在死胡同里出不去。  
“队长，你手机。”  
杨戬被一提醒，发现自己的手机屏正亮着。  
他看着陌生的来电显示挑了挑眉，接通电话。  
“喂？哪位——”他的话音因为电话那头传来的烫人的呼吸声戛然而止。  
“呼……警官先生,我要举报……呼……这里有人……呃嗯……涉嫌白色和黄色交易……”  
那人是耳语的分贝，酥哑的声音随着呼气传过来，仿佛直接从听筒吹到耳朵里。  
隐隐约约还有黏腻的水声。  
杨戬觉得嗓子有点干了。  
松了松领口，端起为加班准备的咖啡一饮而尽，这才对着话筒问：“地点是哪里？有多少人？”  
“滨江路……哈……不二夜总会……嗯……vip包房……三百……六十八……呃——啊……”  
突的一声，大概是手机没拿稳掉在哪里了。  
“孙悟空……”杨戬听着那声熟悉的喘息，牙缝里挤出了他的名字，“孙悟空？”  
过了一会儿，窸窸窣窣一阵，电话那头传来了慵懒的事后的声音：“诶。”  
“你旁边有人么？”杨戬沉着脸问。  
孙悟空瞥了一眼趴在地上被他用情趣手铐拷在床腿上的人，轻笑一声。  
“有呢。”  
“操。”杨戬低声骂了一声，拿起外套。  
正在开会讨论的组员们疑惑地看着他，杨啸开口问了声：“……哥？”  
“两个小时之后，带人来滨江路，不二夜总会。”杨戬吩咐了一句，起身朝门口走去。  
“诶、哥，我跟你一起去吧……”  
“不用，你们两小时后再来。”  
现在不是时候。  
可是手头这个案子瓶颈的时间太久了，他积压的烦躁也需要发泄一下。

门关上了，队员们好奇，有人问：“队长这是去哪啊。”  
“刚刚听见杨队叫了西区孙队的名字……”  
“就是那个孙悟空孙队长吗？”  
“诶，怎么没见说，咱跟西区又有合作了？”  
杨啸皱了皱眉，合作个屁。

孙悟空又作大死，把上头彻底惹恼了，停了他半个月的职。  
他闲着没事干，杨戬这边正忙得焦头烂额，忙到半夜了还要老远开车过来西区和他睡。  
孙悟空难得体恤人一回——当然基本上是他自己想来东区玩——干脆搬来杨戬原来在东区的住处了。  
原本杨戬在西区买了住处，东区这边的房子一直是杨啸在住。孙悟空这一来倒好，正宫娘娘似的，他哥又把他赶去跟康安裕住了。  
“孙悟空只在这里待两周，你让让他。”  
让什么啊！拐走了我哥还鸠占鹊巢！妈的讲不讲理啊！杨啸拉着小皮箱委委屈屈地被赶出门。  
平时浪也罢了，开组会的时候还打电话来撩拨他哥！那骚猴子，发骚也他妈不看看时候，他们这正讨论到要紧地方呢。  
他哥也是，怎么一勾搭就上钩的。

 

杨戬今晚又加班。  
孙悟空含着玻璃杯的杯沿抿了一口，面上索然，眼神不带焦距地漫洒向人群里。  
如果这杯酒喝完再没什么有意思的，他就准备回家洗洗睡了。  
“这里的少爷小姐换得还挺勤啊。”一道声音传来，孙悟空撇过眼去，见一个长相穿着都不俗的男人站在跟前。  
男人和他交换了一个眼神，得到默许之后在他旁边坐下来。  
“我有个挺喜欢的小孩，经理说他前几天被人相中，跟着走了，已经不在这干了。”男人笑着问，“你也找不到合口味的？”  
孙悟空嘴角浅浅勾着，视线依旧漫无目的地投向别处，在看到一个身影的时候突然聚焦。  
眉头微不可察的蹙了一下，又展颜笑道：“你喜欢什么口味？”  
男人见他回话，眼神亮了一下，笑道：“我喜欢年轻的，身材好的，猫儿一样，表面看着慵懒又神秘，发起情来叫春叫得比谁都不要脸。”  
孙悟空转过脸来，看着他一挑眉。  
男人眼神深邃的看着他：“你呢？你的type？”  
孙悟空眼神在他胯下扫了一眼：“器大活好，脸不倒胃口的。”  
男人呵呵笑了笑，看着他将尽的酒杯，问：“请你一杯？”  
“不了。”孙悟空看着对方愣住，放下酒杯笑着起身，“我发现对胃口的了。”  
他满脸愉快的起身，把惊讶又有些气恼的男人扔在身后。

男孩子正盯着房卡发呆，孙悟空一屁股坐在沙发上，他惊讶的抬头看去。  
孙悟空笑了笑：“你叫什么，多大了？”  
男生反应慢了点，愣愣的回答：“Leo，马上十八了。”  
“不到十八？”孙悟空一挑眉，又打量了他几眼，“现在的小孩都打扮这么成熟了。”  
“您看着也才二十出头。”Leo道。  
孙悟空一愣，摸了摸自己的脸，呵呵笑了两声，问：“今晚陪我怎么样？”  
“先生，”Leo犹豫地看着他，“……对不起，我今晚……”  
“嗯？”孙悟空看着他手里的房卡，善解人意的点点头，“哦，有人定了？”  
Leo垂下头。  
孙悟空笑道：“那你还在下面磨蹭什么？不怕被经理骂啊。”  
Leo又抬起头来，犹豫苦恼的望着他，带了点无助恳求的意味。  
孙悟空失笑，这孩子是不是搞错求助对象了，他可是嫖客啊。  
“怎么，不想接待？”  
“……我只是陪酒的。”  
“那就拒绝咯，不就是个什么狗屁局长嘛。”  
Leo猛地睁大了眼，微微张着嘴，反应过来朝经理办公室的方向望去。  
孙悟空忽然凑近上来，笑眯眯道：“你叫……许雷是吧。”  
Leo急忙想起身，却发现他被身上的人压得动弹不得。  
孙悟空轻声道，“你妈找你找得挺着急的。”  
男孩子霎时红了眼圈。  
“嘘，别急。”孙悟空慢悠悠脱下外套，把Leo的挂坠耳钉领花扯下来戴在自己身上，又从他口袋了摸出了口香糖，最后把房卡从男孩手中抽出来。  
“V-368号。”  
“先生？！”  
“我看着真的像二十？”孙悟空问。  
“现在看要更小了。”Leo肯定的回答。  
孙悟空把外套扔在他头上：“先帮我收着衣服，躲个没人的角落好好想想留在这儿还是回家，等会儿我过来接你。”  
Leo看着那双含着笑意的圆眼，不由自主的点了点头。

 

孙悟空眼角又泛起红来，两只瞳仁水光潋滟。脸颊上红扑扑的，看着压在自己上方的人，他吃吃笑道：“我见过您，那个……什么局……”  
他愣住想了想，又展颜一笑，“什么局长，我在新闻上见过您~”  
男人笑了笑，捏了捏他的脸：“小鸭子还看新闻呢？”  
“看呢。您那个演讲……嗯……嘴上功夫……真厉害……”孙悟空正被他上下其手，软软的喘了一声，男人听得下身一翘。  
“嘴上功夫？”男人拧了他乳尖一把，手摸过细腰落在他腰带上，笑道，“我有更厉害的，你想不想见识一下？”  
孙悟空脸色一变，慌忙道：“不、不成……我……我不给睡的……”  
男人冷笑一声，手下动作不停。  
孙悟空更慌了：“您别、我……我只陪酒……不给、啊！”  
男人色急起来，现了禽兽本性，没心情再陪他玩温声软语的了。  
一把掀翻了孙悟空，把他两只手扯到后面，不知从哪掏出一副情趣手铐——逼真得比真手铐也不差了——拷在细瘦的手腕上。  
在牛仔裤包裹的圆翘臀上用力打了两巴掌，男人的眼神里凶狠和情欲彻底暴露出来，将孙悟空翻过来，继续解他的腰带。  
“不……住手……我还小呢……”孙悟空带着哭腔。  
“都他妈爬到老子床上了还装什么纯呢？小？”他哼笑一声，“比你小的多的学生老子都玩过了……”  
他忽然一顿，问：“这是什么？”  
“唔？”孙悟空眨眨眼，看清了男人手里的小玩意。  
“……哎呀。”  
男人打量片刻，一拧眉惊怒道：“录音笔？！”  
他刚抬头，眼前就猛然一黑，脑门被狠撞了一下，顿时失去意识。  
孙悟空不知何时脱了手铐，揉了揉自己被撞疼的额头，捡起男人掉落的录音笔。  
啧，怎么掉出来了。还好也录得差不多了。他本来是抱着玩玩看的心态，没想到还真得手了。  
这下杨二可得怎么感谢他呢？  
孙悟空把昏迷的男人蹬下床去，把玩了那手铐一会儿，还挺结实，索性就当做真的把男人拷在了和地板焊死的床腿上。  
腰带已经被松开了，裤子因为重力下落，裤腰儿浅浅的挂在臀上，一蹭就掉了。孙悟空手隔着内裤揉着胀大的地方，毕竟是被下了药了，没那么容易就能纾解啊。其实刚刚那个男的弄得他挺舒服的，孙悟空才想跟他多玩一会儿。  
可惜露馅的太早了，他难得戏瘾上来，还没演够呢。  
孙悟空的手机进来的时候被收走了，他翻出那个男人的手机打杨戬电话，想叫他过来收人。  
孙悟空一边等电话接通，一边抚慰着自己。听筒里嘟——嘟——的声音拉得很长，那药的作用好像更明显了，孙悟空鼻尖冒了汗。  
总算是接通了，杨戬低沉的声音传来，灌进耳朵里，孙悟空下身一紧。  
准备要说的话变了。  
杨戬说：“喂？哪位——”  
孙悟空加快了手上的速度，咬着嘴唇，嘴角扬起一丝坏笑。  
“呼……警官先生，我要举报……呼……这里有人……呃嗯……涉嫌白色和黄色交易……”  
对方沉默了片刻，竟然陪着他玩起来。  
“地点是哪里？有多少人？”  
“滨江路……哈……不二夜总会……嗯……vip房……三百……六十八……呃——啊……”  
浑身发软，手机都拿不稳了。  
孙悟空大脑白茫茫了几秒，听见掉在床上的手机里传来杨戬咬牙切齿的声音：“孙悟空？”  
他扯来纸巾擦拭了几下，这才趴在床上，懒洋洋的对着手机“诶”了一声。  
杨戬的声音更低沉了，孙悟空知道他这是在压抑着喘气。  
杨戬问：“你旁边有人么？”  
孙悟空瞥了一眼趴在地上被他用情趣手铐拷在床腿上的人，轻笑一声。  
“有呢。”  
“操。”对方骂了一声。  
孙悟空嗤的笑了。  
他也不知道为什么乐，大概引逗杨戬就让他开心吧，恶劣而幼稚。  
身体深处又一阵痒意夹杂着热潮滚过，孙悟空一愣，笑不出来了。

 

杨戬赶到的时候，孙悟空已经不满足于仅仅抚慰前面了。  
他衬衫敞开，红肿的肉粒儿缀在起伏的胸膛上。两腿分开支着，屁股里含着一根正在震动的仿真阳具。  
他一手套弄着前方，一手握着按摩棒的手柄，被震麻了的手腕没力气抽动，只是勉强把它抵在那处，也不敢开大了，以一个温柔的频率磨着。  
孙悟空耳朵动了动，挤掉眼里的水汽，就看见站在床边的人。  
孙悟空笑了笑：“你来……啊……？！”  
杨戬扯着他的脚踝扯过来，同时翻成了面朝下的，抓住手腕拧到身后。  
孙悟空被他揪起来，屁股顺势往后一坐，滑出来一截的按摩棒猛地捅了进去，“啊啊”哭喘了一声，前端抖动着喷出几股精水。  
杨戬看着他浑身泛起的潮红，颤抖的细腰，埋在臀肉间的按摩棒手柄，眼神顿时晦暗的可怕。  
孙悟空从痉挛的状态舒缓下来，上半身摔回床上，动了动，发现双手被固定在腰后了。这质感……手铐？  
这次该是真的了。  
即便是真的，对孙悟空来说挣脱也不是什么难事，但经验之谈，在床上和杨戬玩反抗play会被这小气刻板的男人往死里艹的。  
孙悟空顺从的撅屁股趴着，偏过脸来看着杨戬。  
“你干什么？”  
“警察，”杨戬掏出证件，象征性的打开晃了晃，“我们接到举报，这里有人进行违禁药物和色情交易。”杨戬面上清冷严肃，声线低沉沙哑，深深地看着他。  
“是我报的警……床下那个……不是你们最近在调查的人么……”  
杨戬用脚尖拨了拨那人的脸，看清了，还真是他们正棘手的案件嫌疑人——建设局局长崔建舟。  
“录音笔……嗯……杨戬，别玩了……我难受……”  
杨戬看到一旁的录音笔，拿起来按下播放键，崔局长的声音传来：“……这几个送走之后，再找几个年纪再小一点的，刘书记……”  
杨戬听着人渣败类的谈话，脸上露出厌恶的神色。  
孙悟空扭了扭腰，难耐的催促他：“操……你先别听了……我快……啊……”  
臀上挨了一巴掌，前面又颤巍巍的抖了抖。  
孙悟空恼了：“杨戬！”  
“注意你的态度。”杨戬不紧不慢道，“配合审问，如实回答。”  
“问你妈，你啊啊啊啊啊啊……”体内按摩棒的振动频率猛地变大了，孙悟空被按住腰挣脱不开，脱了水的鱼一般扑腾着，“杨戬我操你大爷！老子辛辛苦苦……呜……帮你这么大忙……你不说……呃啊啊啊啊啊破了破了……住手、不……别……我、哈……配合……我配合你……”  
杨戬总算松开按摩棒的把手，把频率调小了些，看着浑身汗湿的孙悟空。  
把录音笔打开放在他脸边，问：“你叫什么？”  
孙悟空急促喘息着，翻了个白眼。  
屁股上又挨了一巴掌，伴随着严厉的声音：“姓名！”  
“我操你……老子姓孙名爷爷！”  
“多大了？”  
“十……八。”  
孙悟空听见身后的人轻笑了一声：“十八？”  
屁股被用力揉着：“能熟成这样？”  
孙悟空羞恼道：“熟你妈啊！杨戬你……啊疼……疼！我操你别发神经了行不行！老子不玩了！你放开我……”  
“再次警告，注意你的态度。”  
“臭傻逼，王八蛋……”  
“卖淫和使用违禁药品，认罪不认？”  
“老子不勾引那家伙，怎么帮你这王八蛋搜证啊！”  
“帮我？”杨戬冷笑，“那要多谢孙警官罔顾安危大义献身了。”  
孙悟空脑子忽然灵光了，“我没……没真‘献身’……”  
“真的……你看那家伙裤子都没脱……”  
“那药我不吃的话，他会怀疑的……我也知道……那种药只是助兴，不会让人失去意识……没危险的……”  
身后半天没有声音，孙悟空不耐烦了：“我现在真的难受，杨戬，你行行好，不操就唔嗯……嗯……”  
按摩棒被缓缓抽离体外，孙悟空揪紧了床单，忍着摩擦带来的快感。  
两根手指捅进来，孙悟空吐出一口浊气，心想总算挨到了。他这为吃一顿操可真是不容易。  
夹了夹他的手指，孙悟空回头看着杨戬：“直接来吧，警官大人。”  
杨戬胯下也涨疼许久了，却还是单手不紧不慢的解着腰带：“再加一条，行色贿赂公职人员，认不认罪？”  
“啊……认，认，你快进来……”  
杨戬钳住他的细腰往自己胯下一按，操开绵软的肉穴，满满当当的填进他体内。  
是按摩棒那种死物比不上的，血肉契合，感受着彼此火热的体温和筋脉的跳动。身体被撑开填满的巨大快感让孙悟空眼眶发热。  
满是满了，但还是痒得厉害。  
“动……动动……”  
孙悟空要自己晃腰，被杨戬按住了。  
俯在他耳边亲了一口：“既然认罪了，那我要按罪罚你。”  
“杨戬……”  
“你的停职期还有三天是吧？那就罚你这三天，不许下床。”  
“杨……呜啊啊啊啊啊——”

 

崔局长梦见自己正在一个漂亮的少年身上奋力耕耘着，少年开始还隐忍着不肯放开声音，只是在不住喘息，渐渐地喘息里带了哭腔，最后被干的受不住了“啊啊”大叫起来。伴随着肉体撞击和咕叽咕叽的泥泞水声。  
“不行了……啊啊……放开……放开我……”  
“等我一起。”  
“不……不啊……”  
少年忽然绞紧了肉穴，逼得他腰眼一酥，射了出来。  
裤裆里一热，崔局长缓缓睁开眼，见整个屋子的摆设横起来，身下是毛茸茸的地毯。一动，发现手腕竟然拷在床腿上。  
而引他发梦的淫靡声音，就从上方传来。  
崔局长大恼，挣扎着跪起来伸长脖子，就看见床上一个高大的背影，衣物还算整齐，只有腰带松垮着。  
令人介意的是他腰侧还架着两条长腿，脚趾紧紧蜷缩着。  
“你们是什么人！”崔局长怒吼一声，床上那人背影一僵，夹在他腰上的长腿一哆嗦。  
杨戬闷哼了一声，拍拍孙悟空的屁股：“咬太紧了。”  
孙悟空怒瞪着他，脚后跟在他后腰上狠狠一砸。  
杨戬皱了皱眉，抽出肉棒穿好裤子，拿被子蒙住孙悟空，这才转过身来，面不改色地看着地上的人：“崔局长。”  
“……”崔健舟愣了。  
“崔局长认得我？”杨戬冷笑，“那就不用多废话了，回警署解释吧。”  
崔局长面如死灰。  
“你穿好衣服没有？”杨戬戳了戳被子下的凸起。  
“滚蛋，傻逼。”嘶哑的声音传出来。  
杨戬掏出手机，看了眼未接来电，打了回去：“阿啸，你们到了吗？”  
“哥我们一直在门口等着。”杨啸声音冷漠。  
“……”  
“啊，那进来拿人吧。”  
杨戬跟杨啸吩咐了一声，面不改色的抱着个被子卷穿过一队警员走了。  
至于犯罪现场，反正有那个倒霉局长背锅了。  
众人心照不宣。


	51. Chapter 51

今天孙悟空他们结束任务。  
等到晚上十点多，杨戬打听着那边的消息，说顺利收网了，蹲着要逮的人一个没落。  
问过伤亡情况之后，他总算能安下心来。  
这紧要关头，差一步就是前功尽弃，虽说部署完备也保不齐有什么意料之外，更要绷紧神经时刻戒备着。这几天孙悟空忙得见不着影儿，别说回家了，就是去西区警署也逮不着见他一面。  
杨戬换好床单，冲过浴缸，然后下厨房煮了碗挂面，打上鸡蛋。  
把热气腾腾的面条放在桌上，杨戬看看时间，十一点近一刻。  
他掏出手机给孙悟空拨过去，拨了两遭，总算有人接通了。  
聚会特有的嘈杂声音立刻顺着电波传入杨戬耳中。  
“喂？”是朱蓬天的声音，听着有六七分醉了。  
“喂……诶接通了没啊……”  
“没声儿啊……”  
声音忽远忽近，杨戬听见对方疑惑嘟哝了一声：“挂了？”然后砰一声闷响，大概是手机被随手扔在哪里了。  
他听着对面嘈杂中，隐隐约约可以辨认出孙悟空的笑声。  
看来今晚是等不到他回来了。  
可能是和一群醉鬼睡在喝酒的地方，可能是醉死了被谁扛去哪里“照顾”。孙悟空心里没有记挂，不管身处何种境地，都可以肆无忌惮地放任自己沉醉不知归路。  
杨戬面无表情地关了手机，起身朝卧室走去。  
桌上的面兀自飘着香味。

 

他在睡梦中被手机震醒时，时间是两点多一点，来电人是孙悟空。  
接通电话，对面传来一个陌生的声音：“请问……是杨戬先生吗？”  
杨戬眉头猛地一拧。

杨戬给司机付了钱，打开车门，见孙悟空歪在后座，头往后仰枕在中间的凹陷处，暴露着从下颌到喉结，再到锁骨，再到被扯开的领口露出的一小片胸膛。  
还真是生怕别人不起非分之想。  
孙悟空已经醉超过了撒酒疯的程度，乖得很，安安静静睡在那里，脸颊上泛着些红，嘴唇水润。即便这样，从眉梢眼角依旧能看出主人张扬不逊的性子，和那种“恬静的婴儿睡脸”沾不上边。  
……不过可爱程度上倒也不差就是了。杨戬漠漠的神情柔和了些，俯身钻进车里去抱孙悟空。等凑近了被那酒气扑面的时候，他表情僵了僵。  
孙悟空被抱动的时候醒了一下，朦胧星眼的，微微拧着眉头嘟着嘴，一副幼稚憨态，哼哼唧唧些什么，杨戬也没有听清。他手臂伸到孙悟空背后和腿弯，把人托稳了要抱出来，孙悟空觉出近身的气息熟悉，下意识舒出双臂搂住杨戬的脖子贴过去，撒娇似的。  
杨戬一身睡衣，让香粉酒气蹭了个结结实实，脸色要僵，被孙悟空在颈窝里蹭了蹭，又没奈何地化开。  
他被孙悟空搂着脖子，一只手臂托着他的屁股，一手揽着腰背，进门，脱鞋。  
杨戬想了想新换的床单，还是把孙悟空抱去浴室。  
本想叫他泡澡解解乏的，可他这么晚才回来，又喝醉着，还是简单冲一冲上床算了。杨戬先脱了自己的衣服，又把孙悟空扒光了放进浴缸里，取下花洒试了试水温，开始给他冲洗。  
没想到孙悟空一碰水醒了，刚睁开眼时迷茫了一瞬，蹙着眉眼神怔怔。几息后，他总算觉出了周围的环境眼熟，抬眼看见熟悉的面容时，展眉露出个笑来：“杨戬。”  
杨戬被他笑得心里一动，手不自觉抚上孙悟空脸颊，在软软的颊肉上捏了捏：“傻笑什么。”  
孙悟空扒着他捏自己脸颊那只手，借力跪坐起来，搂着杨戬的脖子去亲他。  
杨戬扶着他的腰，绵绵地嘬了几下，接吻声在浴室的空间里被放大，听得人心动。  
“真不过瘾……”两人胸膛紧贴着，孙悟空几乎大半个身子的重量挤在杨戬身上，脸埋在他颈窝里，嘟嘟哝哝，“本来……本来能行的……”  
杨戬之前也打听了一些消息，说孙悟空在执行任务的时候又差点违抗指令走野路子，被上头强硬禁止加严肃批评，好在任务最后是成功了吧。  
“缩手缩脚的……太不过瘾了……”  
就像下班回家后的丈夫和妻子抱怨抱怨工作上的不如意和操淡的上司——  
杨戬听着孙悟空絮絮叨叨忽然冒出了这个念头。  
他也不曾经历过完整的原生家庭，这种平常人家过日子一般的感觉，杨戬忽然觉得微妙。  
孙悟空对自己的态度变了。  
又好像没变，他们已经维持现在这样的关系那么多年了。  
又好像变了，虽然孙悟空依旧没有承诺过与他做一心人，但经历了几年前那场变故之后，在又见了菩提之后，孙悟空对他哪里不一样了。  
或许因为他介怀多年的心结解开了，一直霸占着他心里那个位置的残影终于消散了，所以他心里开始装得下别人？  
杨戬抬起孙悟空的脸，看着他眼中自己的倒影。  
看不到天平那一端和自己心意相等的砝码。  
他很想问问，你现在心里有我了吗？但这个问题问了太多遍，搞得自己像傻子一样。  
是不是爱，有多爱，他知道孙悟空懒得去思考这些事情。  
但现在他们就做着和其他情侣相同的事，同吃同住，发生关系。杨戬有时会觉得那个应答不那么重要了，托通臂的福，孙悟空和他的关系已经比之前肉眼可见地拉近了，走在外面，别人都会默认他们是一对极登对的恋人。  
杨戬正出神想着，孙悟空忽然吧唧亲他一口，笑道：“做吧！”  
杨戬回过神来，无奈轻笑：“几点了？”  
“做嘛。”孙悟空抓着杨戬放在他腰上的手往下移，按在自己屁股上，“素了半个多月了。”  
孙悟空偏头轻轻咬杨戬的耳唇：“你不想干我么……”  
故意压低的声音带了点哑，搔得杨戬心上痒痒的。  
“你不干……我去拿按摩棒了……”  
孙悟空说着就要起身，被杨戬一把捞住腰按回怀里，在他屁股上打了一巴掌：“明天上不了班可别闹。”  
孙悟空半醉半醒着，看杨戬被他撩起火来，咧嘴一笑，带着些得意。  
傻样儿。  
杨戬心里无奈地笑了笑，自己心疼他累了这多半个月，想让他好好休息休息，他倒是实诚得很。  
孙悟空依旧是把手臂搂在他脖子上，两条长腿也缠上杨戬的劲腰。杨戬托着他的屁股，两人一边接吻着一边从浴室移到卧室。  
把孙悟空放在床上，唇舌依然纠缠着，杨戬伸手摸来床头柜的润滑剂，挤了一掌心伸到下面，拢住两人的性器摩擦挤压。  
孙悟空被他堵着嘴，鼻子里哼哼着。  
润滑剂和不停冒出的前液顺着肉棒流下来，淌过会阴没进股沟里，沾湿了后穴，开始黏黏的发痒。  
“唔……哼……”  
杨戬听着他不满的声音，手往下滑摸到湿热的穴口，一边揉一边陷进去，里面也湿的一塌糊涂了。  
软肉从四面八方绵绵地裹上来，手指往哪里动都是被紧紧贴着，吮吸着。  
杨戬放开了他的唇，细碎的吻向下洒在他胸膛上，像火星一般四处点燃。他缓缓抽动着手指，看着孙悟空脸颊透出的红晕越来越深。  
被插入后痒意稍稍解了一些，但很快适应了，随即不够了。就像上瘾一样，总要追求更多更多的感官刺激。孙悟空等不及，稍稍推开杨戬翻了个身，拱起屁股去蹭他下腹，想让那硬邦邦的棍子捅进来给他杀杀痒。  
杨戬被他蹭的呼吸一滞，拧着眉毛在挺翘的臀上掐了一把。  
他已经硬得胀痛了，可孙悟空才能吞进去一根手指，就这么捅进去，现在爽了，明天屁股疼的时候可翻脸不认人。  
杨戬又入一根手指，弯起来揉那处凸起，孙悟空开始抖起来，他缩着屁股想躲开尖锐的刺激，但又贪恋那种快感，穴口反复绷紧又摊开，很快就酸软了。  
第三根手指挤进去，抽插的力度渐重，屁股都跟着摇晃，撑开的缝隙传出空气和液体撞击的声音。腔壁缎子般滑得要命，热乎乎裹着他的手指，一抽一抽吮吸一般。杨戬知道换成敏感的肉棒捅进去会多销魂。  
孙悟空爽得不行了，前列腺被一下下重重碾压着，前面像坏了的水龙头一般漏出大量前液。他就像一个热腾腾的蒸笼，全身上下的毛孔都舒爽地张开，往外散发着勾人的情欲气味。  
快感一层层堆加到了临界点，孙悟空喉咙里溢出的呻吟声变得高亢急促，肉穴越咬越紧，杨戬抽动手指都要用些力气了。  
孙悟空扭着腰把肉棒往床垫上挤压磨蹭，给自己制造快感。杨戬看出他的小动作，按住孙悟空的腰不许他动，哑声开口：“没到时候呢。”  
孙悟空做爱的习惯，自己爽过之后就变得消极不配合，就像在妻子身上射完了拔出屌倒头就睡的那种丈夫。所以杨戬总是掌控着节奏让孙悟空和他一起到，或者在孙悟空射完之后强行把他操得再次性起，逼他求着自己用几把给他解痒。  
孙悟空试图弓起腰来，腿无力地蹬着床垫想往上爬。尝试了两次都失败了，因为情欲，因为醉酒，因为疲乏，他的大脑不清醒，无意识不满地哼哼着，情欲浪潮在边缘荡漾，马上就要决堤洪泄，或者退潮。  
他当然不希望是后者，就差那么一点了。杨戬的手指不再抽动，引线燃到了炸药桶却没有爆发，射精的冲动在渐渐退下，哑火的感觉太难受了。孙悟空被按死了腰，屁股还有活动的余地，便卯足了劲收缩后穴，去感受体内异物的形状，在限制范围内扭动着屁股让手指摩擦过前列腺。  
杨戬的手指被绵软湿滑的肉壁挤压着，那肉穴就像是个贪吃的小嘴，贪婪吮吸着，谄媚讨好着。手指不是性器，也不会爽，杨戬却被他裹得心里燥火大起，一向镇定清晰的眼神里带了凶光。  
骚成这个样子，真是欠打。  
教训似的，三根手指往里狠狠一捅。  
“啊！”孙悟空失声叫了出来，身子猛地往上一窜。  
可腰被按死了，杨戬发狠的用力插弄他的肠道，发出咕叽乱响的淫靡水声。  
“啊、啊、啊、啊！哈……”孙悟空哑着嗓子叫，退潮的快感又汹涌地涨了上来，那三根手指在他里面用力乱搅一通，最后重重地往前列腺上一按。孙悟空肠壁痉挛颤抖着死死绞紧了，发出嘶哑的呻吟声，肉棒被压在肚皮下艰难地射了出来。  
射完那小嘴渐渐松口了，还在余韵中不停抖动着。杨戬退出两根手指，剩下一根浅浅抽送着来延长他的快感。也不白闲着，杨戬俯下身，细细碎碎的啜吻着孙悟空的皮肤。  
从凹下去的腰线往上，一直亲到蝴蝶骨，杨戬忽然停住了。  
他抬起头，脸色怪异。  
寂静的卧室，响起均匀绵长的呼吸声。  
杨戬下腹里憋着欲火，性器胀痛，他凑过去看了看，孙悟空还真就趴在枕头上睡着了，屁股里还含着他的手指。  
这个小混蛋，撩拨得他口干舌燥的，自己爽完就睡过去了？杨戬拧着眉，手指往里用力一捅。孙悟空闷哼一声惊得半醒，手往后扒拉，告软的嗓音：“别……”  
“别什么？”杨戬缓缓搅动手指，压在他身上问。  
“……饶了我吧……要、啊……回去了……”  
杨戬觉得好气又好笑，这到底是没醒酒呢？  
他问：“你要回哪去？”  
“……回……嗯……家…………”  
“你家在哪？我送你。”  
“穹来路……哈……三十九……”  
杨戬神色一震，眼神变得深邃，收敛了恶意戏弄的神色。  
穹来路三十九号，是他们这处房子的地址。  
而孙悟空刚刚称它为……家。  
杨戬心脏热胀起来。  
喜得不真实，他低声训诱：“再说一遍，你要回哪里？”  
孙悟空不吭声了，困倦和酒精让他在短短的停顿间又睡了过去。  
杨戬看着他眉宇间显见的疲乏之色，用强大的意念生生忍下把这人操穿了和自己融为一体的疯狂念头。  
他在孙悟空身旁躺下，把人搂进怀里，撩开被汗水浸湿的额发落下一个极温柔的吻。孙悟空猫也似的，在他怀里拱了拱，找了个舒服的姿势睡安稳了，呼吸绵长。


End file.
